Total Drama Virtual Reality
by Otterplay
Summary: 24 contestants from all three casts (eight from each) are back for another season. They must compete in a virtual reality world for the chance to win 1 million dollars.
1. The New, the Old, and the Newer

****Hey guys, Otterplay here, I wanted to start writing a Total Drama story so here it is. I've written stories before about random stuff, but I've never posted them on a website before. So this is new stuff for me. Also, the story is kinda in script form. So that's something that may or may not be new to you. I hope this doesn't make you less interested to read this. I hope you guys enjoy reading this****

* * *

((The scenery was peaceful… because it was a parking lot to a BlockBuster, The birds were peaceful… Everything was peaceful… And now that Chris is here, nothing is peaceful.))

.

Chris: (with a big smile) Hello there once again viewers! We are starting off another season of Total Drama! I am your host! Chris Mclean! Now, who are the lucky new competitors this season going to be? The answer is, zero. I'm bringing back the hold people. That's right, no one new this season. BUUUUUUUT, there will be people from all three cast. Eight people from each cast to be specific. We will be welcoming eight people from the third set right now. Welcoming baaaaack… Samey!

Samey: (walks out of the bus) (holding her luggage) (smiles) (gets shoved)

Amy: (shoves Samey onto the ground) How come SHE got introduced before I did?

Samey: (on the ground) Oww…

Amy: Oh well, at least it put me in a position to shove her! (walks towards Chris) (no luggage)

Samey: (slowly gets up) (someone starts helping her)

Jasmine: (helping her onto her feet) (in an australian accent) Don't let er botha you too much.

Samey: (looks at Jasmine and smiles) Thanks.

Jasmine: No problem.

Amy: Ain't that just cute. Samey's first friend. I never thought I'd live to see the day.

Samey: (walking towards Chris)

Amy: HEY! Didn't I tell you to bring MY luggage too?

Samey: Yes… (sighs) (turns around and walks away)

* * *

((in the confessional booth))

.

Samey: (looking down) I thought that standing up to her last season would make everything better… but I got in trouble with my parents for getting her voted off… Now this hasn't solved ANYthing…

* * *

((back at the parking lot))

.

Max: (walks out of the bus) (a small luggage) Hmm… abandoned parking lot of a BlockBuster…? THIS WOULD BE PERFECT FOR A SECRET LAIR! MUHAHAHA- Cough cough! I thought I perfected my evil laugh! Nonetheless! I have all season to make my villainous laugh a masterpiece.

Sugar: (walks out of the bus) A masterpiece is a piece o' cake right? (holding some luggage) Speaking o' cake. I'm hungry!

Dave: (walks out of the bus) (dragging his luggage behind him) Aren't you always hungry…

Samey: (walks out with Amy's luggage) (carries it over to her) (struggling) (drops the luggage right next to Amy)

Amy: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

Samey: What's in here…? Rocks!

Amy: (opens up her luggage)

.

((a bunch of rocks comes out))

.

Samey: Wha?

Amy: You already brought my luggage. I just wanted you to see you carry all those rocks.

Jasmine: Ya betta start treating ya sister right or ya gonna have to deal with me!

Sugar: (looks at Dave who is looking very sad) What happened to you little fella?

Topher: (walks out of the bus) Well, if I were a host! I would know exactly how each contestant feel and why. And something tells me it has to do with last season… WHEN A GIRL TURNED HIM DOWN ON NATIONAL TELEVISION! (runs up to Chris) Hey… if you still need a spot for co-host, I would be happy to oblige.

Chris: I heard they're looking for a host at the kiddie pool.

.

((Everyone starts laughing))

.

Topher: I imagine that's where you started.

Chris: (wanting to stop talking to Topher) Where's the last contestant?

Jasmine: Ya mean Sky? I'll go see if I can get er out. (walks towards the bus)

.

((inside the bus))

.

Jasmine: Sky…? Ya there?

Sky: Yeah… I'm here…

Jasmine: What's bothering ya, mate?

Sky: Dave… Not that I want to date him… He just doesn't seem right… He's either loopy, or sad. I think he's pissed off at me.

Jasmine: There's nothing ta worry about. It'll be fine!

Sky: You sure…?

Jasmine: Ya! Now common and fallow me. (starts to walk towards the exit of the bus)

Sky: Alright… (gets up and starts walking towards the exit) (gets out of the bus)

Chris: And there we go! All eight of the people from the third cast!

Sky: So there's going to be other people?

Chris: Yes, yes there is.

Topher: If I was Chris, I'd have eight people from each cast participate.

Chris: Topher… Can you… go stand with everyone else?

Topher: If I'm going to become a host, I must learn from the best… that I know of. I'm not normally allowed to be this near other host.

Chris: I wonder why… But yes! Eight people from the two other casts will be competing. Speaking of which, here comes the bus right now. But first, let's head to a commercial break.

Austin: But we're only on page two? ****[1]****

Chris: I THOUGHT I PUT A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU! Anyway, see you guys AFTER the break. ****[2]****

.

((a small commercial plays for the cat food: Fancy Feast)) ****[3]****

.

Chris: And we are back from the break! Now, ladies and gentleman! We are here to welcome the eight people from the second cast! And here comes the bus now!

.

((The bus stops right beside the first one))

.

Chris: And the first one to be introduced is…

.

((no one comes out))

.

Chris: Huh… Maybe they-

?: I SAID WAKE UP! (said a familiar unknown voice)

.

((KICK))

.

Brick: (gets kicked out of the bus and face plants a pole) Dur (wobbles around a bit and then falls down onto the ground)

Chris: Here's… BRICK!

Brick: (gets up) Sergent Brick! Reporting for duty sir!

Jo: (walks out of the bus)

Chris: Followed by Jo!

Brick: Wait, why was I asleep? I could have sworn I set up an alarm.

Anne-Maria: (walks out of the bus) (spraying her hair with her hair spray) Well, I kinda destroyed it. I ain't lettin dat wake me up from ma beauty sleep. And plus, how da even sleep with her yip - yapping the whole time?

Chris: And Anne-Maria!

Staci: (walks out of the bus) My great great grandfather invented alarms. Before that, people just had to wake themselves up.

Chris: Staci!

Anne-Maria: Just shat up already! You're draving me crazy! I ain't gonna let street ruin MA hair.

Jasmine: Can't ya just wake ap yarself?

Scott: (walks out of the bus) Who are these people? I don't remember these people ever being on TV!

Chris: And we can't forget about Scott!

Sky: We were right after the All-Stars…

Scott: Must have missed whichever season you were on.

Sam: (walks out of the bus) Does this place have somewhere to charge my 3DS? It died on the trip here.

Chris: And Sam! Not that he made it far in any of the seasons he's been in.

Scott: Well maybe if you didn't play it 24/7, it would still have some battery left.

Dawn: (walks out of the bus) Don't worry Sam, you won't be needing it.

Chris: And Dawn has also returned!

Sam: Why?

Dawn: You'll see 'll enjoy this season. Trust me.

B: (walks out of the bus)

Chris: And we can't forget about B. The silent genius.

B: (waves)

Chris: Still has silent has ever.

.

((The third bus as arrived))

.

Max: (walks up to B) There can only be one genius around here! And that's me!

Scott: Don't flatter yourself.

?: You're one to talk… you probably flatter yourself as much as pretty face over there (said a familiar sarcastic voice)

Chris: Everyone! Welcome back Noah!

Justin: (walks out of the bus) Yeah, self flattery is MY thing.

Chris: And Justin!

Noah: Is it because no one else will flatter you?

Justin: Hey! I get tons of flattery!

Noah: Half of it from yourself. The other half by your reflection. (Smirks)

.

((Everyone laughs))

.

Justin: At least I get flattery.

Noah: I don't really care about flattery!

Justin: I can see, you look terrib-

Eva: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! (shoves Justin out of the way)

Justin: (falls down on the ground) (lands on his mirror which breaks it)

Chris: Also welcoming back, EVA!

Justin: (looks at his shattered mirror) MY MIRROR! IT'S BROKEN!

Noah: And there goes about 50% about your daily flattery. Now how will you ever live? ****[4]****

Justin: HOW AM I GOING TO CHECK TO SEE IF I HAVE WRINKLES!

Trent: (walks out of the bus) (holding his guitar) Dude… You're 18… you aren't getting wrinkles any time soon.

Justin: (worried) Are you sure?

Noah: I heard stressing out makes you lose hair.

Justin: (even more worried) STRESSING OUT?

.

((in the confessional booth))

.

Justin: (crazy worried) AM I STRESSING OUT? (sees one of his hair falls off his head) AAH! (covers his face) DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M HIDEOUS!

.

((back on the parking lot))

.

Chris: And Trent!

Samey: It's Trent! I really love his music! I Tre-

Amy: (shoves Samey out of the way) I loved his music first!

Samey: But… but you told me you hated his music!

Amy: Well, now that he is here. I might as well start pretending to like his music.

Trent: You do know I can hear you right?

Amy: (turns to Amy) Stop lying about liking his music! See! He can hear us!

Samey: But you were the one lying!

Trent: (walks over to Amy and Samey) Leave the girl alone!

Amy: See, Trent agrees with me.

Trent: No I don't! (walks over to Samey) (extends his hand out) Need a hand?

Samey: (smiles and blushes a little) Yeah… (grabs his hand)

Trent: (pulls her up)

Chris: Aww… touching… NEXT!

Lindsay: (walks out of the bus in slow-motion)

.

((the whole scene happens in slow motion))

.

Lindsay: (slow motion) Hello everyone!

.

((all the single guys stare at her in slow-motion))

.

Chris: (not in slow-motion) Why is everyone in slow-motion? You do know I'm on a time limit right?

.

((the same goes the same speed))

.

Chris: Anyway… Welcoming back… LINSDAY!

Lindsay: Hello Cres. It's good to be back.

Chris: It's Chris…

Lindsay: It is?

Chris: Yeah…

Lindsay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Tyler: HEY LINDSAY! I'M GOING TO JUMP FROM ON TOP OF THE BUS AND MAKE A KILLER LANDING!

Lindsay: GO TYLER!

Tyler: (runs and jumps off the bus) EEEEEXTREME! (starts to face the ground with his head) Oh-uh! (faceplants a bunch of rocks) OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Chris: We can't forget good ol' Tyler!

Amy: SAMEY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR ROCKS LYING AROUND!

Samey: But they're YOUR rocks!

Amy: Now when it needs to be moved around.

Trent: Ladies! You both need to stop arguing! Can't you two just get along?

Amy: (points to Samey) She started it!

Anne-Maria: I can't figure out who more annoying. Da girl that keeps talking lies. Or da girls dat keeps fighting.

Cody: (runs out of the bus) (hides behind B) (shaking) Wait… hope you don't mind me hiding behind you?

B: (gives a thumbs up)

Sierra: (runs out of the bus) Codykins! Where are you?

Chris: And are final two contestants! Cody and Sierra!

Sierra: Has anyone seen Cody?

Dawn: Hmm… I didn't seen him get off the bus…

Sierra: REALLY? (turns to look at the bus) He might still be in there! (runs back in the bus)

Dawn: (gives Cody the thumbs up)

Cody: (gives her thumbs up to) (huge smile on his face)

.

((confessional booth))

.

Noah: It's only day one, and I can already tell this is a bad idea.

.

((back in the parking lot))

.

Chris: HERE'S OUT HERE SIERRA!

Cody: (turns to Chris) WHHHHHHHHY?!

Sierra: (runs out of the bus) WHERE?

Chris: Behind B.

Sierra: (runs towards B)

Cody: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sierra: (grabs Cody and hugs him) CODYKINS!

Cody: (looks at Chris) Why do you hate me…

Noah: (looks at the Blockbuster) Hmm… Hey Chris, is the budget so low that we'll be staying in a Blockbuster?

Chris: Yes… Yes you will… If you lose…

Noah: So basically the economy class but safer?

Chris: Something like that.

Scott: Can we hurry up with the challenge already?

Chris: I didn't even announce the teams yet!

Scott: … Can you hurry up with the teams already?

Chris: Team one will have: Eva, Jasmine, Justin, Noah,

Justin and Noah: Oh no!

.

((in the confessional booth))

.

Justin: Why him?

.

Noah: I would rather have Ezekiel than him!

.

((back in the parking lot))

.

Chris: Sam, Scott, Staci, and Topher. You will be team 1. Also known as, Virtual Conquerors.

Sam: Virtual? Why is the name Virtual in there?

Chris: It will b-

Topher: -e explained soon. Because first, Chris has to make the teams! (takes a piece of paper out of Chris's hands) Team 2 will be: Amy, B, Cody, Dawn,

Cody: So far, so good.

Topher: Max, Samey, Sierra,

Samey: NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH AMY!

Cody: Not Sierr-

Sierra: (hugs Cody tightly) EEEEE! We're on the same team! Isn't that amazing?

Topher: And Trent.

Samey: Well… at least Trent is there.

Topher: You people will be known as the Gam-

Chris: (finally gets the paper back) You guys will be known as, the Gamer Gang.

Noah: I give these names 5 stars… out of a hundred…

Chris: Well, you're going to learn to have to deal with the team names. And the last team is composed of: Anne-Maria, Brick, Dave, Jo, Lindsay, Sky, Sugar, and Tyler! You will be known as: Pixel Perfect.

Sam: OK! What's with all these references to-

Topher: It will be explained so-

Chris: Now! I was going to explain it now…

Topher: Oh? Really? That doesn't seem like a host thing to do. I would show them.

Chris: You really think I'd just tell them. Everyone, follow me.

.

((confessional booth))

.

Sam: Hmm.. I wonder… Is the main theme of this season V- (static)

.

((inside the Blockbuster))

.

Noah: (looks around) This must be where Chris used to live.

Staci: My grandfather was the one to start up this Blockbus-

Anne-Maria: I DON'T CARE! Get dat thru your thick head ya annoying garl!

Chris: Everyone! Please take a seat on one of these chairs. I will start explaining then.

.

((Everyone sits down on a chair))

.

Chris: Chef, would you be so kind?

Chef: (walks out of a room he was in) (presses a button)

.

((a bunch of helmets come out of nowhere and cover people's heads))

.

.

.

.

.

((somewhere))

.

Trent: (opens his eyes) Where are we…?

Cody: It looks like… we're… (looks at what he's got in his hands) Is this a gun?

Chris: Hello everyone! This seasons theme is going to be: video games!

Cody: That explains a little…

Chris: The helmets are putting you in a virtual reality. So you guys won't actually get hurt. I got the idea for this from someone. Seemed like an awesome idea. So I decided to go with it. ****[5]****

.

((with team 1))

.

Sam: VIDEO GAMES! YES! I GOT THIS ONE IN THE BAG!

Scott: (glares him down)

.

((confessional booth))

.

Scott: I can't have Sam winning all of our challenges. He'll be impossible to take out in the merge. Hmm…

.

((back in the game))

.

Sam: (looks at his gun) This must be Call Of Duty right?

Noah: Call Of Duty? Oh boy, this should just be a bucket of fun.

.

((back with team 2))

.

Dawn: We have to kill…?

Chris: It's all virtual killing. All you have to do is kill the other teams and you win.

.

((team 3))

.

Jo: A military game? This should be easy! I nominate myself as team leader!

Sky: Wouldn't Brick make a better lead-

Jo: DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR LEADER LIKE THAT! Now everyone! Follow me! (turns around and starts running)

Brick: MA'AM! YES MA'AM! (running behind Jo)

.

((Everyone else just shrugs and runs behind them))

.

((in the real world))

.

Chris: With that twist. Which team will win? which team will send someone home? And which team will neither win nor send someone home? Find out next time on Total! Drama! VIRTUAL REALITY!

Chef: Is that SERIOUSLY the name you are going for?

Chris: What? Got any better ideas?

Chef: Hmm… No…

Chris: I didn't think so!

 ** **[1] Austin is a character from one of my main stories who breaks the fourth wall all the time. And before you ask, yes, at that point, it was the a few lines from the end of the second page.****

 ** **[2] In my other story of Total Drama Island that includes my friends. So it's why I'm not posting it here.****

 ** **[3] Fancy Feast is one of the running jokes in Derps Against Humanity and I just kinda picked up on it. Expect there to be a lot of jokes from Derps Against Humanity****

 ** **[4] By far my favourite line of dialogue to write.****

 ** **[5] I got this idea from chrisATD1 who had this in his story of Total Drama which was used for certain challenges. Since he posted the last chapter 10 months ago. I thought I'd mention him since he is the one to inspire me to write a season with the characters from the show. And since I loved the idea. I thought I'd make a whole season based on video games.****

 ** **Hope you guys enjoyed the first episode of this story. I had fun making it and I will go in depth with the characters next episode. Feedback is always appreciated. And don't worry, I WILL get better. See you guys, next time.****


	2. Fail of Duty

**Hey guys, it's Otterplay, giving you episode 2 of Total Drama Virtual Reality. Not much to say about. I won't obviously be updating daily. And there might not be a set time that I will be posting these since I wary when I'm in the mood to post something. I'm also working on a bunch of other stories. Either way, enjoy this episode. Also, I don't do last times. I'm too lazy. Other stuff, I just wanted to posted this episode the day after the last one because I could. I don't like how this episode turned out… It felt kinda bland actually, I hope you guys still like it.**

.

 **((inside the game))**

.

Noah: OK! We need a battle pl-

Scott: (cutting him off) Wait wait wait! Who said you were the leader?

Justin: Yeah! Why can't I be the leader?

Scott: Everyone! I'm the leader!

Sam: But what about me! I play video games all the time! This is like a walk in a park!

Staci: (starts walking) My great great great great grea-

.

((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM))

.

Staci: (stepped on a landmine) (dissapears)

Noah: Yeah… a walk in a park full of landmines!

Topher: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF I WAS HOST!

Justin: WE COULD BE SURROUNDED! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (running in circles)

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Justin: What if this game is too realistic! What if it hurts my face in real life! OH GOD! MY MODELING AGENT WOULD FLIP!

.

 **((Back with team 1))**

.

Jasmine: Guys! Stop freaking out! It'll be alright! (turns to Eva) Ya got any better ideas mate?

Eva: EEEEEEEEEENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!

.

((Everyone stops running))

.

Eva: WE NEED TO GET OUR HEAD IN THE GAME OR ELSE WE ARE GOING TO LOSE THI-

.

((BANG))

.

Eva: (shot in the head) (disappears)

Sam: EVERYONE! TAKE COVER! (jumps behind a rock)

.

((everyone else hides behind something))

.

 **((with team 2))**

.

Cody: (lowers the sniper rifle) I think I got someone.

Sierra: (hugs Cody) THAT'S MY CODYKINS!

Cody: (getting hugged to death) S-someone he-help me.

Dawn: (walks up to Sierra) Maybe you should let him shoot.

Sierra: HE'S MY CODYKINS! NOT YOURS! Why don't you take the sniper rifle!

Dawn: I don't want to kill anyone.

Sierra: Well it's all virtual anyway.

B: (sees team 3 approaching) (takes out his gun and tries to get everyone else attention)

Dawn: It's still wrong!

Trent: (sees the people) GUYS! WE GOT COMPANY! (takes out his gun)

Amy: (looks around) … (shoves Samey off the cliff)

Samey: (starts falling) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (hits the ground and disappear)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Samey: W-Why would she do that…?

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Amy: Samey tripped and fell off the cliff!

B: (hides behind a rock)

Cody: (lowers himself down onto the ledge that he was snipping from)

Dawn: (hides behind a lone tree)

Max: Maybe they have come to help us in our evil needs!

.

((Getting shot at))

.

Max: (full of bullets) Or not… (disappears)

Sierra: (hides nearby where Cody hide)

Trent: (hides behind a small rock) (shooting back)

Amy: Hey! Is anyone going to notice how much Samey fails!

Trent: (manages to hit someone)

Sugar: (gets shot in the stomach) (giggles) Dat tickles! (disappears)

Amy: HELLO! SHE PURPOSELY FELL OFF THE CLI-

Trent: AMY! TAKE COVE-

Amy: (gets shot a few times) (disappears)

Sierra: She was too slow!

B: (takes a shot and shoots someone)

Lindsay: (disappears)

Trent: Is that everyone?

B: (nods)

Trent: How did they keep hitting us?

Jo: WHAT! I TOOK OUT TWO OF THEM FOR YOU! AND YOU STILL FAILED! WHATEVER! I CAN KILL THEM MYSELF! (running towards them)

.

((everyone gets out and aims at her))

.

Jo: Or not…

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Jo: (the helmet she has own is raised) Some team those two were. I probably have the worst teamwork in my team!

Amy: (on top of Samey) HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SHOWING YOU OFF THE CLIFF!

Samey: (on the ground) YOU DID! NOT GET OFF ME! (shoves her off)

Max: Yes… cat fights! I love a good cat fight. **[1]**

Jo: Never mind. They have the worst teamwork ever.

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Justin: We need to find a way past this minefield!

Noah: Thank you captain obvious!

Scott: I say we throw in the giant behind us! Might be able to detonate more mines!

Jasmine: (lifts Scott up) HOW ABOUT WE JUST THROW YA!

Sam: Jasmine! Put her down! I got an idea! Everyone! Grabs rocks!

Scott: What are ROCKS going to help us with?

Jasmine: Just grab some gosh darn racks!

Scott: (rolls his eyes) Fine! (grabs some rocks)

Sam: Now throw them! (throws some and they start blowing up the landmines)

Scott: (throwing some too)

Noah: (throwing some too)

Topher: (at the front of the group) (Also throwing some rocks)

Scott: Hmm… (aims one at Topher) (throws it)

Topher: (gets hit in the back) (falls down and lands on a landmine) (it blows up and he disappears)

.

((everyone turns towards Scott))

.

Scott: What did **I** do?

Noah: Well, for starters, you backstabbed everyone in season four. So I wouldn't put it past you to have threw that rock at him.

Sam: (running down the field which is now clear) We don't have time to argue! We need to go get the other team!

.

 **((Inside a fort that Pixel Perfect had found))**

.

Brick: Has Jo come back yet?

Tyler: No! And my Lindsay hasn't returned either!

Dave: (sitting in a corner) …

Brick: (sees Dave) I'll be right back! (walks over to Dave) Everything alright soldier?

Dave: Yeah… just don't feel happy about being back…

Brick: Why not soldier?

Dave: Topher said it perfectly, I got turned down on National Television and she acted like she liked me and was single. But she wasn't…

Brick: Hey, it's her fau-

Anne-Maria: HEY! DER SOME PEOPLE COMING OVA HERE!

Brick: (gets up) I'LL RIGHT THERE MA'AM! Don't let Sky get to you! (turns around and heads to where Anne-Maria is) (looks over to see who is coming) Enemy spotted! Anne-Maria! Cover the top!

Anne-Maria: (aiming at the enemies who are still too far away)

Brick: Dave! Take a five minute break and then help us!

Dave: (still sitting in the corner) Aright…

Brick: SKY! Get out back and try to gun them down from behind!

Sky: ON IT! (climbs up the ladder and then over the wall in the back)

Brick: Tyler! Close the door!

Tyler: (running towards the door to close it) (gets shot) (disappears)

.

 **((in the real world))**

.

Tyler: (his helmet comes off) (gets up and keeps running)

Lindsay: Hi Tyler!

Tyler: (turns to look at Lindsay) Hi Linds- (runs right into a wall) OWW!

Chris: (watching it from his monitoring room) (laughing) HAHAHAHA! That's classic Tyler. Anyway, which team could possible win this challenge? Which team will fail the most? And which team will have to send someone home tonight? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((A commercial for a Waluigi game plays)) [2]**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Anne-Maria: I think I can geta betta shot. Hmm… Which one should I take out?

Brick: (somewhere else) Does one of them have a sniper rifle?

Anne-Maria: I think they do. I donnu. Dat small kid looks like he has it. Want me ta shoot him?

Brick: Yes! And then take cover before they fire back.

Anne-Maria: Gat it! (aims at Cody)

Sierra: (sees Anne-Maria aiming at Cody) CODY! NO! (jumps in front of him)

Anne-Maria: (shoots)

Sierra: (takes the hit) (falls on the ground) Cody… continue… without me…

Cody: Huh… Sierra… You do know that this is not real…?

Sierra: I know you feel sad… but… don't forget me… (disappears)

Cody: (gets up unchanged)

Trent: Well… that was something. And we should probably hide behind a rock now… (takes cover behind a rock)

Cody: (takes cover behind a rock)

Dawn: (Takes cover behind a rock) All this shooting is pointless… Can't we resolve this in harmony?

B: (gets shot up) (disappears)

Dawn: (sees B disappear) And now… they've crossed the line!

Trent: We only got three people left!

Cody: (aims at Anne-Maria) (shoots)

.

((the shot reflects off her hair and heads Cody in the head))

.

Cody: (disappears)

Trent: And now we only have two…

.

 **((back with team 1))**

.

Sam: I think they are in this fort!

Scott: Let's go and rush them!

Justin: They'll never see it coming!

Scott: (gets up) (starts running)

Justin: (gets up) (starts running)

.

((they both get shot down by Trent making them both disappear))

.

Noah: They won't see you coming at all because the other team will have shot you down way before you even had the chance to get close… Great job team.

Sam: Should we wait before we go?

Jasmine: Maybe I can act lika distraction for you two?

Sam: We need every aspect of our team!

Noah: Yeah! We might need everyone of us still ali- And there she goes…

Jasmine: (aims at Anne-Maria) (Shoots her)

Anne-Maria: (gets shot in the head) (disappears)

Brick: SOLDIER DOWN!

Trent: THAT'S OUR CUE! (jumps out from behind the wall)

Dawn: Trent! Wait! I sense danger!

Trent: (runs at the the open door)

Jasmine: (sees Trent) (goes to shoot him) (gets hit from behind) (disappears)

Sky: (standing behind her) HA! GOTCH- (gets hit) (disappears)

Sam: Some people just need to pay more attention! (gets shot)

Noah: You were saying…

Sam: (disappears)

Noah: (takes cover against the walls of the fort)

Brick: Huh… Soldier… I can still see you! (shoots Noah)

Noah: Of course… (disappears)

Brick: Now that just leaves one team left! (turns around)

Trent: (aiming at Dave)

Dave: Just do it already…

Brick: (aims at Trent) (shoots him)

Trent: (gets shot in the back) Aw! Come on man! I was so close! (disappears)

Dawn: (ran up against the wall of the fort) (sneaks in)

Brick: (looks outside) All that's left hi Dawn and we win.

Dawn: (sneaking up on Brick)

Brick: Where could she b-

Dawn: Sorry Brick… (shoves him off the fort)

Brick: (falls off) (lands on the ground) (rolls off a cliff)

Dawn: SORRY!

Brick: (hits a ledge) OWW!

Dawn: SORRY.

Brick: (hits a tree) OWW!

Dawn: Sorry!

Brick: (hits a car) OWW!

Dawn: Sorry.

Brick: (hits a landmine, causing it to explode, but it doesn't kill him) OWW!

Dawn: Sorry…

Brick: (hits a cactus) OWW!

Dawn: Chris! Are you trying to see how much stuff he can hit on the way down?

Chris: Yes… Yes I am.

Brick: (lands in a field of spiders) AAAAAAH!

Chris: (laughing) OK! I'll stop!

Brick: (disappears)

Dawn: (turns around) (sees Dave in the corner) Chris… Do I have to use a gun for this?

Chris: No, you can find another way to kill him.

Dawn: But I don't like killing!

Chris: Dave! Are you going to fight?

Dave: Just leave me alone…

Chris: Well… this is anti-climatic. **[3]**

Dawn: Sorry Chris…

Chris: Hmm… I have a better idea.

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Dawn: (her helmet comes off)

Dave: (his helmet comes off)

Dawn: (looks over and sees that Trent and Brick still have their helmet on) Wait, I thought they were out.

Cody: Hey Dawn… you might want to look at the screen.

Dawn: (looks at the screen)

.

 **((in game))**

.

Trent: (hiding behind a rock) OK… I just need to win this tie-breaker…

Brick: (moves towards Trent)

Trent: (lifts up and aims at Brick) (quickly lowers)

.

((A bullet goes right over his head))

.

Trent: That was close…

Brick: (getting closer to him) Come out soldier!

Trent: I can't poke my head out without being shot at… Hmm… (looks thru his pockets) (takes out a grenade) Why did no one use one of these? Oh well… (pulls the pin)

Brick: (aims at the rock that Trent was behind)

.

((A grenade lands right behind him))

.

((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM))

.

Brick: (goes flying and lands head first into a rock) OWWW!

Trent: (comes out from behind the rock) Someone get a Staples button because that was easy… **[4]** (shoots Brick several times)

Brick: (gets hit several times) (disappears)

Chris: AND TRENT WINS FOR THE GAMER GANG!

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Trent: (his helmet comes off)

Samey: (runs up and hugs Trent) YOU DID IT!

Trent: (doesn't hug her back because he wasn't expecting a hug)

Samey: (stops hugging him) Sorry.

Cody: Trent! You did it! You won it for us!

Sierra: That was soooooooo amazing. I didn't think you were that good. I couldn't find anything about that.

Cody: TRENT! TRENT! TRENT!

.

((everyone from his team lifts up Trent and starts chanting his name))

.

Chris: So the Gamer Gang wins this first challenge, they get to sleep in the bottom part of the double decker, Pixel Perfect, since you won second, you guys sleep in the top part of the bus, and Virtual Conquerors, you people are sending someone home tonight… And you people have to sleep in the Blockbuster.

Noah: Great, now I can scratch something else off my bucket list, sleeping in a Blockbuster.

Chris: I would go voting if I were you now!

Topher: Hey Chris, you should consider me has a co-host, or an intern. It's the only reason I agreed to come here. I don't even care about this game. I'm don't even care about winning.

Chris: Please leave me alone.

.

 **((inside the bus))**

.

Trent: (takes out a can of pop) So here's to our first team victory! Hope we can keep winning!

Amy: Hey, did anyone even notice how Samey failed and fell off a cliff?

Samey: It wasn't my fault.

Amy: Yes it was!

Samey: No it's not!

Amy: YES IT IS!

Samey: YOU SHOVED ME OFF THE CLIFF!

Amy: Pfft! No I didn't!

Samey: Stop blaming me for your mistakes.

Amy: It's not my fault you fell off the cl-

Trent: Can you leave her alone.

Amy: Why are you defending HER?

Trent: Because you are terrible towards her.

Amy: You should see how she treats me!

Trent: So far, I've only seen her try and defend herself against you.

Dawn: (walks up to Amy and Samey) You should start treating her better or bad things are sure to happen.

Amy: Whatever! (turns around and walks away)

Cody: What was that all about?

B: (shrugs)

.

 **((top part of the bus))**

.

Jo: This place here sucks. The seats are metal seats!

Brick: Well, that's what I get for letting my guard down. I let my team down

Dave: (sitting down in a corner) (sighs sadly)

Anne-Maria: Not as much as dat kid over der being all depressed!

Sky: It'll do for now, until we can get a victory.

Tyler: I don't care where we sleep. As long a I still got my Lindsay and no one is getting voted off. Who cares where we are?

Lindsay: Aww… Tyler! You're so sweet!

Jo: I would much rather sleep in the bottom part of the bus!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Jo: I can't believe I got stuck with THIS team! I got two pain magnets, I got two dumb blondes, I got a depressed kid. The only good person I have on this team is me! And maybe Sky… She came in second place in the season 6… or was it first place… Ah whatever! **[5]**

.

 **((inside the Blockbuster))**

.

Chris: Hello contestants… you guys were the first losers of the season… tough break isn't it?

Scott: It's not my fault! My team was terrible!

Noah: Says the guy who threw a rock at someone's back, knocking him into an explosion, and then went straight into enemy fire with someone else. And you're saying it's not your fault.

Scott: Hey! At least I tried!

Eva: You tried to sabotage us!

Scott: Can we just go already?

Sam: Please.

Chris: Fine! The first replica of a bullet goes to… Eva! (tosses her the fake bullet)

Eva: (catches it)

Chris: … Jasmine… (tosses her one)

Jasmine: (catches it)

Chris: … Noah… (tosses him one)

Noah: (catches it) Thank god Owen isn't here. He would probably try and eat it.

Chris: … Sam… (tosses him one)

Sam: (catches it)

Chris: … Justin… (tosses him one)

Justin: (catches it)

Chris: (looks at Scott, Staci, and Topher) You guys all have reasons to be voted off… Scott might be purposely trying to sabotage his team. Staci won't shut u-

Staci: My great great great grandmother invented shutting up. Before that, people just had to keep talking.

Chris: Like you are doing right now? Just take your bullet! (tosses her one)

Staci: (catches it)

Chris: And Topher… you can be voted because you said in front of your whole team, that you didn't care about winning…

Scott: I came here to win. I don't want someone who doesn't care to be on our team!

Noah: Didn't you sabotage our te-

Scott: Stick a cork in it!

Sam: Can't we all just get along?

Eva: With this team! That'll be impossible!

Chris: And the final bullet of the evening goes to…

Noah: Sounds like something an assassin would say when he is deciding who to kill.

Chris: Can you let me talk?

Noah: Sure. Go right ahead.

Chris: And the final one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: … Scott! (tosses it to him)

Scott: (catches it)

Topher: What? Why me?

Justin: You kinda told us that you didn't care about winning. And we don't want anymore eliminations.

Eva: And I don't like no person that just decides he doesn't care!

Sam: At least Scott is probably better at video games then you.

Scott: And it was either you or me.

Staci: And plus, Scott seems better.

Noah: You guys are joking right…?

Topher: (runs up to Chris) PLEASE CHRIS! LET ME BE YOUR INTERN.

Chris: (starts thinking) Hmm… Yeah… I think that could work.

Topher: YES! (cheers)

Chris: What could happen next time? What game is next? And how will I torture Topher?

Topher: Wait what?

Chris: Find out next time! On Total! Drama! VIRTUAL REALITY!

.

 **((votes))**

.

Eva: I would vote for Scott, but Topher doesn't even want to try. So Topher has got to go!

.

Jasmine: Isn't it obvious who I'm voting fer? I'm voting fer dat Scott! Acting all tuff and all. He's nothing but a backstabber!

.

Justin: Hmm… Scott and I could make an alliance, so I need him to stay. Topher doesn't even want to win these challenges, so I say, Topher.

.

Noah: Gee, I wonder who I'm going to vote for, of course it's Scott. He's throwing the game! Who else would I vote for?

.

Sam: Hmm… Scott seems like the best pick since he's a back stabber. But Topher isn't even going to try… and I really want to win these video game challenges… hmm… I guess I can choose Topher, I'll choose Scott another time.

.

Scott: Choosing Topher is my safest bet. I need to choose him! Hopefuly other people choose him.

.

Staci: My great great great great-

.

Topher: I'm voting for Scott, he threw a rock at the back of my head!

.

Staci: - great great

Scott: JUST CHOOSE!

Staci: I choose Topher. Because Scott seems nice.

.

 **[1] Reference to Celebrity Man-Hunt episode of Total Drama. Where Josh was obsessed with cat fights.**

 **[2] YOU WERE EXPECTING AN EXPLANATION? TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **[3] That's what I thought after writing that down. Which is why I changed it.**

 **[4] I'm not sorry.**

 **[5] I'm making a reference on how the season 6 winner was different in Canada and United-States.**

.

 **This episode was better in my head! I swear, either way, don't let this episode decide if this is going to be good or bad. I had a hard time writing dialogue for this one. So it's not going to be the best episode of this whole entire story. See you guys next episode, which will probably be Sunday or Monday. Depends on when the turtles rebel. I mean what?**


	3. Unsuper Monkey Ball

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here, giving you guys ANOTHER EPISODE of Total Drama Virtual Reality. I know the last one sucked terrible. And I'm going to tell you, I'm not good at writing when there's so many characters. So don't worry, I'm going to get better. And hey, I'm only 16. I still gotta worry about school. And my other stories I write for other something else (not on this site). I may or may not mention said stories in this story. Who knows? I kinda know. But without further ado, here's episode 3.**

.

 **((in the Blockbuster))**

.

Noah: (sitting in a corner) (reading a book called R.P.S.) **[1]**

Eva: (listening to her MP3 player) (doing sit ups)

Sam: (charging his 3DS in the corner of the room)

Jasmine: (leaning against a wall)

Staci: (talking to Scott about her ancestors)

Scott: (trying to ignore her) (leans over to Eva) Do you think I can borrow your MP3 player?

Eva: (still doing sit ups) (turns her head towards Scott) (gives him a death stare)

Scott: Never mind! I'll just listen to her until my ear die...

Justin: (lying down) (trying to fix his mirror)

Noah: (lowers his book a little) (looks over at Justin) You still trying to fix that thing?

Justin: I NEED TO! How will I know if I look OK?

Jasmine; Ya don't need ta keep looking at a mirror.

Justin: (looks at Jasmine) What do you know! You're not as good looking as I am!

Jasmine: I'm gonna choose ta ignore that.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Jasmine: This sucks… The only person I knew was Topher! And now he's gone, either Scott or Justin shoulda been voted off.

.

Justin: What? It is true! She's not as good looking as I am. No one is.

.

Noah: It's day 2, and our team is already falling apart. That's just great. I bet you the other teams aren't going thru the same thing.

.

 **((at the top part of the bus))**

.

Sky: If all these challenges are based off of video games. We need to figure out which game can be next!

Brick: That's a good idea Ma'am!

Sky: Anyone have any ideas?

Lindsay: What about one about being famous?

Sugar: Or about being at a good ol' farm?

Jo: And what do you supposed the challenge in that would be?

Lindsay: The most famous person wins.

Sugar: The people who live at a farm wins.

Jo: Those are ALL stupid ideas.

Tyler: How about a sports game?

Anne-Maria: I hope ta god there ain't no sport challenge.

Tyler: Well I do! You know what, I think that it's going to be THIS challenge. If so, I'm going to win this for us!

Jo: You'll probably hurt yourself trying!

Brick: Are we missing someone? (turns to look around) (sees Dave) I'll be right back.

Jo: Just leave him there!

Brick: (gets up) We never leave a soldier behind! (walks towards Dave) Dave, come on Soldier, come join our meeting!

Dave: No thanks… I'm not going to help out anyways…

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Jo: OK! Dave needs to actual help out the team or he's the one that's going home next! Like seriously, he just sits in the corner all depressed and all. He won't last at all here.

.

Sky: I know it's kinda my fault for all this, but it's mostly his fault.

.

 **((back in the top of the bus))**

.

Brick: Alright soldier… just try and help with this challenge… (walks back to the group meeting)

.

 **((the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Sierra: (running around) Codykins! (runs up to Dawn) HAVE YOU SEEN MY CODY?

Dawn: I think he went to talk to Sam in the Blockbuster, since he also loves video games.

Sierra: Thanks! (runs out of the bus)

Dawn: (waits) The coast is clear… (takes off one of the cushions to reveal that there is some space under the cushion)

Cody: (pokes his head out) Thanks Dawn. (smiles)

Dawn: (smiles back)

Cody: Hey, are you s-

Amy: SAMEY! GET ME SOME CEREAL!

Samey: What? Why me?

Amy: Because I asked you too!

Dawn: Oh boy… I better go take care of this… (gets up and walks away)

Cody: (sighs sadly)

Samey: Why don't you go get your own cereal?

Amy: BECAUSE I TOLD YOU T-

Dawn: May I intervene?

Amy: (trying to make herself look like the victim) I told you to get your own cereal!

Samey: You told ME to get YOU cereal

Amy: Pfft! No I didn't, who will you believe?

Dawn: I believe Sammy,

Amy: Her name is Samey!

Dawn: No it's not, you gave her that name. And you've been treating your sister terrible since you're been born.

Amy: No I haven't… I'm being framed he-

.

((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

.

Trent: (stops playing the guitar)

Max: TO THE LAB (opens the fridge) (runs into all the things in it) (falls down) (all the stuff falls out of the fridge and lands on him)

B: (shakes his head)

.

 **((on the top part of the bus))**

.

Brick: SERGEANT BRICK REPORTING FOR DUTY! (runs towards the stairs)

Jo: HEY! BRICKHEAD!

Brick: (still running) (turns to Jo) Yes Ma'a- (starts falling down the stairs) OWW!

Jo: Not sorry!

Brick: (keeps falling down the stairs) OWW! OWW! OWW!

B: (continues to shake his head)

.

 **((in the Blockbuster))**

.

Noah: Challenge time already.

Eva: (still doing sit-ups) (listening to her music)

Staci: My great great great gre-

.

((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

.

Topher: (outside) (using a blow horn)

Noah: (walks out)

Sam: (walks out)

Justin: (walks out)

Eva: (walks out) (listening to her music)

Jasmine: (walks out)

Scott: (walks out) (covering his ears)

Staci: (walks out) (not shutting up)

Scott: ENOUGH already!

Amy: (walks out)

B: (walks out)

Dawn: (walks out)

Cody: (walks out and catches up to Dawn) I have a question for you, are you se- (gets tackle hugged)

Sierra: CODY! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!

Cody: (watches Dawn walk off) (sighs sadly)

Max: (walks out) (covered in eggs from the fridge)

Samey: (walks out holding Trent's guitar) (trying to play it)

Trent: (walks out of the bus) (talking to her while this happens)

Anne-Maria: (walks out of the bus) Who the one making dat horrible sound?

Dave: (walks out slowly) (looking down the whole time) (sighs)

Lindsay: I hope it's one where we can be famous!

Sugar: I hope it's a farm one!

Sky: And I thought my team last season was weird…

Jo: (carrying Brick) What a clumsy idiot! Brick head!

Tyler: HEY LINDSAY! WATCH THIS! (at the top of the bus)

Lindsay: (turns around and looks at Tyler) (hopping up and down) GO TYLER!

Tyler: (jumps off the bus) (lands on Brick and Jo)

Jo: (collaspes) HEY! YOU STUPID JOCK

Lindsay: Hey! Tyler is not stupid!

Jo: (shoves Brick and Tyler off herself) Well maybe he should start acting like it!

.

((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

.

((Everyone stops arguing)

.

Chris: Thank you Topher!

Topher: Does that mean you'll feed me tonight?

Chris: Huh… No… Everyone, challenge ti-

.

((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

.

Chris: (turns to Topher)

Topher: I won't stop until you promise me food!

Chris: Sorry dude, but… (takes out a bunch of papers) Your contract specifically says that if you become intern, you must go hunting for your own food.

Topher: That's not fair man.

Chris: Totally i-

Jo: ARE WE GONNA HAVE OUR CHALLENGE OR WHAT?

Chris: Alright! Let's go to the room. (walks into the Blockbuster)

.

((everyone follows him))

.

 **((inside the game))**

.

Sky: (opens her eyes) OK… Quick! Figure out what game we are in!

Jo: I would! But I'm stuck inside a ball!

Sky: Sphere?

.

Cody: (looking around) Dawn? You there?

Dawn: Yeah, but I'm stuck in a sphere

Max: How am I supposed to do an evil plan from in here?

Samey: For once I feel safe from Amy.

Amy: (running in the ball) (it heads towards Samey)

Samey: Or not! (runs out of the way in time)

Cody: Wait a second… I know what game this is!

.

Justin: Why are we stuck in a ball?

Noah: Oh great! I know what game this is!

Sam: I LOVE THIS GAME!

Scott: Just spill it out! What game is this?

Noah: Super…

.

Cody: Monkey…

.

Tyler: Balls? (his is slowly rolling towards the edge) That's a weird name for a ga- (rolls off the edge) -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME! (rolls on a ramp and gets launched onto a huge platform in the middle) (hits a pillar) OWW! (rolls into another pillar) OWW! (rolls into another pillar) OWW! (slowly stops rolling)

Chris: Hello everyone! You might have guessed that today's challenge is Super Monkey Ball. If you didn't, you are very slow.

Justin: HEY! I never heard of the game!

Chris: You haven't? It was a great game.

Staci: My great uncle was the one to invent Su-

Chris: Nobody cares.

Max: Super Monkey Ball? I could rule the world with an army of Super Monkeys inside balls. (starts laughing evilly again) (starts coughing)

Chris: Now everyone will make their way to the center platform the same way Tyler made it. Except less failure.

Tyler: (dizzy) At least I was the first one here) (talking to a pillar)

Chris: The whole point of this challenge is to knock your opponent, the other teams, off the platform.

Eva: THAT'S it? Seems simple enough!

Noah: Here comes the catch…

Chris: No catch, watching this is good enough of torture for me. Everyone, go… NOW!

.

((everyone rolls off the edge towards the center platform))

.

Brick: (goes flying) THIS IS FU-! (his sphere smacks right into the one that belongs to Cody)

Cody: (goes flying into a pillar)

Sierra: (lands on the ground) CODYKINS! (rolling after him)

Brick: (lands on the ground) Remind me never to do this again.

Jo: (rolling towards the other players) Why? It's a ton of exercise! Wimp!

Jasmine: (still at the top of the starting platform) (curled up in a ball) GET ME OUTA HERE!

Chris: Oh, right, I forgot. You're claustrophobic! And I gave you the same size ball as everyone else! HAHA! If you don't move now, you will be eliminated from this challenge.

Jasmine: I can't move! Ya idiot!

Chris: I guess you gotta wait to see if your team wins!

Jasmine: (sighs) (disappears)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Jasmine: Of course I'm still afraid of tight spaces. And I couldn't move at all. It's not fair.

.

 **((in the room where Chris is watching this))**

.

Chris: So with the Virtual Conquerors at a two player disadvantage, will they be able to pull through? Will Tyler continued to get hurt? And what else could possible happen? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((A commercial for Snapple plays)) [2]**

.

 **((back inside the game))**

.

B: (rolling around) … (thinking)

Dawn: (rolling around) (going after Dave)

Cody: (rolling beside her) Hey Dawn!

Dawn: Yes Cody?

Cody: You must have someone special at home.

Dawn: No, I'm single.

Cody: You are? Well, y-

Scott: (runs into Cody) (sending him flying)

Cody: (goes flying) WHY (falls off the edge) MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sierra: CODY! NOOOO! (rolls towards Scott)

Scott: (rolls out of the way)

Sierra: (rolls off the edge) Oh… (starts falling) COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODY!

Scott: Well, that was easy!

Dawn: (bumps into Dave)

Dave: (sitting down in his ball) (the ball slowly rolls towards the edge) (falls off the edge)

Jo: (rolling around) I hate my team!

Tyler: (still dizzy)

Jo: (rolls over to Tyler) WAKE UP YOU MAGGOT!

Tyler: (snaps out of it) Huh?

Jo: WE HAVE A CHALLENGE TO WIN!

Tyler: YEAH! (takes a few steps and falls into a hole) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Jo: (facepalm)

.

Tyler: You know what, every season I'm in, I'm always the comical relief character! Can't I be more than that? Brick and Max can be the comical relief character! **[3]**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: I forgot to mention the holes in the stadium.

Noah: Great, just what we need.

Chris: Well, it's just what **I** need.

Justin: (running away from everyone)

Sam: (catches up to Justin) Justin, aren't you going to go after anyone?

Justin: I can't bump into anyone. It'll ruin the face.

Sam: You do know that this is not real right?

Justin: It could ruin my real face!

Sam: How?

Noah: (runs by him) Don't even bother trying to get an answer for that. You won't get a logical answer… (bumps into Lindsay)

Lindsay: (gets bumped into) WEEE! This is fun! (clapping her hands)

Trent: (running after Sky)

Samey: (running beside Trent)

Trent: (looks at Samey) Is Amy trying to bump you off?

Samey: (looks behind)

Amy: (rolling after Samey)

Samey: Yup…

Trent: Why is she so mean to you?

Samey: Because she was born a few seconds before me… Or was it minutes…? **[4]**

Trent: Don't worry, I'll protect yo- (runs into a pillar)

Samey: And there goes Trent…

Trent: (falls into a hole) AHHHHHHHHHH

Chris: Pixel Perfect is tied with Virtual Conqueror with still 7 people left while Gamer Gang only has 5 people left.

B: (running around) (bumps into Brick)

Brick: (gets bumped into Staci)

.

((They both fall into a hole))

.

Brick: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Staci: My great great uncle invented screaming and falling, he died the day he invented it.

Chris: And looks like B is trying to make a comeback!

Max: There can only be ONE genius! And only ONE EVIL genius! He appears to be both! He must be stopped! (rolls towards him)

Justin: (pulls out a mirror) Hey! I have a mirror in here!

Eva: Since when do monkeys have mirrors?

Justin: Well, I've seen some really ugly people with mirro-

B: (Bumps into Justin)

Justin: (gets bumped into Eva) (rolls off the edge) AAAAAHHHHHH!

Eva: (rolls into a hole) (starts falling) (not screaming) What? Screaming is for wimps!

Dawn: (rolling towards Lindsay) (bumps her off the edge)

Lindsay: WEEEE! (falls off the edge) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Dawn: This is better than the shooting one, and I'm better at this o-

Jo: (bumps her off) WATCH YOUR SIX NEXT TIME! (turns around and heads towards the other players)

Chris: The Virtual Conquerors have 3 people left, placing them in last for now, while the Gamer Gang and Pixel Perfect both have 4 people left, making them tied for first, this is still anyones game!

Samey: (looking behind her)

Amy: (chasing her)

Scott: (running directly towards Samey because she is too distracted by Amy) (bumps into her, stopping them both) You know, I kinda expected you to go flyin-

Amy: (bumps into both of them, sending all three of them flying) (falls off the edge)

Samey: (falls off the edge)

Scott: (bumps into Sugar as they both go off the edge) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- Better than a shark… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sugar: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS WHAT I CALL A RIDE!

Chris: That was… something…

Sam: It's just us two Noah!

Noah: This doesn't feel like deja vue at ALL…

Sam: (rolling towards Anne-Maria)

Anne-Maria: OH! YA WANT TA FIGHT ME? YA BETTER BE READY TA LOSE! (rolling towards Sam)

Sam: (bumps into Anne-Maria) (rolls into a hole after) NOAH! AVENGE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Anne-Maria: (bumbs into Sam) (rolls into a hole) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Noah: Greeeat… Just great…

B: (looking at how everyone who is left is placed) … (notices he can knock Jo into Sky which would send them both off the edge if he can angle it right, and then that just leaves Noah to take care of) (starts rolling towards Jo)

Max: (sees this) I CAN'T LET HIS EVIL PLAN WORK I MUST BE THE SMARTEST ONE ON THIS TEAM! (rolling towards Jo)

Jo: (looks both ways) Ah s-(BEEP)

Max: (bumps into her)

Jo: (rolls off the edge) Falling off a ledge? This is like training to me!

B: (tries to stop himself from rolling into Max) (can't stop in time) (bumps into him)

Max: (rolls into a hole) CURSES!

B: (falls down inside the ball) (slowly rolling towards a hole)

Sky: (rolls towards him) (bumps him into the hole)

B: (falls into the hole)

Chris: And Noah and Sky are left!

Noah: (looks at Sky)

Sky: (looks at Noah) This should be easy…

.

((the holes get bigger))

.

Noah: Huh… Chris… let me guess… This is to make it more challenging?

Sky: Yes Noah, it is.

Noah: Greeeaaaat.

Sky: (rolling towards Noah) (avoiding all the holes)

Noah: (starts rolling away) (rolling around some holes)

Sky: (catching up)

Noah: (turns around to look) (while he wasn't looking, he was approaching a hole) (turns to look forward again) Oh no! (hits the side of the wall of the hole) (starts to fall in)

Sky: (tries to slow down) (but she can't slow down in time) (bumps into Noah)

.

((the way both balls are placed, they are preventing each other from falling))

.

Noah: Welp, this can't get any worse, or better.

Sky: This did not go like I thought it would.

Chris: You two better hurry up, or you will both fall.

Noah: (trying to lean up but can't) We can't get back up.

Chris: Well, the person who falls down the hole last wins.

Sky: How are we supposed to do that? Either one of us will randomly fall first, or we'll both fall at the same time!

Noah: Hmm… (kicks his sphere)

.

((The ball Noah is in lifts up a bit, making Sky fall into the hole))

.

Sky: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Noah: Well that wor-

Chris: You still gotta fall Noah.

Noah: … Rig- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (screaming like a girl)

.

 **((in the real world))**

.

Noah: (his helmet comes off) And that's how it's done.

Chris: The Virtual Conquerors win! The Pixel Perfect once again, take second, and the Gamer Gang, take last place. You people have to send someone home tonight.

B: (does a death stare towards Max)

Max: B knocked me off!

Dawn: (walks up to B) B said you ruined his plans and he tried to stop…

Max: His plans was going to happen, I just executed mine first.

.

 **((in the top part of the bus))**

.

Jo: Second? Again? This stinks!

Sky: Hey, at least we didn't lose.

Jo: But we also didn't win!

Sky: No, but we don't need to vote someone off.

Jo: Well I think we need to vote some people off, then maybe we could get some actual work done.

Lindsay: Hey, we've been trying our best…

Jo: Well obviously, not hard enough!

Tyler: Leave my Lindsay alone!

Jo: And what do you have to say about yourself? You seem to continually get hurt! You rolled right into a hole

Tyler: You think I liked getting hurt or that I want to get hurt? No! I don't! Don't blame me for continually getting hurt!

Sugar: I like a good fight!

Jo: Well if you don't like it! Stop getting hurt!

Brick: Ma'am, maybe you should stop…

Jo: No! I shouldn't! I should go on!

.

 **((in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Noah: (listening to the argument the other team is having) I guess I was wrong…

Justin: (looking at his reflection in the mirror on the wall) Thank god there's a mirror here. I don't think I would have been able to survive without a mirror.

Staci: My great great grea-

Everyone: NOBODY CARES!

Sam: I can't wait for the next challenge! These are really fun!

Jasmine: Hopefully next time, I won't be trapped inside a ball.

Scott: Hopefully next time, you won't be giant.

Jasmine: (glares at Scott)

.

 **((in the Blockbuster))**

.

Chris: Hello everyone, you people have lost this challenge, so one of you is going home tonight!

Topher: (holding a plate that has 7 balls)

Chris: If I call your name, you are safe… The first one goes to… Cody… (tosses him one)

Cody: (catches it)

Chris: … Dawn… (tosses her one)

Dawn: (catches it)

Chris: … Trent… (tosses him one)

Trent: (catches it)

Chris: … B… (tosses him one)

B: (catches it)

Chris: … Samey… (tosses her one)

Samey: (catches it)

Chris: … Sierra… (tosses her one)

Sierra: (catches it)

Chris: I only have one left… one of you two is going home tonight…

Amy: …

Max: …

Chris: And the finale one GOES to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Amy… (tosses it to her)

Amy: (catches it)

Max: What? Me? B knocked me off!

Dawn: You also ruined his plan, we could have won if you didn't step in.

Max: That is a li-

Chef: (grabs Max) Shut up and come with me!

Max: Unhand me you thing!

Chef: (throws him into the empty bus) (gets in) (drives off)

Chris: And with a second person now voted off, we are down to 22, nothing special. But what will happen next time? Will team Pixel Perfect get anything else but second? And what game is next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

Topher: I'm getting paid… right?

Chris: Nope!

.

 **((the votes))**

.

Amy: Of courses I'm going to vote my sister off, she's the reason why I was voted off last time. Goodbye Samey.

.

B: (holding a picture of Max)

.

Cody: I need to get rid of Sierra! She won't leave me alone with Dawn for one second!

.

Dawn: Max ruined B's plan, so I'm going to vote him off.

.

Max: B thinks he's so good! Well guess what! There can only be ONE evil genius! I'm voting off B.

.

Samey: I need to vote off Amy, she's going to continually hurt me verbally or physically!

.

Sierra: Hmm… I don't really hate anyone here. So it's either B or Max, I like B more, so I'll vote off Max.

.

Trent: The way Amy treats Sammy is terrible. So it's best if she gets voted off.

.

 **((final vote count))**

.

Max: 3

Amy: 2

B: 1

Samey: 1

Sierra: 1

.

 **[1] I'm writing a personal story called R.P.S.**

 **[2] I love Snapple.**

 **[3] Tyler, Brick, and Max were all used as pain magnets.**

 **[4] I remember if it a few seconds or a few minutes.**

.

 **And that concludes episode 3. I'm getting better, I think. But hey, I'm still learning how to get better. Next episode should be out either Wednesday, or sometime around that. I don't know for sure yet. See you guys, next episode.**


	4. Clash of Teams

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here. This is another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality. Last episode was better than episode 2 for sure. This episode, stuff is going to happen. Now, I must tell you first, I know that this one is not a video game per say… It is a game. But, I included it because I felt like it would be interesting to have in it. Also, another thing I want to mention to you, I REEEALLY appreciate receiving reviews (even if it's negative) because it shows you took the time to read the episode (if it's a negative review, you should at least tell me what's bad and why it's bad). Without further ado, let's start this episode.**

.

 **((In the Blockbuster))**

.

Cody: (can't sleep because Sierra is hugging him)

Sierra: (hugging Cody in her sleep)

Cody: (notices Dawn is looking outside) (trying to break free from Sierra) (finally manages to break free) (crawls over to Dawn)

Dawn: (still looking at the window) Hey Cody…

Cody: How'd you know it was me?

Dawn: (looks over at Cody) Who else would want to talk to me in the middle of the night?

Cody: Good point.

Dawn: So, what do you want to talk to me about?

Cody: I actually had a question.

Dawn: Go ahead.

Cody: (goes to ask)

.

((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

.

Sierra: (wakes up) CODY! (tackle hugs Cody) She wasn't bothering you was she? Are you OK? WERE YOU SCARED

Cody: I give up…

Amy: (wakes up) Why do we need to wake up so early!?

B: (wakes up) (shrugs)

Samey: I don't know… but did we ruin your beauty sleep.

Amy: Yes you did, this is all Samey's fault!

Trent: (sits up) Give her a break and leave her alone!

Dawn: I guess it's challenge time already…?

.

 **((inside the top part of the bus))**

.

 **((a few minutes ago))**

.

Anne-Maria: (sleeping)

Brick: (sleeping)

Dave: (curled up in a ball, sleeping)

Jo: (sleeping)

Lindsay: (sleeping on the ground)

Sky: (looking outside)

Sugar: (sleeping) (dreaming about apples)

Tyler: (sleeping on the ground) (rolls into a metal bar) (hits it with his head) oww! (gets up)

Sky: (turns to look at Tyler) You just can't avoid getting hurt, can't you?

Tyler: (sits down next to Sky) I guess not…

Sky: Don't worry, you'll stop getting hurt soon.

Tyler: You think so…?

Sky: Yeah, how much can ONE guy get hurt anyway?

Tyler: (gets flashbacks from season 3) A lot.

Sky: How far did you make it anyway? The furthest I mean.

Tyler: Final 10 out of 18 in season 3. I think it was episode 15.

Sky: How about your first season?

Tyler: I got 18th out of 22 in season 1. And was voted off in episode 7.

Sky: Well, you're getting better.

Tyler: Yeah…

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Tyler: I did to better in season 3. Maybe I can make it to the final 8 this season! Or fail trying! Either way! I'm going to win this! Wait…

.

 **((back in the top of the bus))**

.

Tyler: (points to Dave) By the way, what's with him?

Sky: I rather not talk about it…

Tyler: Ah, well… (gets up) I better get some re-

.

((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

.

Tyler: (jumps out of freight and falls down, face planting the ground) Oww…

Anne-Maria: (gets up) WHAT DID I TELL YA BOUT DAT ALARM CLOCK!

Dave: (slowly opens his eyes)

Jo: TURN THAT THING OFF!

Lindsay: (wakes up) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (trips over Tyler)

Sugar: (gets up) I WAS HAVING A DREAM BOUT APPLES!

Brick: (wakes up normally)

Anne-Maria: WHERE IS HIS ALARM CLOCK? I NEED MA BEAUTY SLEEP!

Sky: That was either Topher or Chris.

Jo: Let's go everyone! Let's get in a winning attitude!

Dave: Yeah… Woo! (falls back asleep)

.

 **((bottom part of the bus))**

.

 **((a minute before))**

.

Eva: (sleeping) (listening to her music)

Jasmine: (sleeping awkwardly because of her height)

Justin: (sleeping with his broken mirror and some glue on the table beside him)

Noah: (sleeping) (a book covers his face)

Sam: (sleeping with his 3DS in one hand)

Scott: (watching them sleep) …

Staci: (talking in her sleep) great… great...great… great…

Scott: (gets up) (opens a closet) (takes out some tape) This should shut her up. (tapes her mouth shut)

Staci: (now silent)

Scott: (continues to look at everyone)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Scott: I have a bunch of people who are threat on my team. Eva is too strong, she could probably kill me with one punch. Jasmine as many skills, and she hates me. So that's a bad thing too . Justin, doesn't seem like a threat and he could be my ally. Noah is smart, AND he's probably played most of the games that are going to be in these challenges. So once it's the merge, that's a problem too. Sam, well, he's a gamer! What did you expect? And lastly… Staci, Staci is not a threat, she's just really. So I want her out first! Or do I want someone else out first…

.

 **((back in the bottom of the bus))**

.

Scott: Hmm… (gets up) (grabs Noah's book) (walks over towards Staci)

.

((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

.

Jasmine: (wakes up) WHAT DA? (stretches her arms out and smacks Scott in the face by accident)

Scott: (gets hit and falls onto the ground) OWW!

Noah: (wakes up)

Eva: (slowly wakes up)

Justin: (wakes up) HEY! I need my beauty sleep! My modeling agent said I'm need to sleep at least 8 hours.

Sam: (wakes up) (looks at his game) OH NO!

Justin: I KNOW RIGHT!

Sam: I forgot to save! And it died!

Justin: Oh…

Staci: (tape on her mouth) HMHMHMH!

Noah: Where's my book?

Justin: Huh… Why is Staci mouth taped shut?

Jasmine: (looks down at Scott) Oh! I'm sorry there mate, (helps him up)

Scott: (gets up) Next time! Watch your enormous arms!

Jasmine: What are ya holding? (grabs the book that Scott is holding)

Noah: That's my book! What were you doing with it?

Scott: Sleepwalking.

Noah: And how come you never did that before. Oh, wait, let me guess. You now have it so you can use it as an excuse. (walks up and grabs his book back)

Scott: (goes to say something)

Chris: EVERONE! JUST COME OUTSIDE!

.

 **((outside))**

.

 **((once everyone has come outside))**

.

Topher: (holding a fan towards Chris that could easily be placed on the ground and still do the same effect) Can't I just place this down?

Chris: No

Topher: But it's the same height as you.

Chris: It feels better this way.

Topher: (sighs)

Chris: Today's challenge is going to be… told once you are all in the game. Now, first. Team Pixel Perfect needs to tell me which one of you will lea-

Jo: Me!

Lindsay: I vote Tyler!

Jo: (turns towards Lindsay) I VOTE ME! And that's who we're picking!

Lindsay: (looks down)

Tyler: Hey! Don't scream at her!

Jo: And what are YOU going to do about it? Get hurt even more?

Tyler: N-No…! But… (sigh) (looks down)

Jo: That's what I thought!

Chris: So you all vote Jo?

Anne-Maria: Why can't Vito be here? He woulda made a perfect leader. But yeah, I guess Jo could be da leader.

Brick: Sir, yes Sir!

Dave: I guess…

Lindsay: Yes…

Sugar: I don't see a problem with dat!

Tyler: Yeah…

Sky: I object!

Chris: Too late, it's a 6-1 vote. Jo is the team's leader for this challenge.

Jo: Wait, only this challenge?

Chris: Yes, only this challenge!

Jo: Fine…

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Jo: I intend to be the leader of this team for a long time…

.

 **((back at the parking lot))**

.

Chris: Now, will everyone follow me inside…

Sam: This game could be anything! We went from a war game to a game about Monkeys in balls. This one can be anything!

.

 **((inside the game))**

.

Sam: (looks around) Huh… (looks at his hands) Wait… (he notices he's just bones) WHERE DID MY SKIN GO?

Noah: (walks up to Sam) I got a bow and arrow. And I got a robe. I'm not too pleased…

Justin: (makes fire in his hand) I can make fire in my hand! But the fire is not as hot as my face. Wait, what does my face look like?

Staci: (riding a hog) Extremely hot! My great great great great

Scott: (floating in the air) (holding a staff) No one cares!

Sam: Staci is riding a hog? Scott is floating? I'm a skeleton? Justin is a wizard…

Eva: (walks up to them) (holding a sword) What am I?

Sam: You look like a barbarian.

Eva: WHAT WAS THAT!

Sam: That's the character you're playing.

Eva: Oh…

Sam: I think I know what game this might be… And it's NOT a video game! It's just a phone game.

Justin: What game IS this?

Jasmine: (standing behind them) (taller than before) Why y'all so small?

Sam: And Jasmine is a Giant!

Jasmine: HEY! I'm not dat big!

Sam: You're character is called Giant.

Jasmine: Oh…

Noah: What game are we playing Sam?

Sam: Clash of Clans…

.

 **((with The Gamer Gang))**

.

Cody: (looking at the fire in his hand) OH! COOL!

Sierra: (runs towards Cody while riding a hog) CODY! LOOK WHAT I HAVE!

Cody: (looks at Sierra) (shoots a fireball in front of her)

Sierra: (her hog stops, turns around, and runs away with her still riding it) I'LL BE BACK CODY! DON'T WORRY!

Dawn: (holding a bow and arrow) Well that's one way to get her away from you.

Cody: (looks at Dawn) Hey, you make a cute Archer.

Dawn: What?

Cody: (blushes) (turns away) Nothing!

Amy: (looking at Samey) HAHAHA! You're a skeleton, and they say that true beauty is on the inside, welp, their wrong, your ugly on the outside and on the inside.

Samey: But we're twins.

Amy: Yeah, but I look better.

Samey: That doesn't make any sense. But what DOES make sense is that you're a witch in game and out of the game.

Amy: What was that?

B: (walks up to the group) (bigger than usual) (every step he takes makes a tiny earthquake)

Trent: Ladies, stop fighting, we need to figure out what game this is.

Cody: Oh, the game is Clash of Clans.

Trent: Clash of Clans? Never heard of it.

Cody: It's a phone game, not really a video game a hardcore gamer would play. But still a game. AND I'M A WIZARD!

Samey: What am I?

Cody: A Wall Breaker. You blow up walls to let us threw.

Amy: So she has to hurt herself to help us? I love this game already.

B: (flicks Amy)

Amy: (flies into a tree) Oww! Rude!

B: (smiles)

.

 **((with Pixel Perfect))**

.

Anne-Maria: Why do I have ta be da Giant?

Jo: (just herself) I don't know! Why do you always have to complain?

Brick: (holding a sword) I get a sword? Hmm…

Dave: (looks down) Why am I wearing a robe…? (sigh) (a fire appears in his hand) Wait… I can make fire? That's awesome…

Sky: (holding a bow and arrow) Looks like someone is finally cheery!

Dave: For now…

Lindsay: Guys… why do I feel taller.

Jo: Because you're floating!

Lindsay: Ohhhhhh… Hey, Jo, what's that behind you?

Jo: Don't know, (turns around) Don't ca-

Sugar: (riding a hog) WEEEEEE! JUST LIKE DA FARM! (runs into Jo)

Jo: (falls on the ground) OWW!

Sugar: WOH TERE PARTNER! (the hog stops) (gets off)

Jo: (gets up) WATCH IT! Hey! Pain magnet! Are you sure about what game this is?

Tyler: Yeah, I'm sure it's Clash of Clans. (looks at his hands) And judging that I'm a skeleton, I'm guessing that I'm a Wall Breaker.

Jo: What does a Wall Breaker do?

Tyler: They carry a bomb to a wall blowing it, and themselves up.

Jo: So basically you hurt yourself, but now the wall also gets hurt?

Tyler: Yeah! (realises what that means) Why do I always the one to get hurt!

Anne-Maria: Whata bout Jo over here? What troop is she?

Tyler: She's not a troop actually, she's just herself. But I guess she could fall into the Barbarian category. But Brick is that.

Chris: Hello everyone! If you haven't guessed by now, this game is Clash of Clans. Now, every team has, an Archer, a Barbarian, a Giant, a Hog Rider, a Wall Breaker, a Witch, and a Wizard.

Jo: What about me? What am I?

Chris: You are going to be the one who does all the strategizing.

Jo: Alright…?

Chris: You are the one who is going to make the plans. The other two teams can have everyone make the plans. But for your team, YOU are the ONLY one who can make a plan.

Tyler: Oh come on! I should have been leader!

Jo: I make a better leader than you!

Tyler: But I know more about this game than you do!

Chris: (ahem) … If I could continue talking… that would be great… **[1]** So this is how it's going to go down. You guys all have the same base, except the traps are in different places. You need to do two attacks each. One on each team. The one with the most percentage destroyed wins. If it's a tie, it goes by stars. If that's a tie. Then they need to attack each other one more time. The losing team is obviously the one with the least amount of destruction done has to vote someone off. You guys have an hour to come up with a plan. BTW, you can have multiple of the same troops.

Sierra: (now standing beside Cody) So that means I can have an army full of Cody's?

Cody: No! Please! No!

Chris: You might want to examine your base. Because you will be attacking an almost exact replica of that. Also, you can place a maximum 25 troops housing space inside the clan castle. And your army can have a maximum of 200 troops spacing. Some troops take up more troops than others. And your hour starts… NOW!

Cody: OK! Here's what I know about this. Barbarians and Archers all take up one space. Wall Breakers take up two spaces.

Amy: Ha! She takes up more than one space!

Cody: (smiles) (stays the next thing with a smirk) Witch's take up 12 spaces.

Amy: Wait what?

Cody: (keeps smirking) Giant's take up 5 housing spaces.

Amy: HOW!

Cody: I take up 4 housing spaces. And Sierra takes up 5. B, you think you can make up a strategy if I tell you what everything does?

B: (nods)

Cody: Good!

.

 **((with Virtual Conquerors))**

.

Sam: OK, since I know the most about this game in between all of us. And Noah is the smartest out of all of us. I think it should be me and him that decide the plan.

Noah: As much as I want to, I don't really know anything about this game.

Sam: It's easy! It'll tell you!

.

 **((with Pixel Perfect))**

.

Jo: Blah Blah Blah! Nag Nag Nag! I'm leader and I say Blah Blah Blah! Blah! Blah Blah! Blah! Blah Blah Blah Blah!

.

 **((in the real world))**

.

Chris: You'll be glad that I edited that. Will Jo be able to come up with a good enough of a strategy? Will Dave ever not be a downer? And will Cody finally ask Dawn what he's been wanting to ask for a while? Find out, when we return on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((a commercial for Cards Against Humanity plays)) [2]**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: OK! First it's going to be Virtual Conquerors attacking The Gamer Gang. Then, it will be be The Gamer Gang attacking Pixel Perfect. Then, it will be Pixel Perfect attacking the Virtual Conquerors. Then the Virtual Conquerors will attack Pixel Perfect. Pixel Perfect will attack The Gamer Gang, and The Gamer Gang will attack the Virtual Conquerors. Got it?

Jo: Yeah yeah! Whatever!

Chris: Virtual Conquerors, you're up!

Sam: Remember the plan.

Jasmine: (10 of her spawns) Why ya sending me out first?

Sam: Because you can take the hits!

Jasmine: (getting hit, not even realizing it) I'm not ready for taking da hits!

Sam: You already ARE taking the hits!

Jasmine: I am? (hitting the wall)

Sam: (runs up towards Jasmine) (blows up the wall) (4 other of him blows up the wall around him)

Noah: (20 of him spawns) (starts shooting the cannons and archer towers)

Eva: (10 of her spawns and runs inside the the base)

Justin: (9 of him spawn and starts taking out the buildings)

Staci: (10 of her spawn) My great great great- (gets shot at) (disappears)

Noah: (getting shot at) At least I have 20 of me… (looks behind himself) I mean 10 of me…

Scott: (2 of him spawn) (makes skeleton rise from the ground)

Justin: (takes out a bunch of their defense) Hey, this is f- (activates a spring trap) (goes flying) -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Noah: (shooting at the town hall)

Amy: (spawns out of the clan castle) (makes some skeletons spawn)

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Chris: (on the phone) Hmm mh… half hour show… Yeah… I guess… Alright, understood. (hangs up the phone) Topher!

Topher: (runs up to Chris) Yes… sir…?

Chris: Bring me some coffee.

Topher: Don't you already have coffee?

Chris: Yes. But it's a too cold… right about… now…

Topher: (sigh) (turns around and walks away)

Chris: Since the studio says that we can't show you all the fights, that we are just going to show you a montage. Here we go!

Topher: (brings him his coffee)

Chris: (takes a sip) (spits it out) NOW IT'S TOO HOT!

Topher: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!

.

 **((MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTAGE TIME))**

.

Jasmine: (takes a step) (activates a bomb) (it does nothing) (takes another step) (steps on a trapdoor) (goes flying) AAAAAHH!

.

Staci: (all 9 of her jump over a wall) (activates a huge bomb) (it blows all 9 of her up)

.

((Virtual Conquerors finish with 80%))

.

((The Gamer Gang VS Pixel Perfect))

.

Cody: (shooting some buildings with fire)

Dawn: (shooting some buildings with arrows)

Cody: (looks at Dawn) (starts daydreaming) (gets killed) (the second one of him gets killed daydreaming) (the th-

.

Sky: What troops did you put in the clan castle?

Jo: You'll see!

Tyler: (22 of him run out of the clan castle)

Brick: (one of him runs out of the clan castle) TODAY IS A GOOD DAY TO DIE! **[3]**

Sky: You gotta be kidding right?

Tyler: (all 22 of him get shot by Dawn)

Brick: (stops) Today is a good day… TO RETREAT! (turns around) (gets shot by Dawn)

.

((The Gamer Gang gets 92%))

.

((Third match: The Gamer Gang VS Pixel Perfect))

.

Tyler: (runs towards the wall) (runs into it) (Doesn't explode)

Jo: What? No explosion?

.

((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM))

.

Jo: There we go!

.

Sugar: (riding the hog rider) (hops) (smacks her face right into the wall) Ouch! (getting shot at by a canon)

.

Lindsay: (not spawning any skeletons)

Jo: Lindsay! Spawn a skeleton!

Lindsay: How do I do that?

Jo: (facepalms and looks down)

Lindsay: (gets shot at by a canon)

.

((that round finishes with 78%))

.

((the fourth round is The Gamer Gang attacking The Virtual Conquerors))

.

B: (getting shot at) (shrugs) (destroys the building)

.

Amy: (spawns some skeletons) Wait… Hey! Look! Samey! Just like you! They do whatever I ask them to do!

Samey: (looks over at Amy) (sighs)

.

Trent: (An army of him go to attack) (getting shot one by one by a cannon) (Stops) You know, this is not going anywhere… (the last one of him gets shot)

.

((They finish with 100%))

.

Chris: The Gamer Gang wins first place for sure! Since no one else can reach 192%! Now it's just to see who the loser is!

.

((The match with Pixel Perfect attacking The Gamer Gang finishes with 92%))

.

Chris: Now, Pixel Perfect finish this one with a 92%. I don't know how. But their score is now raised to 170%. The Virtual Conquerors needs at least 88% if they want to tie. But they need 89% if they want to win second place without tieing!

.

((the last match starts))

.

Eva: (an army of her attack a canon)

Sky: (shoots her one by one)

Eva: IF I COULD! I WOULD HIT YOU! BUT I CAN'T JUMP ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS WALL!

.

Justin: (destroying some buildings) Wow… I never knew I could destroy things with fire and look so good.

Sky: (shots him)

Justin: (gets shot in the face) AHH! MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! (runs around) (runs onto a spring trap) (goes flying) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FACE IS RUINED!

Noah: (shoots Dawn) This team is ruined…

.

Staci: -great great great great-

.

Sam: (runs towards the wall) (carrying a bomb)

Dave: (shoots a fireball at him)

Sam: (gets hit) (lives) I'LL NEVER DI- (blows up because he reached the wall)

.

Jo: TYLER! You need to attack better!

Tyler: (running towards them) (getting shot at by Noah)

Jo: Tyler! You're useless!

Tyler: (stops) You know what? That's it! I've had it with you bossing me around! (drops the bomb) (turns around and walks away) I'm leaving!

Brick: Soldier! You can't leave the field until the battle is over!

Tyler: (ignores him and walks away)

Jo: If we lose! Guess who's going home tonight!

Chris: I feel bad for Tyler! Because they just got a 90% on you guys!

Jo: Tyler is going home!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Tyler: I guess I wasn't meant to make it far in this game at all… maybe last time was just a lucky break…

.

 **((at the ceremony))**

.

Topher: (holding a bowl of stars from Clash of Clans)

Chris: You guys have finally suffered your first lost. And still… No victory…

Jo: Just shut up and get on with the ceremony!

Chris: Alright! Alright! Don't need to rush me! The first star of the night goes to… Anne-Maria (tosses her one)

Anne-Maria: (catches it)

Chris: … Brick (tosses him one)

Brick: (catches it)

Chris: … Dave… (tosses him one)

Dave: (catches it)

Chris: … Lindsay… (tosses her one)

Lindsay: (Catches it)

Chris: … Sky… (tosses her one)

Sky: (catches it)

Chris: … Sugar… (tosses her one)

Sugar: (catches it)

Chris: And the last one goooooes to!

Tyler: … (lookds down)

Jo: (looks at him and smirks)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Tyler… (tosses him the last one)

Tyler: (catches it) R-Really?

Jo: WHAT? YOU VOTED ME OUT INSTEAD OF HIM!?

Lindsay: Maybe if you weren't so mean to him, no one would have voted you off! Goodbye John.

Jo: My name is Jo.

Chef: (grabs Jo) (carries her away to the empty bus)

Jo: THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU'LL HEAR OF ME!

Chris: And with that! A third person bites the dust. **[4]** Who could be going home next? What video game is next? And will Tyler finally be more than a comical relief character? Who knows! I do, but stay tuned to find out next episode on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((the votes))**

.

Anne-Maria: Who do I vote fer? I'm voting off Tyler, he's gonna end up killing himself here.

.

Brick: I think I'm going to need to side on Jo on this one, you never leave the battlefield! Sorry Tyler.

.

Dave: Jo hasn't been nice to me, so I guess I'm going to vote off Jo.

.

Jo: TYLER! YOU ARE A DEADMAN!

.

Lindsay: John is like… sooooooooooooo mean to Tyler, and no one is mean to my boyfriend! So I'm voting for John!

.

Sky: Jo is a strong player and we need her on our team. But she was the reason we lost the challenge because she couldn't make a working strategy. And she's picking on Tyler. So, sorry Jo, you had this coming.

.

Sugar: I pick Jo! Saying ma farm idea was terrible!

.

Tyler: I know I'm getting voted off… So I might as well vote for Jo, who knows… (looks up at the camera all happy) I might get lucky… (looks back at the ground) Who am I kidding…

.

Jo: 5 votes.

Tyler: 3 votes.

.

 **[1] I'm sorry for putting a meme there.**

 **[2] I love that game.**

 **[3] RED VS BLUE REFERENCE FOR THE WIN!**

 **[4] Another one bites the dust. And another one gone, and another one gone. Another one bites the dust. Hey, I'm gonna get you, too. Another one bites the dust.**

.

 **Every pair episode seems to be my worst. Hopefully this one was good to you. I had a hard time writing this one. But hey, I'm done writing it. That's good, right? Anyway, most of the best games are near the end. So we gotta wait for that. Why did I include myself in that? Because I REALLY want to write those episodes. Anyway, enough of me talking. See you guys, next episode.**


	5. Hyrule Idiots

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here. Welcoming you to another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality. Episode 5 already? It feels like I started nine days ago. Oh wait… I did. Now this episode's game was actually bugging me because I couldn't decide which game to use. But I ended up just going with what I knew best. Hope you all like this episode. Now, enjoy this episode.**

.

 **((in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Trent: (playing his guitar)

Samey: (listening to him play)

Amy: (looks at Samey and rolls her eyes)

B: (drinks a can of pop)

Sierra: (playing with Cody's hair)

Cody: (sleeping)

Dawn: (looks at Sierra) Does he like it when you do that?

Sierra: No, that's why I do it when he's asleep.

Dawn: Did you ever think that maybe he doesn't want you to do that…

Sierra: I know him more than YOU do.

Dawn: Well, I can tell that he doesn't like it.

Sierra: (looks away) Lies!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Sierra: I think Dawn is trying to steal my Cody! NO ONE STEALS MY CODY!

.

Dawn: I feel bad for Cody, no matter how hard he tries to avoid her. She always comes back

.

 **((back in the bus))**

.

Samey: How long have you been playing instruments?

Trent: For a while actually… My mom made me play piano was I was young. I was good at it, but I wanted to play a different instrument, so I switched to the guitar. Then I realized I liked it better AND was better.

Samey: I need a guitar for my own.

Trent: If you ever do get a guitar, I can give you lessons.

Samey: That would be awesome.

Amy: (pretends she vomits) (rolls her eyes after)

B: (throws his empty can at Amy)

Amy: (gets hit in the head with an empty can) OWW!

B: (smirks)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Amy: I think Samey might like Trent. Just the thought of that makes me want to barf.

.

 **((outside the bus))**

.

Scott: (looking at B) Hmm… now that he's on the other team… I can't really sabotage the team and pin the blame on him… Hmm…

Justin: (from inside the top part of the bus) Dude! Just get back in the bus.

Scott: Not right now… I'm plotting.

Justin: Get in now, plot later!

Scott: Fine! (climbs the ladder) (climbs back into the bus)

Noah: (lowers his book) Oh look, he's back… **[1]**

Scott: I was just enjoying the scenery.

Noah: We're in a parking lot… WHAT scenery?

Scott: Any scenery that is not in this bus is better scenery.

Justin: Well, I'm here. I'm a great scenery.

Noah: Glad to see you're keeping up with your daily flattery even with your mirror broken.

Justin: Would you shut up about that!

Noah: Would you shut up about yourself!

Sam: Will you both shut up! I'm about to face the final boss! I need to concentrate!

Staci: My great great-

Scott: NOBODY CARES!

Jasmine: Can ya guys all stop fighting!

Scott: Stay out of this giant.

Jasmine: What was that!?

Scott: Hey, it's true. You are a giant!

Staci: -great great-

Justin: Maybe you should get a better face!

Noah: Maybe you should get an education!

Sam: (has his 3DS volume at full blast so he can listen to the final boss music)

Eva: ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!

.

((Everyone stops))

.

Eva: ALL YOU GUYS DO IS ARGUE!

Noah: Don't you have anger management?

Eva: (gets up) (grabs Noah's shirt collar) IS THAT REALLY SOMETHING YOU WANT TO BE ASKING ME?

Noah: No… Now can you put me down?

Eva: (puts Noah down)

Staci: -great great-

Scott: NOBODY CARES!

Staci: -great great-

Scott: (tapes her mouth shut again)

Jasmine: Scott!

Scott: What? It was the only way she would shut up!

Jasmine: (walks up to Staci) (Takes off the tape)

Staci: -great great great-

Jasmine: (puts the tape back on) Maybe it's betta if we leave it on.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Jasmine: Our team is going to da dump if this keeps going…

.

Noah: God! I hate my team! It's like teaming up with 4 Alejandro's. It's not going to end well.

.

Scott: I hate everyone on this team!

.

Staci: -great great-

.

 **((in the Blockbuster))**

.

Anne-Maria: Dis place is a dump!

Lindsay: I knoooow right. I think there might be rats.

Sugar: Rats? I haven't had dat for a looong time. I forgat what it tastes like

Tyler: Huh… isn't that bad for you?

Sugar: No food is bad fer ya!

Anne-Maria: I guess dat explains a lot about ya!

Sugar: Are ya'll calling me fat?

Sky: I think she is.

Sugar: Don't ya start with me either!

Brick: Ladies, no need to fight.

Sugar: But I like fighting!

Anne-Maria: She likes something else beside food? Dat's new!

Dave: Everyone… could you please stop fighting…

Anne-Maria: An why should we do dat? And since when do ya talk?

Dave: Because if we keep fighting… we aren't going to win at all… We haven't even won a single challenge yet. We got second for the first two and then last for this one.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Sky: He's starting to talk again. Maybe he'll be more useful in challenges.

.

 **((back in the blockbuster))**

.

Tyler: He's got a point…

Lindsay: You said it Daryl!

Dave: My name is Dave…

Lindsay: You sure?

Dave: Yes…

.

((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

.

Chris: EVERYONE! IN THE BLOCKBUSTER! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!

Lindsay: (Gets up) QUICK EVERYONE! TO THE BLOCKBUSTER!

Anne-Maria: We're already there!

Lindsay: Oh…

.

((everyone makes their way into the Blockbuster and Chris puts on the helmets for everyone))

.

 **((in the game))**

.

Sky: (opens her eyes) (looks around) Huh… What game is this… (looks to her right) (sees a chicken) Why is there a chicken there?

Sugar: (the chicken) Wait! I'ma chicken?

Sky: Wait? Sugar?

Sugar: Yeah! Who dis?

Sky: This is Sky, where is everyone else?

Anne-Maria: (floating in the air) I'm here! What do I look like?

Sky: (looks at Anne-Maria) I don't even know what you are… you don't look human.

Anne-Maria: Well, at least I can float!

.

 **((with The Virtual Conquerors))**

.

Sam: WOOHOO! (floating in the air) (going in circles) YES! THIS GAME!

Justin: (wearing a mask) What game is this this?

Eva: (looks at herself) Why am I just blue!

Noah: I don't know, why am I just like a giant rock?

Staci: -great great-

Scott: NO! BODY! CARES!

.

 **((with The Gamer Gang))**

.

Dawn: (has blue hair) (holding a book) What character am I playing?

Cody: (looks at Dawn) You're Lana!

Amy: (looks at Trent) Hey, is he Zelda?

Trent: (looks at himself) Hey! I'm Link! Get your facts straight!

Samey: I'm Zelda!

Sierra: (holding a butterfly net) (uses it to catch Cody) CODY! I GOT YOU!

Cody: (sighs) Yes Sierra… you caught me…

Chris: Hello everyone! This game that we are playing is… Hyrule Warriors!

Sam: I KNEW IT!

Chris: Rules are simple, you need to take possession of the entire map to win. You guys will all be playing a character from the game. You can easily kill all enemies that is not another player. But killing another player might take a little longer. It would be wise to fight the other players first, since it lowers the spawn rate of their allies.

Staci: What character am I?

Chris: Eva is Ruto, Jasmine is Impa, Justin is Volga, Noah is Darunia, Sam is Wizzro, Scott is Ganondorf, Staci is Fi.

Noah: The one that never shuts up plays the one that never shuts up? Seems fitting.

Chris: Amy is Cia, B is King Daphnes, Cody is Toon Link, Dawn is Lana, Samey is Zelda, Sierra is Agitha, Trent is Link.

Cody: Lana is the cutest character of the game. It's perfect for her to play.

Dawn: (turns towards Cody) Did you say something Cody?

Cody: (blushes) N-nothing…

Sierra: (glares at Dawn)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Dawn: I'm pretty sure Cody likes me…

.

Sierra: She's TRYING to steal him away! I won't stand for this! That's why I'm sitting! Not because we're supposed to sit to be in camera. But because I won't stand for this!

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Chris: Anne-Maria is Midna, Brick is Zant, Dave is Skull-kid, Lindsay is Tetra, Sky is Sheik, Sugar is… (laughing) A Coucou!

Sugar: I'm not coucou! Ya'll coucou!

Sky: I think he means the name of what you are is Coucou.

Sugar: Crazy talk!

Chris: And Tyler is Ghirahim. **[2]** You guys have the attacks your characters have. I already told you what your challenge is. Now… G-

Scott: You mentioned we had allies…

Chris: OH! Right, the Virtual Conquerors will be the red team, so they will get the evil enemies.

Noah: Gee… I couldn't possible understand why we have the evil enemies… It couldn't possible be that we have two evil people in our team.

Justin: Hey, I'm handsome, not evil.

Chris: The Gamer Gang will be the blue team, so they will get the Hyrulian soldiers. And Pixel Perfect will be the yellow team. So they get the skeleton army.

Tyler: I've always wanted a skeleton army!

Lindsay: I always wanted to be named Tetra.

Anne-Maria: Ya people have weird dreams.

Sugar: Ya!

Anne-Maria: Shat up! Ya dream about apples!

Chris: Without furthe ado…

.

((everyone is getting ready to start))

.

Chris: It's time for a commercial break!

.

((Everyone falls down))

.

Noah: Seriously… SERIOUSLY?

Chris: Yes, seriously!

.

 **((a commercial for a book called Video Game Central plays)) [3]**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: And we are back! Now… GO!

Noah: We should probably all split up!

Scott: Why should we listen to you?

Sam: It's a good idea, if someone needs help, they won't be in the same predicament as you.

Noah: (starts running)

Justin: (starts running)

Eva: (starts running)

Jasmine: (starts running)

Sam: (floats away)

Scott: Or… not… you know…

Staci: My great great great grandfather invented sword fighting.

Scott: (walks away) Nobody cares…

.

 **((somewhere on the map))**

.

Eva: (running around) (killing some skeletons) God, this is not what I had in mind that I would be doing for a million bucks.

B: (running around) (notices a trail of skeleton bones) … (looks in the distance and sees Eva) (running towards her) (takes out a sail)

Eva: (turns towards B) (makes a small pool around her) (swimming in circles)

B: (getting dragged in) (gets dragged in)

Eva: It seems like you're all caught u-

.

((They both get launched into the air))

.

Lindsay: (standing a few feet away from them) (she launched them in the air with a water pillar)

B: (lands on the ground)

Eva: (lands on the ground)

B: (makes the whole place fill up with water)

Chris: It appears the three characters most familiar with water are fighting!

B: (changes the wind to make it stronger)

Lindsay: (in the water) (swimming)

Eva: (swims underwater)

Lindsay: (launches B up in the air with a water pillar) AH! TAKE THAT! (looks up) Oh… (B lands on her)

Eva: (goes towards them) (goes under them) (dashes up and knocks them both out of the water)

Lindsay: (in the air) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

B: (also in the air) (but a boat) (lands on the water)

Lindsay: (lands in the boat) (looks around) Hey! I'm on a boat! Aweso-

B: (hitting her with his sail)

Lindsay: OWW! OWW! OW- (disappears)

Chris: Lindsay… is OUT!

B: (grins) (looks around for Eva) (starts being lifted up) (looks around shocked)

.

((He is now in a water dome))

.

Eva: (comes out of the water) (zooms towards the dome and bursts it, sending B flying)

B: (goes flying)

.

((the water drains))

.

B: (lands on the ground) (disappears)

Chris: And Eva finishes off B!

.

 **((somewhere else on the map))**

.

Dawn: (reading the book she has) Hmm… (gets grabbed) Huh…

Anne-Maria: (grabbing Dawn with her arm hair thingy) (slams her onto the ground) (throws her in the air) Bye bye! (waits) … Wait… what?

.

((a giant cube is falling down towards her))

.

Dawn: (on a cube) (lands on Anne-Maria)

Anne-Maria: (holding the cube up with her arm hair thingy) Stupid… weird girl… (trying to keep her in the air)

.

((something goes zooming by and slashes several times at Anne-Maria))

.

Anne-Maria: OWW! (let's go of the cube) (gets flattened by the cube) (disappears)

Jasmine: (turns around) Well, one, down, many more ta go…

Dawn: (kinda kicking the cube towards her) I have no idea what I'm doing!

Jasmine: (knocks the cube into the air)

Dawn: (falls off the cube)

Jasmine: (goes to attack her with a sword slash)

Dawn: (dodges) (shoots out three lightning bolts that hits Jasmine)

Jasmine: (falls to the ground) (quickly gets back up) (charges up one of her attacks) (starts dashing towards Dawn)

.

((The cube lands in front of her and she ends up attacking the cube, which explodes and sends her flying away))

.

Jasmine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (disappears)

Chris: Jasmine and Anne-Maria are both out now. This is not looking good for Pixel Perfect.

.

 **((somewhere else))**

.

Brick: (running around) (looking at the scenery)

Cody: (takes out his sword) (runs towards Brick)

Justin: (walks out from behind a rock) (his hands turn into a dragon claw) (hits Cody three times)

Cody: (goes flying towards Brick)

Brick: (gets hit by Cody) OWW!

Cody: (flies right into Brick) Oww…

Justin: (runs at them) (leaps into the air) (strikes down and knocks Cody and Brick into the air)

Brick: (goes flying) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Stops) … (starts falling) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Cody: (takes out the leaf) (starts floating)

Justin: (turns towards Brick) (starts breathing fire)

Brick: (getting burned up) OH GOD! WHY!

Justin: (still breathing fire)

Cody: (Slowly lowering onto the ground) Hurry up and run out of fire!

Brick: (stops) (drops) (and rolls right into more fire) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (disappears)

Cody: (almost at the ground) Please run out of fire!

Justin: (runs out of fire)

Cody: Oh thank god! (lands on the ground)

Justin: (turns into a dragon)

Cody: Oh s((BEEEEEEEP))

.

 **((somewhere else))**

.

Trent: (killing some skeletons and some other enemies) (walks into a clearing) … (looks around)

Noah: (in a ball) (rolling towards him)

Trent: (takes out his shield and points it towards Noah)

Noah: (rolls into his shield)

Trent: (knocks him back) (jumps up and goes to strike his sword downwards towards Noah)

Noah: (rolls out of the way)

Trent: (strikes the ground and his sword gets stuck in there)

Noah: (turns back into a ball and charges up)

Tyler (comes out of nowhere and starts to strike at Trent with his fencing sword)

Trent: (gets knocked back)

Noah: (starts rolling towards where Trent used to be, which is where Tyler now is) (rolls into Tyler)

Tyler: (gets rolled into)

Noah: (turns around and starts rolling towards Trent)

Trent: (action rolls out of the way) (runs past Tyler)

Noah: (turns around and rolls towards Trent again)

Tyler: (gets up) I'm alri- (gets rolled over again)

Noah: (rolls towards Trent)

Trent: (blocks with the shield) (but aims it at an angle)

Noah: (hits in and goes up in the air) (gets out of ball formation) Oh no…

Trent: (stabs him in the stomach)

Noah: (disappears)

Trent: (walks over to Tyler)

Tyler: I want a pony)

Trent: (sighs) (slashes at him with his sword a few times)

Tyler: (disappears)

.

 **((somewhere else))**

.

Sam: (floating around) … Hmm…

Sky: (hiding behind some rocks) (waiting to strike)

Sam: (sees someone in the distance) Is that… Amy? What is SHE doing?

Amy: (spawning four links to attack some random enemies)

Sky: (sneaks behind Sam) (makes a thundercloud appear)

Sam: (looks up) Thunder? That can only mean ONE thing! (gets shocked) (turns around)

Sky: (standing behind Sam) (Playing the harp)

Sam: Wait!

Sky: (finishes the song of storms) (some thunder cloud appears around her)

Sam: (get dragged in) (gets blown away) (getting electrocuted while being blown away) (lands on Amy)

Amy: (falls down on the ground when Sam lands on the ground) (shoves Sam off of her) Get off me!

Sam: (floats back up) Wait, where did Sky go?

Amy: (gets up) (makes four dark Links spawn around Sam) She's not the-

Sky: (appears out of nowhere in the air and drills kicks Sam)

Sam: (getting drilled kicked) (disappears)

Amy: Oh! Her!

Sky: (the four Links surround her) …

Amy: You're surrounded… what now?

Sky: (starts playing another song)

Amy: What…? Are you just going to play music? Why is everyone obsessed with music!

.

((a vortex of darkness surrounds Sky))

.

Amy: (getting sucked into the vortex) (the 4 Dark Links are also getting sucked into the vortex) (they disappear) (getting damaged) Oww!

Sky: (slashes at her a few more times)

Amy: (disappears)

Sky: That was easy… (keeps going forward) (killing all the enemy troops)

.

 **((somewhere else))**

.

Samey: (on the ground exhausted)

Scott: This was TOO easy! (lifts up his sword) (a dark ball appears on the tip) (slams the ground with the sword) (the ball of darkness heads for Samey and explodes)

Samey: (disappears)

Scott: Now, who's next?

Dave: Me…

Scott: (gets shot in the back by a laser) (falls down)

Dave: (stops the eye laser) (makes several magical blasts and aims them towards Scott)

Scott: (gets hit by them) (they explode on him) (disappears)

.

 **((somewhere else)) [4]**

.

Sugar: (already defeated)

Sierra: (glaring at Staci)

Staci: My great great great grandfather invented glaring, he was looking at the clouds when a giant burst of wind happened while the clouds revealed the sun. So the wind froze his face.

Sierra: Honestly… no one cares. (starts running at her with the butterfly net) (starts hitting her over the head with the net, even if it's not a move)

Staci: (getting hit) OWW! OWW! OWW! My great great great grandmother invented pain, one tim- (disappears)

Cody: (falling) (lands in the net)

Sierra: Cody? I CAUGHT A CODY!

Cody: THERE'S A HUGE DRAGON!

Sierra: A what?

Justin: (lands on the ground) (still in dragon form)

Sierra: Oh…

Justin: (goes back in the air) (comes down and divebombs the ground, leaving a huge explosion)

Cody: (disappears)

Sierra: (disappears)

Chris: Each team now only has two people left. The Virtual Conquerors have Eva and Justin left. The Gamer Gang has Dawn and Trent left. And Pixel Perfect has Sky, and surprisingly, Dave left.

Sky: Dave made it? Maybe he is getting bett-

Justin: (his hand turns to a dragon) (slashes at Sky)

Sky: (gets knocked away) (lands on the ground) (turns towards Justin)

Justin: Let's make this nice and simple!

Sky: (runs towards Justin)

Justin: Fast one aren't ya?

Sky: (stops) (raises into the air) (starts playing the harp)

.

((A circle of floating harps surrounds them both))

.

Justin: Uh…?

Sky: (starts playing the harp)

Justin: (the harp circle starts tossing him around)

Sky: (keeps playing the harp)

Justin: (after several times, it tosses him high in the air)

Sky: Well… that's tha-

Justin: (falling down) (breathes fire towards Sky) (lands on the ground)

Sky: (getting burned by the fire) (runs out of it) (runs towards him) (slashes at him)

Justin: (action rolls out of the way) (follows that by a counter-attack)

Sky: (gets hit) (falls on the ground)

Justin: Say goodbye… (his hand turns into dragon claws) (swipes at her three times)

Sky: (disappears)

Justin: Just three more left…

.

 **((somewhere else))**

.

Dawn: (makes three lightning bolts appear)

Dave: (gets hit by all three of them)

Dawn: (makes a giant cube appear) (kicking it towards Dave)

Dave: (Shoots it with an eye laser)

Dawn: (gets away from the cube)

.

((the cube blows up))

.

Dave: (runs towards Dawn) (runs into a wall) Owww…?

Dawn: (made a transparent wall appear) (shoots a lightning bolt at it)

.

((The wall explodes))

.

Dave: (goes flying) (lands on the ground)

Dawn: (approaches him)

Dave: (looks behind her and sees some of his troops running towards Dawn to attack her)

Dawn: (getting ready to use the three lightning bolt attack again) (starts getting attacked from behind) (turns around to notice that some enemy troops are attacking her)

Dave: (gets up) (shoots another laser at her)

Dawn: (disappears)

.

 **((somewhere else))**

.

Trent: (slashes at Eva one final time)

Eva: (disappears)

Trent: Welp… That's that…

Chris: One person from each time remains…

Trent: I better go find th- (senses something) (turns around and blocks himself with the shield

Justin: (slashes at him with his claws) (but the claws only hit the shield)

Trent: (moves the shield) (slashes at Justin)

Justin: (gets hit) (starts breathing fire at Trent)

Trent: (blocks it with his shield)

Justin: (stops breathing the fire) (thinking to himself) I need to get rid of that shield…

Trent: (runs up towards him)

Justin: (dodges him) (hits him in the back with his claws)

Trent: (falls down) (drops his shield) Oh no!

Justin: (jumps at him)

Trent: (rolls out of the way) (gets up) (running towards his shield)

Justin: (leaps into the air and lands right next to Trent, knocking him away)

Trent: (gets knocked onto the ground again)

Justin: (walks over to the shield) (grabs it) (crushes it) Where's your shield now?

Trent: (gets back up)

Justin: (breathes fire at him)

Trent: (getting hit) (starts running out of the fire)

Justin: I have an attack you can't dodge! (turns into a dragon)

Trent: Oh you have got to be kidding me!

Justin: This is it Trent! I do hope this doesn't mean anything for the Drama Brothers.

Trent: (looks up) Nah, it's cool. It's just a game after all.

Justin: (starts dive bombing towards Trent) (gets hit by a laser)

Dave: (standing a few feet away) (shooting a laser from his eyes at Justin)

Justin: (crashes lands on the ground and rams into Trent) (disappears)

Trent: (disappears after Justin does)

Dave: (looks around) … Who else do I have to fight…?

Chris: No one… you won.

Dave: Wait…? I WON?

Chris: Yes… you won

Dave: I WON! YES!

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Dave: (his helmet comes off)

Chris: The winner is Pixel Perfect… and the losers sending someone home tonight is… The Virtual Conquerors…

Staci: My great gr-

Scott: Nobody cares, no one has ever cared. You keep making those lies, and no one cares!

Chris: Now, voting time!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Dave: I actually won it for my team! Wow! I feel so good right now!

.

 **((at the voting ceremony))**

.

Chris: (standing beside Topher)

Topher: (holding 6 fake shields) (standing beside Chris) Chris… Why shields?

Chris: (looks at Topher) Because I said so… (looks at the team) You guys have suffered your second lost… you are about to only have 6 players left. Because one of you is going home tonight…

Noah: I know who I'm hoping gets voted off… (looks at Scott)

Chris: Since these two are the only one who won at least a battle… their safe… (throws one at Eva and Justin)

Eva: (catches it)

Justin: (catches it)

Chris: The next one goes to… Jasmine… (tosses her one)

Jasmine: (catches it)

Chris: … Noah… (tosses him one)

Noah: (catches it)

Chris: … Sam… (tosses him one)

Sam: (catches it)

Scott: (hasn't received one) …

Staci: (also hasn't received one) …

Chris: And the final one goes to…

Scott: …

Staci: …

Chris: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Scott… (tosses it to him)

Scott: (catches it)

Staci: What…?

Scott: Let's face it, you're annoying!

Chef: (grabs Staci and throws her into the empty bus)

Chris: An-

Topher: And with that, another one goes home! And luckily, it was the annoying one! Maybe now, we can get some peace! Who knows? Fi-

Chef: (grabs Topher) You're also coming with me!

Topher: Uh… Why…?

Chef: There's a special show you need to go to also… (throws him in the bus)

Topher: (gets up)

Staci: Hi there Topher, my great great great great great great great grandfather invented throwing, he-

Topher: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: And with that, what could happen now? Will the next episode even be here? And where is Topher going? Find out, next episode!

.

 **((the votes))**

.

Eva: I vote for Staci! She won't SHUT UP!

.

Jasmine: I would vote fer Staci, but Scott is just downright mean.

.

Justin: I'm voting for Staci, she's ugly AND annoying.

.

Noah: I'm voting off Scott. Obviously.

.

Sam: I choose to vote off Staci! She's so annoying!

.

Scott: I'm voting off Staci! Hopefully now she shuts up!

.

Staci: I don't know who to vote for… I'll choose someone random… hmm… I think I'll vote off Sam…

.

 **((voting score))**

.

Staci: 4

Scott: 3

Sam: 1 **[5]**

.

 **[1] Henry stickman anyone?**

 **[2] Apparently my best friend and his cousin refer to Ghirahim has the Gay Fabulous Wizard.**

 **[3] Another story of mine that is not on this site**

 **[4] There's a pattern here.**

 **[5] Today is a terrible day to have a name that starts with S and to be in The Virtual Conquerors.**

.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this episode, it took longer to write than the other ones because of the fight scenes. See you guys, next episode.**


	6. Aftermath 1: Host Wars

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here, welcoming you to another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality. This episode is a little different from the others, because I wanted to include something that was in season 2 and 3 but stopped in season 4. You'll see what I mean when the episode starts. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the episode. Also, side note, this should have been posted yesterday, but I was sick so I didn't write the episode Monday, and another thing, this episode might be significantly smaller than the other 5 episodes. Because I don't know why.**

.

 **((a blue background is shown))**

.

 **((the words Total Drama Virtual Reality flash on screen))**

.

 **((the words Aftermath flash on after))**

.

Don: (sitting down on a couch)

Bridgette: (sitting beside him)

Don: Hello everyone! I'm Don! The one and only! And this is Bridgette! (points to Bridgette)

Bridgette: (waves)

Don: And this is… The Rido-

Bridgette: Actually… It's the aftermath for Total Drama Virtual Reality.

Don: It is? I got so used to saying that, that I guess I might have forgotten.

Bridgette: Well, I'll get things started. Hello everyone, it's been forever since we had an aftermath. But we are back.

.

((The crowd cheers))

.

Bridgette: Music to my ears.

Don: This time, I'm hosting this show, and Bridgette is still co-hosting.

Geoff: Why do can't I host and Bridgette can still host? Not fair, dude!

Bridgette: And so what if I co-host?

Geoff: That's not what I meant, babe.

Don: Don't try and steal the show.

Bridgette: That's right. We still have our guest stars to introduce. First up, he wants to be host so bad, he was voted off first this season, and he's not hosting any Aftermath any time soon, it's Topher!

Topher: (walks out on stage) (sits down) (goes to say something)

Bridgette: No, you can't host this Aftermath.

Topher: Why not?

Don: I'm already hosting.

Topher: I could probably do a better job then you.

Don: Unlikely, I do the best job at hosting here.

Bridgette: Topher, we have some questions we would like to ask you.

Topher: Ask away.

Don: Why are you so obsessed about being host?

Topher: Well, it's my dream job. I also want to just feel in control of a show.

Don: I'm just in control of the challenges. And if it's a reward challenge or not.

Topher: Well that's kinda what I mean.

Bridgette: We have 3 more guests, so I'm gonna go and ask the next question; how did you feel about getting voted off first?

Topher: I wasn't expecting it, I kinda thought Scott was going to get the boot. That guy is out to get everyone. I'm still surprised about how he made it that far both times.

Bridgette: Scott is like Heather. So you hate him?

Topher: What? No. He's perfect for a show like this. He brings the drama. And that's what boosts the ratings.

Don: Final question for you, how is like to be an intern?

Topher: Oh, being an intern for Chris? I can answer that one easily. Don't do it. Trust me, it's the worst thing ever.

Don: So you hate being an intern?

Topher: Yes. I do, it's like he treats me like a slave.

Don: Hey, you signed up for it.

Bridgette: And now, to introduce our nex-

Geoff: WAIT! (runs up behind the couch)

Don: Geoff, you co-host next time.

Geoff: It's time for… THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARK!

.

((a montage of painful stuff is shown))

.

Eva: (shoves Justin on the ground)

Justin: (lands on the ground) (his mirror breaks) (gets up) (covered in fire ants) AAAAAHHHHHH! (runs into the side of the bus)

.

Brick: (sleeping)

.

((His alarm goes off in the bus))

.

Anne-Maria: (starts hitting him with his own alarm) YOU AND YA STUPID ALARM!

.

Amy: (shoves Samey off the cliff in the call of Duty episode)

Samey: (falls off the cliff) (hits the a rock edge) Oww! (keeps falling) (hits on a cactus) Oww! (keeps falling) (hits a bunch of spikes) Oww! (keeps falling) (lands in a pit of scorpions) OWW! (Disappears)

.

Tyler: (his helmet comes off) (keeps running)

Lindsay: (waves at Tyler)

Tyler: (looks at Lindsay and waves) (runs into the wall) (falls down) (a book falls on him) Oww! (A trophy lands on him) Oww! (The whole shelf lands on him) OWW! (A part of the wall lands on him) OWWWW!

.

Tyler: (getting shoved around like a pinball in the super monkey ball episode)

.

Max: (falls down a hole) (falling) (gets hit by something under the stage) (goes flying) CURSES!

.

Justin: (in dragon form) (knocks Cody into the air)

Cody: (flying in the air) (hits a bird while flying) BIRDIE! NO! **[1]**

.

((The segment is now done))

.

Bridgette: You just love seeing our friends get hurt, don't you?

Geoff: It's for show business, babe.

Don: Anyway, time to introduce our second guess! He thinks he's a genius, he's one of the shortest people here, it's… MAX!

Max: (walks on stage) What is this place?

Don: The Aftermath show!

Max: (looks around) Can it be used as a lair?

Bridgette: No, not really.

Max: DRATS!

Don: We got some questions for you.

Max: I do the questioning here!

Don: Question one: Do you really think you're a genius?

Max: Of course I'm a genius! How else would I make all those gadgets!

Don: Last time I checked… Scarlette is the one that made all your gadgets work.

Max: She was crazy.

Bridgette: She was REALLY crazy. She tried to take control of the island in season 6.

Topher: (from the peanut gallery) Hey! It made for an interesting episode!

Don: True that!

Bridgette: Onto the next question! How did you feel about being the first voted off your team?

Max: Insolent humans! Voting me off first! I was what was going to bring this team to the end!

Don: Sure you were.

Max: I just had to take out that other genius.

Don: Other genius?

Bridgette: I think B is the only genius that was on your team.

Max: I as a genius too!

Don: Sure. Next question! Would you mind showing us what these gadgets do? If they even work.

Max: With pleasure! (takes out a helmet like thing)

Geoff: (walks over to Max) Isn't that the thing you used on the pig?

Max: (puts it on Geoff's head) I AM YOUR MASTER NOW! OBEY ME!

Geoff: (under the mind control) Alright, dude… whatever.

Bridgette: HEY! That's my Geoff!

Max: ATTACK!

Geoff: Naw, I rather just relax, dude.

Max: You can relax after attacking! Now attack!

Geoff: (runs at Bridgette)

Don: (trips Geoff)

Geoff: (falls onto the ground)

.

((the helmet breaks))

.

Geoff: (looks around) Why am I on the ground?

Max: Ah… poopy…

Bridgette: Max tried to brainwash you!

Geoff: He did?

Bridgette: Yes!

Geoff: That's… that's… AWESOME DUDE!

Bridgette: (facepalms)

Don: And with that, it's time for a commercial break! Stay tuned to continue this episode of, The Rido-

Bridgette: Aftermath!

Don: You know what I meant!

.

 **((just a commercial of something random)) [2]**

.

 **((back in the studio))**

.

Don: And we are back!

Bridgette: And it's time to welcome our next guess! She's mean! She's bossy! And she apparently hates Tyler! It's JO!

Jo: (walks on stage) (crossing her arms) (sits down)

Don: We are going to ask you questions now.

Jo: Don't even bother, I'm not going to answer.

Don: Why not?

Jo: Because I simply won't answer!

Don: They're simple questions.

Jo: Not worth my time, unlike you, I don't have time to sit around and do nothing.

Bridgette: But that's probably what you'll most likely be doing now that you're eliminated.

Jo: Did I ask for you two-cents?

Don: You're angry that you got voted off first from your team, aren't you?

Jo: Of course I am! I was the most important person on their team! I was their leader!

Bridgette: Yeah, but they didn't think of you as a good leader.

Jo: Why not?

Bridgette: You were too bossy.

Jo: No I wasn't!

Bridgette: Trust me, you are.

Jo You wouldn't know a good leader if she hit you in the face!

Don: You seem like someone who would hit someone in the face, and I don't think that qualifies you for a good leader. Just saying.

Jo: Shut it!

Don: You seem like you hate Tyler, and people are asking why.

Jo: He's useless! Last time I checked, he was just a pain magnet! Just there to get hurt! I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself yet! I don't understand why people voted me off over him!

Bridgette: Probably because of your attitude.

Jo: What's wrong with my attitude?

Bridgette: Nothing! Nothing is wrong!

Don: No, something is definitely wrong.

Jo: (stands up) WHAT? YOU WANNA FIGHT?

Don: No, my face is way too valuable.

Jo: SUUURE! (sits back down)

Don: And that's all three questions we had time to ask.

Jo: You never asked me any questions.

Don: Yeah I did.

Bridgette: He did, they were just subtle…

Jo: I'm not leaving.

Topher: Just leave already!

Jo: Shut up! You were voted off first!

Topher: I wasn't in it for the money!

Jo: You're in it because you're crazy about being host!

Topher: Yeah, pretty much.

Don: Can we wrap this up?

Geoff: I could go for wrap.

Don: That's not what I meant… Jo, please leave.

Jo: (gets up) Whatever! (turns around and walks away)

Don: You too Topher.

Topher: Why me? I'm comfortable in the peanut gallery, thank you very much.

Don: Out, now.

Topher: Come on, what if your dream was to be a host and you had an opportunity to be host, and someone wouldn't let you take it, how would you feel?

Don: If it was an opportunity, I would be able to take it, you, can't take it. So, it's not an opportunity.

Random guy: GET OFF THE STAGE!

Topher: Fine! (walks off stage)

Bridgette: It's time to introduce our final guess! She lies a lot, she constantly talks about her ancestor, and she probably won't shut up when we interview her! It's… STACI!

Staci: (walks on stage) My great grea-

.

((a screen lowers down and shows a footage of Scott))

.

Scott: Nobody cares.

Staci: How di-

Don: We took various parts of him saying nobody cares. It was fun, now we can use it when you get carried away.

Staci: My great great-

Scott: Nobody cares.

Staci: Alright! (sits down)

Don: So, Staci, how does it feel to be voted off because you're annoying?

Staci: I'm not annoying! Am I?

Audience: YES!

Some random guy: Has someone seen my pet turtle?

Staci: My great great great grandfather was the first to make a turtle his pe-

Scott: Nobody cares!

Don: But seriously… people voted you off both times because they think you're annoying.

Staci: They do seem to think that.

Don: Maybe you shouldn't continually talk about your ancestors. Instead, I talk about myself all the time.

Staci: You want me to talk about myse-

Don: No! Please, don't.

Bridgette: Staci, is any of the stuff you say true?

Staci: About my ancestors?

Bridgette: Yeah.

Staci: I'm going based off what my mom told me.

Don: Maybe she's lying?

Staci: My mom never lies to me! Except that one time, and that other time, and that third time, and that fourth time. And that fifth time… Oh…

Don: Yeah, I think she was lying to you.

Staci: She better not be, speaking of lying, my great great… oh…

Don: That one could be true, your family is a family of lies. Makes sense.

Staci: Maybe they just all believed in one person's lie?

Don: At one point in your life, you realize those are fake… You do know that by the way…?

Staci: Yeah… but…

Bridgette: Onto our next question! And final question.

Don: Already on our last question? This episode is going to be short.

Bridgette: Why do you constantly talk about your ancestors?

Staci: Because I'm proud of them. Well, I was… but I guess it's all just a lie…

Bridgette: Hey… don't feel sad… at least you know…

Staci: Yeah… at least I know…

Don: But you really believed your ancestors invented all of those things?

Staci: I was a kid, I would believe anything,

Don: But you're a teenager, and you still believe in it?

Bridgette: OK, Don, you can stop. Don't need to make her feel bad about it.

Don: Alright, I'll stop, I was just teasing.

Bridgette: You will? Wow, normally Chris would just keep going.

Topher: (walks back on stage) Wait, we're already done the episode?

Don: It appears so!

Austin: But it's only the seventh page, last episode was 15 pages **[3]**

Don: Who is he?

Topher: Hey, it's Austin!

Austin: I'll be going now. (walks away)

Bridgette: And with that! That wraps **[4]** up this episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality Aftermath!

Geoff: People keep talking about wrap, but I don't see any wraps!

Don: I'm Don.

Bridgette: I'm Bridgette.

Don: And we'll see you next time on The Ri- Aftermath! Aftermath! Keep forgetting!

.

 **[1] That's RWBY reference BTW. Yes, I'm proud.**

 **[2] I had no idea what to do for the commercial**

 **[3] THE RETURN OF AUSTIN!**

 **[4] It's a wrap! I'm not sorry.**

.

 **I'm sorry that this episode is one day late, and that's it so short. It's hard writing an aftermath episode to be long when you don't have an interesting character to write with that I'm good at writing dialogue for, anyway, see you guy, next episode.**


	7. Sadderhouse

**Hey what up guys! Otterplay here! Welcoming you all to another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality! This episode should be interesting to write for sure. I won't talk for hours, so let's start this episode now!**

.

 **((in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Dave: (sitting down) (drinking some pop)

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

David: Who knew winning a challenge for a team would be a huge confidence booster!

.

 **((back in the bottom of the bus))**

.

Brick: This is to our first victory!

Sky: Which only took us 4 challenges to attain!

Dave: (raises his can of pop in the air) Yeah!

Tyler: Hopefully we can keep it up!

Anne-Maria: Dis place is where it ALL at!

Dave: I could get used to this!

Sugar: Der's no rats here! This place is crap!

Tyler: (shudders)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Tyler: She better not eat the rats… (shudders)

.

 **((back in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Lindsay: (working on her makeup) This place has a mirror! I can finally do my makeup again!

Tyler: Lins, you still look fine without it.

Sky: Let's try and win this challenge, whatever it is…

Tyler: Yeah!

.

 **((in the blockbuster))**

.

Noah: (reading his book) …

Scott: I can't believe we lost again.

Sam: I should be great at these video games! But I'm not doing to good.

Scott: Maybe because some of them involves running.

Justin: I would have won if some other people would have put their part in, some people didn't even beat anyone. (glares at Noah)

Noah: (ignoring him)

Justin: What, no sarcastic comments from you?

Noah: Not in the mood.

Eva: When is a sports game going to happen?

Sam: Please don't let there be a sports game!

Jasmine: I don't really care what games next, all I know is that we gotta win dis one.

Scott: No? Really? I didn't know.

Noah: (looks up at Scott) Sarcasm is my thing, why don't you stick to yours, which seems to be backstabbing.

Justin: And the sarcasm is back.

Sam: Wait, speaking of the next game, what do you think the next game is?

Noah: We won't know until it starts…

Justin: I want it to be something that I get to turn into a dragon again. That was pretty cool.

Noah: Until you got hit by eye lasers.

Justin: You won't stop… won't you?

Noah: Probably not.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Justin: Noah is REALLY starting to get on my last nerve, I need to find a way to get rid of him! But how…? (thinks) Hmm… Scott! I could get Scott on my side and vote him off! Noah's been trying to vote off Scott for a while, so he may go along with me…

.

 **((back in the Blockbuster))**

.

Justin: Of course you won't stop.

Jasmine: Why does our team never get along?

Eva: Because they're just a bunch of whiny children!

.

 **((in the top part of the bus))**

.

Trent: (playing his guitar)

Dawn: (meditating)

Cody: (looking at her, smiling)

Dawn: (knows she's being watched) …

.

 **((in the confessionl booth))**

.

Dawn: Yeah… he definitely has a crush on me…

.

 **((back in the top part of the bus))**

.

Sierra: (hugging Cody)

Cody: GAH! Sierra, can you let me go please?

Sierra: I'm protecting you!

Cody: Protecting me? Protecting me from what?

Sierra: From… her… (glares at Dawn)

Cody: Why?

Sierra: She may be trying to steal you!

Cody: Trust me… she's not…

Amy: (lying down) I hate losing! We always get these uncomfortable chairs!

Samey: We didn't lose.

Amy: Well we didn't win!

Samey: But we didn't lose. We just got second.

Amy: Go make out with Trent and leave me alone.

Samey: W-what? W-what do you m-mean?

Amy: Isn't it obvious that you like him?

Samey: Pfft! No I don't.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Samey: Is it really that obvious?

.

 **((back in the top part of the bus))**

.

B: (looking outside) (sees Chris walking in the parking lot) (gets up and walks downstairs)

.

((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

.

((Everyone starts to head outside))

.

((once everyone is outside))

.

Chris: Everyone! Time for your next challenge!

Sam: What game is it?

Chris: It'll tell you it's a horror genre! Now, I need a killer from each team!

Sierra: (lifts up her hand) ME! ME! MEMEMEMEME! PICK ME!

Chris: Hmmm… Anyone else from that team…?

Sierra: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!

Chris: Fine… Sierra!

Sierra: YES!

Chris: How about The Virtual Conquerors?

Scott: I'll be the killer. Why not?

Chris: And Pixel Perfect?

Sky: We don't really have a one who could be the ki-

Anne-Maria: I'll do it!

Chris: Perfect! Now, let's get to the game!

.

((Everyone goes inside the blockbuster and puts on the helmets))

.

 **((inside the game))**

.

Sam: (looks around) … What game is this anyway…

Justin: All we know is that it's a horror game… Where's Scott?

Noah: He's the killer, he won't start with us.

Eva: I would have made a great killer!

Chris: Hello everyone! The game we are playing right now is known as Splatterhouse. In this challenge, each team has a team member with a chainsaw who must hunt you guys down. Your goal is to be the last team standing. If you find a mask, you can put it on and fight back against the killers, but no guarantee you will win. A team is out when all the teammates are dead, including the killer.

Cody: How do we kill a killer?

Chris: The killer becomes vulnerable when his whole team is dead, and can now be killed by other killers. They are always vulnerable to a player who is not a killer, who found a mask. Any questions?

Scott: Yes…

Chris: Good! Go!

Scott: Nevermind then! (starts running in one direction)

.

 **((nearby, all the teams split up, some going solo, others staying in groups of 2 or 3))**

.

Cody: Let's go this way Dawn!

Dawn: If we find a mask, you're taking it. I don't want to kill anyone.

Cody: Will do.

.

Tyler: (holding Lindsay's hand) Where do we go?

Lindsay: Let's go hide and makeout!

Tyler: Sounds fine by me! (runs somewhere)

Lindsay: (follows him)

Tyler: (hides behind a box)

Lindsay: (hides behind the same box) (starts kissing Tyler)

Lindsay: (starts kissing Lindsay)

Scott: (hears them kissing) (walks over to them) Don't you guys ever watch horror movies? The couple kissing always dies… (Starts the chainsaw) FIRST (cuts them both up) (they disappear) And that was easy.

.

Eva: (walking alone) …

Sierra: (creeping up on her) …

Eva: (turns around to face Sierra) Nice try! (starts running)

Sierra: (chasing after her) THIS CHAINSAW IS TOO… HEAVY!

.

Trent: (running)

Samey: (running beside him)

Amy: (running behind them) Don't leave me behind!

Trent: Don't shout… and why should we bring you with us?

Amy: I'm Samey's sister! That's why!

Trent: You're not a very good one!

Amy: I'm a great sister! She's not a great one to me!

Trent: This is what I mean… you treat her like crap.

Amy: No I don't!

Samey: Yes you do…

Amy: Samey, I do not!

Anne-Maria: (hearing them argue) (sneaking up on them)

Amy: I'm nice to her! (looks behind her) (sees Anne-Maria) (grabs Samey's arm) TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM! (pulls her so she falls down)

Samey: (falls down) AAH!

Trent: SAMEY! (runs back) (grabs Samey) (starts running) That was low!

Amy: She tripped!

Samey: No I didn't! (runs towards Amy) (trips her)

Amy: (trips) (falls down)

Trent: (runs past Amy)

Samey: Now look who "tripped"!

Amy: HEY!

Anne-Maria: (gets to her) (cuts her with the chainsaw)

Amy (disappears)

Samey: (keeps running)

Trent: (keeps running)

Samey: (turns a corner) (climbs up a ladder)

Trent: (turns the corner) (climbs up the ladder)

Samey: (Pulls the ladder in) (closes the trapdoor)

Anne-Maria: (turns the corner) (runs right by the place they went)

Samey: That was close…

Trent: Yeah… But we're safe up here.

Samey: Yeah… I don't think they'll be finding us anytime soon…

Trent: Nope… Let me look for a match or something to have some light… (looks around) (finds a candle and a match) (flicks the match and lights the candle) (looks around) Hmm… I would have thought there would be spiders here.

Samey: Thank god there's no spiders here! (looking at Trent) (smiles)

Trent: Yeah, might need to get comfortable, don't know how long we'll be he-

Samey: (kisses him)

Trent: (blushes)

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Chris: (sitting in his surveillance room) That's boring. And looks like it's time for a commercial break! What will happen next? Find out when we return on To-

Topher: (runs into the room) (exhausted) I'm… back!

Chris: Oh look, it's Topher…. How was the bus trip? And why did it take so long?

Topher: Chef… made me… run here…!

Chris: Oh yeah, I told him to do that! Anyway, find out, when we return on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

Topher: You… are sadistic…

.

 **((a commercial plays))**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

B: (walking around) (being as silent as possible, which he is a master at)

Sierra: (jumps in front of him) AH HA! Oh… It's just you.

B: (keeps walking like nothing has happened)

.

Noah: (walking around) …

Sam: So… you think we're going to win this challenge…?

Noah: We do have someone who seems like a good killer. I don't know if we can win… (looking at Sam(

Sam: (looking in front) (Stops walking)

Noah: What…? Did you see a ghost?

Sam: (turns around and runs)

Noah: (looks in front of him) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (screaming like a little girl

Anne-Maria: (slashes at him with the chainsaw)

Noah: (disappears)

.

Sugar: (hopping around) Dis is fun! It's like an abandoned farm!

Scott: (jumps at her and slashes her with the chainsaw)

Sugar: (giggles) It tickles! (disappears)

Scott: (rolls his eyes) Weird farm girl! (keeps walking)

.

Cody: (running) We need to find somewhere safe!

Dawn: Yeah… I've been meaning to ask you something… you've been acting stran-

Cody: Let's find a spot to hide, then you can ask me a question.

.

Eva: (running) (looks behind her for a sec)

Jasmine: (running) (looks behind her for a sec)

.

((they both collide with each other on a narrow platform with spikes under them))

.

Jasmine: (falls down) (grabs the edge)

Eva: (falls down) (grabs Jasmine's feet) Don't… let… go!

Jasmine: I wasn't planning on letting go!

Scott: (runs up to them both) Hold on a second! Let me help! (grabs Jasmine's hand)

Jasmine: Thanks Scott!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Jasmine: Dat's not something I thought I'd say!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Scott: (trying to pull them up) I can't pull… you… both… up…!

Eva: PUT SOME MUSCLES IN IT!

Scott: If I fall in with you! Our team will have no killer!

Eva: So what do you want me to do!?

Scott: I can only lift one of you up. And since Jasmine can't let go, you're going to need to let go.

Eva: WHY SHOULD I?

Scott: It's either we lose 3 people, 2 people, or one person. And I'm going with the one person option!

Eva: FINE! (let's go) (falls into the spikes) (disappears)

Scott: (pulls up Jasmine)

Jasmine: Thanks… (continues running)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Scott: Nobody trusts me… so I need to gain trust while I bring this team down, I could have pulled them both up, but they don't need to know that. I only helped one of them and gave them a good reason why I could only help one of them, and look, I gain some trust. Easy peasy.

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

B: (still walking)

Anne-Maria: (sees B) (starts chasing him)

B: (turns around and starts running)

Anne-Maria: I'm gonna kill ya! You silent genius!

B: (keeps running)

Anne-Maria: (catches up) (slashes at him)

B: (disappears)

.

Dave: (walking around) (walks into a room) (looks around) (Sees a mask) Oh, hey, cool! (grabs the mask) (holds it in front of him)

.

((the mask forcible attaches itself to Dave's face))

.

Dave: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! What's with me and masks? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

.

Sky: (nearby) Sounds like Dave!

.

Brick: (running from Scott) Hey! Come on man! We're all friends here!

Scott: No we're not! (chasing him)

Brick: (trips on something) (slides across the floor as the sound of skin sliding across the floor is heard)

Scott: That didn't sound too good…

Brick: It didn't feel too good either…

Scott: (slashes at him)

Brick: (disappears)

Scott: Too easy! (hears something) Hmm…

.

Sierra: (running around) I CAN'T FIND ANYBOD-

Sam: (running) (eyes are closed) AAAAAHHH! (runs right into Sierra's chainsaw and disappears)

Sierra: Oh.

.

Samey: (still kissing with Trent)

Trent: (still kissing with Samey)

.

((the light goes out))

.

Trent: Hold on… let me find another candle…

Samey: Do you feel like someone else is here…?

Trent: (finds another candle) No… why…? (flicks the match) (it lights up)

Scott: (the light shows him kinda sitting down) Boo!

.

((Trent and Samey both scream))

.

Anne-Maria: (chasing Justin)

Justin: (running away from Anne-Maria) MY FACE IS TOO BEAUTIFUL TO BE HURT! (stops) Hmm… So are my legs, my feet, my arms, my my abs, my-

Anne-Maria: (slashes at him)

Justin: (disappears)

Anne-Maria: Pfft, what a loser!

.

Sky: (walking around) Dave…?

Dave: (carrying a giant sword he found) (wearing a mask)

Sky: (doesn't know it's Dave) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (runs away) What was that thing!

Scott: (jumps at her) (slashes at her)

Sky: (disappears)

Scott: (looks at Dave) … Dave? Is that you?

Dave: (points the sword to Scott)

Scott: You want to fight? Alright! Let's fight!

.

Jasmine: (stops running) (exhausted) I… need… a… break… What's the worst that could happen?

Anne-Maria: (slashes her into pieces)

Jasmine: (disappears)

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Jasmine: (her helmet comes off) Oh…

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: The Virtual Conquerors only have one team member left, and it's their killer!

Scott: OH! You have got to be kidding me!

Dave: (slashes at Scott)

Scott: (blocks it with his chainsaw)

.

Cody: (running away) (hears someone running behind him and Dawn) Run!

Dawn: (running) Where do we go!

Cody: Down here! (turns a corner and keeps running)

Dawn: (follows him)

Cody: (they reach a dead end) Oh no!

Dawn: It's a dead end! What are we going to do!

Cody: I don't know! I guess you can ask me your question...

Dawn: Do you have a crush on me?

Cody: I… I… huh…

?: (getting closer to them)

Cody: Yes… OK… I do!

Dawn: I knew it!

Cody: (notices that the person is getting closer)

Dawn: It was all over your aura, you could have ju-

Cody: (kisses her)

Dawn: (blushes)

.

((The sound of a chainsaw dropping on the ground is heard))

.

Sierra: C-Cody…?

Cody: (stops kissing Dawn) SIERRA?

Sierra: (grabs the chainsaw) WE NEED! TO HAVE A MEETING! (turns on the chainsaw) IN THE REAL WORLD! (slashes at Dawn)

Dawn: (disappears)

Cody: SIERRA! STOP!

Sierra: NO! WE ARE GOING TO DISCUSS THIS! (slashes at Cody)

Cody: (disappears)

Sierra: (stabs herself in the stomach with the chainsaw) (disappears) **[1]**

Chris: It looks like The Gamer Gang lost!

.

Scott: (kicks Dave onto the ground)

Dave: (falls down)

Scott: (goes to slash at Dave with the chainsaw)

Dave: (blocks it with the sword like weapon)

Scott: (kicks the weapon out of his hands) (raises the chainsaw) END OF THE LINE! (goes to strike down) (gets cut in half) Huh…? (disappears)

Anne-Maria: (standing behind him) (cut him in half) Don't mess with ma team!

Chris: And Pixel Perfect wins again!

.

 **((back in real life))**

.

Dave: (his helmet comes off) WE WON AGA- (looks over at Sierra, Cody, and Dawn)

Sierra: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!

Cody: Do what?

Sierra: Break my heart like that!

Cody: Me and you never dated!

Sierra: I'm going to kill her anyways!

Dawn: (standing a few feet behind Cody) …

Dave: What happened here?

Scott: Drama, this should be interesting to watch.

Trent: (walks up to them) Guys! This is not the time to fight! Break it up!

Sierra: Like they broke my heart? (runs away crying)

Chris: This should make things interesting… The Gamer Gang… You should probably go to the elimination ceremony…

.

 **((at the elimination ceremony))**

.

Topher: (holding a plate with a 6 packets of fake blood)

Chris: You guys have lost for the second time this season. You are going to need to send someone else home… Who will it be…? The first one of the night goes to… Amy… (tosses her one)

Amy: (catches it)

Chris: … B… (tosses him one)

B: (catches it)

Chris: … Cody… (tosses him one)

Cody: (catches it) (looking down)

Chris: … Samey… (tosses her one)

Samey: (catches it)

Chris: … Trent… (tosses him one)

Trent: (catches it)

Chris: And the final one goes to…

Dawn: …

Sierra: …

Chris: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Dawn… (tosses it to her)

Dawn: (catches it)

Sierra: (grabs it out of her hands) (squeezes it and it bursts, sending fake blood all over Dawn and Sierra)

Chef: (grabs Sierra)

Sierra: When I see you again! You are dead!

Chef: (throws her in the bus) (Gets in) (drives off)

Chris: Well… that was interesting… what will happen with Cody and Dawn…? Will Scott plans work…? And who will be going home next…? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((votes))**

.

Amy: I would vote for Samey, but I'll vote for Dawn, look how upset she made Sierra.

.

B: (shows a picture of Sierra)

.

Cody: Sierra is going to kill Dawn if she stays! Sierra has got to go!

.

Dawn: If Sierra stays, bad things will happen to me. I have to vote her off!

.

Samey: Sierra.

.

Sierra: DAWN IS DEAD!

.

Trent: Cody wants Sierra gone, so I'll vote her off…

.

 **((Voting score))**

.

Sierra: 5

Dawn: 2

.

 **[1] Seppuku anyone?**

.

 **And with that, another episode is done. Not much to say, see you guys next time.**


	8. Star's War: Battlefront

**Hey what up guys, it's Otterplay, giving you all another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality, I don't know how this episode will turn out in your opinion. Hopefully it will be good in your opinion. Without further ado, episode 8.**

.

 **((in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Anne-Maria: WOO! Two victories in a row! We on a roll. No one better mess dis up or ya gotta deal with me!

Brick: Losing is not in our code Ma'am!

Sky: I don't think any of us wants to give this up.

Tyler: True that!

Sugar: Still no rats? Dis is not fair!

Lindsay: (doing her makeup) Maybe we can even win today's challenge to!

Tyler: That'd be nice!

Dave: I think we might be the team that gets along the most.

Tyler: That's true! The Virtual Conquerors are tearing themselves apart.

Anne-Maria: And da Gamer Gang are having problems of their own. Glad we got rid a Jo.

Sky: These teams aren't really acting like a team should.

Lindsay: We got this in the box!

Sky: I think you mean bag.

Lindsay: I thought it was box.

Sky: Pretty sure it's bag.

Lindsay: Oh.

.

 **((top part of the bus))**

.

Noah: (reading his book)

Scott: (sharpening a stick with a knife)

Justin: (trying to admire himself in a shard of his mirror)

Sam: (playing video games)

Jasmine: (sleeping)

Eva: (doing pushups) (listening to her music)

.

((pure silence for once))

.

Sam: (goes to say something)

Noah: (covers Sam's mouth)

Justin: (covers Sam's mouth)

Scott: (covers Sam's mouth

Sam: (doesn't say anything)

.

((all three of them remove their hands))

.

((it's still silent))

.

Noah: (silently flips the page)

Eva: (takes off her headphones) Why is everyone silent?!

Noah: And there goes the silence…

Scott: It was actually peaceful having silence for once…

Sam: Oh, why didn't nobody tell me?

Noah: We were being silent. We didn't want to ruin it.

Jasmine: (wakes up) Dat was a good nap. What did I miss?

Eva: Apparently the first moment when no one was talking!

Scott: It was good while it lasted, and then Eva ruined it.

Eva: HEY! NOBODY TOLD ME ABOUT THE MOMENT OF SILENCE! I was unaware!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Scott: Everyone on my team, but Justin needs to go! I could use Justin's help to vote the other people off… hmm…

.

 **((back in the top part of the bus))**

.

Scott: You were too busy with your music, we didn't even bother.

Jasmine: Why is it that you only fight when I'm awake?

Scott: Don't know!

.

 **((inside the blockbuster))**

.

B: (sitting down) (looking around) …

Cody: (looks down) I didn't want to make her cry…

Dawn: Don't worry Cody… It's not your fault…

Samey: (talking with Trent)

Trent: (talking with Samey)

Amy: (looking bored) … (turns to B) So… how are you…?

B: (scoots over away from her)

Amy: Alright! I was just trying to start a conversation! Although I guess that that wouldn't work… since… you're silent…

Chris: CHALLENGE TIME!

.

((everyone walks outside))

.

Chris: OK, today's game will be Star Wars Battlefront!

Sam: AWESOME!

Chris: So if you would all follow me!

.

((everyone follows Chris and the helmet goes on their heads again))

.

 **((inside the game))**

.

Dave: (opens his eyes) … (looks around) Where am I? (notices he's in a X-Wing) (starts piloting it around) YEAH! THIS IS FUN!

Chris: Hello everyone! This challenge is a two parter! The first part is the Fighter Squadron game mode.

Sam: (in an X-Wing) It's like I've been training my whole life for this!

Chris: Yeah, whatever… The team that scores the most points doesn't play in the second challenge and get to relax in the bottom part of the bus. The two teams that didn't win, will need to fight it off in the second challenge. And the loser of that one needs to send someone home tonight!

Noah: Is there a point limit?

Chris: If a team reaches 200 points before the 10 minute mark is reached. The game ends and that team wins. Anymore questions?

Scott: Yeah, Chris, is friendly fire on?

Chris: Absolutely! Yes it is!

Scott: Interesting…

Chris: Also, you can talk to your teammates via radio.

Scott: Can we intercept any of the other teams radio transmission?

Chris: Good luck with that… AAAAND… START SHOOTING! Also, you will respawn if you die!

Noah: (flying around)

Scott: (aims at Noah) (starts shooting)

Noah: (gets hit in the wing) (starts going down) MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!

Justin: Don't you mean "BOY DOWN! BOY DOWN!" You're hardly a man.

Noah: Very fun- (His X-wing explodes)

Scott: Noah, you can't already be getting hit by the enemy!

Noah: (respawns) Maybe it wasn't the enemy!

.

Lindsay: (piloting around) (crazily) HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING!

Sugar: LIKE DIS! (pulls the stick up) (the plane goes down and crashes into the ground) (it explodes)

Lindsay: (does the same thing)

Anne-Maria: WHAT A BUNCH OF SUCKAS!

B: (flying towards them) (shooting at them)

Anne-Maria: (flies away)

B: (chasing after her)

Brick: (comes flying towards B) (crashes into his)

B: (his ship explodes)

Brick: (his ship explodes)

Anne-Maria: Well, dat works! (flies away)

Jasmine: (gunning her down)

Anne-Maria: (going down) And dat doesn't work!

Justin: Nice one! (flies past Jasmine) But not as nice as this. (starts shooting)

Sky: (gets out of the way) (gets in a position where she can shoot Justin) (starts shooting)

Justin: (his ship is getting heavily damaged) On second though… RETRE- (his ship explodes)

Jasmine: Yeah, nothing can top dat! (fires at Sky)

Sky: (flies away)

Eva: (flying around) Got any bright ideas?

Sam: Well… if we could get a iconic token, I could get the Millennium Falcon.

Eva: …

Sam: You don't know what that is?

Eva: No!

Sam: Let's just say that ship is a hundred times better!

Eva: Then go find one!

Sam: (flies off)

Cody: (flies right beside Sam) Not if I get it first!

Dawn: (flies behind Cody) GO CODY!

.

((in the distance, there's an iconic token))

.

Sam: It's mine!

Cody: It's mine!

Sam: Mine!

Cody: Mine!

Sam: MINE!

Cody: MINE!

Sam: OH CRAP! A MINE!

.

((they both fly right into a mine and they explode)) **[1]**

.

Trent: (passes them) (going for a token) OH CRAP! A MIME!

Mime: (floating in an invisible box) **[2]**

Trent: Chris! Are you changing stuff in the game?

Chris: Yup!

.

((the mime disappears))

.

Trent: (heads for the token once again) (it's no longer there) Huh…?

Dave: (in the Millennium Falcon) So… I have a better ship…

Trent: Ah… s((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

Dave: (starts firing at Trent)

Trent: (his ship goes down)

Dave: (firing at everyone who is not on his team)

Lindsay: (looking at the explosions) Look at the sweet fireworks!

Tyler: Lindsay… those are explosions…

Lindsay: I know what a firework is!

Noah: (respawns) (explodes) (respawns) (explodes) (respawns) (explodes) (respawns) This is the life…

Chris: And… Pixel Perfect has already reached the 200 points…? That was boring! You know what! Commercial break now! That was terrible!

.

 **((a commercial for a wireless mouse plays))** **[3]**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: OK… so Pixel Perfect wins that challenge and win the bottom part of the bus… yeah yeah… Now! Time to get to the best part! Let's do Heroes VS Villains! The Virtual Conquerors are the villains!

Noah: Big surprise…

Chris: And The Gamer Gang are the heroes! You will all be playing a character from the series. Not necessarily someone from the game. So don't come yelling at me if you can't play as them in the game.

Scott: If Staci was still here, would she be Jar Jar Binks?

Chris: Probably… Now, I'll tell you who everyone is going to be. Jasmine will be Boba Fett. Justin will be Darth Vader. And Scott will be Emperor Palpatine. Eva, Noah and Sam will be Imperial Troopers. Now for The Gamer Gang, Cody will be Han Solo, Dawn will be Leia, and Trent will be Luke. Amy, B, and Samey will be Rebel Troopers. Now, the point of the game is to kill the Heroes of the opposite team. Once a hero dies, they respawn as a trooper for their team. Troopers can respawn continually. But once a hero is gone, they are gone. The team with no more heroes must vote someone off. You will now be teleported to opposite ends of the map.

.

((everyone vanishes))

.

 **((with The Virtual Conquerors))**

.

Sam: REMEMBER! OUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT OUR HEROES!

Scott: I get to be protected? Sweet! You better make sure I don't die.

Noah: Make sure you don't die? Doesn't seem very easy. Since you shot me down at the start of last challenge.

Scott: I'm telling you! That wasn't me!

Justin: (takes out a lightsaber) Now this is cool!

Jasmine: (holding her gun) This should be a pinch!

Eva: I don't like two of the people we need to protect!

Sam: It doesn't matter if we don't want to protect them! We need to protect them or else we are voting someone off!

Scott: He's got a point… So no letting me get killed… (glares at Noah then at Eva)

Noah: Fine.

Eva: Whatever!

Scott: Now, let's GO! LET'S GO!

.

 **((with The Gamer Gang))**

.

Trent: So you guys must protect me, Cody, and Dawn at all costs.

Amy: So I don't need to protect Samey?

Samey: It also means I don't need to save you!

Amy: Yes you do!

Samey: No I don't!

Dawn: You two need to stop fighting! You both need each other to continue on.

Amy: I don't need her.

Samey: Yes you do, you need me to torture me! I don't need you at all!

Amy: Yes you do! How would you get anything done?

Samey: I know how to do things! You make me do things all the time!

B: (walks up in between them and stops)

Cody: B's right, you two should really stop all the fighting.

Samey: Truce, sister…?

Amy: (turns her head and walks away)

Samey: (sighs)

Trent: We should all start moving out.

Dawn: This forest looks awesome!

Amy: Samey, go see if it's safe!

Samey: Why m-

Amy: Just go!

Trent: She doesn't need to go if she doesn't want to?

B: (shrugs) (walks into the open)

.

((silence))

.

((ten seconds later))

.

B: (respawns) (shakes his head)

Cody: I guess they snuck up on us while we were busy arguing…

Amy: I blame Samey!

Samey: Hey! (shoves Amy)

Eva: (runs in) (goes to shoot at Amy and Samey)

Cody: (shoots at her several times) I guess he does always shoots first.

Eva: (disappears)

Cody: We need to go! Now! (starts running)

Dawn: (runs further into the forest) The forest is so beautiful!

Cody: Just like you.

Sam: (running further behind them) You didn't even shot them!

Eva: (respawns further away) Sorry!

.

B: (running) (stops) … (grabs Cody, Dawn, and Trent) (throws them up some trees) (keeps running)

Cody: B! That's brilliant!

B: (smiles has he keeps running)

Sam: (passes by the trees that Cody, Dawn, and Trent are in)

Noah: (passes by too)

Jasmine: (stops) … (looks around) Wait… where did Scott and Justin go…? (aims up at the trees)

.

Scott: (running) (far away from there) They'll never us here. And if the other team does find us, we could blame our team for leaving us behind.

Justin: Brilliant, what do you want to talk about?

Scott: Some people needs to go!

Justin: Who?

Scott: Everyone that is a threat!

.

Jasmine: (aiming at the trees)

Trent: (jumps down) (uses the lightsaber and cuts Jasmine)

Jasmine: (vanishes)

Trent: (looking around) I don't think Scott and Justin followed their team! They might still be back there.

Dawn: (drops down from the tree)

Cody: (drops down from the tree)

.

Sam: (stops running) Wait… Where's Jasmine, Justin, and Scott?

Noah: Don't tell me lost them!

Eva: Lossy teammates, how do you gets lost?

Noah: We are in a forest… Could happen easily.

Sam: I hope that they don't get attacked.

Noah: They're behind us, the enemy is in front of us, how would that happ-

Chris: The Gamer Gang just took out Jasmine!

Noah: How?

Sam: The trees!

Amy: (jumps out from behind a rock) (aims at Eva)

Samey: (jumps out from behind a tree) (aims at Sam)

B: (jumps out from a rock) (aims at Noah)

Sam: (coughs a few times) It's a trap! **[4]**

B: … (starts shooting them)

Eva: (disappears)

Noah: (disappears)

Sam: (disappears)

Samey: That was a good plan B!

B: (smiles)

Samey: Now let's go back to Trent, Cody, Dawn.

Amy: Samey can't go without her Trent.

B: (sighs) (running back the way they came)

.

Justin: (looks around) I sense something…

Scott: You sense nothing!

Justin: (takes out his lightsaber) I'm sensing the force…

Trent: (runs at Justin) (slashes at him with the lightsaber)

Justin: (blocks it with his own lightsaber)

Scott: (shoots a lightning shot at Trent)

Trent: (getting shocked)

Dawn: (runs up and puts up an enhanced squad shield in front of Trent)

Scott: They have a SHIELD? Not fair!

Cody: (runs up and goes to shoot at Scott)

Scott: (turns towards Cody) (shocks him with lightning)

Cody: (falls to the ground) Oww! Does Han's shoot first or not!

Sam: (runs up to Cody) (aims at him) Depends what version you're watching… (shoots at him several times)

Jasmine: (shooting at him)

Noah: (shooting at him)

Cody: (getting shot at)

Dawn: CODY! NO! (runs over to him)

Cody: (disappears)

Dawn: (shoots at Noah)

Noah: (disappears)

Cody: (spawns in has an Alderaan Honor Guard) Huh…?

Dawn: (shoots at Scott)

.

((slow motion))

.

Sam: N.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. (J.u.m.p.s. i.n. f.r.o.n.t. o.f. S.c.o.t.t. t.o. s.a.v.e. h.i.m.) (G.e.t.s. h.i.t.)

.

((back to normal speed)

.

Sam: (falls on the ground)

Scott: (looks down at him) … What was with the slow motion?

Sam: (disappears)

Cody: (shoots at Jasmine)

Jasmine: (disappears)

Dawn: (turns towards Scott and Justin)

Justin: (no longer there)

Dawn: Huh…? (gets cut in half)

Justin: (standing behind her) (cut her in half) Goodbye!

Dawn: (disappears)

Trent: (gets up) (holding his lightsaber)

Scott: (gets ready for another attack) (getting shot at)

Cody: (shooting at Scott)

Scott: (falls down) Justin! Help me!

Justin: And put myself in danger? I'm going to get Trent!

Scott: You prick! (disappears)

Cody: (runs up to shoot at Justin)

Noah: (spawns) (blocking Cody) You are not going anywhere) (shoots at Cody)

Cody: (disappears)

Jasmine: (respawns)

Sam: (respawns)

Eva: (Walks up to them)

Sam: Eva! Where have you been?

Eva: Wandering around this stupid game based on a stupid story.

Sam: Did you just call Star Wars stupid?

Scott: (respawns)

Noah: (shooting at the Rebel Troopers that are running towards them) Less arguing! More shooting the other team!

Trent: (backs up) (Realizes that he is at the edge of a cliff)

Justin: I see you ran out of place to run!

Trent: (standing at the edge of the cliff)

Justin: (walking towards him) This is the end!

Trent: (runs up at Justin) (goes to hit him with the lightsaber)

Justin: (cuts his right hand off)

Trent: (his lightsaber goes towards the edge) (runs up and grabs it with his left hand)

Justin: Trent… I have something to tell you…

Trent: What….

Justin: Trent… I am your father!

Trent: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Justin: You're right, I'm just too handsome to be your father!

Trent: … (gets up) (slices at him with with the lightsaber) (he cuts off Justin's right hand)

Justin: (drops his lightsaber) THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TILL THE NEXT MOVIE! **[5]**

Trent: (slices his head off)

Justin: (disappears)

Chris: And it looks like we have our second place and our losers! The Gamer Gang wins second place! And The Virtual Conqueror wins nothing. They lost, they need to vote someone off tonight.

Eva: We lost because this was a stupid game!

Sam: I like this game!

Eva: You like a bunch of stupid crap!

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

 **((bottom part of the bus))**

.

Dave: (watching the challenge from the TV with everyone)

Brick: We got the upper hand now! We outnumber them! One team is going to have 5 people in it!

Sky: We got this in the bag!

.

 **((At the elimination ceremony))**

.

Chris: You've guys lost, again!

Justin: Not in a row, we got second in the last one.

Chris: This is the third time you vote someone off. Who's it gonna be?

Topher: (walks up with a bowl with 5 toy lightsabers)

Chris: The first one of the night goes to… Jasmine… (tosses her one)

Jasmine: (catches it)

Chris: … Justin… (tosses him one)

Justin: (catches it)

Chris: … Noah… (tosses him one)

Noah: (catches it)

Chris: … Sam… (tosses him one)

Sam: (catches it)

Chris: And the final one of the night goes to…

Eva: …

Scott: …

Chris: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Scott… (tosses him the last one)

Scott: (catches it) (smirks)

Eva: WHAT? THIS IS BULL((BEEP))!

Chef: (rolls his eyes) You've been eliminated! DEAL WITH IT! (grabs Eva) (throws her into the bus) (gets in) (drives away)

Chris: And that concludes another episode. What game is next? Who could be going home? And will Pixel's Perfect's winning streak keep going? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((the votes))**

.

Eva: I'm voting for Sam! He's an idiot for liking something like this!

.

Jasmine: I'm going ta vote off Scott like usual.

.

Justin: I'm voting off Noah! I hate all the comments he makes on me!

.

Noah: I guess I'll vote off Eva, she did call Star Wars stupid…

.

Sam: NO ONE CALLS STAR WARS STUPID! Or this game! I love this game! How dare she insult it!

.

Scott: I'm going to vote off Eva, what better time than now?

.

 **((voting scores))**

.

Eva: 3

Scott: 1

Sam: 1

Noah: 1

.

 **[1] I'm not sorry, even if there aren't mines in the game, I had to include this for laughs**

 **[2] I'm still not sorry, I had to keep the joke going, Trent is afraid of mimes, and I just did the mines one, so I had to include that too.**

 **[3] I need a new mouse. Mine is broken.**

 **[4] Of course I was going to include that somewhere here.**

 **[5] That was my favorite scene to write. I actually wrote it before the rest of the episode.**

.

 **Sorry for the long delay, this should have come out Friday but I had writer's block, and I don't write during the weekend. But it's finally here, hope that you enjoyed reading this. See you guys next episode.**


	9. Team Fortress 2 and a half

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here. I'm giving you episode 9 of Total Drama Virtual Reality. One thing I want to mention before we start. Episodes may come out more randomly, allergy season has started and I'm just not in the mood to write, so I may not still release them on right day of the week because of me not writing as much. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this episode.**

.

 **((in the blockbuster))**

.

Scott: (looking around) (walks into the room with the virtual reality helmets) Is there any options I can change…? (looking at some of the buttons on the side) (sees a button that change how much the user actually feels the pain) Hmm… i could use this. I could make Beverly appear like a weakling, or make him look like a giant threat… naw… that would never work! (walks out)

Noah: (looks at Scott) And what were you doing in there?

Scott: Just checking on something. It's like I can't even go for a simple walk.

Noah: Whenever you go for a simple walk, it's because you are plotting .

Scott: Not all the time.

Noah: Most of the time…

Scott: I'm just trying to look out for my team. I'm trying to see if we can get an advantage. We have 5 people left. One team has 6 and the other has 7. We are at a clear disadvantage.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Scott: Not true, I'm trying to find a way to sabotage our team or maybe even Beverly, but I can't sabotage my team too much. Because the teams don't seem to be merging any time soon, so I have to play it smart. So I think it's better if I don't sabotage my own team, because if we lose again, I'm the next one to go home.

.

 **((back in the blockbuster))**

.

Sam: We can't give up now! We may only have 5 lives, but it's time to make the most of those five lives.

Jasmine: He's right, da more we hate each other, da more we're gonna fail.

Justin: Really, because I thought hate made us win sometimes.

Noah: We only won once. And that was because of me.

Justin: We almost won a few more times.

Noah: And then you blew it because you took too long. Which made us lose twice. I'm noticing a pattern here.

Scott: I don't see Sam or Jasmine helping us win.

Jasmine: We help a whole lot more than you do!

Sam: I try to help, but you guys act like I don't know what I'm talking about. I'M A GAMER!

Noah: How about you guys listen to me and Sam, we know more about video game then you do.

Scott: Sure, whatever.

.

 **((bottom part of the bus))**

.

Lindsay: This is like the complete opposite of what happened in the plane. In the plane, we kept losing and losing. It was not fun.

Tyler: Don't worry Linds, we're on a streak and we aren't going to break it.

Sky: Don't jinx it.

Tyler: I hope I didn't jinx it.

Anne-Maria: Ya betta hope ya didn't jinx it! Or ya gotta face me!

Tyler: I don't want to do that.

Brick: Any ideas what today's game will be Ma'am?

Sky: Hmm… It might be something a little calmer, we've only had one game where we didn't need to fight each other with weapons.

Dave: Something calm would be good.

Anne-Maria: Ya betta not jinx dat too!

Lindsay: Maybe a fashion game!

Sky: Lindsay… I don't think there's going to be a fashion game.

Lindsay: There might be.

Chris: (walks into the bus) No, there won't.

Tyler: Hey Chris, what game is next? I hope it's EXTREME!

Chris: Extreme enough.

Sugar: Whatcha doing in here anyway?

Chris: (takes out a megaphone) TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!

Anne-Maria: (covers her ears)

Brick: My alarm clock is louder!

Dave: (blocks his ears)

Lindsay: (gets up and runs around in circles)

Sky: (covers her ears)

Sugar: (runs to the fridge) (grabs a pie) (runs out of the bus screaming)

Tyler: LET'S GO! (runs and then trips on flat ground) Oww…

.

 **((once in the game))**

.

Amy: (wakes up) (looks around) (looks at herself) What am I this time?

Cody: (holding a sniper rifle) I get to be a sniper!

Trent: (holding a rocket launcher) Cody… What game is this?

Cody: (looks at Trent) Is this what I think it is?

Dawn: (holding something that looks like a flamethrower but is not a flame thrower)

Cody: It is! Team Fortress 2!

Samey: I heard about that game.

.

Sam: (running in circles) (all happy) (holding a rocket launcher)

Scott: Is this going to be a regular thing? He does this every time we get into a video game… (holding a baseball bat)

Justin: Let him have his fun.

Jasmine: So Team Fortress 2? Which characters are we? (holding a sniper rifle)

Sam: (too busy running around in circles out of joy to notice the question)

Noah: (holding a wrench) I don't think he's going to answer that any time soon… I've played the game, so I can tell you who you are. Jasmine, you're the Sniper, fitting, since the Sniper is australian in the game. You just find a vantage point to shoot everyone else. Justin, you are the Spy, you can disguise as another player and also deactivate anything that a Mechanic makes. I'm the Mechanic, I can build stuff like turrets and teleporters.

Justin: So I could destroy what you build?

Noah: I rather if you didn't, we are on the same team. Anyway, Sam is the Soldier, he has a rocket launcher. And finally, Scott is the Scout, he's the fastest of us all, so might be wise to send him in first to, well… Scout…

.

Cody: Amy is the Demoman, she can shoot explosives at people, B is the mechanic, I'm the Sniper, Dawn is the Medic, she heals us all.

Dawn: So I don't hurt anyone?

Cody: You do have weapons, but that's up to you to use. She can also bring someone in uber mode, making them immune for a while, and stronger. Samey is the Scout, and Trent is the Soldier.

.

Tyler: Anne-Maria, you are the medic, Brick, you are the Soldier.

Brick: Sir, yes, Sir! Soldier Brick reporting for duty!

Tyler: Dave, you are the Pyro, you get to burn the world down.

Dave: Huh…? Alright?

Tyler: Don't worry man, it's fun to do!

Dave: Alright, it is a game after all.

Tyler: Lindsay, you are the Demoman, Sky, you are our trusty Spy. Sugar, you are the Heavy.

Sugar: Did ya'll just call me fat!

Sky: No, you're character name is Heavy.

Sugar: He's calling me fat and I know it!

Tyler: You have a machine gun and shoot multiple bullets, I recommend teaming up with Anne-Maria, since she is the medic.

Anne-Maria: I don't think so hun!

Tyler: Well, if we want to win, you will have to. And I'm the Scout.

Chris: Hello everyone! Has you may have guessed! We are going to play Team Fortress 2! So no, we won't be taking a calmer game. The game mode we are going to be playing is King of the Hill. In this challenge, you must try and operate a certain area on the map, the one who operates it the most wins. And the one who operates it the least loses and must vote someone off.

Amy: Will we be able to respawn at least?

Chris: Yeah you will, it'll take about ten seconds, but you will respawn. Without further ado, let the challenge start!

Jasmine: (runs up a path to higher ground)

Sam: (still running in circles)

Scott: … (trips him)

Sam: (trips) (faceplants the ground) Oww… (gets up)

Scott: The challenge has started! Get up!

Sam: You didn't have to trip me!

Justin: (runs off)

Scott: I kinda did… (runs up ahead)

Sam: (follows behind)

Noah: (builds a wrench spawner to help him build some things)

.

Cody: (in a high up place)

Lindsay: (runs up) (Shoots a grenade at a wall) (it bounces back and explodes herself)

Cody: (watched that happen) Huh… Alrighty then…

Scott: (runs out of nowhere towards the control point)

Cody: (firing at him) Shoot! He's too fast!

Scott: (gets to the control point) (runs around to avoid getting hit but still be able to get time added because of it)

Cody: (still trying to shoot him) (shoots him in the leg)

Scott: (gets shot in the leg)

Trent: (aims at Scott) (shoots him with the rocket launcher)

Scott: (explodes)

Trent: (stands on the control point) Cody… You got me covered?

Cody: Yeah!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Cody: OK, to be fair, I DID have him covered, I just couldn't take out that and I had problems of my own!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Sugar: (walks up towards the control point) (starts shooting a Trent)

Cody: (shoots at Sugar) (hits her, but it barely does any damage)

Trent: (shoots a rocket at Sugar) (it hits, but she is still going)

Sugar: (keeps shooting at Trent)

Trent: (gets shot enough) (disappears)

Cody: (shooting at Sugar) (his instincts kick in) (grabs his Kukri) (turns around)

Jasmine: (goes to kill Cody with her own Kukri)

Cody: (blocks the hit)

Jasmine: (use her foot to push his stomach down)

Cody: (getting exhausted)

Jasmine: (slashes at his chest)

Cody: (his chest gets a huge cut) (the cut starts healing) Huh…?

Jasmine: What…?

Cody: (looks behind Jasmine)

Dawn: (healing Cody) (smiles)

Cody: Thanks Dawn! (gets up) (slashes at Jasmine several times)

Jasmine: (disappears)

Dawn: (hugs Cody)

Cody: (hugs Dawn)

Dawn: (stops hugging him) Now, I believe you can make this shot…

Cody: (aims at Sugar once again)

Sugar: (standing in the control point) (shooting at everyone who dares go near her) DIS IS FUN!

Cody: (shoots at her, getting a direct headshot)

Sugar: (gets shot in the head) (disappears)

Dawn: Nice one Cody!

Cody: Thanks! Now you should go help the rest of the team, I'm fully healed up now.

Dawn: Will do! (kisses him on the cheek) (runs back the way she came)

.

B: (making some turrets)

Tyler: (runs out in the open)

Turret: (starts firing at Tyler)

Tyler: (dies) (disappears)

B: (smiles) (starts upgrading the turret)

.

Lindsay: (shoots a sticky bomb and blows herself up) (disappears)

Anne-Maria: How stupid can ya be?

Brick: (shooting rockets at Sam, who is on the control point)

Sam: (firing rockets at Brick)

Anne-Maria: (healing Brick)

Sam: Wait, they get a medic? How come we don't get a medic!

Anne-Maria: Because ya a bunch of losers!

Sam: (fires one and it hits Anne-Maria's hair)

Anne-Maria: (takes no damage)

Sam: That's not fair… (gets hit by a rocket and blows up) (disappears)

Brick: (runs onto the control point) HAHA!

.

((some explosives lands on the ground around him))

.

Brick: Uh… oh…

Anne-Maria: (walks onto the control point) What's da matter?

.

((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM))

.

((they both explode))

.

Anne-Maria: (disappears)

Brick: (disappears)

Amy: (runs onto the control point) Yes!

Chris: So far, Pixel Perfect is in first, The Virtual Conquerors are in second, and The Gamer Gang is in last.

Amy: Oh…

Chris: But that could all change soon, will the tables flip? Find out, after the break.

.

 **((a commercial for a Bop it plays)) [1]**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Noah: (still building some stuff)

Justin: (respawns) Noah… what are you doing…?

Noah: Building a teleporter… (finishes it) You mind covering me. I'm going to make a run for it and set up a teleporter in a location so we can easily get back.

Justin: Hmm… Not bad… Not bad… Follow me (runs towards the battlefield)

Noah: (follows him)

.

Dave: (burning Samey) Nothing personal! Just a game!

Samey: (disappears)

Dave: (runs over to the control point)

Tyler: (runs past him) I GOT THIS! (runs onto the sticky bombs)

.

((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM))

.

Tyler: (explodes) (disappears)

Amy: (her sticky bombs exploded Tyler)

Dave: (hides behind a rock) Shoot… how much coverage do they have?

Sky: They have sticky bombs set up around the perimeter, they have a turret, and they have a sniper at a high point!

Chris: The Gamer Gang has pushed themselves into the lead!

Sky: Hmm… Wait… I got it!

.

Cody: (aiming at someone) (shoots them) (gets a headshot)

Dawn: (walks up behind Cody) Hi Cody.

Cody: Hi Dawn, (gets another headshot)

Dawn: (walks closer to Cody)

Cody: (sees Dawn in the distance healing Samey) WAIT!

Sky: (turns back to Sky) (stabs Cody in the back with the butterfly knife)

Cody: (stabbed in the back) (disappears)

Sky: (turns into Trent) (walks away from the vantage point) (walking towards B)

B: (waves at Sky)

Sky: (disguised as Trent) (waves) (aiming the fake rocket launcher around) (throws something under B's turret)

Turret: (malfunctions and gets destroyed)

B: (shocked) (has no idea what happened)

Sky: (runs up behind B) (stabs him in the back) (turns back into Sky)

B: (gets stabbed in the back) (disappears)

Sky: OK! You got the green light Dave!

Dave: (comes out from behind the rock) (starts burning Amy)

Amy: (getting hit by the fire) (falls on the ground) (all burned up) (disappears)

.

Lindsay: (still killing herself)

Anne-Maria: Ya cannot be DAT stupid!

.

Dave: (walks over to the control point)

Lindsay: (runs up and stands on the control point) I got it Dave, you make sure no one gets over here.

Jasmine: (gets in a sniper position)

Noah: (finishes building the turret and fully upgrading it)

Scott: (walks up to Dave)

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Scott: Why didn't I see that! I just realized that Dave has won them several challenges already! He won them all three of the challenges they won. If I can get him out, then we'll have a better chance of winning!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Scott: Davey boy, what are you doing with your life?

Dave: (aiming at Scott) What do you mean?

Scott: Acting all friendly with Sky, when she was the one who turned you down on national television. (Hides behind a rock)

Lindsay: Shoot him already!

Dave: I-I'm over that…

Scott: Are you sure Davey?

Dave: Stop calling me that!

Scott: Whatever you say… Dave… (runs behind a different rock)

Dave: Yes… I'm sure I'm over that.

Lindsay: Shoot him!

Dave: Lindsay! Wait! (Checks behind the first rock) …

Scott: She's only happy that you are happy again because now you'll try harder in the challenges. Making it easier for her to win that money. She'll get rid of you when she doesn't need you anymore!

Dave: T-that's not true.

Scott: She did nothing when you voted yourself off last time. (Hides behind a third rock)

Dave: She was sad.

Scott: She didn't even want you as her helper.

Dave: I was just going to get in the way…

Scott: That's what she thinks all the time. She probably wants you gone now…

Dave: No she doesn't… (checks behind the second rock)

Scott: Why are you defending her so much…?

Dave: Because I like her.

Scott: Well… she doesn't even like you! SHe had a boyfriend already, you were just getting played… (comes out of hiding and runs towards Dave)

Dave: No I wasn't! (turns on the flamethrower)

Scott: (runs out of the way) Nice try there! (takes out his baseball bat) (Hits Dave with it)

Dave: (gets hit) (his mask breaks)

Lindsay: (runs towards Dave)

Dave: Lindsay! Help me!

Lindsay: (stabs Dave in the back with a butterfly knife)

Dave: What… (falls down)

Lindsay: (turns back into Justin)

Dave: Huh…?

Scott: You just helped us win… thank you buddy!

Dave: No… this can't be happening… (disappears)

Scott: I think I just got another threat out of the way!

Justin: Hopefully!

Sky: Wait, that was just a Spy? (runs towards them)

Jasmine: (shoots Sky in the neck)

Turret: (shooting at Sky)

Sky: (falls down) (disappears)

Tyler: (runs up towards the Turret) (hides behind a rock) (waits) (jumps out from behind the rock) (gets shot by the turret mid air) (disappears)

Lindsay: I GOT THIS TYLER! (shoots a grenade at a rock and it bounces back, blowing up in her face) (disappears)

Chris: And we have run out of time!

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

((everyone's helmet comes off))

.

Chris: First place goes to… The Virtual Conquerors!

Sam: Finally! We won! This is like the second time.

Chris: And the team sending someone home… is… Pixel Perfect.

Dave: (looks down) (sigh)

Chris: Time to go voting!

.

 **((at the elimination ceremony))**

.

Topher: (holding a plate of plastic baseball bats)

Chris: Your winning streak has come to an end… yikes…

Anne-Maria: No need ta remind us!

Chris: There's only 6 baseball bats here… one of you is going home tonight… the first one goes to… Anne-Maria… (tosses her one)

Anne-Maria: (catches it)

Chris: … Brick… (tosses him one)

Brick: (gets hit in the face with it) Oww!

Chris: … Sky… (tosses her one)

Sky: (catches it)

Chris: … Sugar… (tosses her one)

Sugar: (catches it)

Chris: … Tyler… (tosses him one)

Tyler: (catches it)

Chris: There's only one left…

Dave: … (looks down) …

Lindsay: … (worried)

Scott: (watching from the window) …

Chris: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: … Dave… (tosses him the last one)

Dave: (catches it) What?

Scott: What? Oh come on!

Chris: Sorry Lindsay… you are going home…

Lindsay: (looks down) Oh… (turns to Tyler) Win this for me!

Tyler: (smiles) I will!

Chef: (grabs Lindsay) (carries her to the bus) (throws her in) (gets in the bus) (drives off)

Chris: And with that! Pixel Perfect's winning streak has come to an end. Will Dave stay happy? Will Scott plan actually work in the long run? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((The votes))**

.

Anne-Maria: Lindsay an idiot! She has gotta go!

.

Brick: Lindsay had terrible tactical skills, so, sorry Lindsay.

.

Dave: I don't know who to vote for… I'm going home anyways… I guess Lindsay…

.

Lindsay: I choose to vote for Dave.

.

Sky: Dave! What was that? You gave them the victory!

.

Sugar: There can only be one

.

Tyler: I'm going to vote for Dave, he lost us the challenge.

.

 **((voting score))**

.

Lindsay: 4

Dave: 3

.

 **[1] Because why not?**

.

 **And that concludes this episode, I hope you guys enjoyed it, see you guys, next episode.**


	10. Punched Down

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here, welcoming you all to the 10th episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality! Yes, that's right! 10! Double digits! Aaaaaaah-yeah! Take off the 1 and then you have the number of times I've been kissed by a girl. Wait… Anyway, enjoy the episode.**

.

 **((in the blockbuster))**

.

Dave: (looks out the window) … (looks at the bus)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Dave: I think Scott is out to get me… I don't know why! I haven't done anything to him yet. This is making me worried! What if he is right…?

.

 **((back in the Blockbuster))**

.

Dave: (looks over at Sky) (sighs) (looks down) Maybe he is right…

Sky: (talking to Tyler) I think he's gone back to his old self…

Tyler: Give him time…

Sky: I felt bad voting him off… but he gave the other team the victory…

Tyler: Yeah… and now Lindsay is gone! (kinda glares at Dave)

Dave: (looks away)

Brick: Sad that our losing streak had to come to an end…

Anne-Maria: (filing her nails) (stops) (uses her hairspray) Don't worry about it! We gonna win dis one.

Brick: You think so Ma'am?

Anne-Maria: Positive!

Brick: Alright, if you say so Ma'am.

.

 **((in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Scott: (lying down) …

Justin: Finally, we're back here.

Noah: This is what, our second time or something?

Sam: Yeah, we don't win that often.

Jasmine: It's been so long since we've been here I forgot what it felt like.

Scott: Yeah, remember who got you that victory!

Noah: For once, you helped us win.

Justin: So did I!

Noah: You stayed there pretending you were Lindsay. Not that hard.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Noah: I don't know how Scott did it, but he basically made Dave stop trying. This is definitely not what he did in season 4 or 5. I guess he realized that if we lose again, he's going home.

.

Scott: OK, so my plan to get Dave voted off didn't work out the way I wanted it to work. But I think this might still work in our favor. Dave is being all sad again, they lose one more challenge, and he's probably the next one going home! Perfect! Now to worry about B…

.

 **((back in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Justin: Let's keep this up. And hopefully we can win this place again.

Noah: I do not want to sleep in the blockbuster.

Scott: Me neither.

.

 **((in the top part of the bus))**

.

Cody: That was an awesome game! Except the part where Sky killed me, she disguised herself as you.

Dawn: I guess she knows I was checking up on you.

Cody: I saw you healing Samey too late.

Samey: We were so close. I actually thought Pixel Perfect was going to win again.

B: (nods)

Amy: Maybe these games aren't that bad. I almost won it for us.

Trent: That is true.

Dawn: If we keep working like this, we will keep winning.

Cody: Hopefully.

.

((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))

.

Chris: (outside) (smiling)

Topher: (using the blow horn again) YOU KNOW! THIS HURTS THE EARS!

Chris: (wearing ear muffs) (can't hear him) (still smiling)

Topher: (stops beeping it)

.

((everyone walks outside))

.

Chris: This time, we'll be playing an old game. But first, I'll need someone from The Gamer Gang and Pixel Perfect who won't participate this round, to make it fair.

Samey: Amy!

Amy: Samey!

Trent: Amy.

Amy: Wait, why me?

Chris: Amy is not participating!

Amy: Fine, whatever.

Dave: (walks up to Chris) I guess I'll sit this one out for my team…

Chris: Alright! You two will still go in game, you'll just be in the bleachers. Now, everyone! Inside!

.

 **((inside the building))**

.

Scott: (looks around) (sees a camera in the corner) Hmm… (looks at the buttons on the side of the chairs) (slightly cuts the cord)

B: (walks by it) (sits down)

Scott: Huh, B. You're chair is a little broken, you might want to fix it.

B: (looks down at it) (uses tape and other things to fix it) (puts the helmet on)

Scott: Perfect. (looks at one of the buttons that says: "person can voluntarily get out of the virtual reality) (flicks it on) (puts the helmet on)

.

 **((in the game))**

.

((there's a boxing arena in the center))

.

Scott: What game is this?

Chris: Glad you asked. This game is Punch out!

Sam: Yes!

Scott: Punch out? Seems boring.

Sam: IT IS NOT!

Chris: Let me go and tell you guys the match up. Or maybe it'll tell you that has I go along, first up. Scott versus Dawn! In the ring!

Scott: (hopes into the ring) This is going to be easy!

Dawn: (hops into the ring) (glares at him)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Dawn: I'm still mad at him for getting me voted off in season 4!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Scott: What is she going to d-

.

((PUNCH))

.

Scott: (falls on the ground) (a tooth falls outs) (disappears)

Chris: Huh… A… I didn't even assign characters yet… B…

B: (looks at Chris)

Chris: No, not you! "B", as in point two.

B: (nods)

Chris: Point two being, he was supposed to stay in here after he lost. Oh well, who cares anyway. Dawn wins the first match! But since she didn't do an actual fight, since she didn't change into character. She must once again, fight in this round, just not this match. Next up, is B, versus Brick!

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Scott: (takes off his helmet) Well, that was embarrassing (gets up) At least I made it look like I was knocked out. Now, to temper with some things… (slightly cuts the wire to Brick's chair) Now where was that video room… time to make some adjustments…

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Scott: I picked up a few skills somewhere, along the lines of video editing, trust me, I'm not the type of person you would think would know that. But Courtney taught me it, might as well use it for something.

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

B: (hops into the ring) (changes into a character)

Brick: (hops into the ring) (changes into a character)

Chris: B, you will be Mr Sandman! And Brick, you will be Soda Popinski.

Brick: What?

Chris: I know, weird name. Anyway, fight!

B: (walks over to Brick)

Brick: (walks over to B)

B: (glares at Brick)

Brick: (glares at B)

B: (glares at Brick)

Brick: (uses a powerful hook)

B: (dodges it) (uses an overhead punch)

Brick: (gets hit) (goes to punch again) (it goes right thru B) Huh…?

B: (punches Brick)

Brick: (gets knocked out) OWW! (crawls out of the ring)

Chris: B wins! In a completely boring fight!

B: (hops out of the ring)

Chris: Next up! Noah VS Sugar!

Noah: (hops into the ring) (changes into character)

Sugar: (hopes into the ring) (changes into character)

Sam: (laughing at Noah)

Noah: What's so funny?

Chris: Sugar is King Hippo! And Noah is Glass Joe!

Sam: You are Glass Joe! That's What's funny!

Noah: Oh.

Chris: Aaaand…. START!

.

((since I'm too lazy to do a huge fight for each match, sorry, the matches for the first rounds will be short))

.

Noah: (does a left jab)

Sugar: (hides her head behind her fists)

Noah: (waiting)

Sugar: (pokes her head)

Noah: (right hooks her in the face)

Sugar: (stunned)

Noah: (left jabs her in the face 10 times, knocking her out)

Sam: Thank god you didn't need to beat her like you needed to beat him in the game.

Chris: Noah wins! Jasmine and Dawn are next,since her match was over before it even began!

Jasmine: (hops into the ring) (turns into Von Kaiser)

Dawn: (teleports into the center of the ring as Great Tiger)

Jasmine: Did she just teleport?

Sam: The Great Tiger teleports into the ring.

Jasmine: Well, alrighty den…

Dawn: (the light on her turban flashes red) (goes to jab Jasmine)

Jasmine: (blocks it) Good try!

Dawn: (disappears)

Jasmine: Huh…? Did she leave da game?

Sam: WHAT OUT! SHE'S GOING TO THROW AN UPPE-

Dawn: (reappears) (gives a quick uppercut to Jasmine)

Jasmine: (falls on the ground) (knocked out)

Chris: And Dawn wins!

Jasmine: (walks off the ring)

Dawn: (teleports off the ring)

Chris: Next up is Cody VS Sky!

Cody: (hops into the ring) (turns into Little-Mac) Oh boy, this should be great. I'm the protagonist!

Sky: (hops into the ring) (turns into Piston Honda)

Chris: Aaand… Fight!

Cody: (punches Sky)

Sky: (dodges)

Cody: (jabs at her)

Sky: (gets hit)

Cody: (goes to Jab her again)

Sky: (dodges this one) (jabs him three times)

Cody: (gets hit by all three)

Sky: (follows that up by an uppercut)

Cody: (gets knocked on the ground)

Chris: … Sky wins!

Dawn: (helps Cody off the ring) Don't worry Cody.

Cody: But I'm the protagonist. (gets up) (walks over to the bleachers)

Sky: (hops off the stage)

Chris: Next up is… Justin! VS! Trent!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Justin: Why is it always me versus him? Like, always!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Justin: (hops into the ring) (turns into Super Macho Man) (looks at his muscles) I can live with these muscles! (looks at the big TV showing the boxing ring) OH GOD! WHY IS MY HAIR GREY!

Trent: (hops into the ring) (he changes into Disco Kid) What the?

Chris: Aaaand… FIGHT!

Trent: (does a left hook)

Justin: (dodges to the right) (stars admiring his muscles)

Trent: (looks at him) Seriously man? Seriou-

Justin: (punches him in the face)

Trent: (gets knocked out)

Justin: (goes back to admiring his muscles)

Trent: (crawls out of the ring)

Justin: (hops out of the ring)

Chris: Next up… Samey VS Tyler!

Samey: (hops into the stage) (she turns into Don Flamenco) (she has a rose in her mouth)

Amy: (sees the rose) (asks in a teasing way) Did Trent get you that?

Samey: (ignores her)

Tyler: (hops into the ring) (trips over the rope) (changes into Aran Ryan) (gest up)

Chris: AND… FIGHT!

Samey:

Tyler:

Samey:

Tyler:

Samey: (knocked out)

Chris: And Tyler wins!

Amy: You should have let me participate and have Samey stay out.

Trent: (runs up to Samey) (picks her up) do you ever give her a break? (walks out of the ring)

Tyler: (hops out of the ring) (trips on the rope and face plants the ground) Oww!

Chris: Next up and the last people going for this round, Sam VS Anne-Maria!

Sam: (hops into the ring) (changes into Bear Hugger) Oh! Cool!

Anne-Maria: (hops into the ring) (changes into Bald Bull) (looks at the TV) Chris! Where's ma hair!  
Chris: You have no hair. You are the Bald Bull.  
Anne-Maria: Bald Bu- CHRIS! WHEN I GET MA HANDS ON YA!

Chris: Beat Sam and you can exit the ring!

Anne-Maria: (turns around and glares at Sam)

Sam: Oh no…

Anne-Maria: (just completely annihilates him, and his bear)

Sam: (on the ground) Why Chris! Whyyyyy! (crawls out)

Anne-Maria: CHRIS! I'M COMING FOR YA NOW! (hops out of the ring) (turns back to her normal self) Oh!

Chris: And with that! Round 1 is over, Pixel Perfect gets an advantage in round two, on of their team members gets a free pass. Who will come out on top? Will people get hurt even more? And is there something going on behind my back? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((a commercial plays))**

.

 **((in the real world))**

.

Scott: (in the video room) (editing some things) This is going to work like a charm.

Topher: (walking outside) (enjoying the sun) Chris isn't here so I can relax again!

Chef: (walks up to him) I don't think so! You gonna help me cook!

Topher: Chris isn't here, relax.

Chef: (picks up Topher) (walks towards the building used for cooking)

Topher: ALRIGHT! (looks inside the building used for the virtual reality helmet) (sees Scott) Hmm…

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Topher: Shouldn't Scott be in the game? I'm going to find a way to slip past Chef and go see what he's doing.

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: Welcome back everyone! Pixel Perfect, have you decided who was going to get the skip?

Dave: Yeah, we say it should go to-

Chris: Too bad, I say Tyler gets it.

Dave: But that's n-

Chris: ARE YOOOOU the host? No, I'M the host.

Dave: … Fine…

Chris: First round is Dawn VS Sky!

Sky: (hops back into the ring) (turns back into Piston Honda)

Dawn: (teleports into the ring has Great Tiger)

Chris: AND… FIGHT!

Dawn: (her turban flashes red) (goes to jab at Sky)

Sky: (dodges it)

Dawn: (her turban flashes yellow) (does another jab)

Sky: (blocks that one) (jabs her in the face)

Dawn: (flinches)

Sky: (does an uppercut)

Dawn: (stumbles back)

Sky: (goes to punch her in the face again)

Dawn: (teleports out of the way)

Sky: Oh! This is not fair!

Dawn: (reappears behind Sky) (goes to jab her)

Sky: (ducks) (turns around and punches her right in the face)

Dawn: (knocked out)

Cody: DAWN! (runs towards her) Dawn! Are you OK?

Dawn: (opens her eyes) Huh…? Oh, yeah, I'm OK, (gets up and hugs him)

Chris: AND SKY WINS!

Cody: (helps Dawn out of the ring)

Sky: (hops out of the ring)

.

 **((in the real world))**

.

Chef: (places Topher down) Now! We are going to make pizza!

Topher: PIZZA? YES!

Chef: Now go get the cardboard!

Topher: For the pizza boxes?

Chef: For the dough!

Topher: Oh… this is not going to be good pizza…

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: And the next round is… NOAH VS B!

Sam: (falls down laughing) This is not going to end well!

Noah: (hops into the ring) (turns back into Glass Joe) Why?

B: (hops back into the ring) (turns into Mr. Sandman.

Sam: Because you're playing the worst character! And you are up against the best character!

Noah: (looks at B) … (looks back at Sam) (looks back at B) (looks up) Life! Why do you torment me so much!

Chris: And… FIGHT!

Noah: (looking at B)

B: (getting ready to hit)

Noah: Please spare me!

B: (punches Noah)

Noah: (ducks) (goes to hit B) (it goes right thru him) Huh? (keeps trying to hit him) (it has the same effect) LIFE! WHY!

B: (goes to punch Noah)

Noah: Please make it painless!

B: (punches him)

Noah: (goes flying) (goes thru the roof of the arena) (lands in an area like the Fallout games) … This is not what I meant…

.

 **((in the real world))**

.

Topher: (puts a pizza, where the dough is made of cardboard, in the oven)

Chef: It will be delicious!

Topher: Yeah…

Chef: Well, I gotta go get more supplies. Keep an eye on that pizza! (leaves)

Topher: … (turns the oven off) (takes the pizza out and throws it out) (calls someone) Yeah, I would like to order a pizza…

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: And the next round is going to be… Anne-Maria VS Justin!

Justin: (hops into the ring) (turns back into Super Macho Man)

Anne-Maria: (hops back into the ring) (turns back into Bald Bull) And there goes ma hair again!

Justin: (flexing his muscles)

Anne-Maria: Well aren't your muscles just big!

Justin: Thank you. But I am cursed with grey hair!

Anne-Maria: At least ya got some hair!

Chris: Stop talking and FIGHT!

Anne-Maria: (backs up to the corner of the ring)

Justin: What are you doing?

Anne-Maria: (starts charging at Justin)

Justin: WHAT THE-

Sam: IT'S THE BULL CHARGE!

Anne-Maria: (delivers an uppercut)

Justin: (gets hit) (gets knocked on the ground)

Anne-Maria: I win! Change me bac-

Justin: (gets up) Not so fast!

Anne-Maria: Can't ya just stay down?

Justin: No thanks.

Anne-Maria: (runs up to him) (does another uppercut)

Justin: (dodges it)

Anne-Maria: (does a right hook)

Justin: (dodges to the left)

Anne-Maria: STOP MOVING!

Justin: (starts admiring himself again) And let all THIS get hurt?

Anne-Maria: (backs back in the corner)

Sam: She's going to use the bull charge! Use a hook right as she is about to reach you!

Anne-Maria: (charges at Justin)

Justin: (waits a second) (delivers a hook right as she gets to him)

Anne-Maria: (gets knocked down)

Chris: (waits a few seconds) …

Anne-Maria: (still on the ground)

Chris: And Justin wins!

Justin: (starts flexing) (kisses his muscles) How could I ever lose? (Hops out of the ring)

Sky: (helps Anne-Maria out of the ring)

Tyler: MY TURN! (Hops over the cord into the ring) (trips over it again) Oww…

Chris: Huh… you got a freebie, you don't need to fight this round.

Tyler: Oh… (hops out and trips again) Why do I keep tripping!

Chris: And let's move on to round 3, match 1! It's Justin! VS Tyler!

Tyler: (gets up) REALLY?

.

 **((Back in the real world))**

.

Topher: (walking towards the building with the virtual reality gear) Hmm…

Scott: (still working on the computer)

Topher: (slowly enters the building)

Scott: (finishes what he needs to) (puts it on CD) (hears someone arriving) (hops out the window)

Topher: (walks into the room) Hmm… (sees the CD) Now what's this? (puts it in the computer) Hmm… Wait what?

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Tyler: (in the ring) (he is Aran Ryan)

Justin: (hops into the ring) (turns into Super Macho Man)

Chris: And let this semi-final's match… BEGIN!

Justin: (flexes and kisses his muscles)

Tyler: Stop showing off! (backs up) (jumps at Justin to do a headbutt)

Justin: (counters it)

Tyler: (stunned)

Justin: I can kiss my muscles ALL I want (starts punching Tyler)

Brick: Come on soldier! You can do it!

Tyler: (still stunned)

Justin: (still punching him)

Tyler: (no longer stunned)

Justin: (still punching him)

Tyler: (blocks Justin)

Justin: Oh look, you're back.

Tyler: (gives him a right hook)

Justin: (gets hit) (stumbles back) Oh, you think you can beat ME? Ha! You can't! (flexes and kisses his muscles) No way you can beat THIS!

Tyler: …

Justin: (looks at Tyler) What?

Tyler: You seriously can't be that nar… huh… nar… What's the word?

Sky: Narcissistic!

Tyler: Right! You can't be that narcissi… whatever the word is!

Justin: You wanna bet?

Tyler: (runs at him and goes for another hook)

Justin: (dodges out of the way) (goes to jab him)

Tyler: (moves to the right and uppercuts him)

Justin: (falls on the ground)

Tyler: That's what you get! **[1]**

Justin: (gets up)

Tyler: (punches him down again)

Chris: … (waits a few seconds) … AND TYLER WINS!

Tyler: (jumping up and down) YES! YES! I WON! TO THE EXTREME! (hops out of the ring and trips over the cords) STOP TRIPPING!

.

 **((back in real life))**

.

Scott: (watching the match) I better hope this works… Or I'm going home! Or Justin… I could pin the blame on him… Hmm…

Topher: (in the other room) (watching the footage on the CD) I can't believe he would cheat like that! I'm going to need to show this to Chris!

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Chris: So looks like The Virtual Conquerors have lost their last guy, which puts them on the chopping block if B wins! If Sky wins then The Virtual Conquerors must face against The Gamer Gang to see who is going home.

B: (hops into the ring) (turns back into Mr. Sandman)

Sky: (hops into the ring) (turns back into Piston Honda)

Chris: And let the second Semi-final fight… BEGIN!

Sky: (bows to B)

B: (goes to jab Sky)

Sky: (dodges out of the way and jabs B)

B: (gets jabbed)

Sky: You're going to need to be faster than that!

B: (looks at Sky and nods)

Sky: (runs up and goes to uppercut B) (it goes right thru him) Huh…?

B: (does an overhead punch)

Sky: (gets punched) (knocked back) …

B: (smirks)

Sky: … I'm going to have to do something different… (runs up to B) (does three quick jabs)

B: (only gets hit by two)

Sky: (follows that up by an uppercut)

B: (gets hit by the uppercut)

Sky: (delivers a fast hook)

B: (it goes right thru him without even hurting him)

Sky: What? Why are some of my attacks not hitting!

B: (hits her with another overhead punch)

Sky: (gets hit) (falls on the ground) (knocked out)

Chris: … (waits a few seconds) … AND B WINS!

B: (smirks and nods)

Cody: YEAH B!

Chris: Now, will Tyler please trip over the cords again?

Tyler: (goes under the cords this time) HA! I didn't trip this time!

Chris: Well that's no fun… You were supposed to trip!

Tyler: I didn't this time!

Chris: Anyway, let the final match… BEGIN!

Tyler: (looks over at B) …

B: (looks at Tyler) …

Tyler: (runs up to B) (delivers a hook)

B: (it goes right thru him)

Tyler: Huh…?

B: (his left eye winks) (delivers a strong uppercut)

Tyler: (gets knocked back) (lands on the ground) (gets up) (rushes and does a Counter- Headbutt)

B: (gets hit by it) (gets knocked down) (gets back up)

Tyler: What now?

B: (backs up to the corner of the ring)

Sam: Oh no…

Jasmine: What's he doing?

Sam: The Dreamland Express!

Noah: (walks back into the bleachers and sits down) (glowing green and has a giant cockroach crawling all over him)

Sam: Where have you been?

Noah: The Fallout series, not a place you want to live. Unless you like that short of thing. (grabs the cockroach and tries to throw it off him) (but it doesn't get thrown and continues to crawl all over him) (looks at Sam) Someone please get this off me!

B: (runs at Tyler)

Tyler: Oh boy…

B: (delivers a powerful, right uppercut)

Tyler: (gets hit)

B: (delivers a powerful, left uppercut)

Tyler: (gets hit by that one)

B: (delivers another powerful, right uppercut)

Tyler (gets hit by that one and lands on the ground)

Chris: … (waits a few seconds) … AND B-

Tyler: (gets back up) Not so fast… I can still fight!

B: (looks shocked)

Tyler: (takes out a boxing glove attached to a rope) (starts swinging it vertically)

B: (backs up)

Tyler: (walks towards him)

B: (the first one goes right thru him) (gets hit by the second spin)

Tyler: (starts spinning it horizontally)

B: (gets hit by two spins) (gets knocked down)

Tyler: (stops)

Chris: AN-

B: (gets up again) (winks with his right eye)

Sam: Oh no…

Jasmine: What's he doing now?

B: (delivers a right uppercut) (delivers a left uppercut) (delivers a right uppercut)

Tyler: (getting hit by several uppercuts)

B: (keeps delivering uppercuts)

Tyler: (keeps getting hit)

B: (delivers one final uppercut)

Tyler: (gets knocked out of the ring) (crashes thru the roof)

B: (dizzy now)

Sam: Now would be the perfect time for Tyler to attack him! But he's out of the ring now!

Chris: Since Tyler has left the ring, I call that a forfeit… So… B WINS! WHICH MEANS! THE GAMER GANG WINS!

Dawn: YEAH! WAIT TO GO B!

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

B: (takes off his helmet)

Chris: The Virtual Conquerors will now vote off someone.

Scott: Way to go team!

Noah: Says the guy who lost the first round.

Scott: I wasn't expecting it!

Topher: (walks up to Chris) (taps his shoulder)

Chris: What is it?

Topher: I got something you might want to see…

Chris: Fine… show me…

Topher: (walks over to a room)

Chris: (follows him)

.

 **((at the elimination ceremony))**

.

Topher: (holding a bowl with 4 boxing gloves)

Chris: You guys just can't stop losing! There are only 4 boxing gloves, one of you is going home tonight! The first one goes to… Jasmine… (tosses her one)

Jasmine: (catches it)

Chris: … Sam… (tosses him one)

Sam: (catches it)

Chris: … Noah… (tosses him one)

Noah: (catches it)

Chris: …

Justin: (doesn't have one) …

Scott: (doesn't have one) …

Chris: And the final one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Justin! (tosses it to him)

Justin: (catches it)

Scott: WHAT!

Chris: Hold on! That's what would have happened if Topher didn't show me some footage of someone cheating. I found some videos of B making it so that sometimes, when people hit him, their hits would go right thru him. So he is already on his way to loser ville. Scott, you are safe! For now.

Scott: (gets up) (grins) Alright! Fine by me (walks away)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Scott: I can't believe it worked! B is out!

.

 **((with Chris))**

.

Chris: And with that, another one is gone! Who will be the next one to go home? Will Scott keep being evil? And…

Pizza guy: Pizza delivery!

Chris: And… huh… Who's Pizza is that?

Topher: That would be mine. (gives the pizza guy money) (takes the pizza)

Chris: Huh… Find out… next time? On Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((the voting))**

.

Jasmine: Scott is probably throwing our challenges… He has got ta go!

.

Justin: Noah is the most annoying person ever, so I'm voting him off.

.

Noah: As much as I would love to vote off Justin, I'm going to need to vote off Scott.

.

Sam: Scott, man, he was backstabbing everyone in season 4!

.

Scott: If I'm going to play it safe… I need to vote off Justin…

.

 **((voting score))**

.

Scott: 3

Justin: 1

Noah: 1

.

 **[1] That's what you get when you let your heart win![2][3]**

 **[2] I'm not sorry, it's also because Saturday, I played some Mario Kart 8 with three of my friends and they agreed not to hurt each other, so I eventually beat them both and yelled: "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" And my friend yelled out: "WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN! FINISH THE SONG LYRICS!"**

 **[3] First time there has been a reference point in a description of a reference point. Huh… neat!**

.

 **And that concludes this episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality! But before you go, there's something I want to mention. I might only be posting two episodes a week, I probably won't be posting on Fridays anymore. Because I never seem to actually post them on that day. Sorry, but hey, I still post on Mondays and Wednesdays. And there's still a chance I post on Fridays. That's it for now, see you guys next time.**


	11. Newbie Leagues

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here. This is episode 11 of Total Drama Virtual Reality. Not much to say right now. Oh, but we are at the final 16. Meaning eight people have been voted off. One third of the way there. Anyway, enjoy todays episode.**

.

 **((in bottom part of the bus))**

.

Trent: It's such a shame that B had to go.. .

Dawn: Yeah, I can't believe Chris! It doesn't seem like something B would do…

Amy: Guess you don't know everyone then!

.

((everyone ignores her))

.

Amy: Are you guys ignoring me…? No… that can't be… You guys are just prete- STOP IGNORING ME!

Samey: (turns to Amy) We're ignoring you because you've been nothing but mean to me our whole life.

Amy: That's not true.

Samey: It's nothing BUT true!

Cody: (grabs Dawn's hand) I think we'll be going now… (runs out of the bus)

Dawn: Wait! Cody! (gets pulled out) What are you doing?

Cody: I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with their fighting.

Dawn: Why not?

Cody: Because it doesn't look like they'll ever stop.

Dawn: (kisses Cody on the cheek) I can at least try. (walks back in)

Cody: If you say so Dawn. (follows her in)

Trent: Girls, girls, girls! Stop fighting!

Amy: And look who comes to your rescue, again!

Samey: (glares at Amy)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Samey: She does realize that the next time we lose, she is getting voted off, right?

.

 **((back in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Samey: You do realize that the next time we lose, you're getting voted off, right?

Amy: (freezes)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Amy: She's right! Everyone hates me! Maybe I can do what she did in season 6 and convince them that… she… is me…?

.

 **((in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Amy: Fine!

Trent: That's one way to solve a problem.

.

 **((in the top part of the bus))**

.

Brick: Look on the bright side, soldier, at least we didn't lose.

Dave: Yeah… We didn't lose. There's that. I'm mostly just disappointed that Scott didn't get eliminated…

Brick: Why did you want him eliminated, well, besides the fact that he is a weasel.

Dave: He started to make me think about how Sky feels about me…

Brick: In which way?

Dave: Well, he said that she's only happy that I'm happy because now I'll try in challenges…

Brick: Hmm…

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Brick: Scott really did a number on him!

.

 **((back in the top part of the bus))**

.

Brick: Don't let him get to you, he's the enemy.

Dave: I guess you're right.

Suga: I wish Ella wus here, so I could vote her off again!

Sky: Huh… Alright…?

Anne-Maria: Dat girl keeps on getting weird.

.

 **((in the blockbuster))**

.

Noah: (reading) (stops reading) (places the book down) And now I'm out of books.

Justin: Already? You must have not thought you'd make it this far.

Noah: (looks over at Justin)

Justin: (looking back at his new mirror) (gets hit in the face with a book) Oww! (looks over at Noah) What was that for?

Noah: I'm trying to keep myself entertained. And that was pretty entertaining.

Justin: Go annoy Sam and borrow one of his handhelds!

Noah: (smirks) I don't think he'd let me throw one of his handhelds at you. (gets a book thrown back at him) Oww!

Justin: Take your book back!

Noah: Thanks, now hopefully you threw it hard enough for me to forget what the book was about.

Sam: (looks up from his handheld) Don't they ever stop?

Jasmine: (looking at them) Nope.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Sam: Man, I hope we hit the merge soon, because our team can't take this anymore.

.

 **((outside))**

.

Chris: (on the megaphone) CHALLENGE TIME!

.

((eventually everyone walks outside))

.

Tyler: Chris, can we take a break from all these killing games and play a sports game?

Chris: Sure.

Tyler: Are you serious!

Chris: Yes.

Tyler: YEEEEEEES!

Chris: But not the type of sports game you're probably thinking of. Everyone, follow me to the virtual reality room.

.

((everyone follows him and puts on the helmet))

.

 **((in the game))**

.

Tyler: (opens his eyes) (looks around) I'm in… a car? Is this a racing game!

Chris: No it's not… It's soccer!

Tyler: Huh… what soccer game requires you to be in a car?

Chris: This one! … Apparently!

Sam: Wait! If we are in a car, and we are playing soccer… this has to be Rocket Leagues!

Chris: Yes, yes it is, thank you once again Sam, for taking away the spotlight. The teams will be divided in one team of two, and one team of 3.

Sky: What about our team? We are a team of 6.

Chris: One team of 2, and one team of 3. But you can switch a player at any time. So, figure out who the teams are going to be first.

Scott: Me and Justin!

Jasmine: I guess that leaves Noah, Sam, and me.

Cody: I'll be with Dawn.

Trent: And I'll be with Samey!

Amy: But that's two teams of two, whose team will I be on?

Trent: Huh…

Samey: Fine! You can be on ours, but don't pick on me!

Sky: I'll go with Tyler.

Anne-Maria: I guess I'll go with Brick.

Dave: Oh boy, it's just like gym class all over again…

Sugar: I WANT TA JOIN BRICK'S TEAM!

Brick: Oh please god no.

Sugar: What was dat?

Brick: Nothing.

Dave: So I guess I'll be the spare…

Tyler: Don't worry man. We'll give you some game time. Wouldn't be fair for you NOT to have some game time.

Dave: Alright, thanks.

Chris: So, the teams are made? Perfect. Time for the first match! Justin and Scott, VS Cody and Dawn.

Noah: Oh look, you're versus miss one hit wonder, maybe she'll defeat you even faster this time.

Scott: Shut it!

.

 **((in the arena))**

.

Justin: (on the right)

Scott: (on the left)

Cody: (on the left) (on the opposite side)

Dawn: (on the right) (on the opposite side)

Scott: Hey, Chris, where is the ball?

.

((a giant ball falls in the center of the field))

.

Scott: Why is it so big? **[1]**

Chris: Because why not? First to score wins! And… GO!

Scott: (starts driving towards the ball)

Justin: (starts driving towards the ball)

Dawn: (starts driving towards the ball)

Cody: (starts driving towards the ball)

Scott: (hits the ball first and sends in The Gamer Gangs side)

Cody: (turns around and starts driving towards it)

Justin: (driving behind Cody)

Cody: (knocks the ball away from the net)

Dawn: (driving towards it)

Scott: (hits it first)

Dawn: Cody! It's coming back!

Cody: (turns around to face the ball) (goes to boost into it to knock it away)

Justin: (drives right into Cody)

Cody: (his car explodes)

.

((the ball goes right into the net))

.

Cody: (respawns)

Chris: Justin and Scott wins!

.

 **((In the confessional booth))**

.

Cody: How was THAT fair!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Dawn: Don't worry Cody, we'll get them next time.

Chris: Next match is going to be… Amy, Samey, and Trent VS Anne-Maria, Brick, and Sugar!

.

((all six of them spawn on their respective side in a car))

.

Chris: Once again, first one to score wins. AAAAND… GO!

Anne-Maria: (starts driving towards the ball)

Trent: (driving towards it)

Anne-Maria: (goes to hit it)

Amy: (comes from the left and hits it first towards Pixel Perfect's side)

Brick: I got it Ma'am! (drives up to it) (knocks it away)

Sugar: I GOT DIS! (driving towards it) (knocks it further onto The Gamer Gang's side)

Samey: (Hits it back)

Anne-Maria: (gets to the ball) (starts knocking it to the left side of the field)

Trent: I'll go block her off!

Anne-Maria: (makes it to the left side)

Trent: (knocks it away from her) (bringing it towards the goal)

Brick: (knocks it away) (uses the boost to get far away from Trent with the ball)

Trent: (turns around) Someone! Catch up to him!

Amy: (driving towards him)

Samey: (driving towards him)

Amy: Back off! He's mine!

Samey: Yeah, right!

Brick: (knocks it towards Anne-Maria when they are both distracted)

Amy: You'll just get in my way! (looks back at Brick) Hey… where's the ball?

Anne-Maria: (hits it into The Gamer Gang's goal)

Chris: GOAL! Pixel Perfect wins this one!

Amy: I blame Samey!

Samey: Stop blaming me for everything! It was both our fault!

.

((they all spawn out of the field))

.

Chris: Next match is… Justin and Scott! VS Sky and Tyler!

.

((they all spawn in the field))

.

Chris: And… GO!

Sky: (starts driving and boosting towards the ball)

Scott: (doing the same thing)

Tyler: (driving on the right of Sky)

Justin: (waiting in the back)

Sky: (knocks the ball to the other team's side)

Justin: (waiting in the back) (knocks it back towards Pixel Perfect's side) (starts driving towards the center)

Tyler: (turns around and heads towards the goal)

Sky: (slows down)

Scott: (hits the ball towards the goal)

Sky: (tries to hit it back but can't)

Scott: Suckers!

Tyler: (goes in front of the goal) (knocks it back)

Scott: (knocks it back)

Tyler: (hits it back)

Scott: (hits it back)

Chris: THIS IS SOCCER! NOT VOLLEYBALL!

Justin: (goes to the side)

Tyler: (knocks it back)

Sky: (sees Justin) (driving towards him) Tyler! Watch out!

Scott: (knocks it back)

Justin: (goes in the middle and knocks it over Tyler)

.

((the ball goes in the goal))

.

Chris: SCORE! Justin and Scott win again!

.

((they all despawn))

.

Chris: Next match is Jasmine, Noah, and Sam VS Amy, Samey, and Trent!

.

((the rounds go like this: Amy, Samey, and Trent beat Jasmine, Noah and Sam))

.

((then Sky and Tyler beat Cody and Dawn))

.

((and finally, Jasmine, Noah, and Sam beat Anne-Maria, Brick, and Sugar))

.

Chris: We'll be back after the break.

.

 **((a commercial plays))**

.

Chris: And we are back! The Gamer Gang is not looking to good! They need to win the next two match to make sure they don't come in dead last. The Virtual Conquerors only need one win to guarantee their victory, and Pixel Perfect needs two victories to guarantee that they win. But, without further ado. This time, it will be teams of four. Representing The Virtual Conquerors, Justin and Scott, for winning both their match, and then Noah and Sam. Now, for The Gamer Gang, Amy, Samey, and Trent for winning at least a match. And Cody because why not? And finally, for Pixel Perfect, Brick, Sky, and Tyler because they turned out to be the best of their team. And Dave for not participating yet.

Dave: WHAT?

Chris: First round will be The Virtual Conquerors VS The Gamer Gang!

.

 **((in the field)**

.

((all eight players are waiting for the go))

.

Chris: Now, before we star-

Scott: We get it! The first team to score wins!

Chris: Actually, for the last three matches… it's first to three points!

Justin: Seems simple enough.

Chris: Trust me… it won't be.

Trent: Team, we got this!

Cody: What out for Justin! He doesn't play fair!

Amy: Yeah, we noticed. You don't need to tell us!

Scott: Stay out of our way and nobody gets hurt.

Noah: Yes, threaten us with virtual pain. That'll get you somewhere.

Scott: Shut up you b-

Chris: GO!

Scott: (starts driving towards the ball)

Justin: (staying in the back)

Sam: (driving on the left)

Noah: (driving on the right)

Trent: (goes straight for the ball)

Cody: (driving on the right)

Samey: (driving on the left)

Amy: (driving behind Trent)

Trent: (hits the ball) (it goes over Scott)

Justin: (drives up to the ball and hits it back towards The Gamer Gang's side)

Amy: (knocks it back)

Sam: (drives up and knocks the ball towards the right)

Noah: (takes the ball and starts driving it towards the goal)

Cody: (driving towards him)

Noah: (passes it back to Sam)

Sam: (driving past Cody) (gets the ball and is now driving towards the goal) (knocks it towards the goal)

Samey: (driving towards it) (trying to stop it) (but it's too late, the ball goes into the goal)

.

((SCORE!))

.

((Everyone respawns to where they were at the start))

.

((the ball falls back into the center))

.

Chris: And… GO!

Trent: (starts driving towards the ball)

Samey: (driving on the left)

Scott: (driving towards the ball)

Justin: (waiting like he did last time)

Trent: (reaches the ball) (knocks it over to the left)

Samey: (the ball goes to her)

Sam: (tries to stop the ball)

Samey: (moves it around Sam) (heading towards the goal) (shoots it)

Justin: (tries to block it but he can't) (the ball passes him and it goes in)

.

((SCORE))

.

((they all respawn at the same place as before))

.

Chris: And… GO!

Cody: (stars driving) (notices how the walls and floor makes something like a ramp) Hmm… (drives towards it)

Scott: (driving towards the ball)

Justin: (not driving at all)

Trent: (almost reaches the ball) (looks over at his left)

Sam: (blocking Samey)

Trent: (look behind him and sees Amy) (looks at his right and notices that Cody isn't there)

Scott: (stops right in front of the ball)

Trent: (knocks the ball over Scott)

Justin: (getting ready to hit it back)

Cody: (comes out of nowhere in midair and hits the ball into the goal)

Justin: (can't stop it in time)

.

((SCORE))

.

((They all respawn at the same spot as before))

.

Chris: One more point, and The Gamer Gang wins this match!

Scott: We're losing it! You gotta try harder team! Be more violent!

Noah: Sorry, just not that interested in sports.. If I wanted to see a bunch of people fight over a giant ball, I would read up on the World War 1 and 2.

Justin: I don't read, it might ruin my eyes.

Noah: Reading a book doesn't ruin your eyes, looking at you ruins other people's eye.

Chris: And… START!

Scott: (drives towards the ball)

Justin: (stays where he is)

Noah: (driving towards Cody)

Sam: (driving towards Samey)

Trent: (driving towards the ball)

Cody: (driving towards Noah)

Samey: (driving towards Sam)

Amy: (driving behind Trent)

Trent: (reaches the ball) (knocks it towards Samey again)

Sam: (tries to block this one too, but fails)

Samey: (driving the ball towards the goal)

Justin: (getting ready to block) This time, I'm ready for th-

Cody: (drives right into Justin, which blows up both their car)

.

((the ball goes into the goal))

.

((SCORE!))

.

Chris: AND THE GAMER GANG WINS THIS MATCH!

.

((they all despawn))

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Cody: That felt good getting back at him.

.

Scott: This is not going the way I want it to! We just need to win one round and we are safe. I need to do a little sabotage again…

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Scott: (looks around at which car belongs to Dave) (sneaks over to it) (sets the radio so that it only transmits to other radio's on channel four) That should make it so I can talk to him and he can't talk with his teammates! This is too easy! (runs over to his own car) (hops in) (changes the transmission to channel four)

Chris: The Gamer Gang VS Pixel Perfect now!

.

((all eight players spawns in))

.

((the ball spawns in the center))

.

Chris: This time it's best 2 out of three!

Dave: (waiting for the go)

Scott: (on the radio) Hello Davey!

Dave: Scott? What are you doing!

Scott: I just want to talk.

Dave: Whenever you talk, it's never something good!

Scott: You don't have to be so rude! I just want to talk about stuff… like Sky.

.

((in the background, you can hear Chris say "GO!"))

.

Dave: (not moving) I'm not in the mood to talk about her!

Scott: You know she doesn't really care about you right?

Dave: Just shut up!

.

((the ball goes into his goal))

.

((SCORE!))

.

Chris: Dave! You didn't move!

Dave: (looks around) Wait… We started!?

Chris: Yes, and your team is already behind a point!

Sky: (trying to talk to Dave, but he can't hear her because of the radio settings changed) DAVE! What were you doing!

.

((everyone spawns at their starting spot))

.

((the ball spawns in the center))

.

Chris: AND… GO!

Dave: (starts driving towards the ball)

Scott: She's using you… Open your eyes and see it!

Dave: (looks at his radio) Just stop talking!

Trent: (hits the ball towards Dave's goal)

Dave: (turns around)

Sky: (driving towards it)

Tyler: (knocks it out of the way) I GOT IT!

Brick: Good job soldier!

Amy: (gets to the ball) (knocks it back towards Tyler)

Tyler: I got this one too!

Trent: (knocks the ball, in midair air, into the goal)

.

((SCORE!))

.

Tyler: Huh… I don't got this one…

Chris: And The Gamer Gang wins this one! So they're safe from immediate elimination. Now it's The Virtual Conquerors VS Pixel Perfect!

.

((all eight of them spawn in the center of the field))

.

((the ball spawns in the center))

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Sky: I don't know what's up with Dave, he wasn't talking on the radio and he didn't respond. He didn't even move! Maybe he's lost his skill… I don't know…

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Sky: Come on Dave! We need this win!

Dave: (looking at Scott's car) …

Scott: Hello Davey!

Dave: … (ignoring him)

Brick: (getting ready to go)

Tyler: (getting ready to go)

Noah: (getting ready to go)

Justin: (getting ready to stay, which is not that hard to do)

Sam: (getting ready to go)

Chris: Now, if Pixel Perfect wins this, you guys must do this all again, until one team wins more than another. But if The Virtual Conquerors wins this, Pixel Perfect must eliminate someone and The Virtual Conquerors get first.

Sky: Dave, everything is on the line here! … Dave…?

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Sky: He's STILL not responding!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: And… GO!

Scott: (starts driving towards the ball) So, Davey, how's life?

Dave: (ignoring him) (driving towards the ball)

Scott: Giving me the silent treatment?

Dave: (hits the ball)

Sky: (gets the ball) (driving towards the goal)

Justin: (knocks the ball away)

Sky: (turns around)

Tyler: (driving towards the ball)

Scott: You still there Davey?

Dave: … (drives into the ball) (he knocks it into the goal)

.

((SCORE!))

.

((They all respawn at their starting place))

.

((the ball spawns in the center))

.

Chris: And… GO!

Dave: (starts driving)

Scott: They're thinking of voting you off Davey! (driving towards the ball)

Dave: No they're not… they can't…

Scott: Who else would they vote off?

Dave: They could vote off… huh… Sugar? (hits the ball)

Scott: Sure, then after that, who? (stops)

Justin: (knocks the ball back)

Dave: Huh…

Scott: (gets the ball) (passes by Dave) Exactly!

Sky: (drives towards Scott)

Dave: (turns around) That doesn't mean that they'll vote me off!

Scott: (bringing the ball towards the goal) It probably means they'll vote you off. You're too sad to continue on!

Brick: (blocks the goal)

Sam: (drives and crashes into Brick) (they both blow up)

Scott: (knocks the ball into the goal)

.

((SCORE!))

.

Chris: It is tied 1-1! Who will win this!

.

((they all respawn as well as the ball))

.

Chris: AND… GO!

Dave: (driving towards the ball) I'm not too sad to continue!

Scott: (driving towards the ball) Tell that to your team!

Dave: (looks down at the radio) (slowly turns left) I KNOW YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME! AND IT WON'T WORK!

Scott: (knocks the ball towards Dave's goal) I would look up…

Dave: (looks up) OH NO! (goes up the ramp like wall and goes up the wall)

Scott: (keeps driving) Too easy! (changes his channel back to channel one) (drives to the left)

Tyler: (on the left) (tries to stop him)

Scott: (turns around) (heads towards his side)

Tyler: (goes after him) (goes on the launch panel) (gets launched in the air)

Scott: (stops)

Justin: (drives up and gets the ball) Nice work!

Scott: Thank you! (turns around)

Justin: (knocks it over to Sam)

Brick: (tries to intercept it but can't)

Sam: (gets the ball)

Sky: (drives up to him)

Sam: (passes it to Noah)

Noah: (receives it) (knocks it into the goal)

.

((SCORE!))

.

Chris: THE VIRTUAL CONQUERORS WIN! Pixel Perfect… you are sending someone home!

Dave: (looks down)

.

 **((at the elimination ceremony))**

.

Topher: (holding 5 soccer balls)

Chris: You guys are now, finally going to have the same amount of people as the other teams. You are going to have 5. Because one of you is going home tonight… the first soccer ball goes to… Anne-Maria… (tosses her one)

Anne-Maria: (catches it)

Chris: … Brick… (tosses him one)

Brick: (gets hit in the face with it)

Chris: … Sky… (tosses her one)

Sky: (catches it)

Chris: … Tyler… (tosses him one)

Tyler: (catches it)

Chris: I only have one left…

Dave: …

Sugar: …

Chris: And the final one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: … Sugar… (tosses her the final one)

Sugar: (catches it)

Dave: (looks down) (sigh) (gets up and walks in the bus)

Chris: Seriously, is that guy always sad? But with that, another player is eliminated! Who is going next? Will I look this handsome while watching them leave? And will Scott finally get what's coming for him? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Dawn: This could be bad… his aura warned about him getting voted off and how it was not going to end nicely…

.

 **((the votes))**

.

Anne-Maria: I don't know who ta vote for, I guess Dave has been kinda depressed lately, sorry Dave.

.

Brick: I can't vote off Dave, he won us so many challenges before. And it's not his fault. I think Scott is toying around with him. So I guess I'm voting for Sugar, half the time, it's like she's not even there **[2]**

.

Dave: I'm voting off Sugar… not that it matters…

.

Sugar: Bye bye Dave!

.

Tyler: He should have went home last time! Not Lindsay! I'm voting off Dave!

.

Sky: Dave, what has happened to you! I don't know what happened, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay… So… I'm voting you off.

.

 **((voting score))**

.

Dave: 4

Sugar: 2

.

 **[1] That's… what… she… said…? I'm not sorry.**

 **[2] Referencing how few lines she has.**

.

 **And with that, concludes another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality. You may be pissed off about that person being eliminated. But hey, everything happens for a reason. See you guys Monday for the next episode.**


	12. Aftermath 2: Emotional Roller Coaster

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here. Episode 12 of Total Drama Virtual Reality is here. I actually started writing this episode before I posted episode 11, since I needed to wait to be able to have the right program to put the chapter on so that I could submit it as a document. Because when I tried to directly copy paste it before, that didn't go so well. Coughcoughcodecoughcough. Also, one more thing, this episode came out today instead of Monday because it's an aftermath episode and those take no time to write. Like, no time at all. I wrote this in no time flat, so Aftermath episodes may come out on the day I finish writing them. Because why not? Anyway, without further ado, let's get to the episode.**

.

 **((the background is blue as the words: "Total Drama Virtual Reality Aftermath flash on screen))**

.

Don: (sitting down in the couch in the middle)

Geoff: (sitting beside him)

Don: Hello everyone! I am Don!

Geoff: And I am Geoff.

Don: This is the second Aftermath show! You mind telling the audience where Bridgette is?

Geoff: Bridgette had to bring Bruno to the vet.

Don: And how is that going?

.

 **((at the vet))**

.

Bridgette: (trying to stop Bruno from attacking the vet) BRUNO! NO!

Bruno: (trying to attack the vet)

.

 **((back at the Aftermath show))**

.

Geoff: I say it's going swell.

Don: We have five guest today! But first, let's introduce the peanut gallery!

Geoff: In the peanut gallery, there's Max!

Max: (waves)

Geoff: Jo!

Jo: I shouldn't be here! Tyler should be the one that is here!

Geoff: And… Staci!

Staci: (waves)

Geoff: Now, for our first guess, she's obsessed over a poor soul, she's Total Drama's biggest stalker, and now, she's gone psycho! It's… SIERRA!

.

((no one comes out))

.

Geoff: … Can someone go get her…

Don: Maybe we should leave Sierra alone for now… and welcome our next guess?

Geoff: No. We need Sierra now!

Sierra: (walks out) (looking down)

Don: Hey Sierra, I heard about the what happened, how are you feeling right now…?

Sierra: (looking down) Broken… I WANT MY CODYKINS!

Geoff: I don't think he wants you… (gets hit by a chair)

Sierra: (threw the chair)

Geoff: OKAY! OKAY! I'm sorry!

Sierra: I know he still wants me deep down inside…

Don: Don't you want him to be happy?

Sierra: Yeah… I do… but I want him to be happy with me… Not her.

Don: But think of it, he's happy to be with Dawn. You should at least be happy that he's happy.

Sierra: Yeah, I guess…

Geoff: Plus, you two weren't really dating, and you annoyed him a lot! (gets hit by another chair) OWW!

Sierra: (threw that one too)

Don: Geoff, let me handle this…

Geoff: (gets up)

Jo: Actually, I say let Geoff keep this up. I really want to see him get hit by more chairs!

Don: Last question Sierra, are you mad at Cody?

Sierra: I don't know… I kinda am, but I'm not… I don't know… I can't be mad at him… he's just so cute. I'm mad at Dawn for stealing him tho!

Geoff: You can't steal someone who was free! AH! (ducks)

.

((a piano flies over his head))

.

Sierra: (threw the piano)

Geoff: (gets back up) WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT? AND HOW DID YOU EVEN THROW IT?

Don: I think it's time we went to a segment of, That's Going to Leave a Mark!

.

Sam: (running around in the hallway of Splatterhouse) (steps on a pressure plate) Huh…? (it opens up revealing a trap door and he falls below the ground) AHHH!

.

Amy: (running in the forest) (aims at someone)

Justin: (cuts the tree)

Amy: (looks up at the tree)

.

((the tree collapses on her))

.

Justin: (walks away)

.

Cody: (aiming at Jasmine) (shoots)

Jasmine: (ducks)

.

((The shot ricochets off the wall))

.

Cody: Huh…

.

((it ricochets off a rock))

.

Cody: (gets hit in the head with it) (disappears)

.

Noah: (ducks) (goes to hit B) (it goes right thru him) Huh? (keeps trying to hit him) (it has the same effect) LIFE! WHY!

B: (goes to punch Noah)

Noah: Please make it painless!

B: (punches him)

Noah: (goes flying) (goes thru the roof of the arena) (lands in an area like the Fallout games) … This is not what I meant…

.

((A bunch of cockroaches surround him))

.

Noah: No… NO! NO!

.

((they all jump on him, attacking him))

.

Noah: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

.

Brick: (sleepwalking in the bus) (walks towards the stairs) (falls down them)

.

 **((back to the show))**

.

Don: How was that?

Sierra: Why didn't Dawn get hurt?

Don: Because I don't know.

Geoff: I also have three extra clips to show Sierra! In a spin off segment of That's Going to Leave a Mark. It's called: That's Going to Leave a Mark, an Emotional Mark.

.

((the tape shows all the scenes where Dawn and Cody kissed))

.

Sierra: (looks at it with a sad face)

Max: That is PURE evil!

Geoff: How is that for a segment? (gets hit by a couch)

Sierra: (threw the couch) (runs off stage crying)

Don: (looks over at Geoff) OK, that was TOO far!

Geoff: What, it's TV! It's great for the ratings!

Don: Don't tell me you're turning back to how you were in season 2.

Geoff: Naw, I'm past that stage.

Jo: Keep telling yourself that!

Don: Time to welcome our next guest… She's a mean, one punch from her could probably be enough to kill you, and this is only the second season she is in, it's EVA!

Eva: (walks on stage) (sits down on the remaining couch) Sierra's back there crying like a baby! Pathetic!

Don: Blame Geoff for that.

Geoff: Showbiz!

Don: Anyway, Eva, how did you feel about getting voted off so early?

Eva: It's stupid! Why do people always eliminate me early! I'm going to help them win!

Geoff: Maybe it's because you get angry easily.

Eva: I DO NOT GET ANGRY EASILY!

Geoff: …

Don: …

Eva: …

Don: Onto the next question, who did you hate the most from your team?

Eva: I hated Justin, Scott, and Sam. Justin and Scott were annoying and evil, they should have been eliminated a while ago.

Don: Scott is very evil, he got B and Dave eliminated.

Eva: And Sam is just annoying with his video games. Oh, and I also found her annoying (points to Staci)

Staci: Hey!

Eva: It's the truth, what are you going to do about it?

Staci: (goes to say something but stops)

Don: Now, last question Eva.

Geoff: We don't have time for another question! We need to go straight into a commercial break **[1]**

Don: Let me just ask this final question, we have time.

Geoff: We have five guest today, I don't think we have time, so we're going to have to cut her interview short!

Eva: Oh! SO I GET EVEN LESS SCREEN TIME?

Geoff: Naw, you're just taking too long, so we should really move on to a commercial break!

Don: Eva, who could you tolerate the most on the show?

Eva: Jasmine.

Geoff: COMMERCIAL BREAK!

.

 **((a commercial break plays))**

.

Geoff: (has a black eye) And we are back!

Don: I told you you should have let me asked her the last question, now she gave you a black eye.

Geoff: That's OK! I'll get that covered up soon.

Don: Sure…

Jo: I take it back, this is way better than a million bucks, I could stay here and watch Geoff get hurt ALL day.

Don: Let's introduce our next guess!

Geoff: She's the definition of dumb blonde, she came so close in season 2, and she's probably lost in this building! IIIIT's, LINDSAY!

.

((no one comes out))

.

Geoff: She is probably lost.

.

((the TV turns on to show footage of Lindsay's location))

.

Lindsay: (in the closet) This can't be right…

Jo: (facepalms)

Max: That would be a perfect location for my secret lair!

Don: Lindsay, you are in a closet.

Lindsay: I am?

Don: Yeah, open the door and walk straight out and you should be here.

Lindsay: (opens the door) (walks out)

.

((the TV turns off))

.

Lindsay: (walks onto the stage) (sits down on the couch)

Don: Hello Lindsay!

Lindsay: Hello everyone. I Jeffrey (waves at Geoff), hi Tod (waves at Don), hi John (waves at Jo), hi Matt (waves at Max), and hi Sarah (waves at Staci)

Don: That was completely wrong, but oh well, first question! Are you mad that you were eliminated so early?

Lindsay: No, my Tyler is still in the game, so I'm happy.

Geoff: But you lost your chance of a million big ones.

Lindsay: Well, I can still root for Tyler, when I voted off myself, I rooted for Beth.

Don: OK, next question, how will you react when Tyler loses?

Lindsay: I would be sad, he better not lose!

Geoff: Well, he is a pain magnet, so he may not win.

Lindsay: I believe he will win!

Geoff: Lot of determination.

Don: Let's move onto the last question, did you hate anyone on your team?

Lindsay: John.

Jo: IT'S JO! You and Lightning would really get along. He would confuse someone's gender, and you would mess up their.

Geoff: And why is that, I may ask?

Lindsay: She wanted Tyler gone!

Jo: The kid was a pain magnet!

Geoff: And that is it.

Lindsay: She's also super bossy and she reminds me of Heather!

Jo: Heather? I hate Heather!

Lindsay: Really? Me te!

Jo: I figured!

Don: And that's it for the interview Lindsay. You can go in the back now.

Lindsay: (gets up) (walks off stage)

Geoff: Onto our next guest, he's silent, he got voted off because of Scott twice, and his real name is Beverly! IIIIT'S! B!

B: (walks out on stage) (sits on the couch) (waves)

Jo: Try getting a word out of him. This interview process is kinda going to be a little hard.

Don: We made some question that he could actually answer. OK, B, Scott has sabotaged you yet again.

B: (looks shocked knowing it was him that got him a second time) (eventually nods)

Don: Why is that guy out to get you?

B: (shrugs)

Geoff: I wonder how far you would get if he wasn't there. You would probably make it pretty far judging by the fact that no one hates you, he's the only one that hates you.

B: (nods)

Geoff: It could actually be easy to get Scott off this time, if his team loses one more time, he's out. He was almost voted off four times. First time was when Topher was voted off. Second time was when Staci was voted off. Third time was when Eva was voted off, and lastly, the fourth time as when he sabotaged you and got you eliminated.

B: (looks angry)

Don: Yeah, that guy has got to go! If he thinks he's making it far this time, he is wrong!

Geoff: Sadly Fang isn't there this time.

B: (starts thinking)

Don: Onto the next question.

Geoff: Why are you silent?

Jo: He's not going to answer that!

Don: That was not the question…

Geoff: Well excuse me! I just wanted to see if he would answer!

Don: The real second question is, did you realize that something was wrong when only some of the people hits were actually hitting you in Punch-out?

B: (shakes his head)

Geoff: So you thought it was part of your characters ability?

B: (nods)

Don: Just like how Dawn could teleport?

B: (nods)

Geoff: You poor thing, you didn't even know something was wrong. And want to know what happened with how Scott got you eliminated… again!

B: (nods)

Geoff: Scott made a video footage to make it look like you edited some things to your virtual reality gear to make you transparent sometimes. And Topher found it, not knowing it was Scott who edited it, he then showed it to Chris.

B: (looking angry)

Don: Boy, I think once Scott gets eliminated, B will do a number on him.

Geoff: Most likely.

B: (nods)

Don: And now, we'll move onto our last question. Do you think who would have won if Scott wasn't there?

B: (thinks for a bit) … (shakes his head)

Geoff: No? Why not?

B: (shrugs)

Jo: Probably because he's too silent so eventually people would vote him off.

B: (glares at Jo)

Geoff: And that's all the time we have for B now! Time to go B!

B: (gets up) (waves) (turns around and walks away)

Don: Time to introduce our final guest.

Geoff: He's a clean freak, he was sad for most of this season, and he's another one of Scott's victims. ITTT'S! DAVE!

Dave: (walks out on stage and sits on the couch) …

Don: How are you feeling buddy…?

Dave: OK… I guess…

Geoff: So, like B, Scott is the reason why you're here. Why did you even believe him in the first place?

Dave: Because he's mostly right… Why did I fall for Sky…

Don: You like her.

Dave: Yeah, I do, but how did that turn out. Look at the mess I'm in now. I lost and now I'm depressed, again. I had just got back to being happy.

Don: Don't hate yourself kid. Scott was just trying to get you voted off.

Dave: I know, and it worked, but look how easily he made it work. I was basically manipulated no problem. And like I said, he was right with some of the stuff he said.

Geoff: Well maybe you should stand up for yourself! Don't let him push you around like that. In season 6, you let Sky stand in your way and you voted yourself off to save her. And this season you let Scott get in your way. Heck, even Sky voted for you to be out this season, twice.

Dave: She did?

Geoff: Yes! Are you going to stand for that?

Dave: No, but what can I do?

Don: Geoff, you better not say the thing I think you are going to say…

Geoff: I'm not saying exactly how. But an opportunity may arrive. Just saying, if you ever somehow get another chance, don't let anyone stand in your way!

Dave: YEAH!

Geoff: You're probably sick and tired of people stopping you from getting that money!

Dave: YEAH!

Geoff: Y-

Don: That's enough!

Geoff: I'm just giving the guy an emotional speech!

Don: Let's go back to the questions. Question 2, what do you wish will happen to Scott?

Dave: I hope he stays in just long enough to get the million dollars and then lose it to someone else, just so it can slap him in the face. So close, yet so far.

Geoff: Well said!

Don: You don't want him to get voted out immediately?

Dave: The longer he stays, the more torture he goes thru.

Don: Good point.

Geoff: Seeing him suffer would be nice.

Don: And final question, do you want Sky to get eliminated?

Dave: I don't know, I do… but I don't. I want her to because of what happened in season 6, and that she voted me off this season, but I kinda don't want her too, can I get a different question?

Don: (goes to say something)

Geoff: Nope, you need to answer this question now!

Jo: (points to a bear) does anyone else this bear? Oh, and also, Bridgette is here.

Bridgette: (standing beside Bruno) Geoff! Please don't tell me you're going all mister hollywood here again!

Geoff: (turns to see Bridgette) I swear babe, I'm not.

Don: He kinda is.

Geoff: I didn't hurt anyone.

Don: He hurt one emotionally.

Geoff: Huh… how was the trip at the vet?

Bridgette: …

.

 **((earlier at the vet))**

.

Vet: (tying Bruno up)

Bridgette: (holding Bruno) BRUNO! NO!

Bruno: (claws the vet's arm)

Vet:OWW!

.

 **((back at the show))**

.

Bridgette: It went fine.

Don: You can leave now Dave.

Dave: (gets up and walks off stage)

Bridgette: You better not be Mister Hollywood ever again!

Geoff: I'm sorry babe, it won't happen again!

Bridgette: I know it won't. Because from now on, I will always be here for the Aftermath show!

Don: Can we move on with the show now?

Jo: Isn't the episode done? You interviewed all of the guest? Can I go home now?

Max: Can I go to that closet to make it my evil lair?

Don: Almost. Yes. No. And no.

Geoff: And with that, this episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality Aftermath is over, tune in next time to see what's up with the real show. I'm Geoff!

Don: I'm Don!

Bridgette: And I'm Bridgette! (hugs Geoff)

Geoff: (hugs Geoff)

Bruno: (glares at Geoff) (starts running at him)

Geoff: (stops hugging Bridgette) AND THAT'S BRUNO! (starts running)

.

 **[1] To be fair, this is because I couldn't think of a third question for Eva. I eventually did.**

.

 **And with that, that concludes this very short episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality. Why are the aftermath episodes so short? I don't know, but next aftermath episode will definitely be longer than both of the two first aftermath episodes. Why? I'm not going to tell you, that would ruin the fun.**


	13. Rock Bottom

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here, welcoming you back to another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality, we are down to the final 15. Oh boy! Getting closer and closer to the end. Nine people are out, we are almost halfway there for people out. And only a few episodes away from the halfway point! Sorry for not posting this on Monday, some family came to visit for the weekend, and Monday there was no school, so I didn't have school time to write the episode. And not only that, but this episode is currently the longest episode, with it being a little over 8k words, not to mention I had to watch 6 videos of the songs on expert mode multiple times while I wrote the episode to make sure I could write down in a way, what was happening. Sorry for making you wait, yet again. Anyway, go ahead and enjoy this episode of musical aspect.**

.

 **((inside the blockbuster))**

.

((There is silence, no one is talking))

.

Sky: (sitting in a corner) …

Brick: (sitting down) …

Tyler: (looking down) …

Anne-Maria: (filing her nails) …

.

((everything was silent… until Sugar ruined it)

.

Sugar: CHEER UP! WE GONNA WIN THIS CHALLENGE!

Sky: (looks up at Sugar) We were so far ahead of the other teams, and now look at us! We have the same amount of people has the other teams… I wish we were still on that winning streak.

Anne-Maria: Yeah. until Tyler ruined it! Way ta go!

Tyler: It's not my fault!

Sugar: Oh boy! Fighting! I like it when people start fighting!

Brick: Soldiers, don't fight, it won't make anything better.

Sugar: It makes it a little betta.

Brick: No it won't, in these down times, we must stick as a team. No point in fighting. It won't make our winning streak come back.

Sky: Brick is right, we may have taken a beating, but that won't stop us from trying our best!

Tyler: Yeah! So what if we lost three people so far, so has the other teams!

Anne-Maria: Yeah, true…

Sugar: Well, now dis is boring!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Tyler: I wish my team wasn't in these rough times… (looks down) Man… I wish Lindsay as still here…

.

Sky: Two more lost could be devastating… We need to hit the merge soon, Because if we lose twice in a row, then it'll be three of us against five of them on each team. We'll end up like Team Victory did in season 3. And that's not good in anyway.

.

Brick: Our team is falling apart! We're going to end up like The Virtual Conquerors, always arguing!

.

Anne-Maria: Look, I don't want to lose anyone, but Tyler seriously jinxed our winning streak! I want to have da best part of the bus again!

.

Sugar: I want dem to keep fighting!

.

 **((in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Noah: (sitting down) (bored) (looking around)

Scott: (lying down) (smiling)

Noah: You seem happier than normal. What happened, your pappy bought another cow?

Scott: Nope, but I just took out two people who would have caused us problems.

Noah: Who?

Scott: B and Dave.

Noah: Why would they cause us problem?

Scott: B would probably make a genius plan to make us lose, and Dave won them several challenges.

Noah: Last time I checked, he was depressed.

Scott: He was, then he got happy again, then I made him depressed again.

Noah: And this is why no one likes you.

Scott: I like me.

Justin: I like me more than you do!

Noah: If I wanted to see people act like children, I would go to my a play.

Sam: Did someone say play?

Scott: Not that kind of play!

Jasmine: Can't we all get along fur once?

Justin: Not going to happen, this team was meant to disagree!

Jasmine: But none of you are even putting any effort into it.

Noah: Not worth the effort, not going to work.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Jasmine: Dis team is going to be doomed if dis keeps up.

.

Justin: The one and only reason I'm trusting Scott right now, is because all the heat is on him. So I can do stuff and no one will bat an eye, he's basically a shield for me. A human shield. A human shield to protect my beautiful face, my beautiful hair, basically my beautiful everything.

.

Noah: You know, to be fair, I'm surprised I'm still in the game, normally my big mouth gets me voted off first on my team. This time is not the case, but the merge, I'm not so sure what will happen then…

.

Scott: So, I don't know who to sabotage next, not my team because if we lose, I'm going home next, that is certain. But I don't know who to sabotage next… maybe just lay low for a while, not attract to much attention. But I think Pixel Perfect has had a pretty good beating so far, The Gamer Gang is probably the most team working team. You have two couples in there! Hmm… Maybe I shouldn't worry about that right now… I need to stay low!

.

 **((in the top part of the bus))**

.

Samey: (using Trent's guitar)

Trent: You're getting better at that. Way to go!

Amy: (rolls her eyes)

Samey: (looks over at Amy) You want to try…?

Trent: Huh… it's my guitar… but sure, (looks over at Amy) You want to give it a try?

Amy: (looks at the guitar) Sure… I guess… (walks over to them) Only so I can show Samey how it's really done! (grabs the guitar) (starts playing and it sounds terrible)

Trent: If Noah was here, he would make a sarcastic comment on how terrible it is.

Noah: (from the bottom part of the bus) I STILL CAN! IT SOUNDS LIKE A DYING DONKEY RIGHT BESIDE A CAT SCRATCHING A BLACKBOARD!

Amy: At least I'm better than Samey!

Trent: Actually, she's better than you at it.

Amy: No, I'm better than Samey at everything.

Samey: (grabs the guitar again) (starts playing it again)

Noah: (from the bottom part of the bus) BETTER!

Dawn: (looking at them) Hey, they're kinda getting along.

Cody: Yeah, you're right. So, how do you do all this aura stuff anyway?

Dawn: I'm gifted in that area, can't really explain it.

Cody: You're like the master in that area. You should become a fortune teller when you grow up.

Dawn: Not as my main job, I want to help out with nature too.

Cody: That's right!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Cody: Speaking of what to be when I grow up… I'm still wondering how the Drama Brothers will go along in the future… Hmm… Maybe I should start seeing what other job I can get.

.

Dawn: I've been able to read people's aura since I was young, people used to call me a witch, I just ignored them. But being a fortune teller would be nice.

.

Samey: I think me and Amy are finally going to be able to get along! For once! Finally, or it will all go wrong… whichever one happens first.

.

Trent: I'm glad they're at least getting along to a little bit. Not much, but hey, it counts right?

.

Amy: Pff, as if we'll ever get along, I'm just trying to myself from elimination. Not sure how this will work out, but it will, hopefully…

.

 **((outside))**

.

Topher: (has a megaphone) WAKE UP EVERYONE! EVERYONE OUTSIDE! NOW!

.

((Everyone runs out))

.

Cody: Huh… where's Chris?

Topher: Still sleeping, but I will be replacing him!

Noah: Huh, maybe we should wait for him?

Topher: Naw, his schedule says that the challenge starts now. So I'll be doing it for him!

Trent: Did you try waking him up?

Topher: Yeah!

.

 **((Earlier))**

.

Topher: (walks up to Chris) (whispers very lowly) Chris…?

Chris: (still sleeping)

Topher: (walks out) Welp, I tried.

.

 **((back in the present time))**

.

Topher: Come on, time to start the next challenge! (walks towards the building with the virtual reality gear)

.

((everyone looks at each other and eventually follow Topher))

.

 **((inside the game))**

.

Sam: (looks around) (sees a bunch of people in audience standing up) Huh…?

Justin: It's my fans!

Noah: I'm surprised to see they aren't actually a fan.

Tyler: It's like a concert!

Sugar: Oh boy! Time to show them my Crapty.

Noah: Please… Spare us the pain.

Scott: Hey, why is the other team here? Don't we normally spawn at different ends of a map?

Topher: Because this is a simple calm game. Sam, any idea what game this is?

Sam: It has to be a game where we play music, so Rock Band.

Topher: Correct! Now, which Rock Band?

Sam: It could be any of th-

Noah: Rock Band 3

Topher: Yep!

Sam: How did you know?

Noah: Well, Rock Band 3 had 5 instruments to play, Guitar, Bass, Drums, Vocal, and Keyboard. The keyboard isn't in any of the other ones. So it makes sense for it to be Rock Band 3.

Topher: Like I said, correct. Now, I need each team to figure out who has what instrument. GO!

Sam: I call the guitar! I got 100% on each song on all the Rock Band games on expert!

Scott: Congrats! I call the drums, me and pappy would hit rats and snakes with sticks. I just have to pretend that the drums are rats and snakes.

Noah: I'll play the keyboard, seems simple enough.

Jasmine: I could do da bass, I don't really play any instruments. But I don't think I'll be able to sing.

Sam: Justin, that means you'll have to sing.

Justin: What if I damage my voice!

Noah: It's a virtual reality. You aren't going to hurt your voice at all!

Justin: What if it does?

Noah: It won't!

Trent: I think it's logical if I take the guitar, no argument there, and Samey, you should take the bass, we'd both have guitars.

Amy: I want to be vocals! No question about it!

Cody: (looking at Dawn) I guess that leaves us with the drums and keyboard, I'll let you take the keyboard since it's more peaceful.

Amy: Alright Cody.

Cody: So that leaves me with the drums.

Tyler: I want to be the one to play the bass.

Sky: I want to be the one signing!

Anne-Maria: Hey! hey! Hey! Hold on there girl! Why can't I sing?

Brick: Let's not worry about that right now, Anne-Maria, how about you take the keyboard.

Anne-Maria: Pff Whateva!

Brick: I'll take the guitar, which leaves Sugar with the drums.

Topher: You guys have all chosen your instruments?

Sky: Our team did.

Jasmine: Ours did too.

Cody: We're all set over here.

Topher: OK, I'll ask The Virtual Conquerors to come up for their first song, which is Before I Go from Slipknot

Justin: Wait, I don't have the right type of voice for that.

Topher: Too bad.

Justin: (glares at Noah) This is all your fault!

Noah: (tosses him the mic) Shut up and get ready to sing!

Justin: (catches the mic)

Noah: (grabs the keyboard)

Jasmine: (grabs the bass)

Sam: (grabs the guitar)

Scott: (grabs the drumsticks and goes over to the drumset)

Sam: What difficulty are we playing on?

Topher: You'll play on medium for now, but the second song will be on Expert.

Scott: That doesn't seem fair, most of us don't know how to use these instruments.

Topher: Blame Chris. Three…

Sam: (Holds the guitar, ready to start)

Topher: Two…

Noah: (puts his hands on the specific part of the keyboard that's going to be used)

Topher: One…

Jasmine: (gets ready with the bass)

Scott: (holding the drumsticks tight)

Justin: (brings the mic close to his face)

Topher: GO!

.

((the song starts as everyone waits for their respective notes to appear))

.

Scott: (hits the drumsticks together)

Topher: Remember when I said it would be medium difficulty?

Noah: Yeah…?

Topher: I lied, it's expert! **[1]**

Sam: You have got to be kidding me!

Topher: Nope, I am 100% serious!

.

((the notes start appearing for the guitar))

.

Sam: (starts playing the guitar) (missing none)

.

((the notes for the bass and drums start at the same exact time))

.

Scott: (hitting the drums and kicking the pedal)

Jasmine: (trying her best to keep up)

Scott: (only hitting the yellow one and kicking the pedal occasionally) … This isn't that hard.

Jasmine: (only hitting the red notes) I know right.

Sam: (trying to hit every note color) SCREW YOU GUYS!

Scott: (changes to the red notes)

Jasmine: (keeps hitting the red notes)

Justin: (getting ready to sing)

Scott: (starts hitting red and yellow) (misses a few notes) I want to go back to hitting one color of notes)

Noah: (waiting for his turn) …

Justin: GO!

Jasmine: (struggling to keep up)

Sam: (not missing any notes now)

Scott: (hitting the red, yellow, blue, and green notes as well as the pedal) Screw this game!

Justin: Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm! Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home claustrophobic, closing in and I'm catastrophic, not again I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline!

Noah: (hits one yellow note)

Scott: Seriously…? Seriously!

Noah: (hits another yellow note)

Justin: I wear you like a stain!

Noah: (hits a third yellow note)

Justin: Yet I'm the one who's obscene.

Noah: (hits a fourth yellow note)

Scott: Why does he get the easy instrument! **[2]**

Sam: Shut up and play! (still not making any mistakes, as he is doing perfect)

Noah: (still doing the same thing)

Justin: Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,

Noah: (gets a break) (smiles)

Jasmine: (missing a bunch) Dis is too fast!

Justin: I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle!

Sam: (hits a long red note) (kneels on the ground)

Scott: (keeps hitting the drums) Show off!

Justin: Fray the strings! Throw the shapes! Hold your breath! Listen!

Sam: (hits a long blue note then a long yellow note)

Justin: I am a world before I am a man! I was a creature before I could stand

Jasmine: (hits a long red note)

Justin: I will remember before I forget!

Noah: (hits one long red note)

Justin: BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Noah: (hits a long orange note and then a long green note)

Justin: I am a world before I am a man! I was a creature before I could stand! I will remember before I forget! BEFORE I FORGET THAT!  
Scott: (having a hard time hitting all of the notes) (missing a bunch)

Justin: I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm! I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt! Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions! I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up in all the battles

Sam: (has some more long notes)

Jasmine: (has an easy part) (hitting all the notes)

Justin: Locked in clutch! Pushed in place! Hold your breath! Listen!

Scott: (getting all the hard parts)

Justin: I am a world before I am a man! I was a creature before I could stand! I will remember before I forget! BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Noah: (has three more long notes)

Justin: I am a world before I am a man! I was a creature before I could stand! I will remember before I forget! BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Noah: (actually has some notes to play)

Sam: (now at an easy part)

Scott: (never going to reach an easy part)

Jasmine: (at any easy enough of a part)

Justin: (not singing)

Noah: (playing all the notes perfectly)

Justin: My end! It justifies my means!

Noah: (gets a break)

Justin: All I ever do is delay! My every attempt to evade! The end of the road and my end!

Jasmine: (not missing any notes)

Noah: (starts playing again)

Justin: It justifies my means! All I ever do is delay! My every attempt to evade! THE END OF THE ROAD! I am a world before I am a man! I was a creature before I could stand! I will remember before I forget! BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Scott: (actually hitting all the notes now)

Justin: I am a world before I am a man! I was a creature before I could stand! I will remember before I forget! BEFORE I FORGET THAT! I am a world before I am a man! I was a creature before I could stand! I will remember before I forget!

Noah: (plays his last note)

Justin: BEFORE I FORGET THAT! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, OH! (done singing)

Sam: (still playing)

Jasmine: (still playing)

Scott: (still playing)

.

((all three of them get their final note at the same time))

.

Topher: That was excellent! You guys have accumulated 458 902 points! **[3]**

Sam: That's actually a pretty good score nonetheless.

Topher: Alright! The Gamer Gang! Your turn! You're song will be, Walking on the Sun by Smash Mouth!

Cody: That one is easy… right?

Topher: Hmm? Oh yeah, sure, but it's on expert!

Cody: Oh boy…

Topher: Good luck!

Amy: I never heard about any of these songs! How am I supposed to sign?

Dawn: You want to switch. I could sin-

Topher: No switching. All decisions are final!

Amy: Fine!

Topher: Three… two… one… GO!

.

((the song starts))

.

Cody: (starts playing the drums)

Samey: (starts playing the bass)

Cody: (gets to a part where he needs to hit 20 yellows in the space of 2 seconds) WHAT THE? (manages to hit 10 of them)

Trent: (starts playing the guitar)

Amy: It ain't no joke I'd like to buy the world a toke! And teach the world to sing in perfect harmony! (the singing is kinda off) And teach the world to snuff the fires and the liars! Hey I know it's just a song but it's spice for the recipe!

Dawn: (starts playing the keyboard)

Amy: This is a love attack I know it went out but it's back! It's just like any fad it retracts before impact! And just like fashion it's a passion for the with it and hip! If you got the goods they'll come and buy it just to stay in the clique.

Samey: (her bass is now on glowing a faint blue)

Trent: (hitting every note perfectly)

Cody: (having a hard time hitting the notes)

Amy: So don't delay act now supplies are running out! Allow if you're still alive six to eight years to arrive! And if you follow there may be a tomorrow! But if the offer's shunned you might as well be walkin' on the sun!

Dawn: (missing a few notes)

Cody: (missing a bunch of notes) I can't keep up!

Trent: (playing flawlessly)

Samey: (playing flawlessly)

Amy: Twenty-five years ago they spoke out and they broke out!

Dawn: (gets a long note)

Amy: Of recession and oppression and together they toked! (not perfect)

Trent: (rocking out the guitar)

Amy: And they folked out with guitars around a bonfire! Just singin' and clappin' man what the hell happened!

Cody: (still missing a lot of notes)

Amy: Then some were spellbound some were hellbound! Some they fell down and some got back up and!

Dawn: (doing good) (missing a few notes occasionally)

Amy: Fought back 'gainst the melt down! And their kids were hippie chicks all hypocrites!

Cody: (still struggling)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Cody: OK, the drums are a little harder to play than I thought they would… but no way would I let Dawn have to play them and take the blame for how hard it was.

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Amy: Because fashion is smashin' the true meaning of it!

Trent: (still perfect)

Amy: So don't delay act now supplies are running out!

Samey: (misses one note) Oh no!

Amy: Allow if you're still alive six to eight years to arrive!

Trent: Don't worry Samey, it's just one note! You're doing great!

Amy: And if you follow there may be a tomorrow!

Samey: (smiles and continues to play)

Amy: But if the offer's shunned you might as well be walkin' on the sun! (gets a small break)

Dawn: (gets a solo)

Trent: (gets a triple long note)

Dawn: (gets a double long note)

Amy: It ain't no joke when a mama's handkerchief is soaked!

Cody: (missing too many notes)  
Amy: With her tears because her baby's life has been revoked!

Cody: (starts hitting more notes now)

Amy: The bond is broke up so choke up and focus on the close up!

Dawn: (looks at Cody and smiles)  
Amy: Mr. Wizard can't perform no godlike hocus-pocus!

Cody: (hitting a lot of notes now)

Amy: So don't sit back kick back and watch the world get bushwhacked!

Trent: (still going on perfect)  
Amy: News at 10:00 your neighborhood is under attack!

Samey: (only missed one note in total)  
Amy: Put away the crack before the crack puts you away!

Dawn: (missing a few notes)  
Amy: You need to be there when your baby's old enough to relate!

Trent: (keeps playing perfect)

Amy: So don't delay act now supplies are running out!

Cody: (hitting all the notes now)  
Amy: Allow if you're still alive six to eight years to arrive!

Dawn: (missing a few)  
Amy: And if you follow there may be a tomorrow!

Samey: (still going strong with only one missed note)  
Amy: But if the offer's shunned you might as well be walkin' on the sun!

Trent: (still perfect)

Amy: You might as well be walkin' on the sun!

Samey: (misses a second note)  
Amy: You might as well be walkin' on the sun!

Cody: (misses a few more)  
Amy: You might as well be walkin' on the sun!

Dawn: (misses a few more than Cody)  
Amy: You might as well be walkin' on the sun! (down singing)

Cody: (finishes at the same time as Dawn)

Dawn: (finishes at the same time as Cody)

Trent: (finishes a second after Cody and Dawn, at the same time has Samey)

Samey: (finishes a second after Cody and Dawn, at the same time has Trent)

Cody: (starts hitting the drums wildly to get extra points)

Topher: And you guys are done! You have scored 440 060 points! That's a few less than The Virtual Conquerors, but, hey, what are you gonna do. The reason you might have lost so many points could have been either Cody or Amy, Cody missed so many notes at the start. And Amy was off voice just a little bit.

Amy: Hey!

Topher: With four songs left, what could happen? How much will Pixel Perfect score? And will The Gamer Gang be able to pass The Virtual Conquerors with the second song? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((a commercial break happens))**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Topher: And we are back! The next team going on his Pixel Perfect. Now, we tried to average out so that the time would be close togetherish. But anyway, the song they will be playing is Space Oddity! By David Bowie!

Sky: Alright team! We got this!

.

((they all get ready to play))

.

Topher: This is a long one. But anyway, three… two… one… go!

.

((the song starts))

.

Brick: (starts playing the guitar) This is not that bad.

Tyler: (Starts playing the bass) (gets a long orange note)

Brick: (still going on perfect)

Anne-Maria: (starts playing the keyboard)

Sugar: (starts playing the drums)

Brick: (misses two notes)

Sugar: (not doing good on the drums)

Tyler: (doing perfect)

Anne-Maria: (misses a few notes)

Sky: Ground Control to Major Tom!

Brick: (misses a few more notes)  
Sky: Ground Control to Major Tom!

Anne-Maria: (not really trying but still hitting the notes)  
Sky: Take your protein pills!

Tyler: (rocking it out on the bass)  
Sky: And put your helmet on!

Brick: (missing less notes)

Tyler: Ten.

Sky: Ground Control-

Tyler: Nine.

Sky: -to Major Tom!

Tyler: Eight.

Anne-Maria: (continuing to hit the keys) Dis is boring! (that picks up on the mic and it ruins the streak that Sky had)

Tyler: Seven, six.  
Sky: Commencing count-

Tyler: Five.

Sky: -down,

Sugar: (doing terrible on the drums)  
Sky: Engines on!

Tyler: Four, three, two  
Sky: Check igni-

Tyler: One.

Sky: -tion! And may God's love-

Tyler: Lift-off.

Sky: -be with you!

Brick: (doing great on the guitar)

Anne-Maria: (looks at the score) (realizes how much points they have)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Anne-Maria: I just looked at da points, and it ain't looking too good for us, so I gotta step up ma game!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Sky: This is Ground Control!

Anne-Maria: (trying harder now)

Sugar: (still playing terrible)

Sky: To Major Tom!

Tyler: (still perfect)  
Sky: You've really made the grade!

Brick: (missed 6 notes in total)  
Sky: And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear!

Anne-Maria: (hitting every note)  
Sky: Now it's time to leave the capsule!

Tyler: (on his knees, playing)  
Sky: If you dare!

Sugar: (actually getting better)

Tyler: This is Major Tom to Ground Control! I'm stepping through the door!

Brick: (rocking out)  
Tyler: And I'm floating! In a most peculiar way!

Anne-Maria: (hitting the notes perfectly now)  
Tyler: And the stars look very different today!

Sugar: (hitting most of the notes now)

Tyler: For here am I sitting in a tin can!

Brick: (misses another note)

Tyler: Far above the world!

Anne-Maria: (still not missing any now)  
Tyler: Planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can do! (gets a break)

Anne-Maria: (gets a break)

Brick: (keeps rocking out)

Sugar: (keeps hitting most of the notes, but not all)

Tyler: (starts playing again)

Anne-Maria: (starts playing a second after Tyler)

Brick: (starts his solo) (gets it perfect)

Tyler: (starts singing again the moment Brick finishes his solo) Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles!

Brick: (keeps playing)  
Tyler: I'm feeling very still! And I think my spaceship knows which way to go! Tell my wife I love her very much! She knows!

Sky: Ground Control to Major Tom, your circuit's dead, there's something wrong!

Tyler: (still going on perfect)  
Sky: Can you hear me, Major Tom?

Sugar: (hitting the notes)  
Sky: Can you hear me, Major Tom?

Anne-Maria: (keeps going on perfect from where she started trying)  
Sky: Can you hear me, Major Tom?

Brick: (playing amazingly)  
Sky: Can you… (finishes her singing part so she doesn't have to do anything)

Tyler: Here am I floating round my tin can…

Sugar: (hitting all the notes now)

Tyler: Far above the Moon…

Anne-Maria: (smiling as she plays)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Anne-Maria: Who knew playing that instrument would be fun! I need to get me a real instrument like that when I get home.

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Tyler: Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do… (done his singing part) (he gets a break from the bass)

Anne-Maria: (frowns when she gets a break)

Sugar: (gets a break)

Brick: (playing on his own)

Sugar: (hits a few notes and goes back to the break which is about 3 seconds and she needs to go back to hitting notes)

Tyler: (goes back to playing)

Anne-Maria: (smiles as she gets to play again)

Brick: (gets another solo) (he gets the solo perfectly)

Sugar: (finishes)

Brick: (finishes immediately after Sugar)

Tyler: (finishes immediately after Brick)

Anne-Maria: (finishes two seconds after Tyler)

Topher: And you guys are done! And you have 439 805 points, which is just a few hundreds behind The Gamer Gang. But you all have one song left.

.

 **((in the real world))**

.

Chris: (wakes up) Time to get ready for today's challenge (goes to take a shower)

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Topher: So, now it's time for round two, The Virtual Conquerors will now need to play Bohemian Rhapsody, by Queen

Noah: YES!

.

((They all prepare))

.

Topher: Three, two, one, GO!

.

((the song starts))

.

Justin: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality!

Noah: (starts playing the keyboard)

Justin: Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see,

Noah: (not missing any notes)

Justin: I'm just a poor boy… Wait… I AM NOT POOR! (this ruins his streak)

Noah: SING!

Justin: Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me,

Jasmine: (gets a long yellow note)

Justin: To me.

Noah: (still playing)

Justin: Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all-

Scott: (starts playing the drums)

Justin: -away.

Scott: (has to hit several notes in a row but only manages to hit a quarter)

Justin: Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Sam: (getting impatient waiting)

Noah: (he is now the only one playing)

Jasmine: (starts playing again)

Sam: (finally gets to play)

Scott: (starts playing again)

Justin: Too late, my time has come! Sent shivers down my spine, body's aching all th-

Sam: (gets a short 7 second break)

Justin: -time. Goodbye, everybody,

Sam: (starts playing again)

Justin: I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Noah: (still doing perfect)

Scott: (not doing good at all)

Jasmine: (not doing good at all either)

Justin: Mama, ooh anyway the wind blows, I don't wanna die. I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

Sam: (starts his solo) (does is perfectly) (has a break)

Scott: (has a break)

Jasmine: (has a break)

Noah: (keeps playing)

Justin: I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?

Scott: (starts playing again)

Jasmine: (starts playing again)

Justin: Thunderbolt and lightning. Very, very frightening me.

Noah: (stops)

Jasmine: (stops)

Scott: (stops)

Justin: Galileo, Galileo. Galileo, Galileo.

Noah: (plays a few notes and then stops)

Justin: Galileo, Figaro, Magnifico.

Noah: (starts playing again)

Justin: I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.

Scott: (starts playing again)

Jasmine: (starts playing again)

Justin: He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Scott: (stops again)

Jasmine: (stops again)

Noah: (keeps playing)  
Justin: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Jasmine: (starts playing again)

Justin: Bismillah!

Scott: (starts playing again)

Jasmine: (stops playing)

Justin: No, we will not let you go.

Noah: (briefly stops for 2 seconds)

Scott: (stops)

Justin: Let him go! Bismillah!

Jasmine: (starts playing again)

Justin: We will not let you go.

Scott: (starts playing again)

Justin: Let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go. Let me go! Will not let you go. Let me go!

Jasmine: (stops playing)

Justin: Never, never let you go! Never let me go! Oh.

Jasmine: (starts playing again)

Justin: No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Noah: (stops)

Scott: (stops)

Jasmine: (stops)

Justin: Oh, mama mia, mama mia

Noah: (starts up again)

Scott: (starts up again)

Jasmine: (starts up again)

Justin: Mama mia, let me go. Beelzebub has a devil put aside for-

Sam: (plays a red and blue long note)

Justin: -me, for me, for me. (stops singing for now while everyone else keeps playing)

Sam: (still perfect)

Scott: (missing a lot of notes)

Jasmine: (not keeping up with the bear)

Noah: (perfect)

Justin: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby. Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here. (the other plays as Justin has a break)

Noah: (messes up a few notes)

Scott: (messing up a lot)

Sam: (still perfect)

Jasmine: (messing up, but not as much as Scott) (takes a break)

Scott: (takes a break)

Sam: (still doing perfect)

Scott: (his break ends)

Jasmine: (her break ends)  
Justin: Oh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! (takes another break)

.

((the music slows down))

.

Jasmine: (now able to keep up)

Scott: (now hitting all the notes)

Justin: Nothing really matters. Anyone can see.

Scott: (stops playing)

Sam: (takes a long break)

Justin: Nothing really matters.

Jasmine: (takes a brief break) (but plays a long blue note a few seconds later) (followed by a couple more long notes) (finishes)

Justin: Nothing really matters to me.

Sam: (plays a few more notes) (finishes)

Justin: Anyway the wind blows… (finishes)

Scott: (hits one last note and finishes)

Noah: (still playing) (finishes)

Topher: Way to go! You guys finished with a 503 125 points.

Sam: We should have gotten more, it was a long song. Some of us didn't try our hardest!

Scott: It was a hard song!

Justin: I am NOT poor!

Topher: That means you have 962 027 points! Now, depending on what The Gamer Gang gets, you guys could be on the chopping block.

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Chris: (walks outside) (takes out his megaphone) CHALLENGE TIME!

.

((there's silence))

.

Chris: Huh… (walks into the bus) It's empty…? What…?

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Topher: Alright, Gamer Gang, your next, and final, song will be In the Meantime by Spacehog! You will need at least 522 028 points to beat them.

Cody: Seems do able.

.

((everyone gets ready))

.

Topher: Three… two… one… GO!

.

((the music starts))

.

Dawn: (starts playing)

Trent: (starts playing)

Dawn: (gets a long green note)

Cody: (starts playing)

Samey: (starts playing)

Dawn: (has several long notes)

Cody: (missing a lot of notes)

Amy: (the "ooh" appear on screen but she doesn't say it)

Samey: Amy!

Amy: Shut up and let me do this!

.

((A few ooh's later))

.

Amy: (starts singing) And in the end we shall achieve in time! The thing they call divine! And all the stars will smile for me! When all is well and well is all for all!

Cody: (missing a lot of notes)

Amy: Forever after! Living in the meantime wait and see!  
Amy: We love the all the all of you!

Trent: (going on perfect)

Amy: Where lands are green and skies are blue! When all in all we're just like you!

Samey: (missing a few notes)

Amy: We love the all of you!  
Amy: And when I cry for me I cry for you! With tears of holy joy!

Dawn: (missing a few notes)

Amy: For all the days still to come! And did I ever say I'd never play!

Cody: (messing up badly)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Cody: I am never ever playing the drums again!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Amy: Or fly toward the sun! Living in the meantime something's gone!

Cody: Why did I agree to this!  
Amy: We love the all the all of you!

Trent: (still going on perfect)

Amy: Where lands are green and skies are blue!

Dawn: (almost perfect)

Amy: When all in all we're just like you! We love the all of you!  
Amy: Well that sounds fine so I'll see you sometime! Give my love to the future of the humankind! Okay, okay, it's not okay. While it's on my mind there's a girl that fits the crime! For a future love dream that I'm still to find! But in the meantime.  
Samey: (sings the same part with Amy)

Amy: Samey! I'm the one singing! (that picks up on the mic and it ruins her streak)

Samey: But you needed a backup singer for extra points…

Trent: Guys, now is not the time to argue, you need to sing! (keeps playing with perfect)

Dawn: Trent's right.

Amy: Pff, whatever! (goes back to singing) We love the all the all of you!

Samey: (missed a few notes during her argument with Amy)

Amy: Where lands are green and skies are blue!

Cody: (still missing a lot of notes)

Amy: When all in all we're just like you! We love the all of you!

Trent: (misses a note) No!  
Amy: We love the all the all of you!

Dawn: (keeps playing, misses 10 notes in total)

Amy: Where lands are green and skies are blue!

Cody: (misses a total of 30 notes)

Amy: When all in all we're just like you! We love the all of you!

Topher: Hmm…

.

 **((in the confessional))**

.

Topher: Not that good…

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Amy: We love the all the all of you! Our lands are green and skies are blue!

Trent: (starts a solo)  
Amy: Just like you, just like you.

Dawn: (doing great on the keyboard)

Amy: Just like, just like, just like you.

Samey: (doing great, only missed 7 notes in total)

Amy: Just like you.

Cody: (trying to redeem himself) (still missing a lot of notes)

Amy: Just like, just like, just like you! (finishes)

Trent: (ends his solo with perfect)

Cody: (finishes)

Dawn: (starts her solo)

Samey: (finishes)

Trent: (finishes)

Dawn: (finishes her solo with 95% and finishes)

Topher: And done! You guys have earned 521 534 points. That adds up to 961 594 points in total. Which sadly puts you 433 points behind The Virtual Conquerors.

.

 **((in the real world))**

.

Chris: (walks into the virtual reality gear room) What the? Why are they already in the challenge! Chef! (walks around the room) (walks into the host room) (sees Topher with a helmet on) Topher?

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Topher: Now, for the final song. Pixel Perfect needs 521 790 points to beat The Gamer Gang, and 522 223 points to beat The Virtual Conquerors. Now, since your song is I love rock n' roll by Jon Jett and the Blackhearts-

Sam: That's not enough time to make that many points!

Sky: How long?

Topher: About 3 minutes, give or take 5 seconds.

Sky: He is right, that's not long enough.

Topher: Which is why I am offering you guys a deal, I will double the points you get, b-

Scott: How is that fair?

Topher: (looks at Scott) (looks back at Sky) BUT… Anne-Maria must play with the pro keyboard.

Anne-Maria: What's da difference?

Sam: You see how you have multiple keys for the same colour **[4]**

Anne-Maria: Yeah?

Sam: Well, instead of just playing any key of that colour **[5]** to play it, you must hit the specific key of that colour **[6]**.

Anne-Maria: So it's going to be way more difficult den before?

Sam: Yeah!

Anne-Maria: I don't know…

Sky: Come on Anne-Maria, it's our only chance.

Anne-Maria: …

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Anne-Maria: I guess I gotta take it…

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Brick: Don't worry Ma'am, if we do lose, we won't vote you off, you had to sacrifice yourself for this. And you seemed pretty good with it earlier, so I believe you can do it.

Anne-Maria: You do?

Brick: Yeah.

Anne-Maria: (smiles) I'll do it!

Topher: Perfect, good luck guys!

.

((everyone gets ready to play))

.

Sky: Alright…

Topher: Three…

Sky: We all need to try our hardest…

Topher: Two…

Sky: Don't get discouraged by how fast the notes are going.

Topher: One…

Sky: Be one with the music!

Topher: GO!

.

((the music starts))

.

Sugar: (starts playing)

Brick: (starts playing)

Tyler: (starts playing)

Anne-Maria: (starts playing)

.

((by the time Sky starts singing, they are all still perfect))

.

Sky: (starts signing) I saw him dancing there by the record machine! I knew he must have been about seventeen! The beat was going strong! Playing my favorite song! And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with-

Tyler: (takes a break)

Anne-Maria: (takes a break)

Brick: (takes a break)

Sky: -me, yeah me! And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with-

Tyler: (starts playing again)

Anne-Maria: (starts playing again)

Brick: (starts playing again)

Sky: -me, yeah me!

Tyler: (at the same time) Yeah me!

Anne-Maria: (going on perfect)

Tyler: (perfect)

Brick: (perfect)

Sugar: (perfect)

Sky and Tyler: Singing, I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!

Brick: (on his knees) (playing the guitar)

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll! So come and take your time and dance with me! (Sky alone) Ow!

Anne-Maria: (smiling as she hits every note)  
Sky: He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name! But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same! I said, "Can I take you home? Where we can be alone?" And next we were moving on, he was with me,

Tyler: (takes a break)

Anne-Maria: (takes a break)

Brick: (takes a break)

Sky and Tyler: Yeah me!

Sugar: (rocking out the drums)

Sky: Next we were moving on, he was with me,

Tyler: (starts playing again)

Brick: (starts playing again)

Anne-Maria: (starts playing again)

Sky and Tyler: Yeah me!

Anne-Maria: (hitting all the notes)

Sky: Singing!

Brick: (closes his eyes, still hasn't missed a note)

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!

Anne-Maria: (almost misses a note but gets it in time)

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll! So come and take your time and dance with me!

Brick: (gets up)

Sky: Ow!

Tyler: (has his back against Brick)

Brick: (has his back against Tyler)

Anne-Maria: (looks at them and smiles)

Sky: I said, "Can I take you home? Where we can be alone?" Next we're moving on, he was with me

Tyler: (stops playing)

Brick: (stops playing)

Sky and Tyler: Yeah me!

Sugar: (keeps playing)

Sky: And we'll be-

Anne-Maria: (stops playing)

Sky: -moving on and singing that same old song,

Sugar: (hitting all the notes)

Sky and Tyler: Yeah with me!

Anne-Maria: (looks at them singing)

Sky: Singing-

Sugar: (is the only one playing)

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby! I love rock and roll! So come and take your time and dance with me!

Anne-Maria: (starts playing again)

Tyler: (starts playing again)

Brick: (starts playing again)

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!

Brick: (puts his back against Tyler)

Tyler: (puts his back against Brick)

Sugar: (keeps playing)

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll! So come and take your time and dance with!

.

((The crowd is cheering is very loudly))

.  
Noah: (walks over to Topher)

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!

Noah: (to Topher) Do you have any sunglasses?

Brick: (still has his back to Tyler) (his guitar catches on fire at the end)

Tyler: (still has his back to Brick) (his bass catches on fire at the end)

Topher: Yeah, (hands him a pair) Why?

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll! So come and take your time and dance with!

Noah: (puts on the sunglasses)

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!

Noah: (takes them off)

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll! So come and take your time and dance with!

Noah: (still holding the sunglasses over his chin) Mother of god! **[7]**

Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll!

Brick: (eyes closed) (still perfect) (back still against Tyler and his guitar is still on fire)

Sky and Tyler: So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!

Anne-Maria: (has a big smile has she still hasn't missed a note)  
Sky and Tyler: I love rock and roll!  
Sugar: (somehow, she still haven't missed a note)

Sky and Tyler: So come and take your time and dance with me! (that's it for the singing part)

Sugar: (finishes)

Anne-Maria: (finishes) (all excited she did it without a mistake)

Brick: (gets on his knees with his back still against Tyler)

Tyler: (gets on his knees with his back still against Brick)

Brick: (plays the last note at the same time as Tyler with his guitar sending out one more burst of flames)

Tyler: (plays the last note at the same time as Brick with his bass sending out one more burtst of flames)

Brick: (finishes)

Tyler: (finishes)

.

((the crowd is going wild))

.

Topher: AND DONE!

Noah: I would like to point out how the crowd did not cheer for any of us.

Topher: Pixel Perfect, you got… 298 783 points! Double that and you get 597 566 points! THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO WIN YOU GUYS FIRST PLACE!

Sky: YES!

Brick: WE DID IT!

Anne-Maria: WE ALL GOT PERFECT!

Tyler: WHAT A PERFECT SONG TO END IT ON!

Sugar: CAN I KEEP DA STICKS?

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Topher: (his helmet comes off) Well that was f-

Chris: (glaring at him) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Topher: You didn't want to wake up, so I did the challenge for you, and Pixel Perfect won, and The Gamer Gang lost, they should be on their way to vote someone off.

Chris: AND WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Topher: You didn't wake up and I figured you needed a break.

Chris: (still glaring at Topher)

.

 **((at the elimination ceremony))**

.

Chris: Why did you people go along with this! Why didn't you wait for me!

Cody: Because Topher seems nicer….

Chris: ZIP IT! There are 4 guitar pics here! The first one goes to… Dawn! (tosses her one)

Dawn: (catches it)

Chris: … Trent! (tosses him one)

Trent: (catches it)

Chris: … Samey! (tosses her one)

Samey: (catches it)

Chris: And the final one goes to!

Amy: …

Cody: …

Chris: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: NO ONE! This was supposed to be a reward challenge!

Amy: Phew…

Samey: But Topher never said that.

Chris: He should have.

Trent: So we worried about nothing?

Chris: Pretty much.

Topher: See Chris, I made them worry! That's worth something right?

Chris: Yeah, it's worth dish duty for a week. NOW GO!

Topher: (runs away)

Chris: So none of you are going home! Got it!

Samey: What did the other team win?

Chris: That will be explained in an episode or two. Now, go! Scram!

.

((everyone leaves))

.

Chris: (turns to face the camera) What could the reward be? Will I eventually fire Topher? And will the contestants be able to stand anymore of my torture, find out next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((the votes))**

.

Amy: I choose to vote off… Cody… not that it matters… I'm going home anyway…

.

Cody: Sorry Amy, but now you won't be able to pick on Samey.

.

Dawn: I want Amy and Samey to get along for one but I don't want to vote off the others, so I guess I'll vote off Amy.

.

Samey: Bye sister!

.

Trent: You have been picking on your sister for too long, time for you to go.

.

 **((the vote score))**

.

Amy: 4

Cody: 1

.

 **[1] It's because I couldn't find any videos of all 5 instruments playing the songs on medium. So I decided to just make both songs expert.**

 **[2] No, really, I was waiting for him to get notes and then a single yellow one appeared, followed by another yellow two seconds later, and this went on for a good 15 seconds and this whole time, Scott had all the hard stuff so I couldn't resist laughing.**

 **[3] The points depicted above does not reflect how many points you can get in the game, I just made up the points for story reasons, so don't be like: "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" or "They must suck because that's barely any points". I already had to check the notes,when people had solo's, when they had breaks, when they started playing, when they finished playing, and all that had to line up with the music itself, so give me a break.**

 **[4 ] That's right, I wrote it that way, what are you going to do about it?**

 **[5] And I did it again!**

 **[6] AND AGAIN! THERE'S NO STOPPING ME!**

 **[7] Once again, I'm not sorry.**

.

 **And that concludes this episode, sorry for the long wait, but man, this episode is like 2-3 episodes long! My god! On a side note, I have a poll on my profile for you to answer, I need that answered before I post episode 15 (this is episode 13), but with that, see you guys next episode.**


	14. Lack-Man

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here, welcoming you to another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality! This episode will be a short one since last episode was kinda a long one (8175 words to be exact), so this one will be short (enough). But without further ado, here's episode 14.**

.

 **((in the bottom part of the bus))**

.

Anne-Maria: (looking up some places to buy a piano keyboard) …

Sky: Yesterday was amazing! I've never felt so alive!

Brick: Yeah! We really rocked out there! And I think Anne-Maria found a new passion.

Tyler: (pretending he's playing the air guitar)

Sugar: It was all worth nothing! I didn't get ta see someone go home and we don't even know our prize. Dis is stupid!

Tyler: But we got to rock out! YEAH!

Sugar: I want ma prize!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Anne-Maria: I neva thought I would want ta play da keyboard. But I'm so good at it. But it may be harder den it seems…

.

Brick: Our team is finally coming thru. Although I'm not sure where Sugar stands in this… she seems to be in her own little world…

.

Sky: Finally we won another challenge. Sadly it was not an elimination challenge, that would make it easier for us to keep winning, and we still haven't received the rewards yet. But oh well, I can wait patiently for the reward.

.

Sugar: I WANT MA REWARD!

.

Tyler: (still playing the air guitar)

.

 **((in the top part of the bus))**

.

Scott: It's still not fair that they got double the points for having someone use the pro keyboard. Maybe if they didn't fail that much on the first song!

Jasmine: They only got a few less points den us, like a thousand points less, and they had a short song, give dem a break.

Scott: I don't care, I want to be sleeping in the bottom part of the bus, not the top!

Sam: Who cares.

Scott: I do!

Noah: Didn't you just say you didn't?

Scott: I don't care about why they were offered double points. I do care that we didn't win. Justin, back me up!

Justin: (lying down) (looking at himself in a mirror) Too busy.

Scott: (facepalms)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Jasmine: Scott is making a big deal outta dis for no reason!

.

Justin: (looking at himself in a mirror) You don't get any hotter than this.

.

Noah: God I can't wait till the merge…

.

Sam: So what if we came in second place, who cares!

.

Scott: I'm mad because it was a reward challenge, so no one got eliminated, and I didn't get to win the reward!

.

 **((in the blockbuster))**

.

Cody: (goes to say something)

Chris: (barges in) Sorry, losers don't get to have much screen time at the start of this episode! Time to start the challenge?

Cody: (goes to say something else)

Chris: MOVE IT!

Cody: (gets up and runs out)

.

 **((outside))**

.

Chris: (walks over to in front of the bus) (takes out a megaphone) CHALLENGE TIME!

.

((everyone walks out))

.

Chris: ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE CHALLENGE?

Noah: No…

Sam: Not really…

Sugar: I WANT MA REWARD!

Chris; You will get it, next episode.

Cody: Chris, what happened to Topher?

Cody: None of your business!

.

 **((earlier))**

.

Chris: So Topher… You see that mountain of dishes?

Topher: Huh… yeah…?

Chris: You need to clean them all! And you can not leave until you are done!

Topher: Wait, so I need to sleep here?

Chris: If you take that long!

Topher: Where's the cloth to wash?

Chris: You don't get a cloth. (gives him a toothbrush)

Topher: I need to wash all those… with a toothbrush?

Chris: Yes!

Topher: Where's the soap?

Chris: Somewhere in the pile of dishes.

Topher: That's it.

Chris: You also have to deal with Chef.

Chef: (looks at Topher and grins) I'm going to get back at ya for ruining ma pizza!

Topher: (gulp) (grabs a plate)

Chris: Oh, and there's also some surprises in that pile of dishes)

Topher: (spiders start crawling all over him) GAH! SPIDERS!

.

 **((back outside in the present))**

.

Chris: I'm just keeping him busy. Now, let's head the challenge!

.

 **((in the game))**

.

Sky: (opens her eyes) (looks at herself) Why am I… all pink?

Tyler: I'm all orange!

Brick: I'm all red, bathed in the blood of my enemies! … Or ketchup.

Anne-Maria: Well, I'm a light blue!

Sugar: I'm yellow!

Tyler: Wait, you're Pacman!

Sugar: DAT'S PACWOMAN TO YOU!

Tyler: Where's your bow?

Sugar: I don't have a bow.

Tyler: Then you are Pacman.

Sugar: DARN!

Chris: Hello everyone, you may have realized that you are either a ghost from Pacman, or you are Pacman! Well, this challenge is nice, simple, and short. **[1]** You each represent a character from the original pacman game. Now, you will be divided into three teams, two teams of two ghost, and one team with Pacman alone. Pacman will then have to face four ghost, two from the other teams. The team that collects the most pellets after three lives wins. Now, you're team will lose 1000 points if you don't act like how your ghost would act in the original one. Blinky is the red one and he chases Pacman all the time. Pinky is the pink one and he tries to get Pacman from the front. So he's attacks from the front. Inky, the light blue one, is unpredictable. He can either chase Pacman from behind, chase him from the front, or even get out of his way at the last moment. And finally, the orange one is Clyde, he will do like what Pinky does, but he will get out of the way at the last moment.

Jasmine: (looks at herself and sees she's Pacman)

Justin: (looks at himself and sees he's Clyde) HEY! I'm no coward!

Noah: (looks at himself and sees he's Pinky)

Sam: (looks at himself and sees he's Blinky) Sweeeet!

Scott: (looks at himself and sees he's Inky)

Amy: (looks at herself and sees she's Pinky)

Cody: (looks at himself and sees he's Pacman)

Dawn: (looks at herself and sees she's Inky)

Samey: (looks at herself and sees she's Clyde)

Trent: (looks at himself and sees he's Blinky)

Chris: Now, for the teams. He'll be Pinky and Clyde has one team, and Inky and Blinky as the other. And let's do some random shuffling, it will be Jasmine VS Amy, Samey, Anne-Maria, and Brick.

Anne-Maria: Yes!

Chris: Team 2 will be Cody VS Sam, Scott, Sky, and Tyler.

Sam: Oh come on!

Chris: And finally, the last team will be Sugar VS Noah, Justin, Dawn, and Trent. Any questions? You guys ready?

Noah: Not really.

Chris: GOOD! Time to start!

.

 **((everyone despawns))**

.

Jasmine: (spawns in the maze has pacman)

Amy: (spawns in the ghost house has Pinky)

Samey: (spawns in the ghost house has Clyde)

Anne-Maria: (spawns in the ghost house has Inky)

Brick: (Spawns in the ghost house has Blinky)

Chris: And… GO!

Jasmine: (starts collecting dots)

Amy: (runs out) (looks up and notices a TV showing the game like the original Pacman game) Huh… Neat…

Chris: We are playing Sonic! We are playing Pacman! **[1]**

Brick: (running towards where Jasmine is going)

Jasmine: (on the right side of the maze) (heading up)

Brick: (following her)

Amy: (going up the maze to try and block her off)

Anne-Maria: (following behind Brick) (goes left to the other side and goes up)

Amy: (heading towards Jasmine)

Jasmine: (stops) (notices she has Brick behind her and Amy in front of her) (goes left)

Anne-Maria: (blocks her off and touches her)

.

((the pacman death noise plays))

.

Jasmine: (disappears)

Chris: Jasmine has collected a total of… 290 points… That's sad. **[2]**

.

 **((in the real world))**

.

Topher: (cleaning a plate with the toothbrush) … Totally worth hosting an episode.

Chef: (hits him with a cloth)

Topher: (jumps up in pain) OW!

Chef: STOP TALKING AND DO SOME MORE WASHING)

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: Moving on! Jasmine, you are on your second life now.

Jasmine: (respawns at the bottom part of the maze)

.

((All four ghost respawn back at the ghost house))

.

Chris: And… GO!

Jasmine: (goes left this time to get the other pellets)

Amy: (heads left)

Brick: (heads right)

Samey: (heads left)

Anne-Maria: (heads right)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Anne-Maria: Being da blue ghost was awesome, I could go anywhere I wanted ta without getting penalized! So I could follow who ever I wanted, as long as I kept switching what I do.

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Jasmine: (collecting some more pellets)

Amy: (getting closer to her)

Samey: (Right behind Amy)

Amy: We got you now!

Brick: (following Jasmine)

Sam: THE BIG PELLET JASMINE! GET IT!

Jasmine: (sees the big pellet) (eats it)

.

((all four ghost turns a dark blue))

.

Brick: This can't be good… (turns around)

Amy: What the…

Jasmine: (touches Amy)

Amy: (vanishes, only leaving her eyes)

Samey: (turns around to try and get away)

Jasmine: (touches her too)

Samey: (vanishes, only leaving her eyes)

Anne-Maria: (starts flashing blue) Dat's a good thing… right?

Brick: Yeah, it is.

Anne-Maria: Good.

Jasmine: (starts approaching them)

Brick: (turns back to red)

Jasmine: (stops)

Brick: (Starts chasing her again)

Jasmine: (stops) (turns around)

Amy: (comes out of nowhere and touches Jasmine)

.

((the pacman death noise plays))

.

Jasmine: (disappears)

Chris: Jasmine, that time, you got 1050 points. Way more then the last one. You are now up to 1340 points.

Jasmine: (respawns at the bottom of the maze)

.

((all four ghost respawns in the ghost house)

.

Chris: Now, this is your last life, are you ready?

Jasmine: Not rea-

Chris: Good, GO!

Jasmine: (starts heading left again) (goes up) (collecting pellets again)

Samey: (heads left)

Amy: (heads left) Samey, you get her front the front, I'll get her from the back.

Samey: I don't think that's a good idea…

Amy: Shut up and follow the plan!

Samey: (Gulp) Fine… (heading straight towards Jasmine)

Amy: (following Jasmine)

Jasmine: (heading straight for Samey)

Samey: (turns right at the last moment)

Amy: What was that?

Samey: I don't want to lose points!

Amy: Who cares, they'll keep getting points!

Jasmine: (goes left into the tunnel) (comes out the other side)

Anne-Maria: (starts heading towards there)

Brick: (follows Anne-Maria)

Anne-Maria: (turns right)

Brick: (keeps going straight)

Amy: (heading for Jasmine)

Samey: (goes right behind Amy)

Jasmine: (heads towards the big pellet)

Brick: (right behind Jasmine)

Jasmine: (eats it)

.

((all four ghost turn dark blue))

.

Brick: Oh no… not again…

Jasmine: (eats Brick)

Brick: (vanishes, only his eyes remains)

Jasmine: (eats Anne-Maria)

Anne-Maria: (vanishes, only her eyes remain)

Jasmine: (starts chasing after Amy and Samey)

Amy: This is all your fault!

Samey: This is all your fault!

Jasmine: (eats Amy)

Amy: (vanishes, only her eyes remain)

Jasmine: (eats Samey) Sorry Samey.

Samey: (vanishes, only her eyes remain)

Jasmine: (collets pellets again)

Brick: (going after her again)

Jasmine: (collect the cherry in the middle) (gets it)

Amy: (chasing her from behind)

Jasmine: (collects some more pellets)

Anne-Maria: (comes out of nowhere and hits Jasmine)

.

((the pacman death noise plays))

.

Jasmine: (vanishes)

Chris: This time you scored 3670 points! That makes a total of 5 010 points! Most of those from eating ghost. Now, will The Gamer Gang and Pixel Perfect be able to top that off? Will Topher ever finish his job, how will these teams turns out a-

Sugar: (in the distance) WHERE'S MA REWARD?!

Chris: Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((a commercial break plays))**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Chris: And we are back, now it's time for Cody to be Pacman.

Cody: (spawns at the bottom part of the maze)

Sam: (spawns in the ghost house has Blinky)

Scott: (spawns in the ghost house has Inky)

Sky: (spawns in the ghost house has Pinky)

Tyler: (Spawns in the ghost house has Clyde)

Chris: And… GO!

Cody: (goes right)

Sam: (gets out of the ghost house and heads right)

Scott: (gets out of the ghost house and heads left)

Sky: (gets out of the ghost house and heads right)

Tyler: (gets out of the ghost house and heads right)

Cody: (grabbing a punch of pellets)

Sky: (heading straight for Cody)

Cody: (turns left)

Scott: (heading straight for Cody now)

Cody: (turns left again) (goes back down towards the starting point)

Scott: (Chasing him)

Cody: (heading towards the left)

Tyler: (starts heading straight towards Cody)

Cody: (doesn't move)

Tyler: (turns left)

Cody: (goes straight) (keeps collecting pellets)

Sam: (behind him) (chasing him)

Cody: (turns left) (getting more pellets)

Scott: (comes out of nowhere towards him)

Cody: (takes a left turn) (towards the power pellet)

Sky: (passes the power pellet towards him)

Cody: Ah nuts… (gets hit)

.

((The Pacman death sound plays))

.

Cody: (disappears)

Chris: Oh, better luck next time, but, on the bright side, you did manage to collect 630 points. That's a good ammount of points.

Cody: (spawns back at the bottom of the maze)

.

((all the ghost spawn back in the ghost house))

.

Chris: And… GO!

Cody: (heads to the left)

Scott: (heads to the left)

Sky: (heads to the left)

Tyler: (heads to the left)

Sam: (heads to the left but turns left again immediately)

Cody: (collecting even more pellets) (heads to the upper part of the maze) (collecting a bunch of pellets there)

Sam: (following behind him)

Cody: (still collecting pellets)

Sam: He's good at this! Do you play often?

Cody: Yeah, I do. (reaches the big pellet) (eats it)

Sam: (turns a dark blue) (stops) Oh boy… (turns around)

Cody: (starts chasing Sam) (eats him)

Sam: (vanishes, only his eyes remain)

Cody: (eats Tyler)

Tyler: (vanishes, only his eyes remain)

Cody: (can't get the others so he goes back to eating pellets)

Sky: (going towards Cody)

Cody: (turns right)

Scott: (going towards him)

Cody: (turns right again)

Tyler: (heading towards him)

Cody: (keeps going towards him)

Tyler: (gets out of the way at the last moment)

Sam: (was behind Tyler)

Cody: Oh god no!

Sam: (hits Cody)

.

((The Pacman death music plays)

.

Chris: And that is Cody's second life, he collected 1670 points. Which now puts him with 2100 points.

Dawn: You got this Cody!

Cody: (respawns at the bottom of the maze)

.

((all four ghost respawn in the ghost house))

.

Chris: You need at least 2711 points to beat The Virtual Conquerors. And… GO!

Cody: (heads left) I cleared out the left side pretty well… so they won't expect me to do this.

Scott: (goes right) What is he doing? What an idiot, there's nothing there…

Sam: (heads left) There's still a power pellet there.

Sky: (heads left)

Tyler: (heads left)

Cody: Perfect…

Sam: Wait… guys, I think we made a bad decision…

Scott: Us? He's the one that went to the wrong side!

Cody: Bye! (goes into the tunnel and appears on the other side)

Scott: Oh…

Cody: (collecting a bunch of pellets on the right side)

Sam: If he gets all the pellets! He'll get more pellets!

Cody: (almost has them all)

Sam: (right behind him)

Cody: (gets another power pellet)

Sam: Oh come on!

Cody: (eats Sam)

Sam: (vanishes, only his eyes are visible)

Cody: (eats Sky)

Sky: (vanishes, only his eyes remain)

Cody: (eats Tyler)

Tyler: (vanishes, only his eyes remain)

Cody: (goes to the third power pellet) I just need to get one more combo and I'll get it…

Scott: (getting closer to him)

Sam: (right behind Scott) We need to stop him!

Scott: Oh really? You know, I had to idea!

Sly: (behind Sam)

Tyler: (behind them)

Cody: (eats the third power pellet) (turns around)

Sam: Ah crud…

Cody: (eats Scott and then Sam)

Scott: (vanishes)

Sam: (vanishes)

Cody: (eats Sky)

Sky: (vanishes)

Cody: (going for Tyler)

Tyler: (flashing a light blue)

Cody: I can make it!

Tyler: (turns back to orange)

Cody: Ah crap… (hits him)

.

((the pacman death music plays))

.

Cody: (disappears)

Chris: Cody, you scored a lovely 3580 points! Which puts you at a lovely 5680. Which puts you ahead of The Virtual Conquerors!

Cody: YES!

Chris: BUUUUT! One of your teammates did not act like their character. Because Amy acted like Blinky instead of Pinky, your team loses 1000 points! Which leaves you with 4680 ponits, which, once again, puts you on the chopping blocks.

Samey: (looks at Amy)

Trent: (looks at Amy)

Dawn: (looks at Amy)

Cody: (looks at Amy)

Amy: What? Not my fault I got stuck with being Pinky.

Chris: Now, it's time for Pixel Perfect to go… Pixel Perfect are giving Sugar some encouragement.

Sky: Come on Sugar! You can do it! You just need to get more points than The Gamer Gang.

Sugar: I'm sure I can do it!

Tyler: Go Sugar!

Brick: You can do it ma'am!

Anne-Maria: Save da power pellets for emergency!

Chris: The Gamer Gang is also giving some words of encouragement to Dawn and Trent.

Cody: Good luck Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks (smiles) I'll try my best.

Samey: Maybe it's not a bad idea to lose this one.

Trent: Why?

Samey: (looks at Amy)

Trent: Purposely losing won't help anything, I don't want to lose. Yes, she's terrible, but strengths is in numbers.

Samey: Fine…

Chris: And then there's The Virtual Conquerors!

Jasmine: …

Justin: …

Noah: …

Sam: …

Scott: …

Chris: Such a great team! Now…

Sugar: (spawns in the bottom part of the maze)

.

((all four ghost spawn in the ghost house))

.

Chris: And… GO!

Sugar: (heads right) (grabbing pellets)

Dawn: (heads right)

Justin: (heads right)

Noah: (heads right)

Trent: (heads right)

Sugar: (collects more pellets) (eats the power pellet)

Tyler: Sugar! You should have saved it!

.

((all the ghosts run away))

.

Sugar: (ignoring the ghost) (keeps going after the pellets) (the power pellet runs out)

.

((the cherry spawns))

.

Sugar: Cherry? (turns around and heads for the cherry) (collecting some more pellets) (grabs the fruit in the centre)

Noah: (heading straight for Sugar)

Trent: (was following Sugar) (right behind her)

Sugar: Oh nuts!

Trent: (hits her)

.

((the Pacman death music plays))

.

Sugar: (disappears)

Chris: Sugar, you collected a total of 680 points! The most ever on a first round.

Sugar: (respawns at the bottom of the maze)

.

((all four ghost spawns in the ghost house))

.

Chris: And… GO!

Sugar: (heads left) (getting some pellets) (gets the second power pellet)

Tyler: Now Sugar! Eat the ghosts!

Sugar: Why would I eat a ghost? They probably taste terrible! (keeps collecting pellets)

.

((another fruit spawns in the center))

.

Sugar: (the power pellet wears off) (goes back to the fruit) (eats it) (collects some pellets on the right)

Noah: (comes at her from the front) (hits her)

.

((the Pacman death music plays))

.

Sugar: (disappears)

Chris: That was not has good, you only got 520 points this time, you now have 1200 points, you need 3481 points to not get in last place, and 3811 to get first. Are you ready?

Sugar: (spawn back in the bottom of the maze)

.

((all fourth ghost go back in the ghost house))

.

Sugar: I! WANT! MA! REWARD!

Chris: … GO!

Sugar: (goes to the left) (Starts heading to the top of the maze) (collecting a few pellets)

Justin: (heads towards her) IT'S SO UGLY! I MUST ESCAPE! (turns at the last moment)

Sugar: (collets more pellets) (gets the power pellet)

Tyler: Now, get the ghosts!

Sugar: I want da cherry to be back!

Chris: The fruit only spawns twice per level!

Sugar: Well ain't dat just cheap! (keeps collecting more pellets)

Dawn: (getting away from Sugar)

Sugar: (doesn't follow her) (keeps collecting pellets) (it wears off)

Trent: (right behind Sugar)

Sugar: (gets the last power pellet)

Sky: If you eat the ghosts, you can get your reward!

Sugar: Really? (turns around and heads towards Trent)

Trent: (turns around)

Sugar: (eats Trent)

Trent: (vanishes)

Sugar: (heading towards Justin) (eats him)

Justin: (vanishes)

Sugar: (collecting a few more pellets) (eats Dawn)

Dawn: (vanishes)

Noah: (flashes blue) (turns back to being pink)

Sugar: I'ma get ma reward!

Tyler: Wait, Sugar, stop, it wore off!

Noah: (heading for Sugar) (hits her)

.

((The Pacman death music plays))

.

Sugar: (vanishes)

Chris: And you guys have achieved a total of… 2810… sorry Pixel Perfect… that only gives you a total score of 4010 points… You guys are today's losers, you need to vote someone off tonight…

.

((Everyone on Pixel Perfect glares at Sugar))

.

Sugar: What?

.

 **((in the real world))**

.

Scott: (walking towards the bus)

Chris: (stops him) This night, Virtual Conquerors are not sleeping inside the bus!

Scott: What? Why not?

Chris: Because reasons that will be explained tomorrow! The Gamer Gang gets to sleep in the bottom part of the bus and Pixel Perfect in the top!

Scott: But we won!

Chris: Trust me on this one.

Scott: Grr… (walks away)

.

 **((at the elimination ceremony))**

.

Chris: You guys are about to lose another players, there are 4 power pellets tonight, just like the game, and the one who does not receive one, must go home. The first one goes to… Anne-Maria… (tosses her one)

Anne-Maria: (catches it)

Chris: … Brick… (tosses him one)

Brick: (catches it)

Chris: … Sky… (tosses her one)

Sky: (catches it)

Chris: And the last one goes to…

Sugar: …

Tyler: …

Chris: …

…

…

…

…

…

Sky: Oh, just give it to Tyler already!

Chris: You're ruining the moment! The last one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Tyler! (tosses him the last one)

Tyler: (catches it)

Sugar: I WANT MA REWARD!

Chris: YOU DIDN'T STAY LONG ENOUGH TO GET YOUR REWARD! CHEF!

Chef: (arrives on a forklift) (lifts up Sugar)

Chris: Why do you have a forklift?

Chef: …

.

 **((Earlier))**

.

 **((in the kitchen))**

.

Topher: (finishes washing the dishes) DONE! THANK GOD!

Chef: (drives a forklift in) (there's a even bigger stack of dishes on the forklift) (puts them down)

Topher: You have got to be kidding me!

.

 **((back in present time))**

.

Chef: I needed it for something else!

Chris: Just bring her away!

Chef: (carries her away on the forklift)

Chris: You guys get to sleep on the top part of the bus tonight!

Tyler: Really? Is that our reward?

Chris: (snickers) Maybe…

.

((the four members of Pixel Perfect gets up and leaves))

.

Chris: Why do they get to sleep in the top part of the bus? Why do they winners sleep in the losers building? And why does second place gets to sleep in the winner's room? All will be revealed next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((the votes))**

.

Anne-Maria: Stupid Sugar! How dumb can ya be?

.

Brick: Sugar really made us lose this challenge, so she has got to go!

.

Sky: If we lose again, I wouldn't know who to vote off! Luckily I don't really like Sugar, and she lost us the challenge. So I'll vote her off.

.

Sugar: I WANTED MA REWARD! AND TYLER KEPT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! BYE TYLER!

.

Tyler: She kept getting the power pellets and not eating the ghost! She's terrible at this game! Goodbye Sugar!

.

 **((voting score))**

.

Sugar: 4

Tyler: 1

.

 **[1] I just couldn't resist putting a Sonic reference there. I don't know why.**

 **[2] I try to be the most precise when it came to points, so I kept track of a bunch of different stuff.**

.

 **And that is the end of this episode, I wanted to make a shorter episode because last episode was a very long one. Also, I think this is the first time I post an episode on a weekend. So that's a new thing too. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the episode. See you guys, next time.**


	15. Rainbow Seven Siege

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here. Welcoming you to another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality! This episode had a little vote. And I asked some people around and chose which of the two options they liked. So, if you did vote and yours didn't get choosed. It's because the other one got more votes. Anyway, with 14 people left. We are getting closer and closer to the halfway point. Anyway, enjoy this episode.**

.

 **((In he top part of the bus))**

.

Tyler: (stretches his arms) (yawns)

Sky: (gets up) (still tired)

Anne-Maria: (doing her hair)

Brick: (doing pushups)

Tyler: (looks outside) Why is The Virtual Conquerors outside on some chairs?

Sky: Hmm?

Tyler: (still half asleep) Chef and Chris are there too… and Chris is holding a button… (looks over the other team) And they have cannons aimed at us.

Sky: (still half asleep too) Oh… cool… WAIT WHAT? CANNONS? OUT QUIC-

.

((The cannons fire which sends them flying out))

.

Tyler: (gets launched in a pole)

Brick: (hits a wall)

Anne-Maria: (bounces on her hair and lands on her feet)

Sky: (lands in the grass)

.

((The bus tips over))

.

 **((In the bus))**

.

Amy: (under a table) Oww…

Cody: (the fridge is on top of him)

Dawn: (against the window)

Trent: (gets up) Samey?

Samey: (gets up) I'm here! (notices Trent's guitar is broken) Trent! Your guitar!

Trent: (notices it) (looks back at Samey) Are you OK?

Samey: Yeah, but what about your guitar?

Trent: As long as you are OK, that's all that matter.

Amy: (pukes)

.

 **((outside))**

.

Noah: (wearing sunglasses) This, this was definitely worth sleeping in that crud house.

Scott: Yes, yes it is. Hey, Justin, pass the popcorn.

Justin: (gives Scott the popcorn)

Chris: Told you it was going to be worth it.

Jasmine: Do ya think they're OK?

Chris: Probably not. But who cares.

Sam: Well, they could be badly hurt!

Chris: Even better.

Amy: (crawls out of the opening) Chris! YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Trent: (walks out holding Samey)

Samey: (holding Trent's broken guitar)

Cody: (helps Dawn out)

Dawn: (gets out)

Trent: Hey Chris! What was that for?

Chris: I was just getting rid of the top part of the bus.

Cody: What? Why?

Samey: Did we hit the merge already?

Chris: Nope!

Anne-Maria: (Walks back towards the group) I WAS GETTING MA MAKEUP DONE!

Sky: (walks over to them) (dizzy)

Brick: (walks back to them) (bruises all over his face)

Tyler: (rubbing his head) (walks over to them) Oww…

Sky: What is all this about? The merge?

Chris: This is not the merge, not entirely, we are however, going to combine some teams together, now, there's going to be different ways to mix you all up. But, that depends on The Virtual Conquerors decisions. Now, since Pixel Perfect won the reward challenge, their name stays. And since The Virtual Conquerors won last challenge, they get to have their name stay. So The Gamer Gang lose their name. Now, for what team everyone will be in. Virtual Conquerors, you have three options. 1. Have Pixel Perfect split in half, and both pair go into different teams. 2. Everyone shuffles to make completely different teams.

Scott: That last one sounds nice. We'll take that one!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Scott: I'm not staying with this team any longer then I need to, hopefully I get placed with some good people.

.

 **((back outside))**

.

Chris: Alright, everyone, go inside that machine!

Tyler: What?

Chris: You go in there, we mix you all up, then one of you falls out, we tell you which team you are, and finally, another person falls out, we do that until everyone is out and in a team. So now, everyone, get in the machine!

.

((Everyone hesitates before going in, everyone, but Noah))

.

Noah: Huh… No, I'm not doing this.

Chris: How does instant elimination sounds?

Noah: … You make a good point… (gets in)

Chef: (closes it) (presses a button)

.

((The machine starts shaking))

.

Samey: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: Samey! You are part of the new Virtual Conquerors! Go stand on the right!

Samey: (goes and stands on the right)

Anne-Maria: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: Anne-Maria! You are still part of the Pixel Perfect! Go stand on the left!

Anne-Maria: (goes and stands on the left)

Tyler: (falls out of the machine) (lands on his face)

Chris: Tyler! Nice wipeout! You are now part of the Virtual Conquerors! Go stand on the right!

Tyler: (stands on the right)

Noah: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: Noah, you are part of Pixel Perfect now! Go stand on the left!

Noah: (goes and stands on the left)

Justin: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: Justin, you are still part of The Virtual Conquerors. Go stand on the right.

Justin: (goes and stands on the right)

Jasmine: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: Jasmine, you are part of Pixel Perfect now, go stand on the left!

Jasmine: (Gets up) (hits her head on the machine because she is so tall) It's so crammed in there! (goes and stands on the left)

Chris: I know it is.

Sky: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: Sky, you are part of The Virtual Conquerors. Stand on the right.

Sky: (walks to the right)

Dawn: (drops down from the machine and lands perfectly)

Chris: Boring, you were supposed to land on your stomach. (points to the left) You are part of the Pixel Perfect, go stand over there.

Sam: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: Sam, you are once again part of The Virtual Conquerors, who are on the right.

Sam: (gets up) (goes and stands on the right)

Cody: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: Cody! You are on Pixel Perfect!

Dawn: (runs up and hugs Cody) We're still on the same team!

Cody: Yes! That's awesome! (walks over with Dawn to the left)

Scott: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: Scott, you get to keep the evil name as you are still in The Virtual Conquerors!

Scott: (a little dizzy) I see rats eating stars made of cheese circling around me… (walks over to the right, a little dizzy)

Brick: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: Brick, you are still on Pixel Perfect!

Anne-Maria: (whispers a silent "Yes!")

Brick: (walks over to the left side)

Samey: Oh no…

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Samey: It's either I'll get Trent, or I'll get Amy…

.

 **((back outside))**

.

Samey: (biting her nails)

Chris: And, the next one out will be on The Virtual Conquerors!

.

((someone falls, but the machine produced smoke so no one can see who it is))

.

Noah: Why wasn't there any smoke before?

Chris: This is for dramatic reasons.

Noah: (rolls his eyes)

Chris: And it's…

Trent: (walks out of the smoke)

Samey: Phew…

Chris: Trent, you are on The Virtual Conquerors.

Trent: (looks over and sees Samey) Awesome. (walks over to them)

Amy: (falls out of the machine)

Chris: And Amy, you join Pixel Perfect's team. Now, let's get right down to the challenge shall we? (walks over to the building with the virtual reality gear)

.

 **((inside the game))**

.

Justin: (looks around) (looks at himself) (he's wearing some sort of suit and a gas mask)

Sam: (wearing sunglasses and has a type of military like suit on)

Samey: (something covers her mouth) (wearing some white gloves) (Wearing a glass like face cover) (also wearing a military like suit)

Scott: (wearing sunglasses, a military helmet, and a military like suit)

Sky: (wearing a military like suit) (wearing a helmet and earmuffs)

Trent: (wearing goggles) (his mouth has an "X" in front of it) (wearing a military like suit)

Tyler: (wearing a lot of armor) (has full on protective visor helmet on)

Sam: Oh, this game!

Justin: What game is it?

Sam: (goes to tell him)

Chris: Hello everyone, has I'm speaking right now, the other team is getting ready to attack, you have 30 seconds to get ready. Information on what your characters can do have been sent to you, the point of this challenge is to defend two bomb points. If one of them blows up. You all lose, if one of you dies, you need to stay out for the rest of the round. Best 2 out of three.

Sky: That's all we get?

Chris: Pretty much, you're under pressure here! Now, both of the bombs locations have been marked down! Now go!

.

((earlier))

.

Amy: (looks around) (she has a baseball hat that says FBI on it) (she's also wearing sunglasses)

Anne-Maria: (her face is covered with black army paint) (she's wearing cameo) (she's also wearing earmuffs)

Brick: (wearing military like suit) (wearing a gas mask)

Cody: (wearing a mask like thing) (has special thing on his wrist) (wearing military like suit)

Dawn: (wearing black face paint) (wearing a helmet and is holding a shield)

Jasmine: (Wearing a helmet with a visor) (wearing military like suit) (holding a shield with a visor and under that, it says police)

Noah: (has something on his wrist) (wearing a helmet with a visor)

Dawn: Is this another killing game?

Noah: (takes out a pistol) (flips his wrist thing to reveal a screen) Ah yeah, Rainbow Six Siege! We got this one in the bag!

Chris: Hello contestants! You are indeed playing Rainbow Six Siege! You are playing the defender mode, one team has to defend an area from the bomb, while the other team must plant a bomb in said area, you guys have 30 seconds to come up with a plan!

Noah: OK, listen, Cody, you go and position yourself on the roof when we start and use the drone you are given. You will guide us thru this.

Cody: Got it!

Noah: Jasmine and Dawn, you will both be our shields, Jasmine, you are going with the people who have the real bomb. Dawn, you are going has a distraction.

Dawn: Why am I the distraction?

Noah: Not really a distraction, but it's to throw them off, if we all go one way, they will all go defend that one place. Now, here are the two teams. The one with the real bomb will be: Brick, Jasmine, and me. Team two will be: Amy, Anne-Maria, and Dawn. Cody will have the drone with us. Got it?

Jasmine: Not really…

Chris: Now giving information about your characters to everyone.

Jasmine: Oh, now I get it.

.

((meanwhile, with The Virtual Conquerors))

.

Justin: (placing some smoke bombs)

Sam: (listening around for a pulse)

Tyler: (dropping some armor)

Scott: Now let's split up and go to both bomb locations. (runs to the first one)

Sam: (stays there) …

Samey: (heads to the second one)

Justin: (follows Scott)

Trent: (follows Samey)

Sky: (runs back from the first one after setting up some traps) (heading towards the second one)

Tyler: (runs to the second one)

Sam: (rolls his eyes) (runs to the first one)

Scott: What are you doing here? (setting up some reinforced walls)

Sam: The other spot already has four people. Plus, you might want me to tell you when someone is coming…

Scott: … Fine!

.

Cody: (rappels onto the top of of the building) (takes out his drone) (starts controlling it)

Jasmine: (walks into the building)

Noah: We'll go to the first one, you guys go to the second one.

Dawn: (nods) (heads right)

Noah: OK… let's do this thing… (starts walking) (looking for electronics) … There's a room to the left of us that we do not want to be in… Full of explosives…

Jasmine: Tell me about da rooms we are going in.

Brick: (Holding his sledge hammer) (behind Noah and Jasmine)

Drone: (passes by them) (heading towards the room where they need to place the bomb) (looks in the room and sees Samey, Sky, Trent, and Tyler) (the trap that Sky placed short circuits the drone)

Noah: (in the other hallway) What happened?

Cody: A trap, it destroyed my drone. But Samey, Sky, Trent, and Tyler are in there.

Noah: We got this… Go check on the other team.

Dawn: We're fine so far.

Noah: Yeah, but I want him to go help you out with another drone.

Cody: Oh, alright!

Brick: Ready to move in soldier?

Noah: Yup, Jasmine, you ready?

Jasmine: Yup! (starts advancing towards the wall) (leans against the wall)

Noah: … (lowers his arm) (Takes out a better gun)

Jasmine: (throws in a smoke grenade)

.

((it goes off))

.

Sky: (coughing)

Tyler: (coughing)

Trent: (coughing)

Samey: (coughing)

Brick: (walks in and starts using his assault rifle, the L85A2)

Tyler: (down but not out)

Samey: (walks up over to him and tries to heal him)

Noah: (walks in a shoots at Samey with the 552 Commando) (shoots Tyler)

Tyler: (disappears)

Trent: (aims at Noah) (shoots him with the M590A1)

Noah: (gets hit) (falls down)

Brick: (shoots at Trent)

Trent: (down but not out)

Samey: (goes over to him)

Sky: (takes out her MP7 and starts shooting at Brick)

Jasmine: (in between Brick and Sky and blocking the shots with her shield)

Sky: Shoot!

Brick: (shoots Trent again)

Trent: (dead) (disappears)

Noah: (shoots at Samey)

Samey: (down but not out) (starts trying to heal herself)

Sky: (backing up) (aiming her gun at them)

Brick: (rolls out from behind the cover of the shield) (Shooting at Sky)

Sky: (disppears)

Samey: (still trying to heal herself)

Jasmine: (walks over to her) … (aims her P12 at Samey and shoots her)

Samey: (disappears)

Noah: OK, now, time to plant the bomb, Brick, hand in over.

Brick: I thought you had it.

Noah: I thought you had it! Jasmine, did you pick it up?

Jasmine: No I didn't.

Noah: (talking on the radio) Cody, we have a problem, we forgot the bomb…

Cody: I could have sworn someone took the bomb.

Noah: I'll talk to group 2… Amy, Dawn, Anne-Maria? You there?

.

((there's nothing))

.

Noah: … Cody, are you almost there…?

Cody: Yeah, I'm about to g- Oh god…

.

((over there))

.

Drone: (looking at the scene)

Dawn: (leaning against the wall)

Drone: (goes over to Dawn) Dawn! Are you OK?

Dawn: No… not really… they got us good...

Drone: What happened…?

Dawn: There was traps… And they could sense our pulse, so they were expecting us, there was also smoke bombs…

Drone: Did someone pick up the bomb?

Dawn: I think Amy might have taken it… You know how she is…

Drone: I'll go check what's in the other roo-

Dawn: (disappears because no one revived her)

Drone: Dawn! No! (looks down) (goes into the room)

Scott: (shoots him with the M1014)

Drone: (explodes)

.

Cody: Shoot!

Noah: What is it?

Cody: Amy took the bomb and it's by the second bomb location! The other team is down.

Jasmine: Could we take it and run back over here?

Cody: Too close to the room, they'll shoot you down before you have time to run.

Noah: We'll be out in no time.

Cody: I'm just saying it's risky…

Noah: We got this, now let's go!

.

Cody: (reaches out for another drone) (there's no more) Shoot! (gets up) (Walks over to the edge of the roof) Hmm… (takes out his rappel)

.

Noah: Jasmine, you cover us when we run…

Jasmine: Got it!

Jasmine: (advances towards the bomb)

Sam: I see three pulses, three people are coming!

Jasmine: (appears in the doorway)

Sam: (starts shooting at her)

Scott: (starts shooting at her)

Justin: (starts shooting at her)

Jasmine: (her shield is blocking all of the shots) (when all three of them need to reload, she shoots Sam in the neck)

Sam: (down but not out)

Noah: (grabs the bomb) (turns around and runs)

Brick: (follows him)

Jasmine: (backing up)

.

((The smoke traps go off in Jasmine's face))

.

Jasmine: I can't see!

Scott: (sneaks around her and shoots her from behind in the head)

Jasmine: (disappears immediately)

Sam: Guys… revive me!

Justin: Should we?

Scott: There's no time for that! We need to go! (starts running the way Noah and Brick went)

Justin: (looks at Sam) Sorry there. (follows Scott)

Sam: COME BACK! (disappears)

Noah: (running) (looks to his left and sees a room full of explosives according to his spectre) I got an idea! (runs around to the other side)

Brick: (follows him)

Scott: (reaches them and sees them on the other side of the room)

Noah: (sees Scott) (runs into a different room)

Brick: (follows Noah)

Scott: (runs into the room)

.

((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM))

.

Scott: (activated all the explosives and blew himself up) (he disappeared)

Justin: I think it'll take another route…

Noah: (reaches the room) (places the bomb down in the location)

Brick: Yeah! We did it!

Noah: We still gotta wait 30 seconds.

Brick: That's not that lo- (gets shot in the back of the head) (disappears)

Justin: (standing behind him) Surprise! (shoots Noah in both arms)

Noah: (backing away into the corner of the room)

Justin: (walks over to the windows)

Noah: (near the exit way)

Justin: That's right! Leave! If you try anything funny, I'll shoot you!

Noah: I'd tell you a joke in sign language, but I can't.

Justin: (aims at him)

Noah: Oh, did you see how the new spider man? Played by a teenager, likes technology, and he's standing RIGHT behind you.

Justin: You're just bluffi-

.

((BANG))

.

Cody: (upside down outside, using the rapel) (he shot Justin in the head with the SG-CQB) Did you just call me spider man?

Justin: (disappears)

Noah: Yup, but who cares, we won.

Chris: And Pixel Perfect wins round one!

Cody: (disappears)

Noah: (disappears)

Chris: With Pixel Perfect winning the first round, will The Virtual Conquerors make a comeback? Will things be as interesting as this round? And what could possibly happen? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((a commercial break plays))**

.

Chris: And we are back! Now, the character everyone plays as has changed! Let's see who everyone is!

.

Brick: (barricading the first bomb point has he is Castle)

Amy: (setting up some traps as she is Bandit)

Anne-Maria: (putting some remote gas grenades as she is Smoke)

Cody: (has cardiac sensor because he is Pulse)

Dawn: (holding the stim pistol because she is Doc)

Jasmine: (dropping down some armor for everyone because she is Rook)

Noah: (unimpressed because he is Mute)

.

Justin: (holding some OTs-03) (he is Glaz)

Sam: (currently on the roof has he sends out a drone) (he is Twitch)

Samey: (out in front with a shield) (she is Montagne)

Scott: (holding a sledgehammer) (he is Sledge)

Sky: (holding a M120 CREM) (she is Ash)

Trent: (has a RED Mk III Spectre on his wrist) he is IQ)

Tyler: (has a G52-Tactical Shield) (he is Blitz) So what's the plan?

Scott: We go to the first bomb location and we all attack there!

Trent: Is that wise?

Scott: Sure it is! Why wouldn't it be?

Sky: Well, if we all fail…

Scott: We won't fail. Trust me.

Sky: I got a better idea, why don't we do what they did, but instead, we have Sam find whoever is playing Pulse. Have a guy be on his own to go to the the bomb location that doesn't have Pulse.

Trent: I like this idea.

Samey: Yeah! Me too.

Tyler: It's a good idea!

Scott: Fine! We'll do it YOUR way! Sam, find whoever is Pulse!

Sam: Already done, Cody is Pulse, he is in the first bomb location. He is with Amy, Anne-Maria. So I'm assuming that the first bomb location has Brick, Dawn, Jasmine and Noah.

Sky: Safe to assume. So we attack the second bomb location. But we will still separate into two teams. Samey, Justin, and me. And team two will be Scott, Trent, and Tyler. Team two will be attacking the first bomb location while team two attacks the one we are trying to take down. Sam, come down and get the bomb!

Sam: Why me?

Sky: You can just drop down by the window after I break the reinforced wall and plant the bomb!

Sam: (sigh) (rappels down the wall) (walks over to Sky)

Sky: (hands him over the bomb)

Sam: (takes it and rappels back up the building)

Sky: Everyone ready to go?

Scott: Sure, whatever.

Samey: (Walks in the building and heads to the right) (followed by Sky and Justin)

Tyler: (walks in the building and heads to the left) (followed by Scott and Trent)

Trent: If everything works right, we should win this.

Scott: I still liked my plan better.

Tyler: Keep it down you two!

Cody: (in a room nearby) I think they're nearby…

Amy: You're wrist thingy isn't beeping. Are you sure?

Scott: I'll do what I want to do!

Cody: Yeah… I'm sure… (gets his gun ready)

Tyler: Guys, they hear us!

Scott: (takes cover behind a wall) … (jumps into the opening and takes out his pump shotgun and shoots Cody in the heart)

Cody: (falls down) (disappears)

.

((The smoke goes off))

.

Scott: (falls down from breathing it in) (disappears)

Trent: (covering his mouth) (coughing)

Tyler: (backing up)

Trent: (looks at his spectre) Wait! Tyler! No!

Tyler: (backs up into a room full of explosives and blows up) (disappears)

Trent: (falls on his knees from the toxic gas) (takes out his 552 Commando and aims it at the doorway) (Starts shooting)

Anne-Maria: (gets hit in the leg and goes back in the room)

Trent: Sam, our team is done, you're team must finish this. (disappears)

.

Sam: (gets up) Way to make this dramatic… (walks over to the edge of the building) (takes out his rappel)

.

Samey: (walking towards the other bomb room)

Sky: (getting ready to attack)

Justin: (looking in his scope) (he sees someone's head pop out) (shoots)

Noah: (gets shot in the head) (disappears)

Brick: Get ready! They're here!

Dawn: (gets ready to heal)

Brick: (gets in the open) (shoots his pump shotgun and hits Justin in the stomach)

Justin: (falls down) (down but not out)

Brick: (takes cover)

Samey: (stands in between Justin and the room)

Sky: (revives Justin with minimal health)

Justin: (gets back up)

Sky: (throws in a smoke grenade) (it detonates)

Brick: (coughing)

Dawn: (coughing)

Jasmine: (coughing)

Sky: (runs in)

Justin: (runs in)

Samey: (runs in)

Brick: (takes a shot in the smoke and shoots Samey in the sides and the other shots it's Justin, finishing him off)

Justin: (disappears)

Samey: (at very low health) (shoots the area where the bullets came from and gets Brick in the head)

Brick: (disappears)

Sky: (shoots Dawn)

Dawn: (gets shot) (down but not out) (crawls in the remaining smoke to hide under a desk)

Jasmine: (getting shot multiple times) (disappears)

Dawn: (trying to heal herself)

Sky: Stand back…

Samey: (backs up)

Sky: (backs up) (aims M120 CREM at the window with the armor plate)

.

((it sticks to it and detonates it, opening the window))

.

Sky: OK, Sam, you can rappel down now!

Sam: (drops down) (hops in the window) (places the bomb down)

Dawn: (fully healed herself) (whispers on the radio) Is anyone else out there…?

Amy: Yeah we are, we're on our way!

Dawn: (whispers) Good… because they dropped the bomb and I'm alone.

Anne-Maria: Who is der?

Dawn: (whispers) Sam, Samey, and Sky… Sam is Twitch… Samey is Montagne, and Sky is Ash…

Anne-Maria: Do ya have a good aim at Samey?

Dawn: (whispers) Yes…

Anne-Maria: Den shoot her! Ya have a perfect shot!

Dawn: (gets up and aims P9 at the back of Samey's head)

.

((BANG))

.

Samey: (falls down) (disappears)

Sky: (turns around) What the? (shoots Dawn in the face)

Dawn: (falls down) (disappears)

Sky: How long do we have left?

Sam: 20 seconds!

Sky: G- (gets shot in the stomach) (falls down) (gets shot again) (disappears)

Anne-Maria: (shot Sky twice with the pump shotgun) Take that!

Amy: (runs in and aims at Sam)

Sam: (takes cover behind the desk)

Amy: (Shooting at the desk)

Anne-Maria: (shoots at the desk)

Sam: (throws a grenade behind him)

Amy: (action rolls out of the way)

Anne-Maria: (action rolls out of the way)

.

((the grenade explodes))

.

Sam: Did I hit anyone?

Anne-Maria: Ya couldn't even hit da water if ya jumped out of a boat!

Amy: Why don't we use grenades?

Anne-Maria: I think I got one! (takes one out) (goes to pull the pin)

Chris: The bomb has been successfully planted! The Virtual Conquerors wins this one!

Sam: (gets up) YES!

Anne-Maria: (shoots him in the back of the head with the pump shotgun)

Sam: (gets hit in the back of the head) (disappears)

Anne-Maria: Well, that was satisfying. (disappears)

Amy: (disappears)

Chris: Now, since you each won one. I need to randomize which team gets to be the attackers. This could decide who wins. And… the attackers are… THE VIRTUAL CONQUERORS!

Amy: (BEEP)

Chris: I'll be sure to censor that!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Brick: It's shows like these that make me happy I learned morse code. (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEEEP) (BEEP) … (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEEEP) … (BEEEP) (BEEP) (BEEEEP) (BEEP) … (BEEEEP) (BEEP) (BEEEEP) … HEY CHRIS!? DID YOU EVER HEAR OF MORSE CODE?

Chris: (from outside) AH CRAP!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Amy: (setting up some traps) (in the second room)

Anne-Maria: (setting up some smoke grenades) (in the second room)

Brick: (setting up some armor plates on the walls, doorways, and windows) (he has already set up some in the first room, so he is in the second one)

Cody: (in the first room)

Dawn: (in the first room)

Jasmine: (giving everyone some armor) (stays in the first room)

Noah: (in the second room)

.

Scott: We should do my plan this time!

Sky: But the other one worked better!

Scott: But they'll be expecting it now!

Sky: Fine! We'll do the your plan!

Scott: Yes! OK! Sam, send in a drone to find out who's in what room!

Sam: Already on it!

.

Drone: (driving around) (heads to the first room) So, Cody, Dawn, and Jasmine are in the first room… So, Pulse, Doc, and Rook. That means the second room has Amy, Anne-Maria, Brick, and Noah. So, Bandit, Smoke, Castle, and Mute.

.

Scott: Then will attack room one.

Sam: But they have Pulse!

Scott: Well, distract them!

Sam: Alright…

Scott: Now, let's come from the side! (heads to the left of the building)

Sky: (sigh) (follows him)

.

Drone: (driving around the building) (waiting for the signal)

Scott: OK… Sam.. now!

Drone: (drives into the room)

Jasmine: The drone!

Cody: (aiming at it) I got it! (starts shooting at it)

Drone: (driving too fast for it to be catched)

Cody: (still shooting at it)

Drone: (Still dodging it)

Cody: (shoots at it again)

Drone: (gets hit) (explodes)

Dawn: Nice one Cody!

Cody: Thanks!

Jasmine: Do ya guys hear something?

Cody: (stops and listens) Yeah… (looks at cardiac sensor) (looks around and freezes when he looks behind him) Huh… guys! They're at th windo-

.

((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM))

.

Cody: (gets hit and killed by the explosion of a breach charge) (disappears)

Dawn: (hides behind a desk)

Jasmine: (hides behind it too)

Samey: (hops in) (has her shield out)

Tyler: (hops in behind Samey) (he has his shield out)

.

((The rest of the team gets in))

.

Scott: Trent, go check to see if there's people here!

Dawn: (whispers) Oh no… not again…

Jasmine: (whispers) We'll attack dem as soon as they see us.

.

((A grenade lands in between them))

.

Jasmine: Or they can do dat… (gets killed by the explosion)

Dawn: (gets killed by the explosion)

Scott: Or you can do that! Quick, set up the bomb!

Sky: (places the bomb down)

Scott: Now we got thirty seconds and a full team! You can come down now Sam! (there's silence on the radio) Sam…?

.

Sam: (on the roof) (dead) (disappears)

Amy: (standing behind him) (picks up his radio)

Scott: (on the radio) Whatever, we got six people and more than enough time! We only have 50 seconds left!

Amy: (in the other room) They have planted the bomb! And they have their whole team there! I killed Sam!

.

Brick: On it! (running towards the room with the bomb)

Noah: (behind him)

Amy: (running behind both of them)

Anne-Maria: (running behind all of them)

.

Scott: (waiting) (there's 45 seconds left) …

Sky: (standing beside Trent)

Trent: (standing beside Samey and Sky)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Scott: This team seems too… Nice to each other… Time to start up a little drama… If it worked for Mal, it'll work for ME!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Scott: (looks around to see if anyone is watching) (shoves Sky into Trent) (hops over the desk to be on the other side of it)

Sky: (falls on Trent and kisses him accidently)

Trent: (falls down with Sky) (gets kissed by her accidently)

Samey: (sees that happening) Hey! Get off him! (pushes her off)

Sky: (gets pushed off) That wasn't my fault!

Samey: Yes it was! You kissed him!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Scott: Worked like a charm!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Scott: (looks at the bomb) (there's thirty seconds left)

Samey: Stay away from Trent!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Samey: I… don't normally get so mad… I've only been that angry towards my sister…

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Brick: (aims at Samey) (shoots her)

Samey: (gets hit in the side of the neck) (disappears)

Brick: (takes cover)

Sky: (flinches and walks back and knocks the bomb away which stops it) Oh no! (places it back and the time reset)

Scott: Way to go Sky!

Sky: I'm sorry!

Tyler: We still gotta fig- (gets shot in the head)

Amy: (standing outside the window) (She's rappelling)

Tyler: (disappears)

Justin: (goes to shoot her)

.

((Smoke now surround the room))

.

Justin: (misses the shot)

Scott: (gets close to the bomb) (There's 45 seconds left)

Amy: (in the room) (running around)

Anne-Maria: (runs in the room)

Noah: (takes cover at the door frame) (he's beside Brick)

Justin: (looking around) (eventually he spots Amy) (Shoots her and she falls down)

Amy: (down but not out)

Justin: (think she's dead)

Brick: (aims at Justin) (Shoots him in the stomach)

Justin: (Falls down) (disappears)

Scott: (looks at the bomb) (There's 25 seconds left) Come on! Come on!

Anne-Maria: (snuck in the back when there was smoke) (starts reviving Amy) (revives her)

Trent: (starts shooting at Anne-Maria)

Anne-Maria: (falls down) (disappears)

Brick: … (aims at Trent) (shoots him multiple times)

Trent: (shot multiple times by the shotgun) (disappears)

Scott: (looks at the bomb again) (there's 15 seconds left) (aims at Brick and shoots him in the legs)

Brick: (falls down) (down but not out) Noah… revive me!

Amy: (gets up) (stabs Scott in the back of the neck)

Scott: (falls down) (disappears)

Sky: (there's 10 seconds left on the bomb)

Amy: (runs at her and goes to knife her again)

Sky: (gets out of the way)

Brick: Revive me Noah)

Noah: (shakes his head) (aiming) (5 seconds left on the bomb)

Sky: (shoots Amy in the stomach) (4 seconds lefts on the bomb)

Amy: (down but not out) (3 seconds left on the bomb)

Sky: (looks at the bomb) (2 seconds left on the bomb) (looks around for the last guy) (1 seconds left on the bomb)

Noah: (shoots her multiple times)

Sky: (gets shot and dies before the bomb goes out)

Chris: AND PIXEL PERFECT WIN WITH NOT EVEN A SECOND TO SPARE!

Noah: (smiles)

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Noah: (Takes off his helmet)

Scott: Way to lose the game for us Sky!

Sky: It wasn't my fault!

Scott: You also made her cry!

Samey: (sitting in a corner crying)

Noah: (looks over at Samey) …

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Noah: Something tells me Scott probably did something…

.

 **((at the elimination ceremony))**

.

Chris: (holding a plate of fake drones) So, this is the first lost as the new Virtual Conquerors… I only have 6 drones… So one of you is going home tonight… The first one goes to… Justin… (tosses him one)

Justin: (catches it)

Chris: … Sam… (tosses him one)

Sam: (cathes it)

Chris: … Samey… (tosses her one)

Samey: (catches it)

Chris: … Trent… (tosses him one)

Trent: (catches it)

Chris: … Tyler… (tosses him one)

Tyler: (catches it)

Chris: (only has one left) And the final one goes to…

Scott: … (smirks)

Sky: … (looks worried)

Chris: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: … Sky… (tosses her the final one)

Sky: (catches it) (smiles)

Scott: What?! She lost us the challenge!

Sam: But that was mostly your fault! And plus! You pushed Sky into Trent!

Samey: Wait, he did?

Trent: I tried to tell you.

Scott: I didn't!

Sam: I was watching the footage after I died!

Scott: I didn't push he-

Chef: (grabs Scott) Do ya ever SHUT UP! (carries him away)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Scott: THAT DID NOT WORK!

.

 **((with Chris))**

.

Chris: And with Scott gone now, will the show still be interesting? Probably. Will the drama he left behind stay? And how will the teams hold together? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((the votes))**

.

Justin: Me and Scott have a plan to get Sky eliminated, so I'm voting her off.

.

Sam: The footage showed Scott pushing Sky into Trent! So Scott caused it! He stayed too long.

.

Samey: I can't believe he kissed him! Sky, you are going down!

.

Scott: This is way to easy! Oh, and bye Sky!

.

Sky: Scott's lying! He's trying to make me look bad! Well he has got to go… but I'm probably the one going home…

.

Trent: Sam told me that Scott pushed Sky into me, and it's believable, I've seen some of the stuff Scott did.

.

Tyler: Look, I'm not voting off Sky. So I'm voting off Scott!

.

 **((voting score))**

.

Scott: 4

Sky: 3

.

 **And that conclude this episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality, a lot of stuff went down. And I feel pretty good about writing this episode. I've played this game before and it's fun all around, besides the whole: "IF YOU WANT TO PLAY ANY GAME MODE! YOU NEED A GOLD MEMBERSHIP! IF NOT, HAVE FUN WITH THE 10-11 OPERATORS MISSIONS!". Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, till next episode.**


	16. Luigi's Tension

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here. Sorry for being inactive lately, I ran out of ideas on what to have the characters do and I've been busy with a new forum called Total Drama Writer's RP. I'd recommend it if you want to participate in a live in chat season of Total Drama. I'm participating in their first season and this one is exactly like Survivor. I got to pick 3 characters to play as, so I chose Noah, Cody, and Tyler. Reason for that is because they are my favorite characters. If you want to join the forum and possibly be in the next season, message Noel Batsworth to join in. Anyway, enough about that, this is episode 16 of Total Drama Virtual Reality, let's get this started, and I hope you enjoy this episode.**

.

 **((in the bus))**

.

Noah: (lying down on the chair) Ah… it feels good not to hear any bickering from Justin or Scott. And finally, Scott is gone…

Brick: That's something I can live with.

Anne-Maria: (putting on hairspray)

Noah: (starts coughing) The challenge is over Anne-Maria! You can stop being Smoke!

Anne-Maria: I'm just doing ma hair!

Cody: Guys, let's not go start any unnecessary drama.

Anne-Maria: Fine!

Jasmine: Well dat's a refreshing change, normally our old team woulda kept arguing.

Dawn: You must be relieved.

Jasmine: I am.

Amy: I'm just relieved I'm not on the same team has my sister. (relaxing)

Noah: Yeah, that way you can't make her feel terrible.

Amy: (sits up and looks at Noah) I don't make her feel terrible.

Jasmine: Yes ya do! Everyone knows it!

Amy: (lies back down) Whatever…

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Noah: I'm liking the new team because Justin isn't in it, but I don't like having Amy in our team. She's like if a witch and reptile had a child **[1]**

.

 **((in the building))**

.

Sky: (sitting in a corner) … (sigh)

Justin: (looks around nervously)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Sky: Scott left a big mark on this team before leaving… I hope our team can repair it…

.

Justin: With Scott gone, I could be the next target! Or not, (looks at himself in a mirror) I am the hottest person on the show. But just in case, I should make sure we keep winning.

.

 **((back in the building))**

.

Trent: Guys, can't we all just get along now?

Sky: I'm trying to, but I feel like she'll attack me!

Trent: We already went over the fact that Scott pushed her into me. So don't blame her, blame Scott.

Samey: (still choose to ignore Sky)

Sky: (sigh) What's the point…

Chris: (from outside) (using a megaphone) CHALLENGE TIME!

Tyler: YEAH! (runs outside)

.

((everyone walks outside))

.

Chris: Hello everyone! How are you enjoying the new team?

Amy: Awesome!

Anne-Maria: Da best!

Brick: They're good sir!

Cody: I'm liking them!

Dawn: Perfect!

Jasmine: Betta than before.

Noah: They're great.

Chris: Good to see that Pixel Perfect is enjoying their new teams. How about you Virtual Conquerors?

.

((Dead silence))

.

Chris: Fine, I see how it is! Just go to the Virtual Reality gear so we can start this challenge, none of you have any energy today.

.

((everyone goes in and puts on the virtual reality helmets))

.

 **((in the game))**

.

Brick: (looks around) Why… why is it so… d-d-d-DARK!

Noah: (looks around) Get over it.

Chris: (appears out of nowhere) Hello! And welcome to today's video game!

Sam: Didn't we already do a hor-

Chris: Luigi's Mansion!

Sam: - ror… YES! I CALL LUIGI!

Chris: No… that's not how that's going to work… the other team must choose a Luigi for the other team.

Justin: Is this how this is going to be played? Then I choose Brick.

Brick: M-m-me?

Samey: I choose Sk-

Sky: Huh, Justin already choose one, and we're on the same team so…

Amy: No one else is going to choose? Alright, I choose Samey!

Samey: Wait what?

Chris: Samey and Brick gets to play as Luigi! Now, everyone else, you play as a ghost who is trying to stop Luigi from reaching the end. There are 5 to 6 floors. Pixel Perfect has 6 floors and Virtual Conquerors only have 5 floors.

Noah: Chris, I don't want to complain…

Chris: Yes you do…

Noah: But why do we have more floors?

Chris: Because you have less things stopping you. On each floor, you must catch all the ghost on the floor. Which is why you guys have an extra floor. In the end, you have to catch the same amount of ghost. Unless you die, if you die, you must restart said floor again. So dying could be bad, especially if you have 6 ghosts to catch on each floor.

Samey: (gulp)

Chris: Don't worry, it's not THAT hard. Actually, I'm lying, good luck.

Samey: What do we get to fight the ghost?

Chris: A vacuum, and a flashlight.

Samey: That's it?

Chris: Good ghost hunting! (he vanishes)

.

((Everyone else but Brick disappears))

.

Brick: (looks around) This is OK… Remember… I conquered my fear of the dark… Wait, did I? (turns on his flashlight) Oh boy… (looks around) I'm not afraid of the ghosts, I'm afraid of the dark…

Justin: (he is a greenie ghost) (Behind Brick)

Brick: (sensing someone behind him) … (slowly turns around) AH! (Aims his flashlight at him)

Justin: (already out of the way) (goes invisible)

Brick: (looking around) This is going to be a long day…

.

 **((in the other mansion))**

.

Samey: (looking around) …

Dawn: (flies towards her)

Samey: (flashes the flashlight in her face)

Dawn: (Stunned)

Samey: (uses the vacuum to suck her up)

Dawn: (now in the vacuum)

Samey: … Nothing to it…

Amy: (flies towards her)

Samey: (flashes the flashlight but misses)

Amy: (flies away)

Samey: Shoot! (looks around) (starts walking)

Cody: (in the kitchen) (eating some candy)

Samey: Gotcha! (flashes him with the light)

Cody: (Stunned)

Samey: (starts sucking him up with the vacuum)

Amy: (hits Samey, freeing Cody)

Samey: (her health is at 80%)

Cody: Thanks! (takes the candy and leaves by going thru the wall)

Amy: (goes thru a different wall)

Samey: (gets back up) (sigh) (keeps walking thru the house)

.

 **((in the other mansion))**

.

Brick: (caught Trent, Tyler, and Sky already) OK… just Justin and Sam left…

Sam: (flying around the house)

Brick: (follows him)

Sam: (flying around the livingroom)

Brick: I got you now!

Justin: (behind him) No you don't. (hits him)

Brick: (gets hit) (loses 20% of his health, he is down to 60% because he got before) (turns around and flashes Justin with the flashlight)

Justin: (stunned)

Brick: (uses the vacuum to suck him up)

Justin: (now in the vacuum) (looks at everyone else) So, how's your day going?

Tyler: I've never been inside a vacuum before!

Brick: (turns towards Sam)

Sam: Uh-oh…

.

 **((in the other mansion))**

.

Samey: (gets Cody and Jasmine in the vacuum at the same time) There! Three down, three to go!

Amy: (in the other room) We need to do something…

Anne-Maria: Ya! We can't let her win. We don't want Brick to get blamed for this.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Amy: If we lose, I'm definitely blaming Brick. I could be on the chopping blocks if Samey wins, I chose her to be Luigi after all!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Amy: Don't worry, we won't let her win.

Anne-Maria: Good! Wait, where's Noah?

Noah: (flies towards Samey)

Samey: (flashes him with the flashlight)

Noah: (stunned)

Samey: (gets him in the vacuum)

Noah: (looks around) And now I know what the inside of the vacuum looks like.

Jasmine: AND I DON'T WANNA BE IN HERE!

Noah: Claustrophobia?

Jasmine: YES!

Amy: And now it's down to us two…

Anne-Maria: Only for dis floor.

Amy: We won't let her get to the other floors.

Anne-Maria: I like da way ya think! Come on! Let's get her!

Amy: Yeah! (goes thru the wall)

Anne-Maria: (goes thru the same wall)

.

((there's a flash of light))

.

Amy: (stunned)

Anne-Maria: (stunned)

Samey: Gotcha! (gets them both in the vacuum)

Chris: Samey has completed the first floor! She is moving on to the second floor!

Samey: Brick is still on the first floor?

Chris: No, he finished a few minutes before you did.

.

 **((in the other mansion))**

.

Brick: (walking around) (looking around) (sees a big red ghost) What's that?

Tyler: (turns around to face Brick) (he is a Slammer ghost)

Brick: Well… that's a big ghost…

Tyler: (claps his hands together)

Brick: (falls back) (he now only has 30% health) This can't be good! (flashes Tyler with the flashlight and sucks him up)

Tyler: (in the vacuum again)

Brick: (looking around) (sees Sam and Trent in the distance) I should get them… wait… no… I should search for some hearts… I'm running low… (starts walking around)

.

 **((in the other mansion))**

.

Samey: (gets to the second floor) (looks around)

Amy: (comes out of nowhere and claps her hands together to make a shockwave that damages Samey)

Samey: (falls down) (She is now down to 50% health)

Amy: (flies away)

Samey: You get back here! (chases after her)

Anne-Maria: (flies into the room) (gets stunned by the flashlight)

Samey: (gets her in the vacuum)

Amy: (flies back towards her)

Samey: (Starts running away)

Cody: (in the kitchen) (getting some more candy)

Dawn: Cody, I know you love candy, but maybe you should wait till after.

Cody: CANDY!

.

((they both stunned and sucked into the vacuum))

.

Cody: (eating candy) Totally worth it!

Anne-Maria: (facepalms)

Samey: (keeps looking around)

.

 **((in the other mansion))**

.

Brick: (now on the third floor) (looking around) Where are the ghosts… I can't find them… (he seems a drawer shake) What the…? (he walks over to it) (opens it)

Justin: (jumps out and hits him) (He is a Hider ghost)

Brick: (falls down) (now at 40%)

Justin: (flies away and hides somewhere else)

Brick: (Gets up) So it's a game of hide and seek you want… (starts walking around while looking around) Well, it's a game of hide and seek you'll get!

Chris: With Brick and Samey both having caught 10 ghosts, this game is still tied! Anything can happen. Will Amy keep pushing Samey around, despite them being on different teams? Will Tyler want to live inside a vacuum now? And will Brick ever get over his fear of the dark? Who knows, but find out when we return on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((a commercial break plays))**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Samey: (still on the second floor) … (looking around for the three remaining ghosts) Where are they…?

Amy: (flies towards her) (about to do the shockwave attack)

Samey: (stuns her with the light)

Amy: (stunned)

Samey: (gets her in the vacuum) Yes! (looks around) Now, where are the other two?

Jasmine: (behind Samey)

Samey: (quickly turns around, stuns her, and then vacuums her up) Now only Noah is left!

Noah: (flies past the room) I'm not going back in there! No thank you!

Samey: (runs after him) (finally gets him in the vacuum) Yes, I get to move on to floor three!

Chris: Samey currently has 12 ghosts, while Brick has 13.

Samey: 13? Really! (hurries up and climbs up the stairs)

.

 **((in the other mansion))**

.

Brick: (captured Justin, Sam, and Tyler)

Sky: (hiding somewhere)

Trent: (hiding somewhere else)

Brick: I'm going to find you soon… (goes up to a flower pot) (shakes it)

Sky: (jumps out)

Brick: (stuns her with the flashlight) (sucks her up into the vacuum) (the table behind him shakes) (turns around towards it) (walks over to it and kicks it)

Trent: (comes out of the table) (gets stunned and sucked into the vacuum)

Brick: Done! (runs towards the stairs and goes on to the fourth floor) (once on the third floor, he looks around) (sees nothing) Hmm… (he steps in a purple puddle)

Justin: (rises up and imprisons Brick) (he is a Creeper ghost)

Brick: Ah crap!

Justin: (doing damage periodically)

Brick: (finally breaks out)

Justin: (splits into two)

Brick: (gets him in the vacuum easier) This just keeps getting harder doesn't it?

.

 **((in the other mansion))**

.

Samey: (walking around) (opening some cabinets) (she already caught Amy and Anne-Maria)

Cody: (jumps out at her)

Samey: (tries to stun him)

Cody: (flies away too quickly)

Samey: (runs after him) (sees another cabinet shake) (opens it)

Noah: (jumps out) (in a sarcastic voice) Boo, I'm a ghost fear me.

Samey: (stuns him and gets him in the vacuum)

Noah: (in the vacuum) You know, we should be afraid of the person with the vacuum.

Amy: The only thing scary about her is her face.

Noah: Aren't you guys twins?

Amy: Yeah, but I'm the pretty one.

Noah: I'm just going to choose NOT argue with you.

Cody: (lands right beside Noah)

Jasmine: (lands right beside Cody) So… we got caught… again...

.

 **((in the other mansion))**

.

Brick: (caught Sky, Trent, and Sam) Where are you Tyler…?

Tyler: (on the ceiling) (the glob lowers down) (lands behind Brick)

Brick: (Stops walking) (Slowly turns around to face Tyler) GAH!

Tyler: (gets closer to Brick)

Brick: (starts sucking him up with the vacuum)

Tyler: (trying to get away)

Brick: (finally gets him in the vacuum) Yes! Moving on to floor 5!

Chris: Brick has 20 ghosts while Samey also has 20! Nope, make that 21.

Brick: Wait what! (he hurries up and runs up the next floor) (starts looking around) (after about 20 seconds of looking around and knocking on some things, he gets a little worried) You know… one thing that's worse than finding a ghost and not expecting it… it's not finding a ghost… and expecting to find one…

Trent: (behind him) … (he's a Sneaker ghost) …

Brick: (he senses something behind him) (he slowly turns around)

Trent: (attacks him)

Brick: (falls back) (he is now only at 40% health) (gets up and quickly catches him) I need to catch up quick. I'm falling behind!

.

 **((in the other mansion))**

.

Samey: (catches the last ghost on the floor) (runs up to get to the last floor) OK… Samey… last floor, you can do this!

Chris: Samey has reached the last floor!

Samey: Gets ready!

.

Brick: (catches Sam) Now, where is Justin?

Chris: Not there, Justin is on the last floor.

Brick: The last floor? Why sir?

Chris: Because it's boss time!

Brick: Alright! Sir yes sir! (he runs up the stairs he is now on the roof)

Samey: (climbs up and is now on the roof) (looks to her right) (and sees Brick behind an invisible barrier)

Brick: Wait, are we fighting the same boss?

Chris: Same roof, same type of ghost, but different people. Brick's boss ghost will be Justin. And Samey must fight Amy.

Samey: What?

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Samey: I seriously can't get away from her!

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Amy: (appears at the other end of the roof, opposite of Samey)

Justin: ((appears at the other end of the roof, opposite of Brick)

.

((They are both Gobbler ghosts))

.

Chris: This guy has 100 health. Good luck, you'll need it!

Samey: (runs over to Amy and stuns her with the light) (starts sucking her up into the vacuum)

Amy: (losing little health)

Brick: (runs over to Justin) (stuns him) (starts sucking him into the vacuum)

Justin: (throws something at Brick)

Brick: (gets hit) (drops his flashlight) (he has 30% health left)

Justin: (has 85% health left) (grabs Brick's flashlight and eats it)

Brick: NO!

Amy: (throws something at Samey)

Samey: (Gets hit) (falls back) (she has 15% health left)

Amy: (she has 65% health left)

Brick: (his side of the roof is very dark now) (running around in the dark) (trying to find Justin)

Justin: (slowly moving towards him because the ghost is slow)

Brick: (using the vacuum on him)

Justin: (it's barely doing anything) (throws something at him)

Brick: (gets out of the way) (gets an idea)

Samey: (trying to get Amy into the vacuum once again)

Amy: (throws something at her again)

Samey: (gets hit once again) (is now at 5% health, but she doesn't realize it)

Amy: (she has 43% health left)

Samey: I'm not done yet!

Amy: (gets close enough hit her with her arm)

Samey: (falls down, lost all her health)

Chris: Ouch! Samey has died, she must replay the whole boss fight!

Amy: (her health replenishes)

Samey: (spawns) Shoot!

Sky: (floating as a ghost around Samey) You can do it Samey!

Trent: (floating around her) Yeah, show her who's boss!

Tyler: (floating around her) You can do it! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!

Sam: (floating around her) Reach down and grab your inner gamer!

Samey: (she grips the flashlight and vacuum tightly) I can do this…

Brick: (running at Justin)

Justin: (throwing some stuff at Brick)

Brick: (dodging them)

Samey: (stuns Amy) (starts sucking her up into the vacuum)

Amy: (throwing stuff at Samey)

Samey: (dodging them)

Justin: (throws Brick's flashlight to try and hit him)

Brick: (catches his flashlight) Thanks soldier!

Justin: Ah crap!

Brick: (stuns him) (starts using the vacuum to suck him up)

Chris: AND! FINISH!

Brick: (still trying to get Justin in the vacuum) What the?

Samey: (successfully caught Amy in the vacuum)

Chris: VIRTUAL CONQUERORS WINS!

Samey: YES!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Samey: Well, that felt… AWESOME!

.

 **((in real life))**

.

Samey: (takes off the helmet)

Sam: YEAH! You channelled your inner gamer!

Trent: Actually, I think she just finally wanted to beat her sister.

Sam: Well, that works too...

Chris: Pixel Perfect, you are coming with me to the elimination ceremony.

Brick: I was so close…

.

 **((At the elimination ceremony))**

.

Chris: There's two reasons you guys could be here… One, Brick sucks at this game. Two, Amy chose Samey to participate.

Amy: Hey!

Chris: Just saying, it could be any of them. Now, let's get the voting on.

.

((After the voting))

.

Chris: (takes out a plate of flashlights, there's only 6 flashlights) You guys have all voted… and one of you is going home tonight… the first one of the night goes to… Anne-Maria… (tosses her one)

Anne-Maria: (catches it)

Chris: … Cody… (tosses him one)

Cody: (catches it)

Chris: … Dawn… (tosses her one)

Dawn: (catches it)

Chris: … Jasmine… (tosses her one)

Jasmine: (catches it)

Chris: … Noah… (tosses him one)

Noah: (catches it)

Chris: And… the final one of the night goes to…

Amy: …

Brick: …

Chris: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Amy… (tosses her the final one)

Anne-Maria: SAY WHAT?

Amy: (catches it) (a little surprised)

Chris: Sorry Brick! You have been voted off!

Brick: (he gets up and walks over to Chef, who took him away)

Chris: Well, that was shocking, I was expecting Amy to go! What shocking twist or game lies in store for our contestants? Will Samey beat Amy again? And is Topher still doing that mountain of dishes I keep giving him.

Topher: (in the distance) YES!

Chris: Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((the votes))**

.

Amy: Well, if I want to save myself, I'm going to want to vote off Brick.

.

Anne-Maria: I know I get along with Amy, but I don't want Brick ta go! So, Sorry Amy!

.

Brick: I don't like voting off people, but I guess I'll vote off Amy.

.

Cody: I don't know why, but Dawn wants me to vote off Brick, and not Amy. I want to vote Amy off. But I guess I'll vote off Brick.

.

Dawn: I want Samey and Amy to finally get along, and they're soooo close. She can't go home now, sorry Brick.

.

Jasmine: Amy has been picking on Samey for too long! And I finally get da chance to vote her off, no way am I missing dis!

.

Noah: I don't really care who gets voted off, I don't like Amy, but she seems more useful than Brick, no offense. But she has determination to beat her sister, so that's good.

.

 **((voting scores))**

.

Brick: 4

Amy: 3

.

 **[1] INSIDE JOKE!**

.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this episode. It's a little shorter than the episodes I've been posting lately, but not much you can do about it, I've been busy with the forum I mentioned, you should go check it out. Anyway, with the end of this episode, we have reached the season's halfway point. So that's a good thing, right? I don't want to stay here and type all day, so, bye.**


	17. Pokemon Bold

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here, welcoming you to the midpoint of the series, 16 episodes have been posted, and there's only 16 episodes left to post. And only 12 people left, not only are we at the halfway point for episodes, we are at the halfway point for people left. We started with 24, now we only have 12 left. Now, for this episode, I've been waiting so long to get here. It's one of my favourite games! So happy to write it, and the setup is perfect. Stuff is going to happen this episode. And it's going to be awesome! Or, you know, not. It's all up to you if you find it awesome or not. Without further ado, let's start the episode. Actually, I would like to address an issue, I've been absent for several months from this story. It's not because I have been neglecting it, it's because my charger stopped working for a bit (2 months) and when I finally got it to work, my laptop stopped working. It has been awful for me since story writing has been what keeps me going and this summer was one of the worsts, so now that I have a source of writing stories now, I will try and write them again. I'm so excited to finally be able to write again! HOURAY! NOW LET'S GET TO THE EPISODE!**

.

 **((in the building))**

.

Amy: (filing her nails)

Anne-Maria: (sitting down in a corner) (looking down at her feet)

Noah: (reading his book like usual)

Cody: (whispers to Dawn) So why did you want to keep Amy in?

Dawn: (whispers back) Amy and Samey are so close to getting along, it would be a shame to have her leave now.

Cody: It doesn't seem like it.

Dawn: Trust me.

Cody: I am.

.

 **((in the bus))**

.

Justin: (lying down) (relaxing)

Sam: (playing video games once again)

Samey: (sitting down beside Trent)

Trent: (trying to fix his broken guitar) (sigh)

Tyler: When's the challenge going to start?

.

((The TV turns on))

.

Chris: (his face is on the TV) Right now Tyler!

Tyler: (falls off his seat)

Sky: What the? Chris!

Chris: Everyone! Outside! Now!

Justin: And I was just getting comfortable.

Sam: (puts his game away) (Walks outside)

Chris: Hello everyone!

Anne-Maria: (looking like she's not happy)

Chris: First, I need two voluntee-

Sam: ME! PICK ME!

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Sam: I really want to have an important role this episode, I never do, it's almost always someone else who has the important role.

.

 **((outside))**

.

Chris: OK… fine. Sam. And who else?

Noah: I guess I'll go, unless som-

Chris: Alright, Noah, now,

Noah: I guess I can't back out now.

Chris: I also need another volunteer from each team.

Sky: I'll do it!

Amy: Me too!

Chris: Ready for today's challenge?

Tyler: YEAH!

Chris: Then follow me! **[1]**

.

((everyone went into the Virtual Reality building and put on the helmets))

.

 **((inside the game))**

.

Justin: (Wakes up) (looks at himself) (he's a very dark blue, and he has two claws for hands)

Sam: (he's red and blue) (he's more cubish)

Samey: (she has bunny fluffy bunny hears, and she's brown)

Sky: (her head is purple and she's in a fighting stance)

Trent: (his hands are blades) (he is wearing a helmet with a blade on it)

Tyler: (He is a goddamn zebra with a lightning pattern)

Amy: (she looks like a brown fox)

Anne-Maria: (She's a goddamn pony who has her tail and the top of her hair on fire) **[2]**

Cody: (He's a lion with dark fur)

Dawn: (She is blue and black) (she has floppy ears on the side)

Jasmine: (she looks likes a type of mushroom, she is beige and green)

Noah: (he is a goddamn seed)

Chris: Hello everyone! Today's game is Pokemon!

Sam: Yes!

Chris: Now, you each represent a Pokemon.

Noah: No, you know, I didn't guess that.

Chris: Anyways… Notice anything special about two people from your team?

Sam: Well, one person on each team has someone with a 2 stage evolution. And a person on each team that can involve in different Pokemon.

Chris: … Nerd! Anyway, you are allowed to switch out players, but, until everyone has had their turn on the battlefield, you can't decide the order they go in. For Virtual Conquerors, the order is Tyler, Trent, Justin, Samey, Sky, and finally, Sam. For Pixel Perfect, it's Jasmine, Dawn, Anne-Maria, Cody, Amy, and Noah. Once everyone has been on the battlefield once, you can switch in anyone to go in. You can evolve in the battlefield, so that makes things interesting. Once you faint, you're out, obviously. For your move set, you get a pretty basic move set, but once you evolve, you get a great move set for that Pokemon. Any questions?

Amy: (lifts her paw up) Yeah, huh… since I can evolve into more than one different Pokemon, what decides which one I evolve into?

Chris: You'll see. Now-

Anne-Maria: Ya can at least tell us which Pokemon we are!

Chris: -... Very well then… Justin is Sneasel, Sam is Porygon, Samey is Buneary, Sky is Tyrogue, Trent is Pawniard, Tyler is Blitzle. And for Pixel Perfect, Amy is Eevee, Anne-Maria is Ponyta, Cody is Litleo, Dawn is Riolu, Jasmine is Shroomish, and Noah is Seedot, now… will Tyler and Jasmine please get into the battle field?

Tyler: (walks into the battlefield)

Jasmine: (Walks into the battlefield)

Chris: AND GO!

Tyler: (starts charging towards Jasmine) (he is using quick attack)

Jasmine: (hops out of the way and uses leech seed)

Tyler: (some seeds that slowly drain energy from him attach to him) (he turns around to face Jasmine) (starts charging up again towards her) (he is using quick attack again)

Jasmine: (uses stun spore on Tyler)

Tyler: (it doesn't affect him because he is an electrical type) (he makes contact with Jasmine)

Jasmine: (goes flying into a nearby tree which is part of the battlefield)

Tyler: (he runs at Jasmine again, this time, he catches on fire because is using flame charge)

Jasmine: (doesn't have enough time to get out of the way)

Tyler: (hits her back into the tree)

Jasmine: (gets knocked into the tree) (falls on the ground) (she's struggling to get back up)

Chris: Looks like Jasmine is unable to bat-

Jasmine: (gets back up) (the leech seed healed her enough to survive the hit)

Chris: Never mind!

Jasmine: (uses absorb to take some more of Tyler's health)

Tyler: (steps back again to attack again)

Jasmine: (starts glowing)

Tyler: What the…?

Chris: Already?

Jasmine: (evolves into Breloom)

Tyler: Huh uh… (Starts backing up)

Jasmine: (hops over to him and delivers a dynamic punch straight to the face)

Tyler: (goes flying and land on the ground) (very weak) I would like to switch…

Trent: (he runs into the battlefield)

Tyler: (slowly gets out of the battlefield)

Sam: This can't be good for Trent, he's weak against Breloom.

Samey: He'll wing it!

Trent: (looks at Jasmine) …

Jasmine: (looks over at Trent) …

Trent: (starts running towards her)

Jasmine: (getting ready to attack)

Trent: (in hitting distance of her)

Jasmine: (goes for a Sky Uppercut)

Trent: (disappears)

Jasmine: Huh?

Trent: (appears to her left and attacks her)

Jasmine: (stumbles back a little, it didn't do much damage because of the type matchup)

Trent: (follows that up with a Fury Cutter)

Jasmine: (falls down)

Trent: (goes to use it again)

Jasmine: (shoots out explosives seeds out of desperation)

Trent: (gets hit by the Seed Bombs and flies back)

Jasmine: (gets up) (runs towards Trent) (jumps up in the air and starts falling towards him, ready to deliver a massive Dynamic Punch)

Trent: (rolls out of the way)

.

((The ground that Jasmine hit shatters))

.

Trent: (quickly gets back up and delivers a Metal Claw straight to Jasmine's face)

Jasmine: (stumbles back)

Trent: (uses Slash on her)

Jasmine: (collaspes on the ground) (fainted)

Chris: Jasmine is unable to battle!

Trent: (starts flashing) (he evolves into Bisharp)

Chris: And Trent as evolved!

Trent: I'll take a break. (he walks out of the battlefield)

Justin: (walks into the battle field)

Jasmine: (gets put into a pokeball)

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Jasmine: OUT OF ALL DA PLACES TO WAIT IN! IT HAD TA BE A CONFINED SPACE!

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Dawn: (walks into the battlefield)

Justin: … Sorry, but this is going to hurt you more then it's going to hurt me. Because this is how this works! (runs up to Dawn) (uses Metal Claw on her)

Dawn: (gets out of the way in time)

Justin: (turns towards her and uses quick attack)

Dawn: (gets knocked back)

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Dawn: I don't know anything about Pokemon! I forbid myself to watch or play it. Making animals fight each other is cruel.

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Dawn: (uses counter to strike back Justin)

Justin: (gets knocked back) (gets up) (he uses Icy Wind)

Dawn: (gets hit by the icy wind)

Justin: (runs at her and starts using Fury Swipe on her) (it hits four times)

Dawn: (falls on the ground) (gets back up)

Justin: (starts flashing)

Cody: This can't be good.

Justin: (evolves into Weavile) This makes things easier! (he uses Dark Pulse on Dawn)

Dawn: (goes flying back) (slowly gets up) A little… more…

Justin: (runs up to her and uses Night Slash)

Dawn: (falls on the ground) (very weak, like, bellow 4% health left) My… turn… (she gets up and uses the move known as Reversal, an attack that inflicts more damage, the less health the user as)

Justin: (gets knocked into a tree) (he's fainted since it's 4 times effective)

Chris: Justin is unable to battle!

Justin: (gets put into a pokeball)

Dawn: (Starts glowing) (she evolves into Lucario)

Chris: Dawn, do you want to stay in?

Dawn: No thanks. (she walks out) I'll let someone else have a turn.

Chris: Both teams now have 5 Pokemon! Anyone can win!

Samey: (walking into the battlefield)

Anne-Maria: (walks into the battlefield) (turns into a Flame Wheel and starts rolling towards Samey)

Samey: (jumps and lands on her ears, then uses that to boost her over the flame wheel)

Anne-Maria: (goes right under Samey) (stops and turns around to look at her)

Samey: (lands on the ground) (turns towards Anne-Maria)

Anne-Maria: (shoots out a burst of flame at Samey)

Samey: (doesn't dodge in time and gets hit)

Anne-Maria: (turns into a wheel of flames and heads towards Samey)

Samey: … (looks at her) (jumps kicks her and sends her flying)

Anne-Maria: (goes flying) (lands on the ground) (getting weak)

Samey: (hops over to her) (smirks)

Anne-Maria: (starts flashing and changes into Rapidash)

Samey: W-WHAT?

Anne-Maria: (gets up and uses another flame wheel and knocks Samey across the map)

Samey: (lands on the ground) (very weak)

Trent: Sky! Switch out with her! (he grabs Samey and brings her back)

Sky: (hops into the match)

Anne-Maria: (charges towards her, completely engulfed in flames)

Sky: (getting ready) (When she gets there, she does Low Sweep, which trips Anne-Maria)

Anne-Maria: (trips) (quickly gets up) Oh? You think dats funny? I'll show you something funny! (runs at Sky and uses Take Down) (direct contact) (takes a little damage from recoil)

Sky: (goes flying and lands with her feet on the side of a tree which she uses as a boost to jump back towards Anne-Maria)

Anne-Maria: (looks up)

Sky: (delivers an amazing Brick Break on her head from the air) (lands on the ground)

Anne-Maria: (faints)

Chris: Anne-Maria is unable to battle!

Anne-Maria: (gets put into a pokeball)

Cody: (goes into the arena) I'm ready!

Sky: (looks at Cody) … (goes to tackle him)

Cody: (dodges out of the way and uses Flamethrower)

Sky: (gets hit in the back)

Cody: (follows that up with Tackle)

Sky: (gets tackled to the ground)

Cody: (goes for the Fire Fang)

Sky: (punches the ground as a bunch of big rocks come out of it) (it starts raining rocks)

Cody: (trying to dodge all of them)

Sky: (punching some rocks at him)

Cody: (dodges those too) (delivers an awesome headbutt to one of the rocks, shattering it) (runs towards Sky and uses Fire Fang)

Sky: (getting bitten) (grabs him and throws him off her) (runs over to him and Tackles him before delivering a Brick Break to the chest)

Cody: (collapses on the ground but quickly gets up) I need a break guys! (exits the arena)

Amy: (goes into the arena)

Sky: (raises her fist in the air, ready to fight)

Amy: (runs at her)

Sky: (dodges out of the way)

Amy: (turns around)

Sky: (Tackles Amy)

Amy: (gets tackled) (falls down) (quickly gets up and uses Quick Attack)

Sky: (gets knocked back)

Amy: (goes for Tackle again)

Sky: (trips her with Low Sweep)

Amy: (trips) (turns around)

Sky: (flashing, she turns into Hitmonchan)

Cody: … This can't be good!

Sky: (punches Amy with a Thunder Punch)

Amy: (goes flying and lands on the ground further away) (gets up)

Sky: (runs at her)

Amy: (uses swift to try and buy herself some time)

Sky: (tries to avoid it, but silly Sky, Swift is always a hit) **[3]** (She gets hit by it)

Amy: (gets up and runs towards her) (delivers a Quick Attack)

Sky: (gets knocked back some more)

Amy: (follows that up with a Double Edge)

Sky: (getting weaker and weaker)

Sam: SKY! LET ME FIGHT NOW!

Sky: (seeing nothing else to do, she accepts and exits the ring)

Sam: (floats into the ring)

Amy: Oh look, another sucker I can fight! What do you d-

Sam: DISCHARGE! (uses Discharge and sends a shock of electricity to Amy)

Amy: (gets hit full on and gets knocked because of it)

Sam: TACKLE (tackles her before she hits the ground)

Amy: (gets tackled into a tree)

Sam: PSYBEAM! (uses Psybeam on her, keeping her against the tree)

Amy: (not able to move)

Sam: AND FINISH IT OFF WITH TRI ATTACK! (goes to use Tri Attack)

Amy: (gets placed on the ground) (dodges out of the way) (the attack misses) (she looks at Noah)

Noah: No.

Amy: (still looking at Noah)

Noah: No!

Sam: (getting ready for another attack)

Amy: (still looking at him)

Noah: NO!

Amy: (walks over to him and drags him into the arena)

Noah: Alright… fine…

Amy: (gets out of the arena)

Sam: New opponent? This will be easy!

Noah: Sure it will kid… (opens up with an Energy Ball)

Sam: (dodges out of the way)

Noah: … (uses a Solar Beam) (just now realizes it's a two turn attack) Ah crap…

Sam: AND THAT IS YOUR WEAKNESS! (uses a Tri Attack on him)

Noah: (gets knocked back)

Sam: I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!

Noah: (uses Solar Beam)

Sam: (about to get hit) Oh… (gets hit)

Noah: And that's that…

Sam: (comes out as Porygon2) NOT SO FAST!

Noah: (sigh) Why do you gotta be difficult… (uses another Energy Ball)

Sam: (gets hit) I'M NOT GIVING UP YET! LIKE MARIO NEVER GIVES UP SAVING THE PRINCESS! (shoots an Ice Beam at Noah)

Noah: (tries to get out of the way) (gets sligthly frozen) … Hey… Would someone want to switch with me…?

Dawn: My turn! (hops in) (slides Noah out of the ring)

Sam: You have a powerful Pokemon! But I'm also a powerful Pokemon! So this could go either w-

Dawn: (runs up to Sam and uses Force Palm)

Sam: (gets hit and flies back) Oh… so that's how it's going to be…

Dawn: (uses Quick Attack)

Sam: (dodges out of the way) (uses Thunder Bolt on her)

Dawn: (gets hit by it but recovers quickly from it)

Sam: (uses Psyshock on her)

Dawn: (gets out of the way) (runs up and uses another Force Palm)

Sam: (Gets hit once again) (getting a little angry) I will not be beaten… BY YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Noah: (still frozen) Wow… talk about a drama queen.

Sam: (uses Tri Attack)

Dawn: (Gets hit by it) (falls on the ground) (slowly gets up) (Starts flashing)

Sam: NOOOOOOOO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Dawn: (evolves into Lucario) (uses an Aura Sphere)

Sam: (gets hit straight in the face) (goes flying) (almosts gets knocked out of the arena) (comes back)

Dawn: (uses Metal Claw on his face)

Sam: AAHHHH! THE VIRTUAL PAIN! (uses another Thunder Bolt on her)

Dawn: (gets hit) (but it doesn't do much damage) (returns the favor with Close Combat)

Sam: (getting damaged a lot) It's the end… for me… (slowly lowers himself to the ground)

Chris: AND SAM IS UNABLE TO BA-

Sam: (starts glowing)

Chris: Never mind, he can get hurt even more!

Sam: (evolves into Porygon z) LET'S DO THIS! (starts immediately with a Thunder)

Dawn: (doesn't have much time to react and gets hit)

Sam: (uses Hyper Beam)

Dawn: (gets hit) (goes flying) (quickly gets up and runs towards Sam to use Close Combat)

Sam: (getting attacked, goes to use Zap Cannon but realizes he has a recharge turn because of Hyper Beam)

Dawn: (uses Reversal because she is actually very low on health)

Sam: (gets knocked back, but not down yet)

Noah: (still frozen) You'll get him soon… or not… I don't really care; I just want to be unfrozen.

Sam: (can finally attack) (uses Zap Cannon)

Dawn: (Gets hit and goes flying) (lands on the ground, unable to battle)

Chris: DAWN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SAM WINS!

Dawn: (gets put into a pokeball)

Cody: (hops into the arena) That's it!

Sam: YEAH! LET'S FIGHT!

Cody: (runs up and headbutts Sam)

Sam: (gets hit) (collapses because he took so much damage)

Cody: Well that works…

Chris: SAM IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CODY WINS!

Sam: (gets put into a pokeball)

Tyler: (goes into the arena) MY TURN!

Cody: (getting ready for another fight)

Tyler: (gets engulfed in flames as he runs towards Cody)

Cody: (jumps out of the way)

Tyler: (when Cody lands on the floor, he uses Quick Attack on him)

Cody: (gets knocked back) (lands on his feet) (uses Flamethrower)

Tyler: GAH! (runs right into the fire)

Cody: (smirks)

Tyler: (runs out of it while on fire and tackles Cody)

Cody: (gets knocked back a little)

Tyler: (uses Thunder Wave on the area where Cody is about to land)

Cody: (lands in the Thunder Wave and becomes paralyzed) (tries to move but can't)

Tyler: Look like I win! (starts glowing)

Cody: Just my luck!

Tyler: (evolves into Zebstrika)

Cody: (still trying to move out of the way but can't)

Tyler: (uses Wild Charges on Cody)

Cody: (can't get out of the way so he receives major damage)

Tyler: (takes some recoil damage)

Cody: Help!

Amy: (sighs) (hops in and gets Cody out of the ring) My turn!

Tyler: You think you can beat ME? HA! I'M A GREAT POKEMON!

Amy: We'll just see about that! (Uses Quick Attack)

Tyler: (is too quick so he dodges easily) (uses Thunder Wave to try and immobilize Amy)

Amy: (gets out of the way) (uses Swift)

Tyler: (tries to avoid it but can't) Time for that great move I used earlier! (uses Wild Charge again)

Amy: (can't get out of the way in time and gets hit)

Tyler: (takes some recoil damage) YEAH! AGAIN! (uses the same move again)

Amy: (gets hit again)

Tyler: (Takes some more recoil damage)

Trent: Tyler, maybe you should use a different move…?

Tyler: I'M GOOD! ONE MORE TIME!

Trent: You are taking a lot of damage from using that move.

Tyler: But she is taking WAY more damage!

Trent: Fine… have it your way… **[5]**

Amy: (While Tyler was distracted, she used Double Edge)

Tyler: (gets hit by it) (his health is very low at the moment) THAT'S IT!

Trent: Don't use it…

Tyler: I'M USING THE ATTACK AGAIN!

Trent: He's going to use it…

Tyler: (uses Wild Charge one last time)

Trent: He used it…

Tyler: (hits Amy)

Amy: (gets knocked into a tree)

Tyler: YEAH! … (collapses and faints from all the recoil damage he was taking)

Chris: TYLER IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! AMY WINS!

Tyler: (gets put into a pokeball)

Chris: Both teams now only have 3 pokemons left, this could go

Trent: (enters the field)

Amy: (exits because she needs a break)

Noah: (finally thawed) Hey, I'm free now!

Amy: You're up bookworm!

Noah: Dammit… (enters the arena) (looks at Trent who is Bisharp) (looks at himself who is Seedot) Well this hardly seems fair.

Chris: Seems fair to me.

Trent: (goes for the Metal Claw)

Noah: (jumps out of the way)

Trent: (before he can land, he uses Slash)

Noah: (falls to the ground) (gets up) (starts running away)

Amy: OH NO YOUR NOT! (blocking him from exiting)

Noah: (runs the other way)

Trent: (chasing him) Get back here!

Noah: I rather not! (thinks of something) (turns around and uses Shadow Ball)

Trent: (gets hit by it) (It's not very effective) …

Noah: …

Trent: …

Noah: …

Trent: …

Noah: …

Trent: …

Noah: … That worked out better in my head…

Trent: I figured…

Noah: Well, I got nothing… finish me off…

Trent: Will do (goes to use Metal Claw)

Noah: (starts glowing)

Trent: (about to hit him with Metal Claw) Huh…?

Noah: (evolved into Nuzleaf) (blocks it with Leaf Blade) (hits him away with it)

Trent: (gets hit away) Oh, is that how you want to do it?

Noah: Yeah… (charges up a Solar Beam) (it shoots out and hits Trent square in the face)

Trent: (gets hit and flinged into a tree) … (runs towards him) (uses Fury Cutter on him) (it deals a lot of damage)

Noah: (tries to get away)

Trent: (uses it again) (it deals even more damage this time)

Noah: (hops out of the arena) Cody, you're up!

Cody: (Can't move) Huh…

Noah: (throws him in the arena)

Cody: (still can't move) THIS DOESN'T HELP! I'M STILL PARALYZED!

Trent: (walks over to him) This should be easy…

Cody: Yeah… I know…

Trent: (uses Slash on him)

Cody: (gets hit into a tree) (faints)

Chris: CODY IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! TRENT WINS!

Cody: (gets put into a pokeball)

.

 **((Confessional))**

.

Cody: I didn't even get the chance to evolve! Thanks Noah!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Amy: (hops into the arena)

Trent: Time for a little payback for the way you treated Sammy!

Amy: Her name is Samey!

Trent: (runs towards her and opens up with a Metal Claw)

Amy: (gets knocked back) Grr! (runs at him and uses Quick Attack)

Trent: (blocks it with his blades) (knocks her away)

Amy: (is now in the air) … (falls down towards Trent and uses Double Edge)

Trent: (gets a lot of damage on him)

Amy: (takes some recoil damage) **[6]**

Trent: (runs at her and goes to use Slash)

Amy: (jumps out of the way) (uses Swift)

Trent: (gets hit, but it doesn't do much damage)

Amy: (lands on the ground) (uses Quick Attack)

Trent: (gets hit) (vanishes)

Amy: Huh…?

Trent: (appears behind her and hits her) (he had used Feint Attack)

Amy: (getting weaker) (gets out of the arena) Noah!

Noah: Great… (goes in the arena)

Trent: You…

Noah: Me…

Trent: Me…

Noah: I…

Trent: You…

Noah: You…

Justin: (comes out of the pokeball holding a mirror) Me!

Chris: JUSTIN! GET BACK INSIDE YOUR POKEBALL! **[7]**

Justin: (goes back in)

Trent: You couldn't escape me.

Noah: But I tried to.

Trent: And failed miserably.

Noah: I was just building up strength…

Trent: Were you?

Noah: Not really…

Chris: Just fight already!

Noah: (runs towards Trent) (uses an Energy Ball)

Trent: (gets out of the way) (goes for a slash)

Noah: (blocks it with a Leaf Blade)

Trent: Going for the same strategy again?

Noah: It works…

Trent: But I know what it is now, so I can avoid it (vanishes)

Noah: (turns around)

Trent: (appears) WAIT WHA-

Noah: (uses Solar Beam on him)

Trent: (goes flying) (lands on the ground)

Noah: You should probably change your strategy too! (starts glowing) Alright, now you are going to be beaten quicker.

Trent: (quickly gets up) (runs towards Noah) (goes for a Slash attack) (gets hit by a wave of darkness that is Dark Pulse) (it doesn't do much, but it was enough to knock him back)

Noah: (is now a Shiftry) Bring it!

Trent: … (runs towards him) (jumps in the air) (goes for a Fury Cutter)

Noah: (dodges out of the way) (uses Energy Ball when he lands)

Trent: (lands on the Energy Ball) (goes flying)

Noah: (uses another Solar Beam)

Trent: (gets hit) (falls to the ground) (fainted)

Chris: TRENT IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! NOAH WINS!

Samey: Oh no… I'll avenge you Trent!

Trent: (gets put into a pokeball)

Samey: (hops into the arena) You'll pay!

Noah: I get that from a lot of people.

Samey: … (runs towards Noah) (immediately uses Jump Kick)

Noah: (gets kicked back)

Samey: (uses Pound on him)

Noah: (gets pounded into the ground)

Samey: (goes to use Quick Attack)

Noah: (rolls out of the way) (uses Dark Pulse)

Samey: (stumbles back from getting hit) (starts using Agility) (she starts moving too quickly)

Noah: (looking around for her) (starts getting hit multiple times at once) (falls down) (fainted)

Samey: And that's for beating Trent)

Chris: NOAH IS UNABLE TO FIGHT! SAMEY WINS!

Noah: (goes into a pokeball)

Amy: My turn again! (hops into the arena)

Samey: (looks at Amy) *Gulp*

Sky: I'll fight her for you.

Samey: You will?

Sky: Yeah.

Samey: (smiles) Thank you. (exits out of the arena)

Sky: (jumps into the arena) (punching the air)

Chris: This could potentially be the final fight!

Sky: (runs towards Amy) (goes for the Ice Punch)

Amy: (jumps over it) (uses Tackle)

Sky: (gets tackled back) (runs up for a Thunder Punch)

Amy: (jumps over that one too)

Sky: Stay still!

Amy: No thank you. (uses Swift)

Sky: (gets hit) (runs up for another attack but doesn't attack)

Amy: (jumps again to dodge) WAIT!

Sky: GOTCHA! (uses Fire Punch and sends her flying into a tree)

Amy: (hits the tree) Grr…! (runs towards her) (uses Double Edge)

Sky: (gets hit head on) (falls to the floor)

Samey: COME ON SKY! YOU CAN DO IT!

Sky: (trying to get up)

Amy: (runs towards her using Quick Attack)

Sky: (uses Sky Uppercut on her)

Amy: (goes flying in the air)

Sky: (still trying to get up)

Amy: (falls down and lands on Sky's face) Thanks for the landing!

Sky: (fainted)

Chris: OUCH! SKY IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! AMY WINS!

Sky: (gets put into a pokeball)

Samey: Oh no…

Amy: (smirks) Oh yes!

Samey: (slowly gets in the arena)

.

 **((confessional))**

.

Samey: This can't be happening…

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Amy: Let's fight! Let's resolve this family issue once and for all!

Samey: (getting ready to fight)

Amy: (runs towards Samey) (goes for the Quick Attack)

Samey: (uses her ears to jump over her) Why do we always fight!

Amy: (turns around) Because you are just a copy of me!

Samey: (backing away) No, I'm your twin!

Amy: (runs at her again) But I'm the original!

Samey: (dodges out of the way) There is no original! We are both unique!

Amy: (uses Swift) Yeah, I'm just so much better.

Samey: (Gets hit) And not just that! Most of my life, I've been trying to be friend you! You are my sister! We could of been best friends!

Amy: (goes for a Tackle) Who would want to be friends with you.

Samey: Noone! (dodges) Because you got everyone to think I'm stupid and worthless! And all I wanted was to be accepted by you!

Amy: …

.

 **((confessional))**

.

Amy: (Covering her ears) LALALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Samey: (in a corner) And I admit, you are better at me, at almost everything! And sometimes I wish I was as good as you!

Amy: (slowly getting closer) (ready to attack) …

Samey: But why are you always mean to me…?

Amy: BECAUSE I CAN'T BE NICE! I TRY TO! OK! You're always referred to as the "Nice" twin! I'm just considered the mean one! All my friends say that. And what do I do? I take it out on you!

Samey: Why?

Amy: (falls to the ground) I don't know why!

Chris: Huh… can we have some more fighting here…? OH GOD! (runs away from the Swift that Amy used)

Samey: Can we just restart… like nothing ever happened… think of the trouble we could cause as twins…

Amy: Yeah…

Samey: (opens her arms up for a hug)

Amy: (gives her a hug back which) **[8]**

Samey: (after a few seconds, she breaks away from the hug) **[9]** You have the potential to change to whoever you want…

Amy: I don't know… all the things I've done.

Samey: I believe you can change…

Amy: (starts glowing)

Samey: Look… you're already changing right now. Who knows what you will turn into, Eevee could evolve into a bunch of different Pokemon.

Amy: (evolves into Espeon) **[10]**

Chris: (returns) NOW FIGHT!

Amy: … You know what… I think Sammy deserves this win…

Sammy **[11]** : You, actually called me by my name…?

Chris: ENOUGH TOUCHY MOMENTS! THAT'S IT! VIRTUAL CONQUERORS WINS! (presses a button that takes them back to the real world)

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Sammy: (takes off her helmet) (looks around for Amy) Wait, where's Amy?

Chef: (walks by) They are already off to elimination!

Sammy: Wait what!

Chef: Chris HATES touching moments! So he had you stay in the game slightly longer.

Sammy: (gets up and runs up to the elimination area)

Chris: (holding on two pokeballs)

Cody: (has his pokeball)

Dawn: (has hers)

Jasmine: (has hers)

Amy: (looks worried)

Anne-Maria: (filing her nails)

Noah: (looks unphased)

Chris: All three of you had at least one vote put on you. Amy, you blew it for the team and let Samey win

Amy: Hey, her name is Sammy!

Chris: Samey is easier to say! Anne-Maria: You didn't really do much in this challenge.

Anne-Maria: I don't know much about Pokemon!

Chris: And Noah, you threw Cody in the arena. Bad move. But the next pokeball goes to… Anne-Maria! (tosses her one)

Anne-Maria: (catches it)

Amy: (looks over at Noah)

Noah: (looks over at Amy) (slightly more worried)

Chris: And the final one goes to…

Amy: …

Noah: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Noah! (tosses him the final one)

Amy: What?

Sammy: NO! (runs up to her)

Jasmine: Huh… Did I miss something?

Sammy: You didn't hear what happened in the game?

Chris: Nope, the pokeballs are soundproof.

Noah: Then how did Justin hear us?

Justin: (from the bus) I'M JUST THAT HANDSOME!

Noah: THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!

Jasmine: So what did happen?

Sammy: We had decided to restart like nothing had ever happened. I was finally going to be friends with her.

Amy: (gets grabbed by Chef) You better win this or you'll never hear the end of it! (smiles and waves)

Sammy: (waves back) (sigh)

Chris: Welp! I can't feel sadness for contestants so I'm just going to find this funny! Next time, is a special episode. WHERE I CAN'T HOST! BUT OH WELL! Find out what's so special about it next time, on Total! Drama! VIRTUAL REALITY!

.

 **((in the kitchen))**

.

Topher: (finally done with the dishes) Ah… done at last…

Chef: (walks into the kitchen)

Topher: CHEF! LOOK! I'M FINALLY DONE!

Chef: (grabs him)

Topher: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!

Chef: To the aftermath show!

Topher: But I already went there!

Chef: (looks at him and grins) Yeah… but this is a special aftermath! Hehehehe.

.

 **Votes**

.

Amy: I don't know who to vote for, Noah did throw Cody in, so I guess I'll vote for him.

.

Anne-Maria: Noah got Cody out! How dare he!

.

Cody: I was going to vote for Noah originally, but Amy forfeited!

.

Dawn: Well, Amy and Sammy are finally getting along, I knew it was going to happen. I guess I'll vote off Anne-Maria

,

Jasmine: I still think Amy has got to go!

.

Noah: Goodbye Amy!

.

 **Votes Score**

.

 **Amy: 3**

 **Noah: 2**

 **Anne-Maria: 1**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[1] I originally wrote: "Chris: Then follow me! He said" I think the RP forum is rubbing off on me.**

 **[2] This horse is on fiiiiyaaaah!**

 **[3] Unlike another Swift I know. [4]**

 **[4] SHOTS FIRED!**

 **[5] This sponsored message was brought to you by Burger King.**

 **[6] Which I just now remembered that it did actually give recoil damage.**

 **[7] GET BACK IN THE BALL! IN THE BALL!**

 **[8] Which was very difficult because she was an Eevee.**

 **[9] For a split second there, I was thinking of having Amy backstabbing Samey, but naaaaw.**

 **[10] THE POKEMON THAT EVOLVES WITH FRIENDSHIP! YES! I WENT FULL ON SYMBOLIC THIS EPISODE!**

 **[11] YES! HER NAME WILL OFFICIALLY CHANGE BACK TO THAT!**

.

 **AFTER SO LONG! THIS EPISODE IS OVER! I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS! Now, for some serious talk. Thank you to all the people who have been reading my story, it means so much to me. To have people read and enjoy my story. You have no idea how much it means to me. This episode is by far my favorite and I hope you feel the same. It might not be yours. But it sure is mine. Being on this site as been an amazing experience and now that I can finally write again. I feel so much better. I don't feel as sad as I did the rest of the Summer when I couldn't write. Hopefully I didn't lose all of my fans. My ten fans XD I think that's how many people are reading this story. Now, I don't want to talk too long because class finishes in 16 minutes and I still wanna post this episode. Bye.**


	18. Aftermath 3: Second Chances

**Hey what up guys. Otterplay here, giving you another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality. Hopefully this doesn't take 3 months to write (post note: It took 3 months… I'm not good at this). Besides that, this is episode 18. So that means, AFTERMATH! Yes. Our third aftermath, already. It's hard to believe that we've come so far. But we still got a lot to go. Let's see what's so special about this aftermath. Read away. Before that, I would just like to talk about why I've been gone so long this time. I got some bad tests and I needed to catch up on my grades. Which is why I've been absent (that and I had no motivation for this episode because of that Mortal Kombat scene). Hopefully I can start posting more frequently again. But that may not happen as the next episode may not bring me much motivation in the end. But oh well. Read away.**

.

 **((The words "Aftermath" flash on screen))**

.

Geoff: Welcome back everyone! I'm Geoff!

Bridgette: I'm Bridgette!

Don: And I'm Don, but you knew that already **[1]**

Bridgette: And we are welcoming you to another episode of Aftermath!

Geoff: But this one is a special episode!

Don: How special? Well you'll just need to find out when it happens.

Geoff: This episode is going to be filled back with content. So for that matter, we will get straight to the eliminated contestants!

Don: Please welcome… Sugar… (shivers)

Sugar: (walks in and sits on the couch) HELLO EVERYONE!

Don: Hi… Sugar… You know, I really thought you'd get eliminated early on.

Sugar: NOOOOOOOOOOOPE!

Don: (sigh)

Bridgette: SO… why don't you tell us about your time in the show?

Sugar: It was TERRIBLE! Although the rats were good to eat.

Don: (gets up) I'm done… (walks away)

Geoff: …

Bridgette: …

Sugar: Do ya got rats here?

Don: (out of the room) I'M DONE! CALL ME WHEN THE NEXT GUEST IS THERE!

Geoff: I think you successfully disturbed Don.

Sugar: DO I GET A PRIZE?

Bridgette: Huh… no…?

Sugar: Drat! Not even a rat?

Geoff: STOP IT WITH THE RAT ALREADY!

Sugar: Ya don't have to be rude.

Bridgette: Huh… Who do you think will win?

Sugar: Me, obviously, who else?

Geoff: It can't be you… you are already out! Can we get our next guest?

Sugar: Afraid I'll steal da show.

Geoff: And everyone! That has been Sugar! (shoving her off the stage)

Sugar: I wasn't done talking!

Geoff: Please get the next guest on!

Scott: (gets shoved onto the stage) Hey! You could be a little more gentle!

Geoff: Everyone! SCOTT!

Scott: (sits down on the couch) Hey.

Dave: (holding a rock) (glares at Scott)

Scott: Huh… (points to Dave) He has a rock, is he going to throw it?

Geoff: Only time will tell!

Scott: Great…

Bridgette: You deserve it! For how you treated him this whole season!

Scott: I don't know what you are talking about. He was like my little buddy.

Geoff: Yeah, your little buddy that you pushed around and almost broke.

Scott: Still my little buddy.

Bridgette: You sabotaged him!

Scott. There's no proof!

.

 **((a screen turns on with said proof))**

.

Chris: This time it's best 2 out of three!

Dave: (waiting for the go)

Scott: (on the radio) Hello Davey!

Dave: Scott? What are you doing!

Scott: I just want to talk.

Dave: Whenever you talk, it's never something good!

Scott: You don't have to be so rude! I just want to talk about stuff… like Sky.

.

((in the background, you can hear Chris say "GO!"))

.

Dave: (not moving) I'm not in the mood to talk about her!

Scott: You know she doesn't really care about you right?

Dave: Just shut up!

.

((the ball goes into his goal))

.

((SCORE!))

.

 **((the TV turns off))**

.

Scott: That was edited! (gets hit by a rock) OW!

Dave: (threw the rock)

Scott: (rubs his head)

Bridgette: And another thing, you've been working together with Justin!

Scott: (goes to say something)

Bridgette: And before you say it, yes, we do have proof! You want to see it right now?

Scott: No thank you.

Don: (walks back in) Looks like you forgot me…

Geoff: Sorry Don. We were preoccupied with Scott.

Don: So how does it feel Scott?

Scott: How does what feel?

Don: Thinking you're doing so good. And then lose it all.

Scott: Meh, I don't really care.

Don: You will care soon. Because like we said, this episode is pretty special.

Scott: We get it! And you can't get to the big reveal until all of us have been interviewed. (gets up) Now I will be leaving. (walks away)

Geoff: And that was Scott!

Bridgette: Our next guest is probably one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet! Brick!

Brick: (walks in and waves) (sits down on the couch)

Bridgette: Hi Brick.

Brick: Hello ma'am.

Bridgette: It sucks to see you here so early, you were one of the people I was rooting for.

Geoff: But somehow, Amy didn't get voted off then! She got voted out after. Tough luck.

Brick: I'd say, I was doing pretty good this time around. But I guess it's just not meant to be.

Don: How'd you enjoy your time on the show?

Brick: It was nice, met some new people that were nice, re-met some people who were nice. Met some new mean people, and re-met with some mean people… I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU SCOTT!

Dave: Let's pelt Scott with rocks! (takes out some more and gets up)

Eva: Kid… Sit down, before I hit you because you are annoying.

Dave: (sits down) …

Brick: I rather… not throw rocks…

Dave: What a bore…

Don: ANYways… moving on. Who do you think will win?

Brick: Too early to tell. It's anyone's game!

Geoff: Yeah, right now. It is, soon, it won't be anyone's game. People will have number advantages over others who are alone. You know the routine.

Brick: True, but I believe that there's still a way for the solo person to win against the army of people. Like a one man army. But if we talk about advantages. I think Sam might have a bigger advantage than the others because he knows almost all the video games that will show up.

Geoff: You are right on that one! Sam does have a pretty big advantage in this season! He could potentially take the victory! Unless everyone bans together to eliminate him in the merge.

Don: Moving onto our next guest! Thank you Brick.

Brick: (gets up and salutes and goes to join the others)

Bridgette: Our next guest was pretty mean throughout the whole season, especially to her own sister, and for some reason, actually got pretty far into the season and eventually got along with her sister at the last moment, but that didn't save herself from elimination as she forfeited the match so her sister could win. Everyone… it's Amy! **[2]**

Amy: (walks in) (getting a few cheers but mostly boos) (frowns as she sits down)

Bridgette: Hello Amy, how does it feel to be eliminated?

Amy: I had it coming… I guess…

Bridgette: I honestly wasn't expecting it since you and Sammy finally got along for once.

Don: I expected it because she forfeited the match! She lost it for her team.

Amy: That was why I was kinda expecting to go home.

Geoff: Let's get to what everyone REALLY wants to know…

Bridgette: This is just question two! Not question three!

Geoff: But this question is much more interesting. Why were you really mean to Sammy?

Amy: Well… it all started… **[3]** When me and Sammy were kids… at school, for some reason… she was always the friendly one and everyone was friends with her. Me…? Well, I wasn't so lucky. I was always in a corner, rejected I guess… It was my fault. I didn't try to talk to people, but when I did, they would always confuse me for her when it was just me. I guess I got jealous, so when we changed schools, I took my chance and started trying to be the better twin. And it made me mean to her I guess, I became friends with the wrong people and they started bullying her and I guess I went along with it, I was finally noticeable. So I thought I was doing something right, for myself at least… And that's why…

Geoff: So she didn't push you around as a kid and you wanted to get revenge?

Amy: No.

Geoff: Boy I was way off…

Don: Do we have enough time for another question…? Or should we move to the special event?

Geoff: That response took forever… let's move on right ahead to the next event.

Don: Alright! Ladies and gentleman! We would like to announce that three lucky contestants get a chance to rejoin into the competition. We asked you online who would be the most interesting and would add the most drama if they returned from the original cast. And in third place, was Lindsay, she's fan favorite, but she wouldn't add to the drama. And now it's time for Sierra and Eva. And surprisingly… it was a tie. So none of them gets an advantage in this challenge. We somehow managed to get some of the technology of the virtual reality season for this challenge! Sierra! Eva! Put on the helmet!

Sierra: I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU CODY! (puts on the helmet)

Eva: (looks at the helmet) If I say I'm doing this to save Cody, will I get a view extra votes?

Geoff: Just put the helmet on!

Eva: (puts the helmet on)

.

 **((inside the game))**

.

Eva: (looks at herself) Who am I today? (she's wearing a cap and what appears to be military like clothes but not military at the same time. They're more black than military colours) **[4]**

Sierra: (looks around) (looks at herself) (she's wearing a bra with long pants, she's also wearing something that covers her mouth, for good reasons, you do not want to see what is under it… it's awful, trust me) **[5]**

Geoff: Hello guys! Any idea what game this is?

Eva: No… not that I care…

Sierra: Does Codikens like this game? If so, I must destroy here and show how good I am for him!

Geoff: You will be playing Mortal Kombat!

Eva: Will there be blood?

Geoff: Yup!

Bridgette: Geoff!

Geoff: Fine! There won't be blood. But there will be a lot of fighting! Eva here is Sonya Blade… And Sierra is Mileena! For reasons… Best 2 out of three! Winner returns to the show for a second chance… Ready… Get set… GO! **[6]**

Eva: (looks at Sierra) (in a fighting stance) I know nothing of this game…

Sierra: (glares at Eva) I will return to Cody and destroy Dawn! (approaches Eva)

Eva: (punches her in the face and then jabs her)

Sierra: (slams her on the head with her fist) (grabs her)

Eva: (manages to break free)

Sierra: (throws a Sai at her)

Eva: (jumps upwards and kicks her in the face)

Sierra: (goes flying)

Eva: (on the way down, she kicks Sierra in the face again)

Sierra: (when she is about to land, she starts rolling backwards) (gets up) (jumps and does several flips before going land a kick on Eva's face)

Eva: (shoots a blast of energy at her)

Sierra: (gets knocked back again) (does the same thing but actually manages to land a hit)

Eva: (gets knocked back and goes to punch Sierra)

Sierra: (gets out of the way and throws a Sai at her)

Eva: (punches her twice in the face before kneeing her in the stomach)

Sierra: (grabs Eva and start spinning her around) (Throws her in the air)

Eva: (in the air)

Sierra: (teleports on top of her and stabs both her Sia into her shoulder as she comes falling down)

Eva: (gets up)

Sierra: (kicks her back down)

Eva: (quickly gets up and grabs her shoulders) (she throws Sierra over her)

Sierra: (slams face first into the ground)

Eva: (backs away)

Sierra: (gets up and goes to punch Eva)

Eva: (jumps right over her and punches her in the stomach) (knees her knee and then punched her the top of her head into the ground)

Sierra: (collapses on the ground) (grabs Eva and start spinning her around) (Throws her in the air)

Eva: (in the air)

Sierra: (teleports on top of her and stabs both her Sia into her shoulder as she comes falling down)

Eva: (lands on the ground again) (jumps towards Sierra)

Sierra: (also jumps, but manages to kick her mid-jump)

Eva: (falls right back down to the ground)

Sierra: (jumps up and is about to land on Eva)

Eva: (rolls out of the way)

Sierra: (punches Eva)

Eva: (blocks it with her elbow) (roundhouse kicks her)

Sierra: (rolls into her and throws her in the air)

Eva: (in the air)

Sierra: (turns around and kicks her)

Eva: (lands on the ground and gets up)

Sierra: (jump kicks her)

Eva: (goes flying back)

Sierra: (throws her Sia at her)

Eva: (ducks and punches Sierra in the face)

Sierra: (stumbles back) (starts teleporting around and kicking her in the face) (takes out her Sia and-

.

 **((CENSORED))**

.

 **((FATALITY))**

.

 **((SIERRA WINS))**

.

Bridgette: Thank god you blocked out that last bit.

Geoff: Anything for you babe.

Don: And it looks like we have our first person that is coming back into the competition! SIIIIIERRA!

Geoff: Next on our list is the people from the second cast. Give it up for Jo, Staci, B, Scott, and Brick!

Scott: (sits down on the couch) Can we get this over with and say I get to return?

B: (shakes his head in disappointment)

Staci: M-

Jo: We get it, your family is a family of liars! You can shut up about it.

Staci: (looks down)

Brick: No need to be so rough on the girl.

Jo: Since when could you tell me what to do?

Brick: I'm not telling you what to do ma'am! I'm just giving you a tip!

Jo: I don't need tips from you Brick-head!

Bridgette: If you all could stop fighting! That'd be great!

Jo: (looks away from Brick)

Brick: (looks away from Jo)

Don: OK, so your challenge is once again, a video game.

Geoff: Before we get to the game itself. We should announce who won't be participating. We went over the votes on who the people wanted back… and the person with the least amount of votes is… Staci! Sorry Staci, you won't be having a chance to make it back!

Staci: (looks down)

Bridgette: Why did people want Scott back?

Scott: I make the show interesting. Something these others can't.

Jo: (gets up and stretches) I'm ready to do this!

B: (nods)

Brick: I was born ready!

Scott: So what's the game?

Don: The game is…

Geoff: ULTIMATE CHICKEN HORSE!

Everyone: WHAT?

Jo: Never heard of it.

Brick: Can't say I have.

Geoff: Well I didn't hear it before either. But I watched a few people play it on Youtube and it seemed interesting. Because it was chaotic.

Brigette: Mind telling them how to play?

Geoff: Nope. LET'S START!

.

 **((in the game))**

.

Geoff: (a floating person) OK, fine! The point of the game is to make it to the end of this platformer.

Jo: Huh… Where's the platforms?

Geoff: That's what makes this game so interesting. You have to make your own platform. You get to pick from 5 platforms/obstacles. And you can place them heading towards the goal. You can choose to make your life easier, or, if you want, you could try and screw over someone else and put an obstacle in the way. If everyone makes it, no points. If no one makes it, no points. If you are first person to make it, you get a small bonus points. If you are the only one to make it, you get a bigger bonus. And if you kill someone with a trap and someone finished the level. You get a small amount of points. Any questions?

Scott: What if there's a point where no one can go on because it is so crazy?

Geoff: Bombs will be provided in the pack to blow up some obstacles. READY! SET! MONTAGE!

Jo: What?

.

 **((MONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE))**

.

Brick: (on a platform) (waiting for the perfect opportunity) … (jumps) (gets hit by an arrow) (falls to his doom)

Scott: (already at the finish line) (laughing)

B: (at the same part) (trying to get the timing right) (jumps and avoids the arrows and joins Scott at the finish)

Scott: (mumbles something that probably has a swear word in it)

.

Jo: (running towards the end)

Brick: (right behind her)

Jo: (turns around and sticks her tongue out) (falls off)

Brick: (laughs at her and falls down the next hole)

Scott: (laughs at both and gets hit by an arrow and falls down)

B: (doesn't laugh and makes it to the end)

.

Jo: (waiting at the end) Come on slowpokes!

Brick: (makes it there)

Scott: (trying to stop B)

B: (trying to make it to the end) (gets his by a cannonball)

Scott: (gets hit by a cannonball)

.

Scott: (sees a teleporter at the bottom and notices the other end is at the end of the goal) (smirks) Time to make my life a little… (jumps) EASIER! (misses the teleporter) NOOOOOOOOOO!

.

 **((after multiple terrible attempts later))**

.

Geoff: This is the final round, winner takes all. In last place is Jo, who isn't that good at this game.

Jo: Shut up.

Geoff: Next, is Brick, who is also not good at this game. But he is barely behind second place which is Scott. And in first place, B. Who has a few points over Scott. But not enough for lockdown. If Scott or Brick make it and B doesn't. Then they have a chance to win. Let's start the final round… NOW!

Jo: (runs up ahead)

Brick: (right behind her)

Scott: (starts running) (thinking) [I need to get rid of B if I want a chance at winning…]

Jo: (gets hit by a cannonball) (falls to her doom)

Brick: That was my trap! (dodges the arrow and wall jumps up a wall) (makes it to the end) FIRST!

B: (waiting for the right moment to jum-

Scott: (shoves him off)

B: (starts falling)

Scott: That was easy! (goes the same path that Brick went and makes it to the end) (looks at the score and notices he past Brick) YE-

Geoff: Wait! There's more!

Brick: (gets a small bonus points from hitting Jo with his trap, tying him up with Scott)

Scott: NOOOO!

Geoff: This means we get to move on to the tie breaker!

.

Geoff: The way this tie breaker is going to work, is that you will have a 2 minutes to make it to the end. You can die multiple times. You have a three second respawn time so you can keep trying. First one to make it to the end wins!

Brick: (looks at Scott)

Scott: (looks at Brick and grins)

Brick: I know you were involved with Dave's elimination!

Scott: What? No I wasn't!

Brick: He was talking to someone during the Rocket League challenge. And it sure wasn't one of us. You were out to get him for a while.

Scott: You have no proof.

Brick: I have enough proof to say you did it… (looks to the front)

Scott: (grumbles and looks to the front)

Geoff: ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GOOOO!

Scott: (pushes Brick down and goes up ahead)

Brick: (shoved down) (quickly gets up and goes after him)

Scott: (managing to avoid all the traps) You should give up Brick!

Brick: (gets hit by a trap and respawns at the start)

Scott: (dodges some more traps)

Brick: (gets hit by another trap) (respawns again)

Scott: (almost to the end) You lost Brick…!

Brick: (falls on his knees) (notices the trap near the bottom) …

Scott: (turns around and notices what Brick is thinking) Good luck! No one has ever reached it!

Brick: (gets up and gets ready to jump)

Scott: You're going to fail!

Brick: (jumps aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand misses)

Scott: (laughing) (hears something) Huh?

Brick: (wall jumping up a platform that wasn't there when Scott first tried it)

Scott: Since when was that there?! (starts rushing to the finish line)

Brick: (jumps into the teleporter) (teleports and lands on the finish line)

Geoff: AND THE WINNER IS BRIIIIIIIIICK!

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Brick: (takes off his helmet) YEAH!

Jo: (sitting down and rolls her eyes)

Scott: (takes off his helmet and joins the other)

B: (gives Brick a thumbs up

Don: We now have our second returning contestant!

Geoff: (takes off his helmet)

Bridgette: Now, please welcome the people of the third cast! Amy, Dave, Max, Sugar, and Topher!

Amy: (sits down with a smile)

Dave: (sits down and sighs)

Max: (sits down while he is making something)

Sugar: (jumps onto the couch)

Bridgette: (looks around) Where's Topher?

Chef: (runs into the stage and throws Topher at a wall)

Topher: AAAAAH! (hits the wall) (falls down)

Eva: That's going to leave a mark…

Topher: (gets up) (walks over to the others)

Don: One of you also get the lucky chance to return. Who could it be?

Sugar: Well obviously it's gonna be m-

Don: No one wants you back. According to the votes. Not a single person voted for you. No one likes you. Oh wait… One person voted for y- That was you…

Sugar: (gets up and runs away crying) I LIKE ME!

Geoff: You four all get a chance at redemption. The video game you will all be playing today is… EXCITE BIKE! HOW EXCITING!

Amy: …

Dave: …

Max: …

Geoff: …

Don: …

Bridgette: …

Topher: HEEEEEEY-YA! **[7]**

Don: In this challenge. It's going to be a race to the finish as you race up hills and mud slips, on a bike. Everyone! Get ready!

.

 **((in the game))**

.

Max: (looking at his bike) Good thing I knew about the challenge before hand… I was capable of making a machine that works in the virtual world. This should increase the speed of my bike! (attaches it to the motor) (gets in line with his bike) (Gets on it)

Topher: Now, if I fail this. I can just go back to being an intern. Either way, it'll allow me more chance to become host. People said the episode I hosted was the best one.

Amy: Or maybe because the challenge was good. But yeah… I gotta admit… you are better at hosting than Chris is.

Topher: So you're telling me I should become host.

Amy: No… but-

Geoff: AND GO!

Max: (hits the gas and zooms off the first hill and goes sky born)

Topher: …

Amy: …

Dave: …

Geoff: … Well… huh… that was a thing… JUST GO!

Topher: (starts driving)

Amy: (starts driving)

Dave: (sighs and starts driving)

Topher: (goes over the first hill) I heard you and Sammy patched things up?

Amy: (right beside him) Why do you care?

Topher: I'm trying to get into the showbiz, and that type of stuff would definitely affect the ratings.

Amy: (speeds up) You don't honestly care that we started getting along.

Topher: Hey! Wait up! (speeds up)

Dave: (driving slowly) … (looks them and glares) (speeds up)

Topher: (trying to catch up to Amy)

Amy: (drives off a hill and does a flip and lands back on her wheels)

Topher: Slow down!

Amy: No thanks!

Dave: (passes Topher)

Topher: Oh! Hey Dave!

Dave: (ignoring him)

Topher: Have it your way… (speeds up a little)

Amy: (sees the finish line in the distance) Almost… there…

Topher: (drives into a mud puddle and wipes out) Dammit!

Dave: (catching up to Amy) (looks at her) (thinking)

.

 **((flashback))**

.

 _Geoff: Well maybe you should stand up for yourself! Don't let him push you around like that. In season 6, you let Sky stand in your way and you voted yourself off to save her. And this season you let Scott get in your way. Heck, even Sky voted for you to be out this season, twice._

 _Dave: She did?_

 _Geoff: Yes! Are you going to stand for that?_

 _Dave: No, but what can I do?_

 _Don: Geoff, you better not say the thing I think you are going to say…_

 _Geoff: I'm not saying exactly how. But an opportunity may arrive. Just saying, if you ever somehow get another chance, don't let anyone stand in your way!_

 _Dave: YEAH!_

 _Geoff: You're probably sick and tired of people stopping you from getting that money!_

 _Dave: YEAH!_

 _Geoff: Y-_

 _Don: That's enough!_

 _Geoff: I'm just giving the guy an emotional speech!_

.

 **((flashback over))**

.

Dave: I won't let anyone stand in my way…

Amy: (turns to Dave) What was that? (approaching the finish line)

Dave: (looks up and sees something) (looks at Amy and shoves her bike with his)

Amy: (gets shoved into the other lane) WOAH! WATCH I-

.

 **((SMAAAAAAASH))**

.

Max: (landed on Amy, destroying both of their bikes)

Dave: (crosses the finish line)

Geoff: AND THE WINNER IS DAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!

.

 **((Back in the real world))**

.

Dave: (takes off his helmet) (grinning)

Don: Congrats Dave!

Dave: (stands up) Thank you!

Amy: (quickly takes off her helmet) You cheated!

Dave: No I didn't. I just bumped into you. What's wrong with that?

Amy: You bumped me into where Max was going to land.

Bridgette: No need to argue.

Amy: (walks away)

Geoff: So it looks like Sierra, Brick, and Dave will be returning to the show! I'm Geoff!

Bridgette: I'm Bridgette.

Don: And I don't see the point of saying our names in the intro.

Geoff: See you guys next aftermath!

.

 **[1] Josh Jepson anyone?**

 **[2] I'll be honest, it was harder to write Amy's lines now because of what happened last episode. Go figure right? XD**

 **[3] Gather around kids, it's flashback time.**

 **[4] I DID IT AGAIN! THERE'S NO STOPPING ME FROM WRITING COLOUR WITH A "U"**

 **[5] Incase you didn't notice, I'm terrible at explaining.**

 **[6] The following fight scene is based off a fight scene I found on Youtube. You can thank whoever posted it for this episode, or this episode would have never come out.**

 **[7] Wouldn't even be surprised if you didn't get the reference.**

.

 **THE EPISODE IS FINALLY OVER! HOLY SHIT! I NEVER THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FINISH IT! But I did! And I'm so happy! I've once again had a giant writer's block as well as needing to catch up in school. This makes me so happy. Hopefully I can write the next episode faster than this one. But next episode is an episode I'm not entirely excited about. We'll see next time.**


	19. Insert Generic Sports Game

**Hey what up guys! Otterplay is here! I'm not sure when this is going up since this is the first thing I write when I write an episode, so if I start writing an episode, I write one of these instead. I should really stop doing that. It's a bad habit of mine. Anywho! Episode 19! I'm not really looking forward to writing this because I don't have an exact game to base this off of. So yay me. Time to start the episode.**

.

 **((Outside))**

.

Chris: (looking at the bus) They're all sleeping… (pulls out a blow horn) Time to wake them up… (honks it)

.

 **((HOOOOOOOOOOOONK))**

.

 **((Inside the bus))**

.

Tyler: (sleeping peacefully)

Sammy: (looking out the window) (yawns)

Trent: (sits down beside Sammy) Good morning…

Sammy: (leans on Trent) Good morning (smiles)

Sam: (asleep) (holding his game guy)

Sky: (also sleeping)

Justin: (sleeping with a sleeping mask)

Trent: (takes out his guitar) (Touches a string)

.

 **((HOOOOOOOOOOOOONK))**

.

Trent: (falls down)

Sammy: (falls down on Trent)

Justin: (Gets up) (can't see) EVACUATE! SAVE THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE FIRST! (runs into a window)

Tyler: (falls off the place he was sleeping)

Sam: (gets up and immediately starts playing his Game Guy)

Sky: (wakes up) Huh?

Trent: Guess it's challenge time.

Sky: (yawns) So… early?

Sammy: (gets off of Trent)

Trent: (gets up)

Tyler: (walks outside)

.

 **((meanwhile, with the other team))**

.

Noah: (sleeping) (he as the book Twelve Little Roleplayers opened on him, it's a murder mystery)

Dawn: (hugging Cody for warmth)

Cody: (being hugged by Dawn)

Jasmine: (sleeping with her hat covering her face)

Anne-Maria: (staying awake) (missing someone)

.

 **((HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK))**

.

Anne-Maria: (jumps) DANG CHRIS!

Noah: (covers his face with his book) Can't we sleep in peace?

Jasmine: (looks around)

Dawn: (stops hugging Cody) HUH?

Cody: (still managing to sleep) No… I don't wanna go to school…

Dawn: (looks at Cody) (shakes him awake)

Cody: (opens his eyes) Wait… this isn't school.

Dawn: No silly. It's Total Drama!

Noah: Which in my opinion, is worse. (closes his book and gets up) Might as well go see what Chris wants… (walks out)

Jasmine: (gets up and follows Noah)

Anne-Maria: (follows them)

Dawn: (gets up) It'd be wise to go to. (walks away)

Cody: Yup! (follows her)

.

 **((outside))**

.

Chris: (looks at both teams) Hello contestants! Glad to see you all awake! Now I have an announcement for you all!

Noah: You're retiring?

Chris: Nope! But nice try.

Noah: I was hopeful you were going to quit.

Chris: Think of something even better!

Trent: You have more people to torture?

Chris: Bingo!

Trent: Wait! Really?

Chris: Three people are returning today! One from each cast! First off, from the original cast! IIIIIT'S! **[1]**

Sierra: (runs out of another bus)

Chris: SIERRA!

Cody: (falls to his knees) NOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: Next up… for the Revenge of the Island cast… IIIIIIIIT'S!

Brick: (gets out)

Chris: BRICK!

Anne-Maria: (waves to Brick)

Brick: (waves back)

Chris: And lastly, from the last cast! It's!

Topher: (walks out)

Chris: Topher? You didn't win!

Topher: Nope, I'm just here to be an intern! You thought you could get rid of me Chris.

Chris: Get back in the bus.

Topher: Way to ruin all the fun… (walks back in)

Chris: The real returning contestant is…

Dave: (walks out and looks at everyone)

Chris: Dave!

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Sky: Well… that's not good for me… the whole team, besides Brick voted him off…

.

 **((outside))**

.

Dave: (goes and joins everyone)

Brick: (joins everyone else)

Sierra: WHERE IS SHE?

Dawn: (hiding behind the bus) …

Sierra: (runs up to Cody and lifts him up) WHERE IS SHE?

Cody: (being lifted off the ground) I'm not telling you!

Sierra: (starts sniffing the ground) (heads towards the bus)

Dawn: (senses her getting nearer)

Sierra: (turns the corner to where Dawn was)

Dawn: (no longer there)

Sierra: Could have sworn she went this way… (walks away)

Dawn: (hiding on top of the bus) (sighs)

Chris: OK… Now that that is over with… Let's get on with today's challenge… (he walks into the virtual reality room while everyone follows him)

Sierra: (puts on her helmet)

Dawn: (looks into the building and notices that Sierra has her helmet on) (runs and puts hers on)

.

 **((in the game))**

.

Sam: (wakes up and looks around) Oh no… no… NO… NOOOOOOO!

.

 **((There is a giant obstacle course))**

.

Chris: (laughing in the background) Yes! This here is a giant obstacle course!

Sammy: (looks around) What game is this based off?

Chris: You know… I don't know. Just a mix and match of video games related to sports. To be honest, we just wanted one to torture Sam.

Sam: (in the background) WHYYYYYYYY!

Sky: What team are the returners going to be on?

Chris: Who said there was going to be teams?

Sam: Wait, so we reached the merge?

Chris: Precisely! From this point on! Every man and women for themselves. For many of you. This is a first. And for many other of you. It's been awhile since you made the merge in the first place. Now, I think it's time I explain today's challenge. You will all be running an obstacle course. At them same time nonetheless. This obstacle course consists of ten parts. Part one, the hurdle dashes. You must a good portion while jumping over hurdles. The second part, is a tightrope.

Sky: That's not that ba-

Noah: Wait for it...

Chris: Over a pit of piranhas.

Noah: Yup, there it is.

Chris: The third part of this challenge is a simple run segment. There's no obstacles. Or is there? You'll only find out once you get there. The fourth part is a sprint thru Chef lane. Where Chef will be firing at you with hot and fresh spaghetti balls. Don't get hit by them. The fifth part is a segment you must do completely on your hands. Sixth part is a giant pole you must climb. Then, from the top, starts the seventh segment, you must zip line to the bottom where you will start the eighth segment. This is one where the lanes merge together. You must find your way through a maze.

Sky: A maze doesn't seem very sports like.

Chris: Shut up! I'm the one making the rules around here. The ninth segment consists of mountain climbing. There will be a giant mountain climbing part that you must climb over. Like one of those you climbed as a kid indoors. And finally, the last segment, is a race down the mountain. You must avoid a bunch of holes that could get in your way. Any questions?

Dave: Yeah, do we need to stay in our lanes?

Chris: It's recommended, but you don't need to. Alright, everyone, get ready! Oh! And the loser is getting eliminated! No voting anyone off tonight! You lose! You are out!

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Sam: (gulp)

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Dave: (whispers something to Sierra)

Sierra: (listening) (Grins)

Chris: But the winner does get to sleep in the bus instead of outside.

Noah: Don't you mean the abandoned Blockbuster?

Chris: Nope, from now on, losers sleep in the parking lot. All the more reason to want to win, right? Now everyone! Get ready!

Everyone: (At the starting line)

Chris: ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GOOO!

Everyone: (starts running)

Sky: (Already in the lead)

Dave: (trying to catch up to Sky) Sky! Wait!

Sky: This is a race, I'm not going to stop!

Dave: It's about before I was eliminated! (jumps over a hurdle) Scott was playing with my mind.

Sky: (jumps over another hurdle) He was?

Dave: Yeah! During the Rocket League challenge, he was the one that was talking to me in the radio. He somehow changed the channel I was listening to and was talking to me!

Sky: (jumps over another hurdle) Oh… **[2]**

Dave: I've been trying to tell you this whole time! (jumps over a hurdle)

Sky: You should have told me sooner!

Brick: (passes them both and jumps over a hurdle)

Sky: Gotta go Dave! I want first place! (runs off quicker after Brick

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Dave: What? No "I'm sorry Dave" or " I didn't know, now I feel terrible". It makes me mad! **[3]**

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Dawn: (running) I'm worried about what Sierra will do to me.

Cody: I'll try and keep her away from you!

Dawn: Please… (jumps a hurdle)

Tyler: (runs past them) (trips over a hurdle)

Cody: (runs past him) (looking at Tyler) Huh… well then…

Noah: (running past them)

Cody: Noah, since when did you not hate running?

Noah: I learned to deal with it during Ridonculous Race. (jumps over a hurdle) So much running that I just tuned it out I guess… Also, Justin is ahead and I want to beat him.

Justin: (running) (jumping over hurdles while looking into a mirror)

.

Brick: (reaches part 2) (gets onto the tightrope and starts balancing on it) (starting to lose his balance)

Sky: (Reaches the tightrope part)

Trent: (reaches it with them) (gets on)

Brick: (loses his balance and falls in) (jumps out) OWW! (falls out)

Chris: Brick, you gotta restart the whole of segment two now!

Brick: (runs back to the start)

Trent: (managing to balance himself)

Sky: (already on the other side) (runs off to the third segment)

Trent: (lands down and runs right behind her)

.

Sierra: (running) (thinking) …

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Sierra: This is the perfect chance to get rid of Dawn! I just need to make sure that she loses and she is gone!

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Sierra: (starts speeding up) (passes Jasmine)

Jasmine: (Sees her pass her) (trying to speed up)

Sammy: (also gets passed) (running besides Sammy)

Jasmine: Sorry about Amy. We didn't know what happened.

Sammy: It's OK… wish she could have come back. She deserved a second chance.

Jasmine: Agreed.

Tyler: (gets up and starts running again)

Sierra: (shoves him down again)

Jasmine: That's going to leave a mark… (passes him)

Sam: (all the way in the back) I'll catch up soon!

.

Dave: (arrives at segment two) Alright! Part two already! (starts going on the tightrope)

Justin: (also arrives to part two) (jumps onto the tightrope)

Dave: (sees Justin)

Justin: (walking on the tightrope backwards)

Dave: You know you are walking on the tightrope backwards… Right?

Justin: Yup. It makes me seem more impressive.

Dave: Suit yourself (gets to the end)

Justin: (falls into the water) HA!

.

Sky: (running along segment three) This isn't that ba-

.

 **((The platform she is standing on sky rockets into the air))**

.

Sky: AAAHHH!

Trent: (sees her) Woah! (Starts switching paths as the one he was about to step on sky rockets)

Brick: (Running)

Sky: (lands on Brick and starts running again) Sorry!

Brick: (collapsed on the ground) Oww! (slowly gets up)

.

Noah: (reaches the second segment) (starts going on the tightrope) (sees Justin running back to the start) Ah! Sucks to be you.

Justin: (looks at Noah) … (tackles him into the water)

Noah: (lands in the water) What the hell was that for? That can't be fair Chris!

Chris: 100% fair.

Noah: Figures… (gets out of the water and runs back to the start)

Cody: (Gets on the tightrope)

Dawn: (gets on the tightrope) (looks behind her) Cody! She's here!

Cody: (looks behind him)

Sierra: (running towards Dawn)

Cody: (thinks for a moment) (jumps onto Dawn's line) Stop Sierra!

Sierra: (gets onto Dawn's tightrope)

Dawn: (starts speeding up)

Cody: (blocking Sierra) You wouldn't hurt m-

Sierra: (punches him away)

Cody: (goes flying) (lands right in front of Brick)

Brick: (trips on Cody)

Cody: (slowly gets up) Dawn! (Starts to head back)

Chris: No heading back! You can only move forward!

Cody: (Stops) … (starts running forward)

.

Sammy: (makes it to the second segment) (hops onto the tightrope)

Noah: (makes it back to the start)

Justin: (makes it back to the start)

Jasmine: (gets on the tightrope)

Sammy: (manages to keep herself balance)

Noah: (glaring at Justin)

Justin: (glaring at Noah)

Tyler: (makes it to the tightrope) I got this… (starts running on the tightrope with the no regrets) (makes it to the end)

Noah: How? You know what… forget I asked… (keeps going)

Dawn: (makes it off the tightrope)

Sierra: (right behind her)

Dawn: (notices that random pieces of the track are sky rocketing into the air) (trying to avoid them)

Sierra: (running after her) (she steps on a piece that decides to sky rocket at that moment)

Dawn: (looks at her and keeps running) (Sees Tyler up ahead)

Tyler: (looks at Dawn) She causing you troubles?

Dawn: You have no idea!

.

Anne-Maria: (arrives at the tightrope)

Sam: (right behind her)

Sammy: (gets off the tightrope)

Noah: (follows right after)

Justin: (jumps off and runs after Noah)

Jasmine: (slowly makes her way off and runs behind all three of them)

.

Trent: (finishes the third segment) Wait… what was part four again… (gets hit by something) (lands on the ground, covered in spaghetti) Oh… right.

Chef: (at the end of the of the segment) (laughs)

Trent: Ah crap… (starts running towards Chef)

Chef: (aims at Trent again)

Sky: (runs past Trent)

Chef: (Stops aiming at Trent and starts aiming at Sky) (shoots at her)

Sky: (jumps over it and keeps running)

Chef: (starts glaring at her) (shoots her again)

Sky: (rolls under it)

Chef: (grunts) (firing multiple times)

Sky: (dodges all of them and passes Chef and enters the fifth segment) (jumps unto her hands and starts heading towards the sixth segment)

Trent: (runs past Chef who was too distracted with Sky)

Chef: (getting mad that he let two people through)

.

Sam: (makes it down the tightrope)

Anne-Maria: (runs down the tightrope)

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Sam: I'm not out yet! I still got a fighting chance! I think…

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Sam: (running) (sees Jasmine in the distance)

Anne-Maria: (passes Sam) See ya loser!

Sam: (trying to speed up)

Jasmine: (running) (dodging the rising platforms)

Anne-Maria: This can't be goo- (gets lifted into the air) -OOOOD!

Sam: (passes her)

Brick: (reaches the next part)

Cody: (reaches the next part)

Dave: (dodging platforms)

Tyler: (tries to dodge one but goes in the air)

Dave: (reaches the end of the segment)

Dawn: (runs past Tyler who is now in the air)

Tyler: (lands on the ground)

Sierra: (jumps over Tyler)

Noah: (passes Sammy)

Justin: (passes Sammy)

.

Sky: (on her hands)

Trent: (on his hands) (speeding up)

Sky: (notices that Trent is speeding up and starts to speed up herself) (reaches the end of the segment and looks up) Uh…

.

 **((the tower they need to climb is 50 feet high))**

.

Trent: Dammit Chris… (starts climbing)

Sky: (starts climbing)

.

Tyler: (runs into the fourth segment) (instantly gets hit by a spaghetti ball) (on the ground)

Dawn: (managing to dodge some of them)

Sierra: (behind Justin) (he got hit by a few)

Noah: (passes Tyler) (Gets hit by one)

Justin: (runs past both of them without a care in the world)

Brick: (runs past Chef) (jumps onto his hands and starts walking)

Cody: (runs past Chef) (stops and slowly moves onto his hands) I can do this!

Dave: (running) (Gets hit by a giant meatball)

Dawn: (passes Dave)

Dave: (looks at Sierra and nods)

Sierra: (nods back) (tackles Dawn)

Dawn: (tackled to the ground)

Dave: (Gets up and runs past them) (runs past Chef) (gets on his hands)

Sammy: (Arrives to the Chef segment) This can't be good…

Jasmine: (stops and looks at Chef in the distance)

Anne-Maria: (runs in and immediately gets hit and falls on the ground)

Jasmine: (looks at Sammy) Ya think?

.

Trent: (climbing up the tower) (only about 10 feet in the air) This is going to take forever!

Sky: (a feet under him, on a different tower) Tell me about it! Why would Chris ever make us to do this?

Trent: Chris would make us do anything!

Brick: (arrives to the tower) (falls on his knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cody: (arrives) (looks up) No way! No way we gotta climb that!

Trent: Apparently we do! (still climbing)

Dave: (arrives) Welp… (starts climbing) Better start climbing boys!

.

Sam: (runs into the fourth segment)

Noah: (gets hit again)

Sam: (sees Chef) You know! Just like a video game!

Chef: (aims at Sam)

Sam: (ducks) (passes by Anne-Maria) (jumps over it like Mario) (passes Jasmine) (and then Sammy) This is my time! (jumps over Tyler)

Jasmine: (still on top of Dawn)

Chef: (aims at Sierra) (fires)

Sierra: (gets knocked off Dawn)

Dawn: (gets up and starts running) Thanks Chef!

Chef: (mumbles something)

Justin: (passes by Sierra) Poor poor Sierra! Not that I care.

Noah: (running beside Justin) Finally, something we can both agree on. Except I still hate you. (runs past him)

Justin: (glares at him and speeds up) (they both run past Chef and gets on their hands)

Sam: (runs past Sierra) (runs past Chef)

Sierra: (Gets up) (extremely angry) (runs towards Chef) (grabs his gun and smacks him away)

Chef: (goes flying)

Sierra: (holding the gun) (smirk evilly)

Tyler: (runs past her)

Sierra: (turns to him) (smack him with the gun)

Tyler: (goes flying over the entire segment five and hits the tower is is supposed to climb)

Chris: HOOOOOOOOOOOME RUN!

Sierra: (gets on her hands with the gun in her mouth and makes her way to segment 6)

Sammy: (gets on her hands)

Jasmine: (gets on her hands)

Anne-Maria: (gets on her hands)

.

Trent: (at about 30 feet in the air)

Sky: (at 27 feet in the air)

Dave: (at about 16 feet in the air) This keeps stretching on and on doesn't it?

Brick: (at about 15 feet in the air) Does this thing even have an end?

Cody: (at about 11 feet in the air) Probably not.

Dawn: (gets off her hands and starts climbing up the tower)

Tyler: (still recovering from that hit) (shakes it off and starts climbing)

Justin: (arrives) Ah…

Noah: ((BEEP))

.

Sam: (trying to stay straight) You can do this Sam! Believe in yourself.

Sierra: (moving very quickly on her hands) (shoves Sam down)

Sam: This is it. This is my life now…

Sammy: You can't give up now, Sam… (passing by Sam)

Sam: I suck at stuff like this… there's no way I can win!

Sammy: Well there's no way any of us can win. All we can do now is try not to lose.

Sam: (gets back on his hands) Alright… If you say so…

Sammy: (smiles and keeps going)

Sam: (Starts moving towards segment six again)

.

Sierra: (gets off her hands and runs to the tower Dawn is climbing) (aims up) (fires)

Dawn: (gets hit by a spaghetti ball and goes flying)

Cody: (sees her) DAWN!

Dawn: (hits the top of the tower and manages to grab on) (pulls herself up) Made it!

Sierra: (gets even more mad) COME ON!

Dawn: (attaches the zip line gear and goes down the cord)

Sierra: (starts climbing really fast) (passes Noah and Justin)

Sammy: (makes it to the towers)

Sam: (makes it to the towers)

Jasmine: (almost there) (having a hard time keeping her balance)

Anne-Maria: (passes her) (gets back on her feet and starts climbing)

Jasmine: (finally makes it and starts climbing as well)

Trent: (makes it to the top) (looks down at Sammy) YOU CAN DO IT SAMMY!

Sammy: (climbing) (looks up and sees Trent) THANK YOU!

Trent: (starts putting on the gear)

Sky: (makes it to the top) (does the same)

Trent: (zip lines down)

Dave: (make it to the top)

Sierra: (also made it to the top)

Sky: (looks at Sierra confused) She is not human… (goes down the zip line)

Sierra: (quickly puts on her gear and goes down the zip line as well)

Dave: Yeah… I know… (puts on his gear and goes down)

.

Dawn: (lands in the maze) (looks around) OK… Where is the exit…

Trent: (lands somewhere nearby in the maze)

Dawn: (looks at who else is coming down to the maze) (sees Sierra) Oh no! (starts running thru the maze)

Sky: (lands in the maze)

Sierra: (lands in the maze) Oh Dawn! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!

Dave: (lands in the maze)

.

Brick: (makes it to the top)

Cody: (reaches the top) I will never do that… again… (looks at the maze in the distance) And now we go there…

Tyler: (reaches the top) FINALLY! I MADE IT! (almosts falls off) (managed to grab on to the ledge) NO! I WILL NOT! FAAAALL! (Lifts himself back up)

Brick: (Starts putting on the gear) (attaches himself and starts heading down)

Cody: (Does the same and follows Brick)

Tyler: (slowly gets up)

Justin: (makes it to the top) (looks at his gear) How do I even put this on…?

Noah: (makes it to the top) (quickly puts on his gear and goes down)

Tyler: (manages to put it on and goes down)

Justin: No! Wait for me! (finally manages to attach himself and goes down the zip line)

.

 **((back in the real world))**

.

Chef: (gets into a bus) Can't believe I gotta drive Topher back to the aftermath place! Topher! You ready to go?

Topher: (aaaaaaall the way in the back) Sure am!

Chef: (starts the bus and starts to drive away) (mumbling something to himself)

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Brick: (lands in the maze)

Cody: (lands in the maze) Dawn! I'm going to help you!

Sierra: (in the distance) NOT IF I FIND HER FIRST!

Noah: (lands in the maze)

Tyler: (lands in the maze)

Noah: (looks around and smirks)

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Noah: I got the whole thing memorized already. It's a pretty big maze but at least I got a path down.

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Noah: (starts running)

Justin: (lands in the maze) (looks at Noah and smirks) (starts following him)

.

Sammy: (reaches the top) (attaches the gear to her and goes down)

Anne-Maria: (gets to the top) (attaches the gear to herself and goes down the zip line)

Jasmine: (gets up there) (gets the gear and goes down)

Sam: (finally manages to get up) (puts on the gear and goes down)

.

Sky: (running around the maze) Damn… I tried to memorize it but it didn't work… (sees Dave in the distance) Dave?

Dave: (sees her and runs)

Sky: (runs towards Dave) Dave! Wait! (turns the corner)

Dave: (no longer there)

Sky: I could have sworn I saw him… (keeps walking further into the maze)

.

Dawn: (running thru the maze) (looks around) Just gotta avoid Sierra… that's it… nothing else… That's easy… right?

Sierra: (in the distance) I THINK I'M GETTING CLOSER! I CAN SMELL YOU!

Dawn: (getting worried) (running even faster in the opposite direction) NEVER MIND! THIS ISN'T EASY! (runs into someone) Ow! Sorry...

Cody: Dawn?

Dawn: Cody! OH! (hugs him) It's so good to see you! We need to get out of here!

Cody: You're telling me? I was trying to find you! Now I think I may know the way out! (gets up) (starts running)

Dawn: (follows Cody)

.

Sammy: (lands in the maze)

Anne-Maria: (lands in the maze somewhere else)

Jasmine: (lands in the maze) (right beside Sammy) (can see the exit because she is so tall) Are ya kidding me? I can plainly see the exit! Come on Sammy! I know which way it is! (starts running)

Sammy: (follows her)

Sam: (lands somewhere else in the maze)

.

Noah: (takes a turn and another turn) Almost there! (Reaches the end) Ah, here we go! (walks out) (gets shoved)

Justin: (shoved him down and passed him) Thanks Noah! Maybe you aren't that useless!

Noah: (Gets up and glares at him) (Starts running after him)

Justin: (starts climbing up the mountain) Why did we have to climb up two things?

Noah: (Starts climbing) I honestly don't care!

Dave: (reaches the end of the maze) Eh, that was it? Seems simple… (runs towards the mountain)

.

Anne-Maria: (running around) Stupid maze, why can't ya be easy!?

Brick: (runs into view)

Anne-Maria: (sees him) Brick!

Brick: (turns to Anne-Maria) Yeah?

Anne-Maria: I'm a little lost!

Brick: (runs over to her) Well, as a soldier, I would be happy to help. Except I'm also lost. I didn't think this through… Hmm…

Anne-Maria: Well if we keep running, we'll find the exit eventually… right?

Brick: (nods) Right! (starts running)

Anne-Maria: (follows him) (drops her hair spray)

.

Sky: (runs out of the maze) (runs towards the mountain and starts climbing) (manages to reach where Dave is) Did I see you in the maze?

Dave: (lies) I don't think so… I didn't see you.

Sky: I called your name… Oh well…

Dave: Weird…

Sky: (starts climbing faster and passes him)

Trent: (Reaches the end of the maze)

Jasmine: (runs out of the maze)

Sammy: (right behind her)

.

Tyler: (running around) (lost)

.

 **((confessional booth))**

.

Tyler: I really thought this season was going to be my best. I made it to the merge at least. But I was thinking final 8 at least. And I'm going to lose all because of a stupid maze! I need to find a way out of here! Now!

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Tyler: (runs at full speed into a hedge) (comes out the other side, which is outside the maze) (looks around) Well that works…

Brick: (exits the maze)

Anne-Maria: (about to exit the maze) (pats her pants) WAIT! I dropped my hair spray!

Brick: But this is virtual reality!

Anne-Maria: I'm not leaving without my hair spray! (runs back into the maze)

Brick: … (heads to segment 9)

.

Sky: (reaches the top) (She had passed Noah and Justin, who were trying to fight each other) (Starts running down the mountain)

Dave: (reaches the top)

Trent: (Reaches the top)

Dave: (starts running down) (Getting tired)

Trent: (not tired) (passes him)

.

Sam: (makes it to the end of the maze) YES! (runs over to the mountain climbing segment)

Brick: (passes Sammy and Jasmine)

Noah: (climbing again) (almost at the top)

Justin: (a little passed Noah)

.

Cody: (running) I think we're almost there! (runs out of the maze) We made it!

Dawn: CODY!

Cody: (turns around) DAWN!

Sierra: (holding Dawn) (preventing her to escape)

Cody: SIERRA! YOU HAVE TO STOP!

Sierra: NEVER!

Dawn: CODY! GO!

Cody: (hesitates before going)

Dawn: (Trying to break free)

Sierra: (carrying her away)

Dawn: (thinking of a plan)

.

Anne-Maria: (manages to get her hair spray again)

Chris: Anne-Maria…

Anne-Maria: Yes?

Chris: You do realize that this is virtual reality… right?

Anne-Maria: So?

Chris: You didn't need to come back for that…

Anne-Maria: Don't tell me how to live my life! (runs off)

Chris: …

.

Sky: (makes it to the end)

Chris: (appears there) AND SKY WINS THE FIRST MERGE CHALLENGE!

Sky: YES!

Trent: (arrives shortly after)

Chris: And Trent gets second but nobody cares…

Trent: Hey!

.

Brick: (reaches the top) (starts running down the mountain)

Justin: (reaches the top and starts running)

Noah: (reaches the top and starts running)

Brick: (catching up to Dave) (starts running at Dave's speed) Isn't it good to be back?

Dave: Sure is (grins)

Brick: (nods and passes him) (Reaches the finish line)

Dave: (reaches it right after him)

.

Jasmine: (reaches the top and starts running)

Sammy: (reaches the top and starts running)

Tyler: (reaches the top and collapses on the ground) I need… a break…

Jasmine: (running down) Well at least we know we won't get last.

Sammy: Yeah… there's that…

.

Anne-Maria: (runs out of the maze)

Chris: There are only two people left in the maze!

Sierra: (smiles evilly and throws Dawn on the ground) (starts running)

Dawn: (slowly gets up) (Starts running behind her)

.

Sam: (Reaches the top) (looks at Tyler) You taking a break too? (collapses on the ground)

Tyler: (slowly gets up) Yeah… now the break is over… (starts running down the mountain) (trips on a rock) Uh oh! (starts rolling down the mountain) AAAHHH! (rolls past Jasmine and Sammy)

Jasmine: Huh…?

Noah: (trying to catch up to Justin)

Justin: (almost at the finish line)

Tyler: (rolls right into Noah and Justin, knocking them over)

Chris: STRIKE!

Noah: (lands on his back)

Justin: (lands on his face)

Tyler: (rolls over the finish line)

Jasmine: (passes Noah and Justin) (passes the finish line)

Sammy: (passes them too)

Justin: (gets up and passes the finish line)

Noah: (gets up and crosses after)

.

Cody: (reaches the top) (starts running down)

Anne-Maria: (reaches the top) (sees Sam) You better hurry up! You don't want to be eliminated… (starts running down)

Cody: (running down the mountain) (trying not to trip)

.

 **((Confessional))**

.

Cody: I hope Dawn is doing OK! I think I saw Sam on the ground at the top. So all I can do is hope that he stays like that. Sorry Sam, but I don't want Dawn to go.

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Dawn: (makes it out of the maze and sees Sierra already climbing the rock climbing segment) … (starts running towards it)

Sierra: (reaches the top) YOU'RE GOING TO BE ELIMINATED! (runs down the mountain and doesn't even notice Sam)

Dawn: (starts climbing)

.

Cody: (crosses the finish line) (turns towards the people still racing) Come on Dawn!

Anne-Maria: (crosses the finish line)

.

Dawn: (eventually reaches the top) (Starts running down the mountain)

Sierra: (looks behind her and sees Dawn) (Starts running faster)

Dawn: (trying to catch up)

Sierra: (Crosses the finish line)

Dawn: NOOO! (crosses it a few seconds later) (falls to her knees)

Sierra: ELIMINATE HER!

Chris: Not so fast… One person didn't cross the finish line…

Sam: (slowly runs past the finish line) I made it!

Chris: Yes you did Sam, you made it in last!

Sam: Last? No!

Chris: Sorry Sam, but I'm not sorry!

Sierra: (falls to her knees) NOOOOOOO!

Cody: (runs up and hugs Dawn) YES!

.

 **((Back in the real world))**

.

Sam: (standing by the bus) It was a blast to be in this season and actually get to try more realistic VR! I hope there's a second season of this so I can be in it again. **[4]** See you all later! (Gets in the bus)

Chef: (Gets in the bus and drives off)

Sky: Huh… Chris… that's the bus we normally sleep in…

Chris: From this point on, the winner gets to sleep here (he points to a pretty nice looking house)

.

 **((everyone stares in astonishment at the house))**

.

Noah: I like how none of us saw it till he pointed it out. **[5]**

Chris: You can also bring someone in with you…

Sky: I can…?

Chris: Yes.

Sky: Huh… I can't just bring my whole team in? Like my original team?

Chris: You can only bring one.

Sky: Huh… I'll bring Brick I guess… I was a good competitor in this.

Anne-Maria: (walks away)

Sky: (walks into the house with Brick)

Brick: (follows her)

Chris: And that concludes another episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality! Will Sierra manage to eliminate Dawn? Will Noah and Justin's rivalry ever die? And will happen with Dave? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!

.

 **((an hour later))**

.

Chef: (arrives at the aftermath place) OK! Sam! Topher! Get off the bus!

Sam: (playing his gameguy) (looks up and puts it away) (gets up and walks out)

Chef: (Waiting for Topher to get up) Topher!

.

 **((silence))**

.

Chef: DON'T MAKE ME GO OVER THERE! (still nothing) (he gets up and starts walking towards the back) (when he reaches the back, he realizes that Topher wasn't on the bus) (pulls out his cellphone) Huh… Chris… we have a problem…

.

.

.

.

.

.

?: It didn't work!

?: Patience… You'll get your way soon. But for now… we must worry about eliminating some other people.

?: Like who?

?: I can't reveal who is going to go next… **[6]**

?: Why not!

?: The cameras are rolling! We need to this subtly… None of them are safe from me...

.

 **[1] JOHN CENA!**

 **[2] THIS SCENE IS FOR YOU RANDOM GUEST THAT REVIEWS MY STORIES! :D**

 **[3] Now mister Guest. Nothing ever ends well for anyone!**

 **[4] Hint! Hint!**

 **[5 ] MORE REFERENCES!**

 **[6] Yeah, don't spoil the story [insert name here]**

.

 **And this episode is also finally done. I didn't really enjoy writing this one because of the game genre but hey, what can I do? I was hoping to release this before Christmas but didn't have enough school time. For those of you who don't know, I write these at school because I got other stuff to do coughcoughSplatooncoughcough. I should make a challenge of Splatoon one day. If only I was doing a season 2 of this. Anyway, since I didn't have time to wish it before. I hoped you all had a great holidays and Happy New Years. See you guys for episode 20 (already?)**


	20. Minceraft

**Sorry for the long period of inactivity, but school had me busy and I recently started to take some anti-depressants for my depressession. And then I went on a Blender (The programme) frenzy. On the bright side, school is almost over and I signed up for a writting challenge and my goal is to write 60 000 words from June 1st all the way to August 31st. Anyways, enough talking and get ready for the episode.**

.

 **((in the building))**

.

Dawn: (sleeping)

Cody: (staying awake)

Sierra: (glaring at Cody)

Cody: (looks down and sighs) (looks at Dawn and smiles)

Tyler: (looks like he is sleeping but is still awake) (looks over at Sierra)

Noah: (reading a book, ignoring the conflict)

Cody: Give it a rest Sierra…

Sierra: NEVER!

Tyler: (looks at them both arguing)

Sierra: I will never get over it!

Cody: (sighs and looks away)

Sierra: (gets up angrily)

Tyler: (Gets up ready to stop any fighting)

Cody: (looks at Tyler) You're up?

Tyler: Yeah!

Cody: (looks over at Sierra then back at Tyler then back at Sierra then back on Tyler's) On our side?

Tyler: Huh… yeah?

Cody: Alright… Sierra… leave us alone!

Sierra: NO! (runs at them)

.

 **((CRAAASH))**

.

 **((A metal ball crashed thru the window and knocked Sierra into the wall))**

.

Sierra: (falls to the ground) (holding to the metal ball) Ow…

Chef: You better not have hit a contestant!

Chris: Relax, I didn't. And plus, it's only meant to explode.

Sierra: (Holding the thing) Explode? (throws it away to the center of the room)

.

 **((BOOOOOOOOOOM))**

.

Dawn: (wakes up) Huh?

Anne-Maria: (jumps awake)

Justin: (gets up) I'M TO PRETTY TO WAKE UP!

Noah: (lowers his book and sighs at Justin's remark)

Jasmine: (gets up and stretches) Rise and shine!

Dave: (gets up) Why is it always so early?

Sammy: (yawns and gets up)

Trent: (gets up)

Chris: Everyone! Up! Time for the challenge!

.

 **((meanwhile in the house was randomly appeared out of nowhere last episode))**

.

Brick: (sitting at the table) (eating breakfast)

Sky: (sitting at the same table) (Eating the food) This is too good to be true

.

 **((A metal ball crashed thru the window and lands on the middle of the table))**

.

Sky: What's th-

Brick: BOOOOOMB! (takes cover)

Sky: OH! (takes cover)

.

 **((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM))**

.

 **((The whole table is destroyed))**

.

Sky: (gets out from cover) Oh come on!

Brick: That's unfortunate.

Chris: TIME TO WAKE UP!

Sky: We were already awake!

Chris: You were?

Sky: YES!

Chris: Hold on…

.

 **((Another metal ball comes in, this time smashing thru a different window))**

.

Sky: (runs outside)

Brick: (follows her)

Chris: you might be wondering why I threw bombs into the buildings.

Noah: Because it's the Chris thing to do?

Chris: Correct. It has nothing to do with the game. The game we will be doing a challenge of today is… well… how about you find out when we enter the game. Follow m-

.

 **((Everyone is already making their way to the VR building))**

.

Chris: Alright… (walks in with them)

.

 **((in the game))**

.

Justin: (looks around) Huh… why is everything so… blocky… (looks at his hands) Huh…? (takes out a blocky mirror and looks at his reflection) GAH! (his face is low resolution) (falls to his knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Noah: (walks away) Get over it.

Chris: (appears out of nowhere) Welcome everyone! There are only thirteen of you left. And today's challenge! Is Minecraft! You will be doing a hardcore mode. Meaning…

Tyler: (walking around in amazement) (falls down and dies of fall damage)

Chris: If you die just once… you are out. For now, it's not activated.

Tyler: (respawns) (looking around hoping no one noticed)

Chris: You have an hour to collect everything you need. No one can kill the other for an hour. However you can die because of your stupid choice. So don't do what Tyler did and walk off a cliff.

Tyler: (looking around) I knew it was there! I was just giving a demonstration for Chris!

Chris: Sure… So… you're hour starts now! Gather supplies! Oh! Before you go, there will be chest scattered around the land with useful stuff in it. Be on the lookout.

.

 **((you know what time it is?))**

.

.

.

 **((MONTAGE TIME))**

.

Tyler: (punching a tree) Oww… (punches the tree again) Oww! … (punches the tree again and it breaks) YEAH! … Oww…

.

 **((Montage over, time to actually get some story down))**

.

 **((Dawn of the first day ~ 72 hours remaining)) [1]**

.

Cody: (makes a shovel) (starts digging)

Dawn: (watching him dig)

Cody: (hits stone) I'm going to need a pickaxe!

Dawn: (makes a pickaxe and throws it down the hole)

Cody: (narrowly avoid it) This doesn't follow Minecraft physics at all. (grabs it) (starts minning the stone)

Dawn: No it doesn't…

Cody: (keeps digging and eventually falls into a hole) AAAAAHHHH! (lands in a cave)

Dawn: CODY!

Sierra: (hiding behind a tree) (sees this happens) (runs up behind Dawn and shoves her)

Dawn: GAH! (falls into the hole) SIEEEEERRRA! **[2]**

Sierra: (covers the hole with a piece of dirt) Good luck…

.

Noah: (makes a small refugee house underground for a safe haven) Perfect… Out of view, out of mind. Now let's get to work… (starts walking further into the cave he found) Time to find iron… And then Diamonds.

.

Jasmine: (walking around) (eating an apple) (sees a green thing in the distance) (stops) …

Creeper: (looks over at her) …

Jasmine: Huh… I know nothing about this game…

Creeper: (starts getting closer)

Jasmine: (starts reaching for the wooden sword she made) Wait… (it's not there) My sword! (she had left her sword behind) (turns around and runs)

Sammy: (on top of a tree) (starts firing arrows at the creeper)

Creeper: (heads towards Sammy) (blows up the tree)

Sammy: (jumps to the other tree)

Jasmine: (looks up at Sammy) Where did ya get the bow and arrow?

Sammy: (hops down from the tree and hurts her legs slightly) I found it in a chest!

Jasmine: What else was in the chest?

Sammy: A few arrows but that was it. You don't have a weapon?

Jasmine: I made one but I guess I dropped it.

Sammy: (takes out her only sword) Here… take this… (hands it to her)

Jasmine: (takes it) Thanks… Where's Trent?

Sammy: I lost him a while ago. I got ahead of him.

.

Trent: (walking around) … (looking around) (Sees something run by him) Who's there?

?: (hiding behind a tree) Trent…

Trent: (looks over at the voice)

?: (gone)

Trent: (starts running) (draws out his wooden sword) SHOW YOURSELF!

?: (it's voice is coming from everywhere) And why would I do that… Stop running and maybe I will…

Trent: (stops running and looks around worried)

?: (comes out from behind a tree wearing a hood over their head)

Trent: (looking at the figure) Who are you!

?: (puts its hand on their sword handle)

Trent: (runs at the figure with his wooden sword)

.

 **((SLASH))**

.

Trent: Hnn! (his sword breaks in half as he was slashed in the side) (he stumbles around and falls into a raven) (knocked out)

?: (watching) See if I care… (walks away) Sorry you were the first. (hold their diamond sword in their hands) … (looking at it) … (puts it back) One down… twelve to go…

.

Justin: (not finding anything while mining) I give up! This is useless! (goes back up to the surface) (Walks around the forest) Hmm… (looking around for anything useful) He said there would be chest… Yet I don't see any… (spots something in the leaves of a tree) Hmm? What could that be? (removes the leaves out of the leaves) Oh… (looking at a chest) There are chest… (opens it and takes out the stuff) A boat… and a map… (looks at the map and realizes that he can spot everyone else) Wait what? This is more useful than I thought. (notices a big island beside the mainlands and how Noah is on that island) (walks over to the water and places a boat down) Don't mind if I do… (sails towards the second island)

.

Anne-Maria: (climbing up a mountain) Almost there… I could get a good few of my surroundings… (still climbing) (eventually reaches the top) (looks around at the amazing view) Welp. This gives me nothing… (it's just a giant forest in front of her) (turns around) Better head back… (steps on a rock and slips) (falls down the mountain) (lands on her hair so she doesn't die) HA! People laugh at how much I worry about my hair, but it just saved me! (looks around and notices she landed in the forest) I guess I will continue on in here… (walks further into the deep forest)

.

Sky: (climbs up a tree) (starts jumping from tree to tree) Hmm… (looking around) I got food, some weapons… Do we even need water in this game? I have no idea… I also got some wood… Maybe I should build a house to stay in? No… I should keep going… (keeps going)

.

Brick: (walking around near the lake) Hmm… If my survival instinct as taught me anything… I should be setting up camp soon… (gets some wood) (starts building some sort of tent) Yup… I know nothing about Minecraft (the tent is the world's ugliest tent) Time to make myself at home (walks into the place) … This is the worst…

.

Dave: (walking in a dense forest) I should really find a cave soon… (sees someone in the distance) … (hides behind a tree)

?: (walking) (senses someone) … (puts their hand on the handle of their sword)

Dave: Crap… (Walks out) OK… I don't want any trouble… You also can't kill me yet… we still got a few moments so don't even tr-

.

 **((SLAAAASH))**

.

?: (grins and turns towards Dave)

Dave: (turned towards him holding a stone sword that didn't break) (he used it to block off the attack) (starts running)

?: (looks at Dave angrily and runs after him)

Dave: (looks at the figure's sword) A diamond sword? Something tells me you ain't a player…

?: (catching up to him) …

Dave: Not wanting to talk to me? Fine… (speeds up) (passes by some blood and a broken wooden sword) (stops at the edge of a big fall) (turns around to face the person)

?: (grins and approaches Dave) (getting ready to attack)

Dave: (looks down the ravine and notices some water at the bottom) … I would love to stay but… I got somewhere to be… (takes a step back and falls into the ravine)

?: (goes to stop him)

Dave: (lands in the water)

?: I don't have time for this… (turns around and walks away)

.

 **((the one hour head start has now ended))**

.

 **((Night of the first day ~ 60 hours remaining))**

.

Dave: (looks around in the dark cave) (takes out a torch)

Trent: (injured) (lying in the water)

Dave: Trent? (shakes him) Trent!

.

 **((confessional))**

.

Dave: Now I know the point of the challenge is to kill the other but I found it too soon to do it. And plus, he was out cold. I think the hooded person attacked him.

.

 **((back in the game))**

.

Dave: Trent! (takes out some food and gives it Trent and makes him chew and swallow)

Trent: (slowly regenerates health) (opens his eyes) Huh?

.

 **((Confessional))**

.

Dave: Ah yes, the greatest medicine for a sword wound. Steak.

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Dave: Trent! Are you OK?

Trent: (gets up) I… I guess… Where are we?

Dave: You fell down a ravine…

Trent: (remembering what happened) (turns to Dave and holds out his broken wooden sword) You were the hooded figure!

Dave: No… first of all, I was also attacked and escaped into the ravine! Second of all, that sword of yours is broken.

Trent: (looks at his broken wooden sword and throws it behind him) What now?

Dave: We work together and find a way out… and who knows; we may find some good resources. (starts walking further into the cave)

Trent: … (can't say much about that and follows him)

.

Brick: (sleeping) (he had crafted a bed earlier in the day) (hears something) What was that…? (gets up and looks around) (pats himself looking for a weapon) I never made myself a sword! (takes out his axe) This should work just as much…

Zombie: (walks into his tent)

Brick: (drops the axe, freaking out) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.

 **((and then silence))**

.

Sky: (Still hopping from tree to tree)

Skeleton: (looks at her and shoots her)

Sky: (gets out of the way and runs towards the skeleton) (hits it off the tree)

Skeleton: (lands on the ground)

Sky: (keeps running across the trees) I need to find a cave…

Skeleton: (following her) (shoots her)

Sky: (falls off the tree) (takes some damage)

Skeleton: (runs towards her)

Sky: (slashes at the skeleton)

Skeleton: (dies)

Sky: Oh thank go- (moves her head out of the way as something swings at it) What now? (turns towards someone)

Anne-Maria: (takes another swing at her)

Sky: (blocks it with her sword) Nice try!

Anne-Maria: Just let me kill ya! (takes a third swing)

Sky: (gets out of the way of that one) (takes a swing at her)

Anne-Maria: (it hits her hair and the sword breaks)

Sky: How does that even work!

Anne-Maria: Don't ask!

Sky: (throws away her broken sword and takes out another one)

Anne-Maria: Oh! Dat's not fair!

Sky: Your hair is unfair! (start swinging at her)

Anne-Maria: (trying to block it with her hair)

Sky: (manages to avoid her hair and hit her in the shoulder)

Anne-Maria: OWW! DAT HURTS! (swings at her with her own sword)

Sky: (also gets hit) (she is low on health) (turns around and starts running)

Anne-Maria: HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! (chasing after her)

Sky: (eventually hides behind a tree) This is not good for me…

.

 **((somewhere else))**

.

Justin: (reaches land and gets off the boat) (looks around) (takes out his map) It says he should be here… unless he is… (looks at the ground) Under ground… (takes out a shovel) Well… time to start digging… (starts digging)

.

 **((A lot of digging later))**

.

Justin: I have to almost be the- (opens up a hole and falls a far distance) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

.

Noah: (mining some minerals)

Justin: (falling) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Noah: (stops mining) (turns around and sees nothing there) … (goes back to mining)

.

 **((somewhere else))**

.

Trent: (walking down the raven) Who do you think that was?

Dave: (looking around) I don't know… but they already collected some diamonds… So it must be someone who is good at this game. Or at least has some knowledge about this game.

Trent: Yeah, I guess (sees some light in the distance) Hey, do you see that?

Dave: (narrows his eyes) Yeah, I do… Might be some lava… (walks over to the light) Yeah… it's some lava. That means we could be close to some good minerals. (making his way towards the edge of the lava)

Trent: (walks beside him) Careful not to fall in… we don't want to get killed this early. I'm not even sure how many people are left… (almost falls in but catches his balance)

Dave: (didn't notice he almost fell in) Well, there's gotta be at least one or two people who've died so far.

Trent: Yeah… you're right (sees a blue mineral) Hey, what's that over there?

Dave: (looks up and notices it) That? Oh, that's just lapis lazuli. It's useless if you need to fight, but it does look nice. We should be finding some iron soon.

Trent: (points somewhere) Like that over there?

Dave: (looks over there) Yeah, like that. Let's find a way across this lava and go get it. Or we can use some stone to make our way there. (takes out some blocks and starts making a path)

.

 **((With Sammy and Jasmine))**

.

Jasmine: (walking in a thick forest) Maybe we shouldn't be here… there could be creatures lurking about.

Sammy: (looks around and smiles softly) It doesn't seem that bad… It's actually really nice. And plus, we can use a lot of the wood we find here to help make tools.

Jasmine: I mean, I guess, but shouldn't we be in a cave looking for some minerals?

Sammy: Well, we haven't exactly stumbled upon some caves yet (turns her head to look at some flowers that were somehow growing in the dark forest) (walks over to them and collects them) These are some nice flowers, I think I'll keep them. (walks back over to Jasmine)

Jasmine: (smiles at her) Yeah, they do look nice…

.

 **((TSSSSH))**

.

Jasmine: Do ya… hear that?

Sammy: Yeah… I do… what is that soun-

.

 **((BOOOOOOOOM))**

.

 **((With Sierra))**

.

Sierra: (walks into a cave) I'm going to find you Cody~ And nothing is going to get in my way!

Zombie: (walking towards her)

Sierra: (punches it's head off)

Skeleton: (shoots an arrow at her)

Sierra: (catches it and snaps it)

Spider: (dashes towards her)

Sierra: (stabs the broken arrow into the spider's eye)

Creeper: (runs up to her and explodes)

Sierra: (the explosion misses her)

Enderman: (carrying around a block of dirt)

Sierra: (looks at the enderman)

Enderman: (sees her staring at him and runs towards her)

Sierra: (glares at the enderman)

Enderman: (runs away in fear)

Sierra: I said no one will stand in my way!

.

 **((Further in the cave))**

.

Cody: (places down a torch) Everything will be alright Dawn… I swear… (looks around)

Dawn: (looks around) We have a long way to go before we find a way out. And we should hurry, I feel the aura of someone who wants nothing but revenge, nearby.

Cody: Of course Sierra had to find a way in this cave. She can't just leave us alone. Do you think you can find an exit?

Dawn: I don't know… I guess we can just walk in one direction and hope for the best.

Cody: (looks into the darkness) (sighs) I'll make more torches…

.

Tyler: (running in the night) Must get away from the monsters!

Zombie: (slowly following behind him) (CAN LITERALLY NOT REACH TYLER SINCE HE IS RUNNING)

Tyler: (keeps running) (turns his head to look at the zombie) He's gaining on me!

Zombie: (Not gaining on him at all)

Tyler: (stops running as he reaches the edge of a cliff) (looks down the edge) What now?

Zombie: (slowly approaching him)

Tyler: (notices a tree) That is my only choice! (jumps off the cliff and lands on the tree) (but sadly this is Minecraft so he dies from fall damage)  
.

 **((The sun slowly rises up))**

.

 **((Dawn of a new day: 48 hours remaining))**

.

 **((in a dark cave))**

.

Cody: (looking around the dark cave) This is going to take forever to get out of here…

Dawn: Yes… yes it will… And we fell some distances so we can't afford to get hurt, or else we are both doomed.

Cody: You seem rather calm at the moment: (jumps up onto some blocks that are leading up)

Dawn: Well, there's no use in freaking out at the moment. (follows him up)

Cody: Yeah… You're right. (looks around and places another torche) There's some water nearby…

Dawn: Yes, I hear it too.. Maybe we can take a break where the water is. We have been walking for some time.

Cody: Yeah, we could do that. (stops walking and looks through his inventory) Man, I wish we gathered more wood, we are running out soon and we need it for the torches, but we are running out of coal also… this is a dilemma…

Dawn: (passes him and turns the corner) Yes… it is, but on the bright side. I found some water.

Cody: (closes his inventory and walks over to Dawn) Yeah… let's take some rest.

.

 **((Somewhere in the forest))**

.

 **((Some smoke slowly clears))**

.

Sammy: (coughing) (she has her eyes close and is at really low health) (slowly opens her eyes) Jasmine? Where are you? (gets up and quickly looks around) (starts picking up some items) Huh? (looks in her inventory) Wait… but these are Jasmine's items… (the smoke finally clears away, revealing that Jasmine is no longer there) Jasmine! (looks around nervously) Alright… it's OK Sammy… you are on your own. It wouldn't be the first time… I just need to find Trent…

?: (watching her from behind the trees)

Sammy: (starts walking further into the forest, hoping for way out)

?: (starts following her) (Steps on a branch) (quickly hides)

Sammy: (turns around) … (starts walking again) Why did we even go into a forest as thick as this… This couldn't have been a good idea…

?: (starts following her again)

.

 **((In a ravine))**

.

Dave: (mining out the iron) Alright, we got a few iron ore. Now we just need to smelt them. Do you have any coal?

Trent: (also mining up some iron) Not yet… should we find some?

Dave: Yes, we should. Then we should get out of here and get the jump on everyone else. I don't think they will have as good as stuff as we do. We got enough for some armor and a sword. For each of us.

Trent: (looking through his inventory) Alright. Let's see what else...

Dave: (walks back and sees some coal in the distance) Let's go get that over there!

Trent: (turns to see some coal) Yeah, you go do that! I'll set up a sort of base nearby. (walks on the path that Dave made to cross the lava)

.

 **((In a cave on a different island))**

.

Noah: (crafting some stuff in his little base he made) (Smirks as he made an iron sword) Sweet sweet victory)

Justin: (slowly walking behind him) (goes to strike him with a stone sword)

Noah: You do know that I can hear you right?

Justin: Huh… no you can't…!

Noah: (sighs) (turns around and goes to swing his sword at Justin)

Justin: (Blocks it with his sword) (pushing the sword towards Noah)

Noah: (pushing against Justin's sword)

Justin: This is going nowhere.

Noah: Yeah… I noticed… (switched for an axe and swings at Justin)

Justin: (He doesn't expect it and gets hit, knocking him back into a wall) Oh, you are going to play dirty?

Noah: That wasn't dirty. This… this is playing dirty (he takes out a piece of dirt and starts rapidly hitting Justin with it)

Justin: (getting hit) OH PLEASE! GOD! NO! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL PIXELATED FACE!

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Noah: Seriously, how did he make it this far?

.

Justin: (looking in mirror) At least it doesn't affect my real life face. But Noah, is going to have to pay!

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

 **((Another fight is still going on))**

.

 **((CLANG!))**

.

Sky: (blocks the sword)

Anne-Maria: JUST DIE ALREADY!

Sky: (starts running) No thank you!

Anne-Maria: (jumps and swings at her)

Sky: (runs to the left)

Anne-Maria: (starts following her)

Sky: (takes out something and turns towards Anne-Maria)

Anne-Maria: What's da- (gets shot in the arm) Oww!

Sky: (holding the bow and arrow from the skeleton she killed earlier) (takes out another arrow and shoots Anne-Maria again)

Anne-Maria: (gets hit and vanishes)

Sky: (lowers her weapons) … Phew… (puts it away) Alright… Now what…. (looks up at the sky) Did we really fight for a whole day…?

 **.**

 **((It is now nighttime again))**

.

 **((Night of the second day: 36 hours remaining))**

.

Sky: (sighs) Well… Might as well just keep going…

.

 **((Back in the underground cave))**

.

Noah: (wailing on Justin with a piece of dirt) You know, at least make this interesting!

Justin: You want interesting? (takes out a flint and coal) I'll give you interesting! (catches the block Noah is on, on fire)

Noah: (Now on fire) Crap! (Taking some damage) (Running around) (reaches his chest and pulls out a bucket of water and pours it on himself) That was close.

Justin: Yes… yes… it was… (swings his sword at him)

.

Dave: (putting on a full suit of armor) Alright. I think we are good to go!

Trent: (also puts on a suit of armor) Yeah… We should start heading out to find other people ….

.

 **((BEEP))**

.

Chris: (On an intercom in the sky) It has come to my attention that there is only eight of you left. So if you could start heading towards the center of the map. That would be great. I've even decided to give you all a map to help you out.

Trent: (magically has a map in his hands) (looking at it) Hey… we aren't that far from the center… Hopefully Sammy is still in the game.

Dave: (Sees a path that sorta leads to the surface) Yeah, hopefully she is… I found a way over here! (starts hopping up the blocks)

Trent: (follows him)

.

 **((in a cave underground))**

.

Cody: You hear that… we should probably hurry up and find a way out of here. (looks at the map) Luckily we didn't go too far before Sierra shoved us in this hole.

Dawn: (taking a look at his map) Hmm… If we continue this way, we will end up further from the center. Are you sure this is the right way?

Cody: At this point… I don't even know if we are getting out or going deeper into the cave!

Dawn: (stops walking) …

Cody: (keeps walking) (After a while of walking he stops) Dawn? (slowly turns towards Dawn)

Dawn: (a arrow is in her head)

Cody: DAWN! (runs towards her)

Dawn (slowly disappears)

Cody: (turns to where the arrow came from)

.

 **((Another arrow is shot))**

.

Cody: (narrowly manages to avoid that one) (Takes out his wooden sword) So a skeleton…

.

 **((Confessional))**

.

Cody: Boy was I wrong…

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Cody: (runs for some cover) Alright Cody… you can do this…

?: (getting closer)

Cody: If I manage to hit it and get into cover before it hits me, I'll be good. And if I do it multiple times, I could kill it… Alright… here goes… (jumps out of the opening and goes to swing at the skeleton) (Misses) Shoot! (goes to go back into cover) (gets hit by an arrow) (still alive) (looks up and sees who it really is) S… Sierra?

Sierra: (aims the bow at Cody) Grrr…! (shoots him) … (lowers the bow) (turns around and walks the way she came as she knows the way out)

.

 **((The sun slowly rises))**

.

 **((Dawn of the third day: 24 hours remaining))**

.

 **((Near the center of the map))**

.

Sammy: (walking alone) (holding her map) This seems to be the place… (looks around) This is where we started… (sees someone in the distance) Is that…?

Trent: (running towards Sammy) Sammy! (waving at her)

Dave: (running behind Trent)

Sammy: (smiles and waves back) … URGH!

Trent: (stops running in shock)

Dave: (Also stops running)

Sammy: (She has a sword stabbed into her stomach) …

Trent: SAMMY!

Sammy: (slowly vanishes)

?: (The guy from earlier is standing behind where Sammy used to be) …

Trent: You!

Dave: That's the guy who attacked both of us…!

Trent: Yeah… it is…!

?: (silently staring at them both) …

Trent: Time to get some revenge… (gets ready with his iron sword)

Dave: (takes out his own iron sword)

?: (starts running towards them)

Trent: (runs towards the mystery person)

Dave: (stays in the back) …

?: (swings his sword at Trent)

Trent: (blocks it with his own sword) (moves out of the way and goes to slash at his cape)

?: (narrowly avoids it and takes out a bow and arrow) (aims it at Trent)

Trent: (looks up at the bow and arrow)

?: (shoots Trent with the arrow)

Trent: (gets hit and knocked back)

?: (aims at him again and shoots)

Trent: (blocks it with his sword) (runs towards the person again)

Dave: (sneaking around behind ?)

?: (switches to a diamond sword)

Trent: (swings at the person again again)

?: (dodges it)

Trent: (swings one more time)

?: (dodges out of the way) (Sees an opening and takes a swing)

Trent: (gets hit and knocked back)

?: (takes out the bow and arrow and shoots him again)

Trent: (Gets knocked back further)

?: (runs towards Trent and switches to the sword, taking one final swing at him)

Trent: (slowly vanishes)

?: (grins behind the mask)

.

 **((SLASH))**

.

?: (Got slashed in the back) (turns to face the person who did it)

Dave: (slashes ? a few more time)

?: (vanishes)

Dave: (puts away his sword and looks at the mask that was dropped by ?) … (turns to walk away)

.

 **((Nearby))**

.

Sky: (Running) Alright… there is at least less than half the people left by now… (hears something) … (hides behind a tree)

Justin: (walking in the open) (holding Noah's sword) Thank you Noah, so kind of him to leave me this sword after I got rid of him…

Sky: (getting ready to strike) …

Justin: (stops walking) There is no use in hiding… I know you are there…

Sky: (stays hidden)

Justin: Damn… I really thought there was someone there… (keeps walking)

Sky: … (slowly gets out of cover and runs towards Justin)

Justin: … (keeps walking)

Sky: (swings the sword)

.

 **((CLANG))**

.

Justin: (blocking it with his own sword) Honestly, I thought you'd see right through that… (turns himself and trips Sky)

Sky: (falls on the ground and drops her sword) (reaches out for it)

Justin: (kicks the sword away) Oh no, we don't want that interfering with this do we…

Sky: (kicks Justin's legs)

Justin: (falls onto his knees)

Sky: (gets up and runs for her sword) (grabs it)

Justin: (runs at her) (jumps and swings down)

Sky: (rolls out of the way) (Goes to swing)

Justin: (gets out of the way and hits her hand with his sword)

Sky: (drops the sword again)

Justin: (grins as he takes another swing at her)

Sky: (vanishes)

Justin: Heh… (picks up her bow and arrow and her sword) (looks at the sky) Night time…

.

 **((Night of the final day… 12 hours remaining))**

.

 **((At the center of the map))**

.

Dave: (lying his head on a rock, looking at the stars) Ah… such beauty… such elegance… such squareness… (gets up) Alright… I'm done.

Justin: (walks into the center of the map) (looks at what Dave has) (looks at how much is left of his sword) Shoot… I need more wood… (Sees a singular tree) (Runs towards it and starts breaking it) (The block disappears but then it reappears) Huh? (Starts breaking it agai-

.

 **((BOOOOOOOOOOOOM))**

.

 **((There is a giant crater where Justin once stood))**

.

Dave: (turns to where Justin was) What was that?

Sierra: (in the distance) (Running towards Dave)

Dave: That would explain it…

Sierra: (Takes out her bow and shoots at Dave)

Dave: (blocks it with his sword) Is that the best you got?

Sierra: (Takes out another arrow and shoots it at him again)

Dave: (blocks it again) Please, give me a break…

Sierra: (switches to her sword) (it is somehow a diamond sword)

Dave: Her armor isn't as good as mine… (runs towards her) But her sword worries me… Where did she get diamonds…

Sierra: (strikes at Dave)

Dave: (blocks it with his sword)

Sierra: (keeps swinging multiple times)

Dave: (having a hard time blocking and gets hit once)

Sierra: (keeps wailing on him)

Dave: (starts to back away as he keeps blocking)

.

 **((Confessional))**

.

Dave: She REALLY wanted that win…

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Sierra: (switches to her bow and takes a point blank shot at Dave)

Dave: (doesn't have time to react and gets hit)

Sierra: (switches back to the sword and takes another swing)

Dave: (gets hit again) (Starts running away) (Takes out a steak and starts to eat it) Why can't I run and eat!

Sierra: (catches up to him and swings again)

Dave: (gets hit and vanishes as all his stuff falls to the ground)

Chris: (a voice in the sky) AND THE WINNER IS SIERRA!

Sierra: Yes!

.

 **((Back in the real world))**

.

Sierra: (takes off her helmet) (smiles as she gets up) (glares and looks around for Cody and Dawn but they aren't around) Grr…

.

 **((Outside))**

.

Sammy: So some mystery person killed me?

Trent: Yeah… He also attacked me and Dave near the start of the game. I don't know who it is sadly… (Sees Dave walking by) Hey Dave, did you manage to see who the person was?

Dave: (turns towards Trent) No… No I didn't…

Trent: (frowns) alright.

.

 **((Later that night, at the elimination ceremony))**

.

Chris: (walks up with a bowl of golden ingots)

Tyler: (points at them) Are those real?

Chris: Yes, they are real gold that I decided to give to teenagers. Of course they aren't! Sierra won immunity for the night! (Tosses her one)

Sierra: (catches it and smiles)

Chris: Next one goes to… Anne-Maria: (tosses it to her)

Anne-Maria: (catches it)

Chris: … Brick (Tosses him one)

Brick: (catches it)

Chris: … Dawn… (tosses her one)

Dawn: (catches it with a smile)

Chris: … Sammy… (tosses her one)

Sammy: (catches it)

Chris: … Trent… (tosses him one)

Trent: (Catches it)

Chris: … Tyler! (tosses him one)

Tyler: (almost fails to catch it)

Chris: … Cody! (tosses him one)

Cody: (catches it and smiles at Dawn)

Chris: … Jasmine! (tosses her one)

Jasmine: (catches it)

Chris: (looking at the final three people) One of you is going home tonight…

Justin: …

Sky: …

Noah: …

Chris: But one person not going home is Sky! (tosses her one)

Sky: (catches it)

Chris: (grabs the last gold ingot) … One of you two is going home…

Noah: (looks over at Justin and shrugs) I think it's pretty clear who is going home.

Justin: (glares at Noah) I was about to say the same exact thing…

Chris: The final gold ingot of the night goes to…

Noah: …

Justin: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Noah! (tosses him the final one)

Noah: (smirks and catches it) Sorry Justin…

Justin: (gets up) What? Why me?

Chris: Because the people voted you off and you gathered and seven votes. Chef, please escort Justin away.

Chef: (grabs Justin)

Justin: (Being dragged away) You can't do this! I'M TOO PRETTY TO BE VOTED OFF!

Chef: (throws him in the bus and gets in)

Chris: (turns to Sierra) Now, who is the person you are bringing into the mansion?

Sierra: (grins) It can be anyone? And they can't refuse?

Chris: They can not refuse it.

Sierra: (looks over at Cody) I choose Cody!

Cody: (gulps)

Chris: Then Cody it is!

Sierra: (grabs Cody and starts dragging him away)

Cody: (being dragged away) Someone help!

Chris: (walks up to the camera) And that concludes another episode of Total Drama! Virtual Reality! Stay tuned for next time!

.

 **((Later that night))**

.

?: Wait, what is _HE_ doing here?

?: Shh… Not so loud, Sierra… He is here to help us.

?: Indeed I am…

Sierra: We don't need help. We are fine as two people!

?: The extra help is always good.

Sierra: Why didn't you vote off Cody?

?: Because there was no way he was going home. Don't worry… He will be voted off real soon… I know it…

.

 **[1] I know it's the wrong game.**

 **[2] They are in the hole. Edgar is the one in the hole. They ARE Edgar!**

.

 **And that concludes this episode. It is actually a pretty lengthy episode and I'm pretty happy with that. You will be seeing a lot of episodes from me from the writting challenge I mentioned previously. I also want to keep these intro and outro text short. So see you next episode.**


End file.
